Echo of Spiraling Heart
by Ten Commandments
Summary: Discontinued and finished. Naruto returns to Konoha with new powers under his belt and a new sensei. While at the same time maintaining a harem and dealing with demons and rival ninjas he discovers his new powers are growing much stronger, turning him into something even stranger than a demon. Naruto harem, Sasu/HanaxOCxKarin
1. A Hero Emerges

**Echo's Spiraling Heart**

Kenshin: Here we go! This fic is about Naruto returning from Jiraiya's 2 1/5 year training trip. He comes back in a new look and a second sensei. He also gains two special bloodline limits: one based on Yu Yu Hakusho, and the other's original.

Zeke: Sure whatever. So what's the pairing this time?

Kenshin: NarutoxHinataxTenten. Will also have ShizunexOc and any other you may suggest.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, or any refferences I may put in.

**_Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges For Them_**

It has been three years since the most potential ninja in the village left. Everything has been quiet for the most part, except for a certain purple-haired kunoichi has been too preoccupied on his return. Most people he knew kept waiting for him, in one way or the other, while the rest just ignored that fact, and kept on training, hoping to become better or just like him.

It was the deadline for him to return, and at the gates of Konoha, three ninjas were walking inside. One of them was an old man, with long white hair, a saoshi on, and high sandals on. The second was wearing a red yukata with blue japanese pants, had red hair that hung in a ponytail, blue eyes, a scar over and down his left eye, and was carrying a red hilted one with a blue scabbard on his left waist.

The third and last was the youngest. He had blue eyes that look like a clear ocean, blonde hair with green streaks that was greased up in a wavy school student fashion, a white mask over his entire face in which the only thing you could see was his eyes. The boy was sporting aqua jeans, with white and blue striped sneakers. He also sported a white t-shirt and a jacket that had the same color as his jeans. There was also a green and blue gem around his neck.

As they approached the gate, they were stopped by two chunin.

"State your name and business." One of them said.

"I am the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, this is a friend of mine named Yuuki Kenshin, and the last is my prized pupil, Uzumaki Naruto." Stated the white haired one. They each looked at the boy in the white mask, and could see the blue in his eyes.

"Oh sorry! My mistake! We'll let you in right away!" They both said, letting the group in at once. As they past, one of them turned to the other.

"Did you see that kid, the one he called Naruto?" He said. The other nodded.

"Hai. He looks as if he had a huge major change in him, and something about those eyes, he seems different from the boy who left before." He stated. "We better inform the Hokage about this. You know how she feels for this kid."

As they dispersed, the three were already in town.

"Naruto, how about you go get reacquainted with the town? Me and Kenshin have to be somewhere now." Suggested the Toad Sannin.

"Don't go peeping." Naruto stated, and left in a flash. He kept walking, until he made his way to his old training ground. He kept walking around, and fighting in the distance. He could easily make out the figures in there:a girl in a white chinese shirt in green cargo pants. She had brown hair in the shape of two buns and the most chocolate eyes you could find. She was sparring with a girl in a thick purple sweater with blue pants. She had purple long hair that hung down to her back spine, and the whitest eyes you can imagine. He recognized them immediately, and jumped into the fray.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Shouted the brown-haired girl. She stared at the figure, and stopped at his chest. 'Wow! He's so well built! I feel like I want to touch them! Wait..What am I saying?! This guy doesn't even know me, nor do I know him!!' She shook her thoughts and came back to reality.

Hinata kept looking at him, and felt like she was blushing brightly. 'This man...he came out of nowhere, and I didn't see him. But why does he seem familiar??' She asked herself in her head.

"You forgotten about me already huh? I guess I don't make that much of an impression on people." He spoke, then made a laugh.

Hinata gasped at the sound of his voice, then used her Byakugan to try and peek through the mask, but something was blocking her.

"That mask is somehow blocking my Dojutsu from seeing him! Who are you?!" Naruto then placed his hand on the mask, and moved it to the left side of his skull, to reveal a handsome face, with three whiskers on each face, and a smile planted on it. The two looked at him, and could feel as red as a tomato.

"Naruto!? Is that really you?!!?" Tenten asked, running up closer to him. Hinata only gazed at him, and tried as hard as possible not to pass out again, or stare too much as him, trailing downwrd and getting a nosebleed.

"Yup. I'm back. I also wish to say that I want you guys not to tell anyone else that I've returned. Beyond you two, my senseis, and probably Tsunade-sama, I really wish to surprise everyone on a party I'm having. But enough of that, how are things going with you guys?!" He said, removing his vest to lay in on the ground for them to sit on. Tenten and Hinata blushed even deeper shades of red, an stared at his rippled chest and abs. The bushi master wanted to walk to him and just feel on them, but retrained herself, knowing that he wouldn't approve.

'He's even sexier than Neji used to be! But maybe if I ask him out, I can start something with him...' She thought, with a very happy smile on her face. "Oh I'm just fine. I got even better at my kenjutsu. Lee finally recovered from his injuries, and Neji-teme became a jonin. Everyone else from your class and mine became chunin...Hey! Since when do you call her by her name?!"

Naruto felt a bit discourage that he was the only one left from the rookie nine, excluding Sasuke because he defected, who is still a genin. It was like he failed the exams again, and was left behind like before. HE shook it off, and smiled. "That's great. But why did you call Neji a bastard? Isn't he like your boyfriend now?"

She shook her head, and sat down, a bit of sadness inside. "A year after you left, I told him my feelings for him. I don't know why, but he rejected me!" She was holding a stick while talking, and it started to break in two. Tears then came down her eyes. "I thought about forgetting about him, and being with Lee, but with him always being around Sakura, and her starting like him more, I don't think I have a chance." Hinata went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Atleast she's not the kind of girl who thinks about her looks than her skills. She used to be that, but she changed after you left. I can forgive Lee for that, but I hate Neji! He didn't even give me a reason, or a chance!" She yelled out, punching the ground. Naruto went towards the two of them.

"TEnten, you do realize the mistake he made right? He gave up the chance to be with a girl who has the skills to become stronger than many of the people around him, even himself. I'm not even sure if what I said made sense." Naruto said, causing the two of them to look at him.

"TEnten, you have excellent marksmanship, and you never miss the target. You have kenjutsu skills and many others that would make most ninjas jealous." He said, then leans in closer. "And between you and me, you look way better than Sakura-chan does." HE then chuckles, and backs away, leaving her to stare at him with a major blush. Hinata glared at Tenten, with hate and jealously in her eyes for Naruto gave her a compliment about her looks.

"And you Hinata," He continues, causing her to stare at him. "You may not have had anything to do with this conversation, but you have something no otehr kunoichi will have either: kindness beyond good and evil. You always fight to keep people safe, and never in your life do you feel the feel the need to take things beyond your job description. In a way you both are just like me, if only a little." HE finishes up, and stands them up, reaching down to put on his vest. The two girls stared at him for a sec.

"I'm heading off to my place to stay and rest. Remember, don't tell anyone about me yet, savvy? Anyway, sayonara Ten-chan, Hina-chan." He shouts to them, then leaves for home. The two girls were still staring into space, completely red, and staring in the air. One of them finally got up, and looked at the still gazing face of her purple-haired friend.

"Hinata, you can stop gaping at him. He's gone." Tenten announces. Hinata snaps out of her gaze, and looks at her. "Oh, it's nice to see him again. Tenten, do you have a crush on Naruto-kun?"

TEnten was taken back a few, looking at her directly. "Of course not! What gave you that idea?" She states.

"You were blushing the entire time he was here." She points out, which causes her to blush even more, and get a bit angry. "Tenten, do you remember that party we had months ago, with me, you, Sakura, that sand girl Temari, Anko, Shizune-san, Ino, and Kurenai-sama, right?"

Tenten thinks back to it, and nods. "Of course, but it was more of a slumber party than a regular one. Although that sadistic snake chunin wasn't there either. Don't know why though, but why did you bring that up?"

"You see, well, remember the particular game we played?" She spoke, almost in the same habit she used to do before she got more confident. Tenten kept thinking, and flicked her fingers.

"Oh yeah! That's right! It was truth or dare, and we all had to take turns, and ask someone a truth about something or to do something. And when it hi-" She paused, remembering something she had almost forgotten.

"That's right. It was my turn, and I had truth. Temari asked me who I had a crush on, so I spoke it out, and well, uh, I...said-"

"You said Naruto, I know." Tenten interupted, looking at the ground, sighing. "I get it. You wish to pursue the man you always had a crush on, which means you don't want me to..." She began to raise her head in a cheery smiling mood. "So, I'll help you with that! Tomorrow we'll go set you up with him, alright?!"

"Are you sure you're ok with this, Ten-chan? I mean you never really enjoyed being torn apart like this." Hinata could tell she was doing the exact same thing Naruto does to hide his feelings, and it wasn't fooling her. "I'm fine Hinata. There are always more fish in the sea, and what not! Why don't you go home for now? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Ano, ok. I'll see you later." The Hyuga Heiress bowed to her, and left for home. Tenten kept on smiling, until she was out of sight, then slowely, but surely, her face faultered, returning to the same state as before. She rose to her feet, and walked over to a tree. With one punch and a scream added she broke through it, the top part falling to the ground. The bushi ninja stomped onto the tree, as she headed home.

Elsewhere...

Back with Naruto, he made it to his place. But just before he could unlock it, he gets stopped. Two hands placed on his shoulders made him turn around, and sees two people he automatically knew.

End Chapter

Kenshin: Next chapter you get to see the Hibikigan and Reiton. Each kekkei genkai from his parents.  
Zeke: You aren't gonna make a godmod Naruto right?  
Kenshin: Nope. Just a strong Naruto, for now.


	2. Revelations

Echo of Spiraling Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**Chapter 2: Revelation**_

"Ken-san! How's it going?" asked Naruto to his ronin ninja. Beside him was a green-haired lady named Shizune. He knew her from Tsunade, as her first apprentice and assisstant to the old lady. Naruto was about to ask why she was here, but Shizune runs up and hugs him.

"Naruto-kun! It's so nice to see you again! How have you been?" She asked, swinging him from left to right.

"Shizuneniichanstop!" He muffled under her breasts as he was being flung. She noticed this and stopped, letting the boy go. Naruto was left out of breath and she was blushing deeply for doing it. "I'm sorry. I just got carried away. Anyway, Tsunade-sama wants you to come with her to the office. She sent me to come get you."

"Then why is he here?" He asked, looking at his secondary teacher.

"I'm...that's none of your business. Look, just go there. I'm sure she misses you." He said, stepping aside for him to go through. Naruto just sighed as he ran to the Hokage office. "So, he's gone. Now about that date you wanted when I came back?"

"How about we skip the lunch, and go straight to the snack?" She demanded instead of asked, and gripped him tightly in a kissing embrace, taking notice that Naruto left his keys in the door. They continued tongue kissing as she unlocked the door and entered into the room. But they stopped short when they saw the destruction and mess of his room. Dust everywhere, wallpaper torn, and it smelled like ass.

"Uh, maybe we should go somewhere else." Shizune suggested. Kenshin nodded, and the two of them walked out the door and locked, more like barricaded, it as they left for elsewhere.

Naruto...

Naruto made it to the office, and saw his favorite old lady there, smiling when he came in. Tsunade rose up from the seat, and walked slowly to him. "Gaki, you seem to have grown alot. But you still look like a stupid kid to me!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Oba-chan. Hey is this why you called me here?" He asked. The Hokage flicked her finger on his forehead, knocking him back a bit. She went back to her desk and picks up something.

"That's not all. You see, I think it's time we had a talk about your family." She threw at him. This shocked him a bit as he looked at her.

"I. I have a family?!" He yelled, running up to the old lady and gripping her haori tight. "Who are they!? Please tell me! After all this time I would like to know who the hell they were!"

"Get off me! Your greased up hairdo smells!" She yelled back, pushing him off. She then breathed deeply, and handed him a scroll. "First, you should know your father and mother. Your father was known as the greatest hero of Konoha, the Yellow Flash, and Yondaime: Namikaze Minato." Naruto's eyes went extremely wide as she told him that his Tou-san was the great Yondaime of Konoha. He almost passed out right then and there, but regained his groove when he thought of something.

"Uh, who's my Oka-chan?" He asked. Tsunade smiled a bit. "Well, she was a ninja formerly from Tensagakure, a desolated village that was destroyed years ago: Her name was Uzumaki Tomoshin. She was part of a clan of ninjas that had a powerful control over a certain type of chakra, one not part of the other 5 elementals: The Reiton."

He took in all of her information like a sponge in water. "Reiton, huh? Did my father have a special ability?" He asked.

She thought about it for a while, then nods. "I remember sensei telling me he had something called Hibikigan. It was the only Doujutsu around his time that could see sound, and the echoes surrounding him. I assume this is how he was able to successfully use that technique, Hiraishin." She pondered this thought a bit, while Naruto was thinking how he couldn't use the damn powers before.

"Hey, how come I couldn't unlock these things before?" He asked, snapping Tsunade out of her train of thought.

"Well, from what Sarutobi said, he could only first learned this power during his 15th birthday. He's been a great asset to the village I think because of it." She said, making Naruto grow stars in his eyes.

"How can I activate it!?" He asked vigorously, trying to find a way to become stronger. Tsunade held her head in his ignorance.

"Calm down!" She howled, quieting the storm of the loud mouthed dimwit. "Anyway, since you're the appropriete age, try to focus chakra into your eyes. It should work." She finished.

Naruto closed his eyes for a minute, and then reopened them. "What's the difference?" He asked. She looked into his eyes, and saw nothing new. She shook her head. "Nothing gaki."

"Aw damn! What do I gotta do, get into a life-threatening fight just so I can unlock a power that will cleanch victory but be told as weak at the moment by people stronger than the guy I just fought?!" He mumbled to himself, leaving her office. "Hey wait!" He turned to her. "Tsunade-baa-chan, can I have my family scroll?"

Ignoring his crack, she gave the boy the scroll for him to open. "Just bite your finger, and spread some blood on it. It should unravel itself. All your family information is within there."

Naruto smiled, then he bowed to her and shunshined away.

Training Area 7...

Naruto reappeared within his old training area from when he was still part of team seven. He drew his thumb up, took one swift bite, and smeared the liquid onto the paper, as the seal on it disappeared and unraveled. Naruto was amazed at what he saw: the history of his family, both of them, and the list of jutsus each of his parents knew. There was something called Hiraishin from his father, and another named Rei Hou from his mother's side. Sighing, he skipped the jutsus for later, and came across something he had to read from the top to bottom.

"It's a letter.

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then you survived long enough to receive it, and your father actually went through with it. You've probably already figured out about the Kyubi inside you. If so then I'm sorry, for even letting him suggest such a thought. I am your mother, the last survivor of the Reiton clan of the Village Hidden within the Chain of Heavens. Infact the entire village was destroyed in order to keep people away from that power. I survived and met up with Minato-kun, and we...well the rest is history. You probably already know about it. But anyhoo, I don't have much time until Arashi has to write his part. If you ever expect to control your powers, you have to try to focus on a certain something inside of you, beyond the chakra you normally access, and a secret power inside of you, and remember that you probably can't use your normal chakra anymore. I love you_

_Uzumaki Tomoshin_

There's another one.

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then you know your mother and I are dead, and you now have the demon fox inside of you. I'm not sure if you became a hero or not, but you probably don't care what other unimportant people think. My name is Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and your father. Because I'm about to die in about a few hours I have to write this quick. If you wish to live your life as a normal kid then I won't regret, though it seems unavoidable that you don't become a ninja. But if so, which I'm sure, then I need to tell you about my doujutsu. The Echo Eye can only first be obtained when you're 15 or older, atleast I think so. _

_Strange I know, but that's how I was able to do it. But the thing is, you can use these eyes to see sound waves. Became useful when you're in a search mission and can't find something that camiphlages itself. Helped me against Quadraxis. But I'm blabbing, and am wasting time. So to wrap it up, you'll probably be the last person in her and, I guess, my clan. Once the Council gets word of it they'll want our family alive at all cost. So it'd probably be best to tell them, especially since they'll probably force you into polygamy. Finally, before I leave this world, I love you, and I'm...sorry._

_Namikaze Minato_."

Naruto was reading over his two letters, and could feel tears falling down his face. HE felt hatred for his mother's famiy's destruction. There was also sadness that he couldn't meet his parents for a long time. And finally he felt confused when he heard a word come up that he didn't know.

"What does polygamy mean?" He said in his mind. He then walked away, raveling up the scroll and walking back to his apartment. But then he had a thought. 'Shouldn't my father have a big fancy house or something? It would be much better than that old run-down motel.' He then decided to run back to Tsunade's office.

Her Place...Again...

"Baa-chan!" He yelled as he ran through the window, and his world turned black...

13 Minutes Later...

Naruto woke up from the ground looking at the ceiling. He looked around and saw Tsunade right before him. "I won't say anything about the fist, but I do have two things to ask: Did my father have a personal house and what does polygamy mean?" He asked, rising up from the ground.

"Oh, I took over the house when I was iniciated as Hokage. So since it's yours I guess you should move in with me." She said, causing him to frown. She cracked a smile on her face, and patted his head.

"And polygamy means married to two people. In Konoha only ninjas in clans can-Naruto?" She looked at her adoptive child, and saw that he was passed out. She held a hand onto his forehead, and saw that he was just fine, except he had a nosebleed, but still fine. Outside her door stood a chunin kunoichi, listening to their conversation, and jumping for joy after hearing that.

Ten Minutes Later...

Naruto woke up a second time in ten minutes, this time from something that wasn't painful. He looked up and saw Tsunade there waiting for him, and a second girl there. He took a closer look and knew that it was Tenten. He got on his feet and looked around.

"Uh, oh yeah! Were you serious about the polygamy thing?" He asked her. She sighed in annoyance, and Tenten blushed profoundly, her suspicions from before coming back.

"Yes. I was serious. But why do you wish to know?" Tsunade asked, eying his scroll. Tenten was curious as well.

"Well, I would tell you, but I can't with Tenten around." He stated, pointing back to her. Tsunade sighed, and was about to wave to the weapon's mistress to leave, but she held her hand out.

"With all due respect, I would like to know about this. I won't say any of this to others if that's the cause, and as your friend I would like to get to know you better." She suggested, letting her curiousity get to her even more. Naruto saw that, and honesty in her eyes, and decided to go with it.

"Alright, you get to know too. But don't tell anyone until I'm ready." He said to the Hokage. She sighed at the troubleness of this situation.

"Fine." She agreed. Naruto then gave her the scroll. She read it through, and smiled. She then began to laugh. "I see. Minato really thinks that way. But he's right too, they will make you marry girls."

"So, when they find out, where does that leave me?" He asked, then sees Tenten growing crimson.

"I guess, you just go with it. Don't tell me you never had the thought of having two or more girls by your side." Tsunade said. "No matter how much of a gentleman one can be, they still possess such thoughts within."

Naruto sighed in defeat. She was right of course. He really would like that idea, but didn't show it. Tenten thought about the idea of him with not only Hinata, but herself as well. She can be happy, and still keep her promise!

"Well where the hell can I find some girls that like me and are willing to be my wives?" He asked in a yelling manner. Tenten would hit the boy for his stupidity, but instead went for a more lovely approach. She walked over to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I think I can help with your situation. Infact I know someone else who is more than willing to do it."

End Chapter...

Kenshin: Why did you make him go back?  
Zeke: She didn't get him for calling her grandma. Plus someone had to listen to their conversation, and come up with a plan before others came in.  
Kenshin: Oh god. Are you suggesting that we add more people?! I think two women are enough! I don't even think we'll put in a lemon!  
Zeke: Well, that all depends on what people want. Besides, I think Ino would make a nice wife. You liked her and Naruto in that story by lephrecaun right?  
Kenshin: Uruse.


	3. Explanation And A Mission

_**Chapter 3: Explanation And A Mission **_

--

Naruto was sparing in the forest of Training Area 7, his old spot. He kept his presence away from the others he knew by pushing himself to achieve his bloodlines, but not only did he fail so far, he seems to have forgotten about telling them. But he knew that Tenten and Hinata would tell the rest of the Konoha 11 and their sensei. He was now trying to unlock his Reiton skills.

"How the hell can I get it? I've been at this for 2 whole damn days!" He screamed to the sky. The ninja then thought about something that he never brought up before in his mind: talking to someone else who knows about what's trapped in him, Yoko.

"How can I get to him again? Oh yeah!!" He lays in a thinking pose, and closes his eyes, going into the dark recesses of his mind.

--

"He's back!?" yelled/asked a pink-haired ninja in a red shirt and violet shorts. Her expression was shared by 7 other ninjas in that bar: Neji, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino. Hinata and Tenten were both silent cause of the fact that they already saw him, and that Tenten told them.

"Sakura, I swear you've gotten louder than he has." Tenten said, resulting in a fuming Sakura. She got up from her desk to knock her socks off, but Ino held her back.

"Why don't you shove your weapons where the sun don't shine?!" She yelled back. Tenten rose up from her seat for a slug herself, but Lee and Neji held her back. All of them knew that Tenten and Sakura never got along well, due to either the fact that Tenten was jealous that Sakura became her idol's apprentice instead of herself, or the fact that Sakura used to be the object of her new love's obsession, and she just ignored him for a traitor.

Regardless, both had evil feelings for the other.

"Now, now, you two. This isn't the place for your riots. Instead of arguing we should plan a surprise party for Naruto-kun." said Hinata. She was still upset inside that she didn't stay up long enough for her planned date with Naruto. This was mostly her fault, for passing out when Tenten told her of Naruto's freedom to marry as many girls as he wishes, and the poor girl couldn't take it. Just thinking of what she could do with her and him and other girls made her bring up too much blood. Tenten tried to wake her up for her date, but she was too busy wet-daydreaming to react, so she resceduled it for today.

"So, where is Naruto-kun?! I want to see if he's improved!" Yelled Lee, breaking the eardrums of everyone around them. After a second of healing Neji smacked the back of his head, then sighed.

"I want to see his skills too, but that's unimportant now. As Hinata-san suggested, we should welcome the boy back. Infact, one of us should go see Hokage-sama for this." The jonin Byakugan user stated. The group nodded, as he and Lee took off. The others were thinking of where he could be now, and looked at Tenten and Hinata.

"We don't really know where he is. Check the training ground he always go to or his old home, wherever that is." The weapon's master said. She really didn't know where he was. After telling him that she and Hinata would help with his clan restoration, they haven't been around eachother at all. She felt that either he was not attracted to her, or he was too busy trying to unlock those bloodlines of his, which she didn't mention to the others. After she said that, the others went off to the training arenas.

--

Naruto walked within the creaky sewers of his mind, passing corner after corner, and finally came upon his destination: a cage. On the middle bar was a paper with the kanji 'seal' on it. Within the cage he looked further and saw the demon fox within in all it's power, sort of. Its red fur, the nine tails swishing in the background, and its slit red eyes that can see into people's souls. It's uncertain if it can do that, just put there for imagery.

"Boy. Why do you appear before me?" The fox asked, bearing its razor-sharp teeth. "You have no need to fight so asking for my chakra is of no point."

"No, that's not it. Baa-chan said that in order to awaken my bloodline powers I need to look inside myself for something. And since you know every aspect of my mind you should know what I'm talking about." Naruto stated, staring at the demon. Kyubi looked back at the human, enraged at the impudence he's showing.

"So you know. I guess there's no point in hiding it. The doorway to your powers are over there." He points to Naruto's left, as two doors appear out of nowhere. He was about to go to one, but it read 'Do not open door.' He then turned to the other, and it said 'Please use other door.' Frustrated, he discovered this was a sick prank.

"Hey! Stop fooling with me!" He yelled. Kyubi snickered a bit, but wanted to throw up internally for having to become entertained by the antics of a 15 year old human who is forced to use his potential and not his own. "Alright, here you go."

The two doors went away, leaving one to appear in their place. Naruto smiled, then opened the door, going inside.

--

Naruto was stuck in a room of complete grayness. He looked around to see if he could get out of there, but found a scroll floating in the air, and plop right in his hand. He grabbed it and saw that it had a bloodseal on it, just like the scroll from reality. Naruto bit his thumb, and smeared the blood on it, and it vanished into glitters of light. The same speckles flew into him, as his eyes changed colors. They now were the same cerulean blue, but with the pupil becoming grey and the ring around his iris became white. He then disappeared.

--

Naruto began to open his eyes. As he did, a shockwave of some sort of energy exploded from him. This was different from chakra. Naruto's eyes had a different story too. His eyes had become similar to what they were in his mind. The ninja rose up to his feet, and took in his surroundings. Everything around him was grey. It was a combination of black and white. He flicked his fingers, and saw a wave of something come from them. It was like dropping a pebble in a pool, and the waves going to all sides.

"Cool!" He shouted, and saw a shockwave coming out of his mouth. Infact, everytime he moved his body he could see these waves emit. He tried to turn it off, but didn't know how. So he decided to close his eyes, and try to withdraw his chakra. After opening them, he decided to try his other power.

"Let's see if this works." He said, then tried to mold chakra, but he couldn't feel it. What he did get was another sort of blue energy within him. This power was different from chakra, for it was visible. He tried to make a Rasengan, and this time it worked. But it seemed a bit different.

"This is.."

"Naruto-kun." A voice said. He looked behind him, and saw Hinata there. Along with her was TEnten, Kiba, Sakura, and Shino. He turned to face them, and held his hand out to them.

"HEy guys! How's it going?!" He was then answered by a punch in the gut by Sakura. He cringed to his knees, but still held the Rasengan.

"I'll tell you how we're doing! We were worried that you were sick or something, because you never came to see us! Without Sasuke, you're the only person I can count on now!" She said to him. Naruto looked up at her, and felt slightly back. "Gomen, Sakura."

The five of them were taken back in shock. Naruto didn't call her Sakura-chan. "Hinata-chan, Ten-chan, how's it going? Sorry I wasn't around to talk to you two." He said to the two girls. Said kunoichi were both blushing a bit. "Oh no Naruto-kun. That's alright." Said Tenten.

"Hinata's right. Besides, you were probably busy learning your new-" Tenten started, but decided not to continue. The others were interested in what she was talking about, but didn't take it too seriously. Naruto on the other hand was happy she didn't speak of his new powers in the open. Hinata though activated her Byakugan, and took a look at his Spiral Sphere. The chakra she suspected within it was alot different from what his normal Rasengan is.

"Well, I still should take you out on your offer. Let me just get rid of this." Naruto said, then throws the Rasengan elsewhere in another part of the forest.

"Now, anyway, where do you-"

**KA-BOOM!!**

The Rasengan he threw created a humungous explosion, so big it blew them away farther, even though they were already far enough from it when he threw it. Naruto definetely noticed the power difference in this. After getting up from the attack the others were staring at Naruto, eyes boggled.

"Whoa. Your trainer really knows his stuff!" Said Kiba, impressed over the big gap in power from this one and his last one. Shino just stared at him, as his insects started buzzing. Sakura was just staring into space, and Tenten was magnified by his bloodline limit's power. She truly wanted to see his eyes. Hinata was gaping and blushing, reasons unknown.

"Let's just forget about that, and head out." Tenten said, grabbing his arm and walking away with him and Hinata. The others looked at the three of them, and wondered what was with them. Seeing as there was nothing to do, Shino left with Kiba. Sakura, was still gaping at what happened.

'He...tore up most of that section! He never could do that before! That was kinda cool!' She thought to herself, then left still thinking about him.

--

Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata were walking towards Tsunade's house, which is where Naruto now lives. He told them on the way, and the result pissed Tsunade's idolizer off.

"First you say you're Yondaime's son, now you live with the Godaime? Who are you?!" She asked jokingly. Hinata was still thinking about him related to Yondaime. She could see a resemblance, but she didn't think much of it until her father recalled of him using a technique similar to Naruto's Rasengan.

"Naruto-kun, I..I.." She tried to make out, but couldn't in this situation. Tenetn sighed, then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Hinata, we've been working on this for 3 years. Are you gonna let that much confidence lessons go to waste?" She said to her. Hinata closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them.

"Tenten told me you can marry as many girls as you please." She said. Naruto blushed a bit from her words, and then thought back to what Tenten told him two days ago, about how Hinata and her wished to become his first two. He almost had a heart-attack, and passed out when she finished. Of course he didn't tell her his answer, but he decided to wait for when the council talked to them.

"Ano, she al-also told me you...you..I want to become your first wife!" She mumbled in the beginning, then blurted out in the end. Naruto blushed even greatly when she finished, and she did too. Tenten was fuming after the girl just flat out asked him. The bushi ninja pulled her back to a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?! I thought we agreed to wait until he receives the word, and we atleast go on a date with him. REmember?" Tenten whispered to her. Hinata looked down to the ground.

"Gomen, I was just so anxious to tell him how I feel. I never wished to make you feel jealous and angry." The Heiress said. Tenten looked her in the eyes, and saw that she was honest.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be rejected again. A-" Her words were stopped when a bird came out of nowhere and appeared before them. It dropped a rolled up piece of paper to them. Tenten unrolled it and began to read.

"Members of Team Gai and Team Kakashi come to Tsunade's Office now.

Tsunade."

"I guess I have to go. See you later, Hinata." Tenten said, then walks off to find Naruto sitting under a tree. She places a hand onto his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Naruto, we have to go. The Hokage summoned us." She said to him. Naruto rose up, stretching his arms out, then the two of them flashes to the tower. Hinata, watcfhing them leave, sighs and heads home.

--

At the tower, Hinata and Naruto were standing before Tenten, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Gai, and Neji. Each of them, besides Sakura and Tenten, looked at him in shock to see his new appearance. After the hi's and catching up was done, Tsunade began her speech.

"Everyone, I have a mission for you all, and you may consider it A-rank. The Godaime Kazekage has requested your help in Suna. He has spotted Akatsuki members around his borders, and I suspect they wish to capture him." She said. Everyone nodded at this, but Naruto was the only one to tense up and become agrivated. He didn't show it, but Kakashi and Tsunade could see it.

"Naruto, calm down. Anyway, the mission is to head for Sand, and give any assistance as you can. In this case of him being captured, it becomes a search and rescue. You are to leave within 1 hour, savy?" The Hokage finally ended, as they all bowed, and dispersed. Naruto was about to go too, but Tsunade stopped her. "Naruto, before you accept this mission, tell me this: Can you use your powers yet?"

"Hai. I'll be fine. See you later, Baa-chan." And right before he left, someone gave him a flying start, as Tsunade knocked him through the door, the wall, even the air, right for the forest his new place is.

--

Kenshin was wandering the streets of Konoha, smiling and eating an icecream bar. Strawberry Shortcake. He was just about finished with it, when he heard something in his head.

"What do you want? Now's not the place nor time to let you taste blood, Reid." He said in a low voice. Then his voice made a drastic change.

**"I don't care about that now. I only wish to find that fool who leads Akatsuki, and reduced me to this."** Reid said through his lips. Kenshin regained his mind back, and kept walking, thinking about something else: Food, jutsus, Shizune.

--

Naruto and the others have made it to the front gate in time for the mission to begin. As the gate opened, the ninjas were about to move, when Naruto came up with an idea.

"Hey, how long will it take for us to reach Suna?" He asked first.

"About 5 days. 3 if we run." Said Gai, thinking it over in his mind. "I know we can make it in two if we really hussle, and I know we can make it in time to save the youthful Gaara!" He shouted in the end. Kakashi only held his head in embarassment.

"Actually, I would suggest we just use a summmon creature to take us there." Naruto said, then bit his thumb. He then placed it on the ground, after doing some seals, and yelled out the name.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He said, as smoke came out and a giant frog came out of it, wearing a blue and red striped yukata with a pipe and a large blade.

"Oi, who the hell-" Gama Bunta stops when he noitices Naruto on top of his head. "You again! I'm getting sick of you...why do I feel different?" Naruto was wondering what he meant, and asked what was wrong.

"It's just that...forget it. What is it now?" The Toad Chief asked. Naruto points towards the land of wind. "We need to head for Suna and help Gaara."

"Gaara? You mean that boy you fought 2 1/2 years ago? When did you two become friends?" He wondered, knowing that Gaara was the container of the Sand Priest Demon Shukaku.

"He's sane now. Anyway, let's go!" Naruto said, then points to the others below him. Sighing, Bunta lowers himself so they could jump on, and once they were there, he took off.


	4. Stay Out of The Sand

**Echo of Spiraling Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime references.

Kenshin: This time is the mission in Suna. But first the results:

Yuhi Kurenai: 3  
Mitarashi Anko: 4  
Yamanaka Ino: 3  
Nii Yugito: 1

I'm cancelling the Kin thing because she's dead, thanks to two people who reminded me.  
Zeke: Your own damn fault for missing it. But now is time for the Sunagakure thing.  
Kenshin: Look, let's just do the damn thing!

_**Chapter 4: Stay Out of The Sand**_

The group was hopping along the earth seperating them from Suna on a grumpy frog; Naruto, KAkashi, Sakura, Gai, Neji, TEnten, and Lee. Each one trying to make the most of it during. Sakura was studying the area they hopped by, Lee and Gai were adjusting their weights. Kakashi was reading icha icha paradise and Neji kept thinking about things to do, but was failing. Naruto on the other hand was watching the sky, but had the seventh member latched onto him for some reason.

"Nani? What are you doing?" He asked her, as she looked back at him. The others perked their eyes to the two, thinking it would turn into something enjoyable to watch.

"I just wanted to be near you. I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Afterall, Hinata and I would kill you if you die." She said in a smile. Naruto could feel sweat comically dropping down his face, trying to figure out what she meant by that: Would she bring him back to life and kill him again, if that were ever possible, or was it a bluff?

"You're serious about becoming one? I'm gonna have to get to know you two more, and I think there will have to be others." Naruto said as quietly as possible, not trying to get others to figure it out.

"Becoming what?" Kakashi said, walking over to Naruto. The two of them flinched, then turned to face them. "Well? I would like to get into this conversation you two are enjoying."

"Uh...Oh fine. It's about my clan restoration." He said, causing each of them to perk their eyes. KAkashi opened his eye wide, then looked at him closely.

"Hokage-sama told you didn't she?" The jonin said, causing Naruto to gasp. "I guess she couldn't hide it from you anymore. She's told you about Tomo and Minato huh?"

Naruto breathed in deeply when he mentioned them, and sighed. "I guess I can't hide it from you. Everyone, meet the sole heir to the Kazama-Uzumaki clan, only offspring to Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Tomoshin: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." He said to everyone, causing some 'awe' and 'whoas' to be heard.

'No Way!! But then that would explain his extreme growth and potential, and why he looks so freakin much like him!' Neji thought, thinking and gluing Naruto's past victories together. Lee was hugging his friend and former blonde spar partner as Gai was gaping, actually being quiet for once.

Sakura was deep in thought, then realizes that Naruto could be part of the council since after all he is a clan member, and being the only one he would automatically become one. 'Now that I think about it, he does look like him.'

"So where does that lead us?" He asked. Kakashi smiled, or his eye did. He then points towards the gates of Sunagakure, which was only a few more miles away.

"We'll complete our mission, as comrads, shinobi, and nakama." He said, as the 7 ninjas and Gama Bunta traveled across the sandy desert.

Sunagakure 2 Days Later...

3 ninjas of Team Gai and two members of Team Kakashi were jumping throughout the forest nearby Suna looking for Gaara and his kidnappers. Naruto was fuming after what he heard from his siblings.

_Flashback..._

_"Where's Gaara?!" asked Naruto as they entered the Hokage manor. Himself, Gai, Lee, and Tenten were standing with him before Temari while Sakura, Neji and Kakashi were helping with Kankuro's wounds._

_"They took him. Two people in red spotted cloaks fought against him and took him elsewhere. All I can remember is a huge explosion and they never returned afterwards." Gaara's sister told them. Naruto blinked once then sighed, as his face slowely changed into that of an enraged bull. Kakashi walked over to where they were last seen, and uncovered his Sharingan eye, looking around to see if chakra has been used in the area recently. There were faint trails but it still lead somewhere, heading west from there current position. He then heads back to the others._

_"I think I found where they went." Kakashi stated, as the others looked at him. Nodding he, Naruto, Tenten, Gai, and Neji left to where they figured. Sakura and Lee stayed behind to finish helping Kankuro._

_End Flashback..._

Naruto felt like he was moving faster, as his new energy source made him stronger than before. He kept on running as he noticed his speed was putting him in front of the others by only a little. Kakashi moved in closer and grabbed him, forcing him to slow down.

"Now's not the time for you to be using too much. We still need to reach them, and the trail seems to be growing weaker." Kakashi said, as the others were getting a bit worried. Suddenly he stopped, as the others followed.

"What's the matter, Kakashi?" said Gai, realizing that this was something bad likely.

"I've lost track of it. The trail stopped here. Somehow they lowered their chakra levels at this point so we now have no way of finding them. We'll have to come up with a plan." said the Copycat ninja. Naruto was standing on top of a tree, eyes closed and such. His energy was rising slowely but strongly, as tiny slips of energy appeared before him, unseeable to everyone else.

'Gaara...which one is yours?' He thought, concentrating as hard as he could. The others saw what he was doing, but didn't see what it was. Kakashi looked at him closely, and saw the energy around him as well as the slips. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw them too.

**SNATCH!!!**

Naruto made them all jump back as he grabbed a slip leading in front of him. It led in front of them, as the rest of the slip went down the forest. Opening his eyes everyone saw that they were different, Tenten realizing this was his second Kekkei Genkai. He then smirked. "It's this way."

Naruto rushed off in that direction, as the others retaliated and followed him, not understanding what was going on. 'I saw it. That must have been the ninjutsu she put in the scroll: Senro Seirei. I saw his chakra and Shukaku's chakra within the slip. Gaara, I won't let you die!'

'What's with him? This can't be the right way, can it?' Neji thought, not really sure if what he's following was Gaara's energy, and wondering how he learned how to track him.

Outside of Suna Tomorrow...

Naruto and the others were standing before a large boulder blocking the entrance to a cave of some sort. The ribbon Naruto was holding led through the boulder, and he let it go. "The trail ends here, and continues in there. Neji, can you look through there?" He points to the boulder.

"Fine, I'll do it." Neji activates his powers, and looks through the wall, only to find 9 figures standing on nine of ten fingers on two hands. They were above someone floating in midair with a red aura around him, it going inside a statue in front of them with nine eyes. One of the figures standing looked outside, and Neji looked at him, and suddenly he saw what seems to be the Sharingan, but he then is blinded by something, and covers his eyes and falls to the ground.

"Neji! What happened?!" Gai said, leaning down to help up his Byakugan student. Neji turned his head left and right twice, then looked up and removed his eyes. "He's in there alright, and nine others. 7 seem to be astral projection, but two seem real. His chakra seems to be leaking into the statue for some reason, and one of them had a Sharingan, that canceled out my Doujutsu."

'I don't remember the Mangekyou doing that, so it can't be Itachi, but who?' Kakashi thought, knowing fropm experience that he couldn't, so this must be some stronger sort of Mangekyou. Sakura walks towards the rock, and cracks her knuckles. She then reeled her fist back then slammed the boulder with all her might. It began to crack up a bit, then finally shattering to pieces. Every single one of them were surprised to see this happen, even Neji who never gets surprised.

'What the hell did she do!' They all thought, but Tenten was the first to realize that she used the same technique Tsunade uses to fight, and becomes angered even more. As they all looked inside the cave, they saw two figures standing before the floating Gaara. One of them had blonde hair and looked like a girl. The other was a bit more dark like.

"I see you've made it. Which one of you is the Jinchuuriki?" Asked the blonde. Naruto walked over to them, cracking his knuckles. "I'll give you a hint, he's about to smash your balls into the rocks surrounding us."

The others behind him sighed at him but the younger ones were trying to figure out what they meant by 'Jinchuuriki'. Of course Sakura knew. She spent most of her time with helping Tsunade and Shizune with scrolls, and came upon the one with his decree on it.

"Then that means you're the one we're looking for...Deidara, kill the others. I'll take him out." The big guy said, then the blonde one flew out the cave and kicked Naruto in, as tiny little birds came out of his hands, and attacked the surroundings, caving it in from the outside. Naruto held his hand back to the others, as they tried to get in, but only one got inside in time, Tenten. She walked over to Naruto, and saw that the big guy was just about ready to fight.

"Before we scrape, I would like to know your name: So I can know what to write on your grave, and maybe give your parents one of those 'Sorry I killed your weak little seed without mercy' letters." Naruto said, smirking with confidence. Tenten felt like she could laugh all day. Even the Akatsuki man snickered.

"Deidara would love your sense of humor. I, find your little rant offensive. But to answer your question: Sasori no Akasuna. And I'm afraid your tombstone will adorn rocks!" He said, as a scorpion-like tail sprouts from the back of him and shoots towards them.

Naruto dodges past it, pushing Tenten out of the way, and runs up to him, fist held back about to knock his lights out. "Bring it on, bitch!!"

Elsewhere...

**SLASH!!!**

A person falls to the ground into bloody pieces, behind another with the Sound atire on. He had black spiky hair, and red eyes with three comas in each. He also had three swords: two in his hand, and one in his mouth. The left handed one was a dark blue hilted sword with a snow pattern on the blade, a star guard and a blue number 2 hanging from the end on a chain.

The right handed one was a dark red hilted blade with a fire design on the blade, a crescent moon as the guard and the number 1 in red hanging at the end of the hilt on a chain.

The last one in his mouth was the shortest, as the other two were the longest and equal. It was a beautiful dark yellow hilted katana, with a pattern on the blade like the others, but only this time as lightning. There was also a circular guard on it, and the number 3 in yellow hanging down from the hilt by a chain too.

The man sheathed each of his swords, the red and blue on the right side and the yellow on the left side of his back. He then looked to his side as he heard clapping coming from there. He walked over to it and saw a pale man wearing the same clothes.

"Well down. You keep this up and you'll be able to finally kill your brother." He said, as the swordsman walked off. 'Itachi is not my problem now. I won't challenge him until I know I can beat him: and the only person I know to survive an attack from that bastard, is him.' He thought, thinking about a ninja who was clad in orange.

End Chapter...

Kenshin: You say it, but don't scare them.  
Zeke: REad and Review punks.


	5. Mission In Sand Concludes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or One Piece.

Kenshin: And the results are in! Kurenai, Anko, and Ino are added into the Naruto Harem. I don't know how to place them in though without just rushing in just like that.  
Zeke: Well, Ino can go with it if Naruto becomes part of a light she sees Sasuke in, Anko will jump at the offer but can only do it at his 18th birthday. Kurenai the same, but she got pregnant from Asuma's child in the story. How can I work with that?  
Kenshin: Beats me. Anyway, let's go.

_**Chapter 5: Mission In Sand Concludes**_

**BAM!!**

Both Naruto and Sasori's fist connected with eachother, and they fell back from the blow. His tail reverted to his body, and shot back at Naruto. As the blow was about to connect, Tenten blocked it with two katanas. Naruto looked at her scroll and saw she had unraveled it. Naruto rose to his feet and held his hand up, as his chakra, I mean, Reiki came onto his fists, as they glowed bright blue. He ran up to the big guy, and threw a punch at his jaw. Sasori ducked and jabbed his hand into his stomach, sending him back a bit.

"Taste this!" He yelled, punching at him, as the energy released from his right hand at him like it was a punch. It connected to his jaw, sending him into the wall, as boulders fell to the ground where he fell. Naruto got to his feet, and saw Tenten wasn't under the weight of the tail.

"This is one tough bitch to crack!" He said, walking over to where Sasori fell. He blinked once, activating his Hibikigan, and saw through the smoke, seeing a heartbeat there. He also saw something rising up from the smoke, and jumped back, as a large rock was thrown at him. Naruto ducked under and dodged it, then directed his **Reiki** to his feet, leaping in the air. As Sasori came from the smog, he saw a ray of light coming at him, coming from Naruto's stomping feet. He jumped in the air to dodge, but didn't see the whip-like energy wave slicing through the air towards him as Naruto slash-kicked the air sideways towards him. It slammed into Sasori's side, sending him into the wall beside him.

"That wass boring. He didn't even try to hit me or anything. He's more of a wuss than I thought." said the blonde, landing on the ground on his feet. Tenten blinked before looking at the somke of Sasori's remains, and saw his...remains?! He was lying on the ground in two pieces.

"Whoa. That was awesome, Naruto-kun!" Tenten yelled, thinking the battle was over. But her assumptions were proven wrong, when something moved within the top part. A person came up from the remains, looking youthful with red hair and eyebrows.

"This is just great. You destroyed my favorite one. I guess I'll have to use something else on you." The real Sasori said, doing some handseals. Naruto rushed over to stop him.

Outside...

Kakashi and Gai were both having a hard time facing against Deidara. Gai's taijutsu was no match for fighting against explosives, and KAkashi's Sharingan was useless against Deidara's Kaleidescope eye. The fact that he was flying in the air on a paper bird was even worse. Lee and Neji ran towards the cave, but saw a tiny bird of paper flying towards them. And well they...ran, before the bird exploded.

"Damn! Our friends are probably in trouble against that one man in there! We have to break through!" Lee shouted, running towards the rubble.

Inside...

Tenten was breathing hard, her body had multiple needles coming out of her. She looked at Naruto, sitting on the ground just as damaged as she is. He was bleeding from his face and mouth, cursing out at the cause of the pain.

And Sasori was standing on top of the statue that was taking Gaara's demon, as an army of puppets similar to his last one were around. The two looked up and saw the other seven doing the jutsu, and it seemed that it would be only a matter of time. Naruto was being watched by the top man, as they continued their extraction, and said Kazama stood up.

"Getting up again? You think you'll be able to win?" Sasori said, then pushed his hand forward. His army went to attack.

"Tenten, can you cover me? I'm about to free Gaara." He said, as she froze. He looked back at her, and quickly pecked her cheek, then ran towards the army. Tenten was frozen when he kissed her, blushing so much it put Hinata to shame, but quickly got into fighitng formation, throwing multiple weapons at the puppets to keep them away from Naruto. Naruto charged his reiki to his fists, and made it up front to the statue.

"What are you up to this time?" Sasori said, as Naruto started punching the air. He continued punching thin air, increasing his speed. Soon it looked like he had multiple bright blue arms punching the air. Naruto kept this pace up, and jumped towards the statue.

"**Rei Ko Hou**!!" He yelled, then the multiple arms went away, leaving only two, which smashed into the statue, sticking his fists into the eyes. He pulled his arms out, as the cracks around it began to grow. The seven forms on the fingers saw the damage he did, and left, intrigued about where he learned that trick.

"Oh shit." Tenten said, as all the puppets stopped attacking her and looked up at the statue, as it began to crack.

'Kyubi, this is your doing isn't it?' Naruto thought, knowing he didn't put in this much power into one blow, and only wanted to stop and save Gaara. The statue started cracking up to the core, until light could be seen coming from the cracks. But before it could break completely, it went along with the other ninjas on the fingers. Naruto fell down on his butt, and Gaara fell down too. Naruto was about to run up and catch him, when Tenten threw multiple kunai and shuriken attached to wire, creating a net to catch Gaara in before hitting the ground.

"Phew. I guess those things are more useful than I thought." Naruto said, since he specializes in his own fighting style. Tenten pouted at him.

"Hey, what was that move you used?" She asked, letting her curiousity get to her again. Naruto snickered a bit.

"Oh that? I came up with it during my travels with the pervert and Kenshin. I just added my bloodline's power to it and now it's kick-ass!" He laughed, thinking he was clever in these situations. 'Though my powers do negate my taijutsu style, I'll just stick to the street-fighting Kenshin taught me.'

"I can't believe you were able to do that. Do you know the damage you've caused?!" Sasori yelled, landing on the ground. The army of animatronics started to focus on them. Naruto rubbed his index right hand finger, and pointed it at him in the shape of a gun. He charged as much energy into it, as it formed into a spiraling ball of energy, and it brightened the whole cave, though he could already see without it.

The leagian of puppets all ran towards Naruto and Tenten, and they all shot needles at them. Naruto stopped the energy from his finger, and focused it all to his right fist. Tenten revealed her scroll and threw tons of kunai and shuriken, with some scythes and small katanas, each blocking the needles thrown at them. Naruto then jumped towards the army, realling his fist back.

"Here's some real ammo! **Rei Sandanjuu**!" Naruto punched at his opponents, releasing multiple rays of light energy at them, each one breaking through a mechanism and rendering it useless. The last one smacked Sasori in the skull, sending him into the ground. Tenten then jumped up into the air, landing on top of the Guujin Tatsujin, sword on top of his heart's place.

"It seems we win this-" She paused from her talk, then looked to her side, seeing the chakra around Gaara swirling around him like crazy. It even destroyed the ground under him, until it started taking shape.

Of a large raccoon-dog.

Outside...

"**Raikiri**!" Kakashi yelled, jumping towards Deidara with a thunder fist attack. The move actually connected to his arm, chunking off even bones. His arm was still there, but he couldn't use it for the rest of who knows when. The two of them landed with a good enough distance between, the injured holding his arm.

He looked at Kakashi with fierce hatred, but then something hit him: A hidden bloodlust and killer intent coming from behind him. Kakashi, Gai, and the others could feel it, and they all looked behind Deidara, and could feel evil chakra oozing from the cracks of the cave, three of them knowing that it was obviously a demon's.

"Uh oh. It would seem Sasori-dono and those fools inside are about to die, guessing someone did something stupid." Deidara said, creating another bird. 'And in this condition I can't do anything to help him. Gomen nisai Sasori-dono.'

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Gai said, as the blonde ninja boarded his bird creation, and flew away. 'What will I tell the others? I can't fight them and that thing like this. Oh well.'

"That is so unyouthful! Leaving your teammate behind to die! May he be scarred with old and decrepiveness." Gai yelled, thinking it descraceful to do something like this. But before the others could ask what he was talking about, the cave bursted open, all the rocks flying everywhere. And out from the shadows came a large raccoon dog with blue marks and a tan body: Ichibi no Shukaku. Also running out the cave came Naruto and Tenten, carrying Gaara.

"I think we should leave. We've already gotten Gaara, and I think his demon can stay here and be free." Naruto said, and from the looks of Kakashi and the others they seemed to agree. So they ran before the tanuki could release a Renkudan. While they left, it smiled, and threw a body to the ground, one with red hair and red liquid coming from his whole body.

Towards Suna...

The ninjas were running from the raccoon demon as fast as possible, hoping it wouldn't try and attack Suna again.

"Kakashi-san, what the hell was that?! I remember seeing Shukaku and he was under the control of Gaara, sort of." Naruto yelled. The cycloptic ninja looked back at his faithful roaming companion.

"I'm guessing you did something that stopped their extraction right?" He asked. Naruto thought back to what hje did, and nodded.

"Yeah, I slammed my fists into their statue and they left, and Gaara just fell limp. He isn't dead is he?" He asked, wondering if he should even be bothering helping a dead friend.

"Oh no. Gaara is still probably alive. We won't know until we check his heartbeat." And with that, Naruto took the time to stop, and feel his life system organ.

And listened.

And listened.

Until he heard a beat. It was faint, but still sure. Meaning the wind shadow was alive and still breathing.

"He's breathing! Thank god!" Naruto said, sighing quietly. "Hey, I remember Ero-sannin saying to me that extracting demons results in the person's death."

"That's right, but you stopped it before it could completely come out, so only part of the Ichibi came forth, and part still lives within Gaara, which is why he survived. Atleast, that's my theory." He said, causing them to stop to listen.

"Wow, that's amazing! MEaning Gaara-san can still be Kazekage!" Lee shouted. Neji sighed, though it wasn't a disappointment sigh but more of a happy for someone sigh. Gai smiled and flashed his teeth, blinding every animal in their circumference. Kakashi smiled under his mask and Sakura yawned, still happy but only really tired. Naruto shined his teeth, which weren't as bright as Gai, and Tenten hugged Naruto.

"Well, anyway let's head back. I'm sure his siblings wish to see him." Neji said, and they ran towards the Sand village.

Outside of Konoha 5 Miles Away 4 Days Later...

Kenshin was outside doing some stretches and picking fights with wolves. He was actually enjoying himself, then someone stumbled upon his time alone, with three swords held on his person.

"Do I know you?" He asked, trying to figure out where he saw him before. The man only shook his head.

"You must be mistakening me for someone else. My name is-"

"Madara! Since when did you get three swords!?" Kenshin interrupted, seeing a resemblance to him and the person he said. The man only shook his head.

"I don't know who Madara is, but I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I've come waiting for Naruto, since I heard he went to Suna from coming back with his sannin sensei." The person said, tapping his sword.

"Oh, now I see. No wonder I thought you were him. You had the same Sharingan eyes and the same foul chakra that is more tainted than the Kyubi no Yoko. Infact, I would say his is as hellish as my demon's." He said, causing Sasuke to lift his eye. "But from what I heard, Sasuke left Konoha for power and became a missing ninja, fleeding with that pedophile sannin."

"I despise him. As good a teacher as he is, he seems more interested in possessing me than helping me kill my brother. So before I see him I'll test my skills against you." The youngest Uchiha traitor said, then drew his blue sword. "Meet **Ao Kiji Yuki Hoshi**."

"Nice sword, good name. You're still gonna die though. Let's go bitch." Kenshin said, as chakra exploded from his body, just enough to shield off powerful ninjas from interrupting. They faced eachother fiercely, staring at one another with the intent to kill. Then, they charged, Sasuke giving a thrust and Kenshin blocking his blade by slapping away the hilt, and then easily lifts his body into the air, giving a sideways kick to the side of his face. As soon as it connected, the body turned into mud. The whole body splattered onto the ground.

'Mud clone?! Kuso! Where's he?!' He thought, checking the area for him.

"**Santoryu: Houou Kiri**!" Yelled a voice, and Kenshin turned around to see Sasuke running at him at top speed, a red hilted blade in one hand, a blue hilted one in his other, and a yellow one in his mouth. Just as Kenshin was about to react, Sasuke vanished, appearing behind him with his handed swords pointing far off to the side. Kenshin was standing there with pupiless eyes, and an X shape scar on his chest, his clothes being ripped off from the attack, blood splurting into the air from the wounds.

"Douche."

End Chapter...

Kenshin: There you go. The final harem pairing is below.

Tenten [last name can't think of.  
Hyuga Hinata  
Yamanaka Ino  
Yuhi Kurenai  
Mitarashi Anko

Now all I need is a plan to get the last three in. Zeke do the translations.  
Zeke:

Rei Ko Hou: Spirit Light Cannon.

Rei Sandanjuu: Spirit Shotgun

Raikiri: Lightning Blade

Ao Kiji Yuki Hoshi: Blue Pheasant; Snow Star

Santoryu: Houou Kiri; Three Sword Style: Mystical Phoenix Slash


	6. Getting To Know Your Love

**Echo of Spiraling Heart**

Disclaimer: I..oh why do I bother? You know I don't own shit.

Kenshin: I have come to the conclusion of what to do with Kurenai. I just won't have her and Asuma do it. Oh and just so you realize, the story's now M rated. Explain Zeke.  
Zeke: The reason is that there is a lime in this chapter, slight one too. There's also gonna be a full fledge lemon maybe. Don't know why people hate expressions of love in physical form.  
Kenshin:...Ok. Thanks for telling us. Anyway, time for the story.

_**Chapter 6: Getting To Know Your Love**_

Only one thought crossed Kenshin's mind: 'This hurt more than a fucking doctor sticking needles in your balls.' Of course he didn't voice his thought, and instead, stood up straight, ignoring his pain. He turned towards his kenshi foe and smiles. "And here I thought you'd be a loser. What kind of demon is yours anyway?" Sasuke said.

Kenshin laughed. "I don't think Zeke would like to be pissed off by the likes of you bo-" He paused, as if some sort of pain screwed him over. "Stand back, Zeke. I'm fighting him."

"You think you can afford being caught off guard while fighting?" Sasuke tested, running forward, right hand over his head with sword behind his mouth blade, and left sword facing downward behind the same mouth sword.

"**Santoryu: Tora Ouchi**!" He then slashed all the blade at him, bending his head to slash his yellow one. Kenshin jumped away in time to dodge, then did two handseals.

"**Katon: Haipa Hinote**!" He breathed in real deep, as his demon chakra began leaking out his body, and released a blast of fire from his mouth the size of Shukaku's tail. It traveled towards Sasuke, who was still recovering from the attack he used, spinning his legs in the air and regaining footage. He then saw the move, and jumped away, dodging the technique and such. The two were in trees now, staring at one another.

"So you seem to be able to fight with his power too huh?" Sasuke stated, sheathing his yellow and blue sword. Kenshin laughed.

"Like I'll lose to you-" He started, but fell asleep, a snore bubble coming from his left nostril. Sasuke felt enraged from his lack of taking this seriously, and gritted his teeth. "If you're not gonna fight then die!"

The Uchiha jumped from the tree and went towards him, aiming for a thrust. 'Even if he wakes up and dodges, he won't get away from my Sharingan.' He thought. Kenshin, still asleep, held his hand out, blocking the sword's thrust, and pushing him back. This confused Sasuke, as before he could easily pierce through his skin, and now he can't.

"Damn. Where did this come fro-" He paused, sensing something coming his way. Using his eyes he checked who it was and saw ANBU on their way here. Not wanting to get caught, he sheaths his sword, and runs away. But not before giving the sleeping ninja a message: "Give Naruto a message. Tell him I'm waiting for a rematch. And this time, it'll be the last." And now he is gone. A few seconds later the black ops appeared before the sleeping Kenshin, dropping sweat anime style while looking at him.

"Should I wake him up?" asked one of them. The other two shook their heads. "Let's wait."

2 Hour LAter...

The Gaara-Rescue Team of ninjas were walking through the forest leading to Konoha. Approaching the gates they saw the village within their grasps, each with plans in their minds.

Kakashi's were common in his head. 'I should see if there's another version of Icha Icha PAradise out.'

Gai and Lee's were common to them. 'I'm gonna find a way to become stronger.'

Neji was something new. 'I wonder if Hinata-san knows about this. Surely if the Council knows then they'll make it public and she might want to live with him. That won't be a problem with Tenten though.'

Sakura was one of doubt. 'I want to apologize to Naruto, but knowing him he doesn't care about the past, does he?'

Tenten was normal in a girl that was in love. 'I'm gonna want to move in with him, and maybe Hinata can come too, and then we can enjoy slumber parties with Tsunade-sama and Shizune! Maybe even sleep together.' She was giggling in her mind, creeping the others out.

Naruto was unaffected, and thinking about him and Tenten. 'Tenten is a nice girl. After all she doesn't think I'm a deadlast, or ever before. She just wishes to be a great kunoichi like Baa-chan, and I wish to be a great Hokage, like that no-show father of mine. I mean, why else would he give his life to seal this son of a bitch in me when someone else can do it?!'

The group finally made it to Konoha, and walked inside through the gate, as Naruto smiled brightly. Kakashi and Gai walked in front of the group. "We'll give the report to the Hokage. You guys can enjoy the rest of the day." And they left.

Neji sighed, then left heading off to the Hyuga district, Lee flashed off, to who knows where. Sakura looked at the two remaining. "I guess I'll be leaving you two alone. Don't be coming around here with a large belly Tenten." She said in a taunting manner, then left. Naruto didn't care what she said, and TEnten was blushing a bit, as they took hands and walked towards Ichiraku's. There the two ninjas were talking with one another, getting to know one another better.

"So, tell me about yourself." Naruto asked, eating some beef ramen.

"Well, my name is Higurashi Tenten like I said. I like to train and eat beef lo mein, and spending time with people. I hate kunoichi who worry about their looks and not their skills, and Sakura for being Tsunade's assistant and I didn't get a chance." TEnten said, eating some more of her miso ramen.

"That's interesting. So how's your family?" He asked, then noticed that she was a terribly sad. "My dad's a no show who was never around during my entire childhood, and life. My mom's a drunk that went into suicide because of me. And my school sucks because I..well I was kinda like you: a deadlast. I don't know if my life was as bad as yours, but.." She said, crying a bit. Naruto was feeling bad, then placed a hand on her shoulders. Without thinking of another way to calm her he kisses her.

It's effects worked as she calmed down, but it had another side effect because since it was her lips he kissed, and she loved it. She moaned into the kiss. And when Naruto was about to pull back, she grabbed onto his head and kissed him even more, pulling him closer. She licked his teeth in hopes to go inside, and he let her in, too into the kiss and loving it so much so he battled tongues with hers. She even pulled him closer and gave some dry humping, her right leg already attached to his waist.

The two continued for a minute, before gasping for air and releasing one another. Naruto was staring at her beautiful eyes, feeling captivated by them, and she was blushing greatly, a bit of saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"That..was..amazing." She could only make out.

"Look, I don't know how you managed to survive those times without me to help you, but I want to make sure you never be lonely again, savy?" He said in a firm voice, wondering where did this come from? She felt real happy, and gave him a kiss again. After pulling away he was in a nosebleed, and she was happier. "Arigato. That's all I wanted to here, you promising love to me." She said, hugging the boy tighly. He blushed even more, from this and the ramen girl Ayame licking her lips while watching them.

"Hey, it's rude to stare!" He said to her. Ayame came out of her trance and looked at him, blushing greatly. "Oh, gomen Naruto-kun. But what about those guys over there?"

As she points beside them, Naruto turns to see a couple of people, mostly girls, watching and smiling in awe of them, and some wanting to remove Tenten and go for it themselves.

Hokage Office...

"And that's it. It's possible that Shukaku might attack Suna, but then if that happens then they'll warn us and we'll help them. Anyway, we'll be taking our leave." Said Kakashi, as him and Gai went about to their own business.

"Before you go, one of you bring in Naruto. I need to tell him something." She said just before they left. Kakashi agreed, and again they left. Tsunade sighed, thinking about something that the Council of Konoha and her talked about yesterday.

_Flashback..._

_Tsunade was sitting in a chair surrounded by theatre seats and people before her. There was one row consisting of two people, each being members of Sarutobi's old genin squad, and one other named Danzo. Nothing happens unless two of them agrees to it. The second row consisted of civilians who governed the civilian standards. The last row was the Shinobi council. They work just like the Civilian Council except they work on the Shinobi part. There were 4 members, but there was one missing that was suppose to be a part of the Namikaze clan._

_"Godaime Hokage Tsunade, we have come across information that an heir of Namikaze Minato was found. Is this true?" asked Aburame Shibi, one of the ninja council._

_"Hai. You are correct. He goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto." At these words, the civilian council blinked at the mention of the Kyubi vessel. "He is not only the offspring of Yondaime, but also the woman from Tensagakure. Her name was concealed from shinobi records by my account, for if you knew then you would figure that her name was Uzumaki Tomoshin."_

_She paused to let them suck in the information. "Anyway, with both bloodlines I would agree Naruto would become a powerful asset to our village. But don't get me wrong, I will not have him grow up to become an emotionless machine!" She said, yelling in the end. The people were all thrown back, but those who knew her closely can relate and understand her pain. After all, shinobi are usually molded into killing bots with little remorse for anyone, even their own teammates. Examples would be Itachi since he did leave Konoha and slaughtered his entire family. Sasuke was one too since he left in almost the same manner as Itachi, betraying his friends and those he 'cared' about for selfish reasons. There was also Orochimaru and we all know how screwed up he is. And the last thing they need is someone else with as much potential as all three of them together to do the same._

_"Now now, Tsunade, we would never think of having this 'boy' become a living weapon." said Danzo, twitching as he spoke. He also gave out a smile to make his words convincing, but Tsunade wasn't fooled. She knew Danzo was the founder of Root ANBU, and that he prefers power over human nature. Knowing this she decided never again to trust him._

_"But if he really is the last of his kind he'll have to find someone to fill his place in the council, and we'll have to invoke the right of polygamy. Of course it's only right that he chooses the women himself, but the laws state that he has a minimum of...How much is it?" asked Shikaku, counting a certain number in her hands. He then turned towards his friend Inochi for the number._

_"Minimum of 3 atleast." said the third shinobi council member, thinking over what it was again. But something else came to mind. 'Hmm. I wonder if Ino would like this kid. She's gotten better along with him now, and this could be good for her, being with someone who would treat her well, and maybe shave that tongue of hers.'_

_Hyuga Hiashi was quiet the entire time. He knew full well on how much Hinata loved this boy. He also knew that he despised the curse seal placed upon Neji and the other Cadet Branch members. He didn't blame him: Noone wants a family of slaves. He didn't have the power to abolish it, since he never had enough members to vote against it. The best he can do is make sure Hinata's family never become a part of the Hyuga, or have whoever Naruto make become his front as Council member help ban it._

_"Then it's decided. I shall inform Naruto as soon as he arrives. Dismissed!"_

_End Flashback..._

Tsunade sighed deeply, thinking of what to do with Naruto. Right now she has to bring him here, afterwards she tells him what the Council of Elders said, and that any and all of his fiances would have to move in with her and him. As she started thinking about her situation, Naruto came walking in the door, and Tenten was holding his arm and following. After explaining everything to him and her, now came another issue.

"I already have a guy for the job. I'm sure Kenshin would love the job." Naruto said, fearing nothing bad could happen. Tsunade only sighed at his childish nakama, sure he made a good choice in Kenshin, but he's still kinda stupid. After all Kenshin has a demon sealed inside of him even stronger than the Kyubi, and he doesn't have any seals on him that keeps it from his mind, and he falls asleep in the most serious situations. But he is a great influence to others if only a bit simple-minded.

"Fine, he's good for the job. It's alot better than picking Jiraiya, so I'll go with it. Anything else?" Tsunade asked in the end, and the KAzama heir sighed and shook his head. "Alright, you may leave. Also be ready to inform any girls willing to marry you-"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Hinata that she has to move in with us. I wonder who else I can be with." He wonders, as he and Tenten leave the room.

Two Days Later...

Yamanaka Ino was walking through town one day, or in her pathway, towards the Hokage-manor. After hearing what her father sad she feels way better for most reasons involving Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto.

_Flashback..._

_"So wait, he can marry as many girls as he can?!" yelled a blonde haired kunoichi as she dropped a flower pot from the shock. Her father ran towards her feet and grabbed it before it was too late and smashed into the ground._

_"Yes, it's true. You've always had a huge crush on him right?" asked the blonde man, noticing the blush getting bigger on her face._

_"What? That's stupid! What gave you that idea?!" She ranted, trying to keep her old man away from the truth. He knew all along that she was lying, and that she's been more in love with him than Sasuke. He figured it out before the boy left, judging from the picture of him and her from that mission. And she knew it too, falling in love with his weird form of comedy, and the fact that he proved her wrong: that he could live up to being the protagonist of a popular teenage/young adult manga._

_"Well you're blushing brightly when I first mentioned it. And you got a picture of him in your room, circled with hearts, and with the words 'I want you' on it." Inoichi said, forcing Ino into a corner, cursing herself for being caught. She sighed, realizing she was caught, and had to confess._

_"I...fine. I do have, strong feelings for him. I guess I gave up on him when I saw two girls falling in love with him." She said in defeat, then becomes enlightened and happy. "But now I can be with him! And no one can stay in the way of that, because they'll be with me!" She exclaimed in the end, her childish side coming out. "Where is he?!"_

_"Uh, he's probably at the Hokage's manor. Here, I'll give you instructions..._

_End Flashback..._

'I have to tell him. I have to." She said to herself, running towards where her secret lover resides. She knew today she would have a chance.

Some Hotspring...

Happy. Surprised. Horny. These were the three words that described how Yuhi Kurenai was right now. Sure she hasn't had any sex yet, especially considering how lovely and attractive she looks, but then again she never does go out with any guys. She did have a fling for two guys. She fell in love with the first for his way of the ninja: the boy was extremely funny, but always dead serious in his determination. It's this that helped her student become strong enough to change her father's view on her.

All these were the reasons she fell in love with him so strongly. Only reason she held against it was because Hinata loved him too, but after hearing what the Council revealed about him to all the jonin, she felt better. Not completely good though, because the second man she had a fling for was dead, murdered to be exact. There was a funeral the day Shikamaru came back, which was only yesterday.

Kurenai left the springs, checking out and dressing up of course. Her reason was so she could check on Asuma's grave, and give her consilidations(Is that right?). Afterwards she'll go see Naruto, and request an offer with Naruto, Hinata and Tenten.

Hokage Manor...

"What!?" yelled the greased up hairdo ninja, confronting Tsunade while she snapped on some gloves. He was currently in a hospital towel wearing nothing underneath, obviously getting a checkup.

"You heard what I said. I have to check and make sure your reproductive system works perfectly fine as well as your fertile sperm production." She said calmly, but knew he was having a hard time excepting it.

"You want to grab my balls and make me cough!?" Naruto asked, not wanting to do such. "What is this for anyway!? You know I'm perfectly fine, especially since I'm a teenager!"

"You use demon chakra like it's nothing. We want to make sure it won't have any negative side-effects to your children, or hinder your chance of having children." Tsunade replied calmly. Just then the door opened, and in stepped Hinata and Tenten in very revealing and sexy outfits. Tenten was sporting a black french maid outfit, without any underwear on as he could tell from where he was. Hinata on the other hand was wearing a sexy nightgown, complete with lace bra and thong.

"And why are they here?!" Naruto said, feeling himself grow hard and red while looking. Hinata almost fainted from seeing her Naruto-kun like this, and Tenten was just blushing, and walking closer to him.

"She needs you to spill in order to check. And since we'll be marrying you she suggested we do it for you." Tenten said, calling Hinata forward. She then proceeded to kissing his neck, making him grow even more. Hinata, finally getting over her blushing, approaches him and finally kisses the boy's lips. 'I'm kissing him..I'M KISSING HIM!!!'

'This is working better than I thought.' thought the Hokage, lifting and weighing each of his sacks, chakra coming from her hands.

Outside Her Domain...

Right outisde of the humble abode of Tsunade came two female figures. One was wearing purple and had blonde hair with blue creamy eyes. The second had white wraps that was actually a dress and black hair with red rings around her eyes. By the time they reached sight of it, they came across eachother.

'What's Kurenai-san doing here? Please don't be here for Naruto.' Ino thought. What she voiced was, "Oh hi, Kurenai-san. What brings you here?"

"Oh I just came to speak to Naruto and Hinata...Why are you here?" Kurenai asked in the end. 'I have a funny feeling she's in love with him too. Oh well, guess I can share him.'

'Damn! I wonder if he even likes older women.' "You're trying to be one of his wives, right?" Ino figured, sighing to the fact that she has to share him between 3 women, one that is probably fully prepared in pleasing him more than she could. "Because I was gonna tell him I loved him."

"Oh that's good. WE'll tell him together." The jonin said, smiling at her awkward rival. Ino looked up at her, smiling as best as she could, then they both knocked on the door.

**End Chapter...**

Kenshin: I can't believe I fell asleep. Anyway, here's chapter 6. Took me too damn long to figure out what to do, but atleast I got some things out of the way.  
Zeke: You forgot Anko. Anyway, time to answer some questions.  
Kenshin: ...what questions?  
Zeke: ...Shit.


	7. Loving Revenge

**Echo of Spiraling Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime reference.

_**Chapter 7: Loving Revenge**_

Bliss. Wonderful Goodness. Love.

Those are just few of the words that perfectly describe what Naruto was feeling now. The amount of pleasure he was getting from these two girls was amazing, and they hadn't even placed him in them. Currently he was getting an examination from Tsunade, and it involved him having to release his cum to check for fertilization and so it won't be tainted by the Kyubi's chakra. So she got his two soon-to-be wives to do it for him.

"Now now, Naruto-kun, you don't hate having me kiss you right?" Tenten said, licking his neck twice. Hinata was going lower on his body, kissing his stomach and four pack. For some reason he never finished getting his 6-pack, but this was enough for the Hyuga Heiress.

Tenten then went behind his back, and lifted up his robe, gripping his penis tight. Both were surprised at his size, an abnormal 7 inch, probably still in development. As Hinata kissed Naruto and began a make-out session, Tenten pressed herself closer to Naruto, her breasts smashing up against his back. She then wrapped her hands around his cock, pumping it up and down.

"Come on baby, cum for us. Bring out your love." The weapon's expert spoke lustfully, bringing her head to it from one side to kiss it, almost irritating Tsunade who was still there weighing. Naruto was moaning quite loudly, between Hinata's kisses and Tenten's pumpings he couldn't take it anymore. Tenten walked in front of Naruto now, and commensed sucking it to finish the job, and Tsunade walked to the table to get a cup.

"I want you to keep doing that, and when he cums in your mouth, spit enough out into this cup. Try not to like it too much, ok?" Tsunade said, teasing her a bit in the end. Naruto began to moan very loudly, as his penis finally ejected semen, filling Tenten up to the point where she had a hard time not swallowing it. Soon she was able to keep it, swallowing a few amounts, and was tempted to not eat the rest, then spat the rest out in the cup provided.

"I'll take that thank you." Tsunade said, procuring the object and placing it on the table. She then waves her hand over the liquid, chakra emitting from it, and smiles at what she sees. Laughing, then turns around with her eyes closed.

"Well, it's good. Looks like you'll be able to become a father Naru-" She paused when she opened her eyes, and saw that Tenten and Hinata were still on top of Naruto too into giving him pleasure to hear her, infact she could see his hands up their legs. Deciding to ruin it, she breaths in deeply, and goes...

Outside...

Ino and Kurenai were just about to ring the bell again, when they heard a very loud voice say, "WILL YOU THREE STOP IT!?!" They both knew it was Tsunade's voice, and decided to try one more time.

Three Minutes Later...

The two outsiders were sitting together on a rock waiting for the door to be answered. Just then someone came out the door, and closer observation could tell that it was Tsunade.

"You two here for Naruto right?" She asked, and they nodded. She sighed, and let them in. As they stepped in they marveled at the wondrous sight of Tsunade's home, which was own by all Hokage except Sandaime since he had a home for his own. Out from the top of the stairs slid Naruto, Hinata and Tenten, both in proper clothes now. They approached the incoming females, who blushed at Naruto's appearance before them.

"Huh? Kurenai-sensei? Ino-san? What brings you here?" asked Hinata, confused as why and how they are here. Tenten had a feeling and Naruto knew from the way they looked. It was the same as when Hinata and Tenten first met him from his return.

"Well, I and Ino here want to tell you something, Naruto." The jonin said. It really did get harder for her, with the Hokage around she seemed embarrassed to proclaim a former forbidden love for a 16 year old boy. So having Ino say it somehow seemed better to her. Of course she didn't care who said it as long as he knew.

"Well, Naruto, I've...been in love with you for a long while. Ok sure maybe not as long as Hinata has or maybe even Kurenai-san here has been, but the fact remains that I love you too." Naruto was gaping at her words, he never suspected Ino to love him too. And a sexy jonin like Kurenai too? It was a surprise not even Tenten and Hinata were prepared for. Naruto walked towards Ino and Kurenai, eying them both curiously.

"Ino, are you only saying this because your father wants his family to become part of the Kazama?! This just seems so sudden!" Tenten yelled, not buying into the whole 'I loved you for a while thing'. After all, she knew Ino used to hate him like Sakura when they were younger. Naruto used to tell her this. If she was telling the truth, she really wanted to know what changed her mind and made her infatuated with her.

"I could care less about what Naruto used to be. What really matters is what he is. I only care for what he is now...I may have done some things in the past that maybe unforgivable, but I'm really sorry for all that. I don't know if you'll ever take me, but please at least accept my sorrow." Ino said, starting to Tenten then ending towards Naruto. Tenten was feeling sorry for her now. Hinata was in tears now, Kurenai was smiling, and Tsunade only smirked, but left to have then deal with it themselves. Naruto walked forward, until he was actually in front of them both.

"You had me at 'care less'. I can't say I've always had strong feelings for you, but I'm sure they can develop into something great." He said, giving her a big ass smile. He then looked at Kurenai, as Ino gripped onto Naruto tight. Kurenai blushed, and noticed he was only an inch smaller.

"You got a good one?" He asked her, wanting to hear her story as well.

"Well before you say I'm too old I'll let you know that I'm about one year older than Anko, making me 28. And another thing: I do love you too. I know it's weird that a jonin at my age is falling madly in love with some teenager with greased up hair, but I can't hold these feelings back for you anymore. Hinata wasn't the only one who fell for you because of your charm and determination. And I would not hesitate to prove it to you." Kurenai said, making Naruto blink a bit.

"Ok, prove it." Naruto said, and not a second later did the genjutsu mistress grab his face and smushed her crimson lips against his. Surprised and kind of exited, he grabs her cheeks and kisses back. She ran her hands through his hair, and pushed in making the kiss even better.

After a minute of hot mouth battleship the two part mouths, her lipstick all smeared about, and Naruto's mouth was red. He was staring into space, completely loving that moment. The three girls all gaped: Ino was hoping to get a kiss as good as that, Hinata was fuming at her sensei for making him feel like that, and Tenten was pissed because her kisses never made him like that.

"Do you trust me, Naruto-kun?" The jonin asked, knowing the answer from his dazed look. Naruto nods, bringing himself out of nirvana, sits on a couch.

"So let's see, I have Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Kurenai. Is there anyone else out there that has a huge crush on me?" He asked, as each of the girls began thinking of anyone else who could. The Yuhi woman had a feeling about a certain someone, but that was it. Ino then sat on Naruto's lap, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Where's my kiss, Naru-kun?" She asked in a cute way. Naruto sighed, then gripped her face and planted the best, and only kiss she ever had. She moaned so loud within it as he rubbed his hands on her sides and legs, thrusting their tongues within one another was added, and they both continued kissing, before they parted for air. Ino had drool coming from her mouth, and even there wasn't the only place she was wet.

Rising up from his lap Ino realized he came just by the kiss itself. Naruto noticed this, and sighed at the fact that his clothes were now wet and sticky. Kurenai, winking sexily, walks over to him.

"I think we should get you out of those clothes." She said teasingly, causing him to blush and grow a bit hard underneath. Ino was blushing at the thought, and Tenten and Hinata looked at the jonin.

"No no. I wasn't suggesting that. After all I can't have him until he's of marrying age, which is 18. The best I can do for him is head." The jonin finished, rubbing her hand over his already growing erection, about to unzip them, when Tenten came down and grabbed her hand, stopping her from going any further.

"You're too new to touch him like that, obaba." Tenten said, causing Kurenai to grow red and mad. No one ever calls her old, and grabbed her by the collar.

"Don't put yourself in more danger than you can handle!" She yelled.

"That's what I was going to say!" Tenten said back, gripping her dress top. The two began fighting each other, Kurenai obviously gaining the upper hand. Hinata and Ino grabbed the two and pulled them apart, both clothes ripped and their breasts revealed. Naruto couldn't handle the sight, and passed out right then and there.

"Naruto!" They all yelled.

Elsewhere...

Kenshin was eating his favorite meal of all time, but it was at the Ichiraku ramen shop. "Nothing beats tempura chicken with teriyaki shrimp and noodles!" He said with glee, as he finished the last of his meal. Just then, someone came from behind him, wrapping her arms around the boy, turning him around, and kissing him. Once she stops he realizes it was Shizune.

"Oh, nice to see you. What brings you to this place?" He asks, smiling at her. She smiles back, and brings the man closer, another kiss ensuing.

"I just came to be next to you, Council Member-kun." She said, pushing him on the ground and sitting on his lap.

"So you knew. Reminds me of the time I first came here." Kenshin said, laughing. She cut him off with a kiss.

_Flashback..._

_3 years before Naruto went on his trip, Konoha was up and running in one of it's better days because the new Hokage was doing great with her work. Right now everyone is enjoying their day, no missions have been issued yet, and Naruto was currently walking towards Training Grounds 7, thinking over the things that have happened resently._

_"Hmm. I have to get stronger if I'm gonna be able to defeat Sasuke and show Sakura I'm the man!" He said to himself as he punched th air to begin his single training._

_"You, Hokage? That's funny." A voice said. Naruto turned behind him, and saw someone walking towards the area he was in._

_"What?! I'm serious! Who the hell are you!?" Naruto asked his intruder._

_"My name is of no importance. But I am in dire need of..." He couldn't finish his words as he fell asleep. A few minutes later his face then changed into one that promised extreme pain. His eyes changed into yellow yolk with red slitted pupils. __**"...Boy, you wouldn't happen to contain the soul of Kyub no Yoko now would you?"**_

_Naruto backed away from him in fear. The last strangers who knew about him wanted to kidnap him. Naruto was just about to run away, but the person grabbed his shoulders and threw him into a tree, breaking it in two. The man then rose to his feet, and snickered evilly, his teeth revealed to be sharp enough to bite through bones. __**"Good. It's time I send him to hell! Element of Fire!"**_

_He then flicks his finger, and his right arm becomes completely red and glitterish, his fingers becoming cone like and sharp, and his entire arm grows even larger than his body. Naruto was freaking out, but knew the situation. This guy wanted to kill him right here and now. He holds his hands in a cross-like pose._

_"__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__!" He yelled, as ten other Narutos joined the original and nine rushed the man. He only threw a punch forward, and it enlarged enough to take them all out. As the smoke cleared he saw Naruto coming towards him with a spinning ball in his hand. Naruto jumped in the air, about to slam his attack into his face, when the man's entire body turned red. His other hand became like the first, his legs became three toes and larger, his body grew even bigger with white tribe marks over his body, his head had no mouth with the same eyes and no nose and two horns growing from one side of his head to another, with an additional coming out of the top of each horn. They were blunt looking but still charged with fire._

_When Naruto tried to slam his Rasengan into his chest, it created a huge hole in it, but it automatically filled up. Naruto just gaped at the being before him. 'He got bigger! And he seems to be getting bigger by the minute!!'_

_**"Take this!!"**__ He roared, gripping Naruto with his left hand and squashing him into the ground. The ninja coughed up blood. 'I have to use fur ball's chakra!' He thought, but kept getting smashed into the ground, and he was even burning up by just touching his hand. All in all he was losing, both the fight and his consciousness._

_**"I'll send you and that damn bird to Makai!"**__ He growled, but before he could finish him off, something stopped him. __**'What the-not now stupid!'**__ He said to someone in his mind._

_'Didn't I tell you not to kill anyone while I was asleep? Even if he has a demon inside him, he's just a kid. Killing him because of someone else is not what I approve of. You do remember who commands this body right?!' Said the voice. In his mind a hand extended forward, grabbing a pale person with the same demon eyes and white hair with black angel wings. He is then pulled into a cage, and locked in there._

_Outside the mind the demon that was standing before and on top of Naruto was burning away in the air, as it reverts to a normal human. He then lets go of him, and sighs, knowing the trouble he's going to be into if he wakes up. So in order to make amends he picks him up, and heads into town._

_Hospital..._

_"Oh my god! Naruto! What happened to him!?" asked a blonde and busty medic ninja in a green haori. She started at the man who brought him in. "Oh yeah, Reid kind of went overboard. I would like to apo-"_

_He freezes when he sees a girl with black hair walking into the room behind him. She gasped when she saw Naruto in his condition. "Tsunade-sama, what happened to him!?"_

_"It seems this guy has some explaining to do." She said, pointing to the man she passed without looking at him. Once Shizune took a look at him, she blinked, and stared at him in a daze like manner, both of their faces becoming red. It was stupidly romantic._

_"Uh, hi..Y-you-kn-kn-name?" She asked bashfully. It was like Hinata with Naruto._

_"Oh uh, Yuuki Kenshin."_

_End Flashback..._

"So, you want to go back to my place?" Shizune asked, sucking on Kenshin's neck a bit.

"Sure. It's better than having a bunch of perverts watching us." And with that, Kenshin does some seals and they head off to the hospital, knowing full well that Tsunade and Naruto were there.

That Night at 9:13 P.M...

Everyone in Konoha was either indoors or outside at bars or something or whatever. Tsunade was fast asleep at her desk in her office, failing to complete something she had to do. Kenshin was snoozing in the arms of his darling koishii Shizune back at Tsunade's home in her room.

Naruto, on the other hand, was sleeping in a separate room from his fiances, who each had a different room, making him question how many rooms did this house have. But before he could go to sleep, someone came into his room. Taking a closer look at who it was he saw all his blonde wife and brown haired wife each in revealing nightgowns approaching him, each with a smirk on their faces.

"Uh, what brings you two here?" He asked, as they jumped on his bed and started kissing him. Then no wrapped her arms around his right arm and Tenten did so around his left, plopping on the bed. 'Oh. That's what they wanted. Oh well, might as well give them what they want.' He thought, falling asleep with them.

The Next Morning...

Naruto woke up bright and early that morning, and sees that one of the girls that snuck in his room was gone. Curious he gets himself dressed and walks out, looking for her. He finds someone outside in back planting flowers.

"Hey Ino, gardening again?" Naruto asked. Ino turned back towards him, and smiled. "You know it. I was just planting some herbs and flowers."

"Hey have you ever finished that plant we breeded that one time?" He asked, remembering something that happened before he left for training. Ino sighed deeply, then pulls a purple seed out of her pocket.

"Be careful. The simple charge in chakra in the wrong place will trigger it. And this is the last one since it proved dangerous." Ino responded, giving it to Naruto. He pocketed it, making sure not to do something stupid. If what she said is true, then he may only want to use it once.

"You two lovebirds having fun?" A voice said, forcing them to turn in time to see Tsunade and Kurenai standing before them. The two young'uns blushed as they felt a bit embarassed to be caught like this. The jonin went down to his level and pulled him in for a kiss.

After removing himself he asked. "What was that for?" She smiled, and responded as simply as she could. "I love the taste of your mouth."

**Tsunade's Office...3 Hours Later...**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Ino were standing before the Hokage. She had a worried look on her face, half believing this might be one of those 'suicidal' missions. "I assume you all know why I've called you here right?"

They all nodded in coherence. "Good. We have gained word that two members of Akatsuki are coming this way for...reasons I cannot tell." She said, knowing that two of them had no clue to what they were really after.

"I want each of you to reprehend and fight them off before they reach here." She said, as most of them blinked.

"Wait, wouldn't it be better if we had allot more than four of us fighting? Shouldn't the ANBU be joining us?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru placed a hand on his back.

"Dude, ANBU are only as powerful as mid level jonin. Besides, with who we're facing against, it wouldn't matter if it was 30 ninjas fighting those two." Shikamaru finished, as Naruto laughed. Ino already knew who they were because one of them killed Asuma. Same went for the Nara, because he was there when it happened.

"I'll have to see it to believe it." Naruto said. 'If these two are immortal then Ino's plant thing will only capture one of them.' Ino thought.

"Hopefully you four will be able to handle them. Additional assistance will be behind you." Tsunade said, as the team left for the gate.

That Night...

The four ninjas were just sitting in wait for the despicable demons to arrive. Kakashi was lying on a tree and Shikamaru was a bit too tense. Naruto on the other hand was in other hands, well Ino's to be precise. He was sleeping on a tree without a care in the world, and she was rubbing her hands in his hair, hoping to get rid of the grease.

'If it works, hopefully it'll be more than enough revenge on him.' Ino thought, as they stayed to ambush the ninjas on their way.

A Few Yards Away...

"Is that him?" asked a cloaked man with green eyes. He was looking at another with a three-blade scythe on his back.

"Yup. That's the bastard Itachi told us about. A shame we have to take away that bitch's target." He said, as they moved onward without caring if they saw them.

Back with the group Kakashi looked out into the distance, whispering to himself, "They're here…"

**End Chapter**


	8. Tree of Depravity: Mortal Love

**Echo of Spiraling Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kenshin: What's the plant thing that Naruto and Ino was talking about?  
Zeke: It's the Janenju.  
Kenshin: The what? OHHH! That!

**_Chapter 8: Tree of Depravity: Mortal Love_**

"So here you are." Naruto said. BEside him stood Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi. Before him were two members of Akatsuki. They each took off their mugiwara to reveal their faces.

"Hidan." The one weilder the scythe said.

"Kakuzu." The other said, removing his clothe to reveal masks on his body, or were they faces?

"I see. You are from Takigakure." Kakashi said, pointing at Kakuzu. "I have no clue who you two are, but it seems you won't leave without a fight."

"You damn right." Hidan spouted, eying Naruto, then Ino. She snarled back, as Naruto put a hand in front of her, like in some sort of protective way. "That's right. Keep your bitch in line."

That did it. Naruto threw a reiki charged punch at his face, sending him back a bit. While Naruto was sometimes calm and not always short-tempered, he doesn't approve of someone calling one of his fiances a bitch. This also ignited the start of the fight. Ino jumped into battle, running after Hidan and Naruto.

"It seems the stupid bastard has some bite in his ass!" Hidan said, pulling out hsi scythe and taking a swing. Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at his stomach. It impaled him, but he didn't feel it or flinch. The scythe cut Naruto in half, then he turned into smoke and vanished.

"Kage Bunshin?" Hidan figured, then Ino came running through the smoke, throwing two punches at his jaw then kneed his chest. She then lifted him up and threw him into the air. Of course her punches weren't that strong, but she just felt like it.

Hidan laughed at her attacks. "How many times do I have to prove it until you get it through your head!? I'm immor-" He paused when the kunai in his stomach poofed into smoke, and Naruto was latched onto him tight. He dug into his left pocket first, then placed said hand onto his hair, slamming his forehead into his. Naruto then falls to the ground with Hidan, who rises up from the blow easily.

"You keep pissing me off, and I just might stick my foot half-way up your ass!" He yelled, holding the scythe to his neck. "Now you are gonna come with me, and-"

**BAM!!**

Ino slammed her right leg deep into his groin, sending him back into the forest bext to them. Naruto rose to his feet and stood beside Ino.

"Thanks. I was getting tired of smelling this asshole's body spray. It smelled like ass!" He said, cracking his knuckles. Grabbing Ino's arm he runs off to finish him.

Kakashi and Shikamaru...

"So, you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Kakashi said, revealing his Sharingan. Shikamaru was standing behind Kakuzu who was captured in his Kagemane.

"If you strike me, I'll just kill you." He said, as one of the masks started to move, and moan. Creepy.

Konoha...

Tenten was wandering around the entirety of the village, wondering what she can do to calm her boredom. Naruto's gone, Ino went with him, Lee is training with Neji, Kurenai went out to buy some 'items', or whatever she said, and Hinata was at the Hyuga Compoud, talking with her father about something concerning her and Naruto.

"Maybe I should use this time to train...Nah. I'm already good enough with weapons. I can't train in ninjutsu until Naruto comes back. Hmm, AW! I can learn some tricks to show him!" She said out loud. She then started running somewhere, thinking about someone who was skilled in the art of Ai. And that led her right to the house of the interrogation expert: Mitarashi Anko.

Knocking on her door, she waited there for the ninja to answer. After two minutes the sadist finally showed herself. Not much of her has changed in 3 years: She still wears the same fishnet shirt with orange skirt and jacket. You can even tell she doesn't wear a bra, or maybe even anything else. Who knows?

"Hi. I heard you were Mitarashi Anko. I would like to know if you can help me with some advice, sexually." Tenten said. Anko lifted her eyebrows in surprise: She heard alot about the weapon's master of Konoha, how she hits 100 percent out of all her targets, and she was very serious in her line of business, hating any and all kunoichi that care more about their looks than about their talent, not taking their job seriously at all. She also heard about Tenten's engagement to a certain blonde clan member.

"So you want to give him a ride and have him coming back for more? Sure I can help with that, but at a price." Anko said with a smile. Tenten didn't like that smile. It's the same she gave Naruto at the chunin exams when she cut his cheek and began licking it up. Anko pulled Tenten inside, and closed the door. There she did some seals, confusing Tenten.

"What was that for?" She asked. Anko just pulled her into her bedroom, pushing her on the bed.

"That was to make sure no one listens to us. Now I'm gonna teach you something: You've seen his 'little' friend right?" She began, Tenten nodding to comply. "Well have you ever done it yet?"

"Uh, no. I was thinking we could when he returns, then Hinata then Ino and when he gets to marrying age Kurenai." Tenten said, now noticing Anko turning around to bite her index right hand finger. "Damn! I can't believe she's gonna marry her! Kurenai is nothing compared to me! I should be by his side!" She just blurted out.

"Huh? You love him too?!" Tenten yelled out, figuring that she was just as in love with her Naruto-kun as her and the others. Anko, blushing madly from being caught, turned towards her, seeing as it was futile to hide it anymore.

"One of the few who has fallen in love for his true self: a suffering person who hides his distress for the sake of other people. I think you and I can relate to his loneliness more than anyone else in this village. I-"

"How would you like to become wife no. 5? I'm sure that's more than enough for my payment." She interrupted with a smile. "And I'm sure he would love for you to marry him, soon as he can get beyond the fact that you have a natural obsession for his blood. So shall we start?" Tenten said, almost confusing Anko. She blinked a couple of times, allowing her brain to process the thought, as nobody had ever thought of going out with someone like her.

"Sure. Now, I think it's time for your lesson." Anko said, forcing Tenten's clothes off. She then took hers off, and took an artificial cock out of her drawer. "First you have to get rid of that barrier of yours."

Naruto and Ino...

"You two think you're better than me?!" Hidan yelled, as Naruto and Ino surrounded him. Both of them had uninterested looks on their faces, and smiling confidently. "I'll beat the shit out of you, then rape her fuckin brains out!" He was currently too enraged to care about bringing in the Jinchuuriki, only focused on taking out this confident bastard.

"One minute is all this is gonna take. Ino, you stay there." Naruto then did a cross seal, as multiple kage bunshin were formed before his eyes; ten atleast. As Ino backed away, she held a Tiger seal, focusing chakra for some reason. Naruto and his troops surrounded him, each holding a handseal of course.

"This many clones ain't gonna stop me. I'm immortal, bitch!" Hidan yelled, about to do a ritual. Just before he was gonna do it, the clones all explodes, creating a large smoke-screen to hinder his sight.

'Bunshin Daibakuha. That son of a bitch disturbed my ritual! Unforgivable! Once this fog clears I'll torture him for and that blonde bitch of his! No one messes with me!' Hidan screamed in his head, checking out all the things around him. He looked to his right, and saw Naruto standing within a shadowy outline. Forgetting his purpose again he attacks the jinchuuriki, giving him no time to dodge, stabbing his three-prong scythe deep into his chest, blood spilling out his back as the blades go through. Soon, Naruto started bleeding at the mouth.

'It doesn't matter anymore if this bitch is the jinchuuriki we need: Anyone who disrupts my religion dies!' He thought proudfully. Naruto looked up at Hidan, his face looked as if he wasn't even hurt.

"I'm sorry, was that suppose to hurt?" He taunted. This made Hidan even more angry, and he pulled out the scythe and slashed at Naruto as much as he could. Each slash deeper than the last, but the boy didn't even flinch the slightest, that big grin on his face still present on his face. 'Why can't I kill him!?'

Outside the Smoke...

"Naruto! Please be ok! Did it work!?" Ino yelled into the smoke, but didn't get an answer. That's when she started getting worried. She began hearing Hidan screaming 'Die' loud and alot, and she was so scared that he was hurt, or worse.

"Naruto please don't die...I'm coming in after you!!" She yelled, about to run after him. But before she started moving, some of the smoke was beginning to go away, as Naruto was seen far away from where she was standing. She also noticed that his eyes have activated. "Naruto...It worked?"

"Hai. But I was surprise that you thought I was dying or something. I guess you really do love me." He said, pointing to where Hidan should be. As the smoke cleared, what was revealed shocked her to the core.

There laid Hidan on his knees, his scythe far away from his arms, and what seems to be a purple ghoul surrounding him with vines. It was rooted into the ground though, and the vines were in his body, from his chest to his face and finally his...you don't wanna know.

"That's what it looks like!!?" She asked, completely knew to what the plant truly looked like. She's been carrying the seed ever since Naruto and her breeded it with two types of plants, and both their chakra, and she had never wanted to find out what it looked like. Naruto knew and somehow described it to her, but his warning that day kept her away from planting it.

"You know, you never told me about this thing. What is it?" She asked as honestly as she could. Naruto snickered.

"I call it Janenju. The amount of chakra I pumped into this thing made what you see here. From what I gather it's a parasite that latches onto its host, forces terrible illusions onto the person while it drains its life force. Once caught, there's no escape." Naruto said. Ino was gaping in blissful envy, but was real disturbed by something.

"Wait, how did you do this!? There's no way your chakra could make a monster like that!" She said pointing at the screaming Hidan who was still tangled up.

"No! I'll show you bitch!!" He yelled, as the tree began to wrap its vines around him, encasing him like a Christmas present. Soon his yells were muffled.

Naruto looked at Ino closely. He knew all too well that Kyub played a big part in its creation, even leaving it in her care was a gamble, and now she wants to know. Since she'll probably find out some other way, ending with results that aren't good for either of them, but then again Tenten and Hinata don't know either. It wouldn't sound good if they heard it from Kurenai or Tsunade.

"I'll tell you the truth. But I also want to tell Tenten and Hinata as well so they won't feel cheated if they hear it from you. For now, just keep it on the down low. I promise." He told her. That's when she noticed he had that look, the look that just made her squeal inside, 'Kawaii!' Walking towards him she gave the blonde one of the best damn kisses in his life, one especially better than what he got from Sasuke 3 years ago. She pulled the male blonde closer in, gripping his hair and thrusting her tongue inside. She then jumped onto him latching her legs around his waist, and kissing the boy as lovingly and as hard as she could. Naruto was too surprised to react at first, but soon he wrapped his hands under her ass, squeezing tightly. They both stopped for a minute to look at one another, both gasping for air and blushing.

"I'll wait. Speaking of waiting, when do you think we'll...do it?" Ino was blushing even more, completely forgetting about the purple demon plant eating the poor immortal. Naruto lost his blush, and looked upon her as she stared with loving embrace.

"I..Tenten was the first to come to me, so she gets to go first. I guess it's random for you and Hinata." Naruto said. Ino smiled, then kissed him some more, both their tongues lapping eachother. For some reason though, Ino stopped, looking down at his pants and noticing a large bulge there.

"Are you sure you want Tenten first?" She taunted, removing her legs and laughing a bit. Naruto gritted his teeth. "Uruse! The last thing we need is people hearing us!"

"Too late." A voice said, and the couple turn elsewhere to see Kakashi and Shikamaru standing before them.

"So I guess you did that Ino? Because even while Naruto is good at gardening, this was obviously your doing." Shikamaru said, knowing some things about them after having spending a little time with them.

"You're right. I planted a seed onto him when I unattached myself from him before outisde the forest. Ever since then Ino's been sending her chakra into the seed the whole time getting it to grow. Obviously it worked, and now he will be suffering for eternity if he's immortal. If not then you get th-" He paused and froze when he saw a severed head in Kakashi's hand. Naruto blinked to think it over, and his eyes went wide.

"So, how did your fight go?" asked Naruto, looking at the dead Kakuzu.

"It was easy. Kakuzu had multiple hearts in masks that he can switch with at anytime. Seeing those sorts of points were useless to strike Shikamaru here captured him in a Kagemane and I knocked him out cold. Course it knocked Shika out too but then again that's the downside to his technique. After he was knocked out I waited for the shadows to go away to take off his head. Afterwards I woke him up and here we are." The jonin explained. Naruto was gaping at their tale, even thinking about what to do with his friend.

"So, what do we do with him?" asked Kakashi, pointing to Hidan. Naruto shrugged.

"I say let's leave his bitch-ass here and have dreams about his mama giving his balls a spanking!" Naruto said bluntly, heading onward to Konoha, Ino in his arms. Kakashi, Ino, and even Shikamaru began to laugh, knowing Naruto had a point. Shikamaru stayed behind though, and took one last look at Hidan, and his parasite.

"You just had to push yourself. Well, while you can't die, atleast you'll suffer like you actually did die. Heh. Worms like you deserve to die." The Kage-user said, taking away his scythe, for reasons unknown.

Konoha...The Next Day...

"Arigatou Anko-san." Tenten said, as she went home, hoping to see him there. She ran as fast as she could home, hoping he would be back, and everyone would be gone. As she entered the building she locked it back up just as quickly, moving as fast as she could upstairs, going inside her room for a quick change. 'He better come home today, or no fun for him.'

Just as Kakashi and his team made it back, they left to report to the Hokage. But just as they vanished again, Sakura was passing by, getting a glimps of Naruto, Kakashi and Ino running off.

"Naruto...I've decided to be happy for you." She said to herself, smiling in secret. The pink haired kunoichi laughed to herself a bit, remembering how much she used to beat on him for his childish acts.

After leaving the office Naruto headed off to go home, hoping to beat Ino there in a race. Right now she had the lead.

'Hmm. MAybe if I distract her...' He thought, doing a cross handseal.

"Kagebunshin!" He yelled to himself, as another Naruto poofed out of nothing and ran up to catch with Ino. Just as soon as it reached her, it latched on and started kissing. Of course she saw the real one leave in front of her, but she made no attempts to stop him.

'I don't care. I got what I wanted.' She thought, as she kept kissing the clone. A few seconds of this and the clone dispelled, leaving Ino with nothing to lap her tongue in, and making her real mad. 'I'm gonna rock his brain! Especially if he backs out on his promise!' She thought as she raced for the Hokage manor.

Upon ariving there Naruto unlocked the door, walking inside and locking the door behind. He then moves towards his room, noticing no one seems to be around. He then moves closer to his room, and each step he takes he begins to sense...lustful anger. The kind of anger an animal senses from the opposite sex, or atleast the kind from a woman. He gets closer, and closer, then places his hands on the doorknob of his room, and slowely opens it, and gets a major nosebleed.

Elsewhere...

"It's time I take my leave. I won't be able to fulfill my goals if I stay any longer." A red eyed person said, walking off with his three swords towards the Hidden Leaf Village. 'That man will have to control me over my dead body.'

**End Chapter...**

Zeke: So when does Anko come in?  
Kenshin: In what way?  
Zeke: His harem, and spending time with him? And where are we!?  
Kenshin: Oops. I forgot. How careless.  
Zeke: HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT?!  
Kenshin: Next chapter is full of sexual content, but then again most of the others are. Demon grabbing and mound grabbing alike will be shown.


	9. Ai no Jutsu: A Hidden Trait

**Echo of Spiraling Heart**

Disclaimer: You think I own it, and I'll kill you.

KEnshin: Ok, here's the lemon I promised. And let me tell you, it was even harder than the art of sheathing swords. Zeke: I think we should make that into a short story. I kinda liked seeing Tsunami get screwed up and down. I even think TEnten was good doing her part.  
Kenshin: AAAW! Zeke no Ecchi!  
Zeke: I'm not a pervert!! I just hide my urges better than all humans do. Kenshin: You're a conscious. You don't have...do you?  
Zeke: Start the fic.

_**Chapter 9: Ai no Jutsu; A Hidden Trait  
**_

Tenten: was in his room, laying on his bed, in a pose that forced a great blush on his face. She was wearing a black lace bra, with holes in it that exposed her pink and already erect nipples. She came with a matching black thong that hardly covered her pubic hair and dripping wet sex. She was also wearing a see-through veil over her entire body. Naruto was losing so much blood it was inhuman.

"Tenten, I don't know what to say: You got some good taste in clothing." Naruto said, as she spun off the bed and got to her feet, stepping closer to Naruto. As she moves she sees his pants grow a huge bulge in them. She places her hand on his cheek, caressing and kissing him. It was a bit too much for him, and he instantly melted right then and there.

"Naruto, I want you in the most intimate of ways." She puurs, and the boy blinks and blushes. "Please allow us to join together, and become one love. I've been urging for you forever."

"Ten-chan," he spoke, realizing she really wanted him here and now. It was unethical really, and kinda what he wanted too. He has lusted for the kunoichi before him just as much as she desired him. So without further adue he carries her back to the bed, lying her down on her back. Naruto stood before her, kissing the girl and such, getting tons of moans and shouts from the babe. His hands went up to her hair, and undid her buns, revealing beautiful luscious hair flowing down on them as they kissed in wonderful paradise. Naruto moves his hand down her side, placing it on her waist. She got goosebumps from just being embraced in his touch.

"I love your touch. But not as much as I love you..." She whispers lustfully in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Naruto started to remove her mouth, though he liked it extremely, placing his own around her right nipple, sucking and licking the soft mounds. He places his hand around her left nipple, motioning and pinching the tip of her boob. She wrapped her arms around his head and arched her back, almost shoving him inside her breasts. She started crying out, her screams reaching outside the house, and disturbing a few animals nearby.

She yelled one last time, as her pussy dripped wet under her, spilling onto the floor. Naruto lets go of her breasts, and begins to take his clothes off. He removes his shirt and jacket, then takes off the pants, leaving nothing but his boxers. She solved that problem, and got rid of the tasteless things, leaving only him and little Naruto, well little would be an understatement, left for her. She grabbed his dick and started pumping slowly, then sucked on and engulfed him throughout his pleasure.

Naruto was in heaven: This was totally better than when she did this before back at his examination. Naruto moaned in that cute way that Tenten could only become more arouse by. She kissed him again, now only sucking him from the head of the penis, neglecting the rest of the shaft. Soon his moans became similar to when she did this the first time, and with one final shout he ejected straight in her mouth, as she felt it was a bit much to take in, but she swallowed every single drop, except what leaked through the corner of her mouth.

"That was delicious my love. But I'm afraid it's time for the main event." She spoke, licking the clit of the penis, then let's go of him, and lays on the bed. she removes her thong with relative ease, discarding them with his boxers. She then puts two fingers inside her pussy, and opens it up a bit. "So what are you waiting for? Fuck me." She jestered, urging to have his warmth inside her. Naruto sighs, then walks over to her and gets on his knees, while on the bed, grabs her legs, and pushes inside her wet juicy folds of pleasure.

The result: Instant scream. Tenten made a loud and very terrible yell. She was in so much pain here, wishing that she had actually gone through the ordeal with Anko and not waited for Naruto. She went with it regardless, and soon afterwards the pain went away, only leaving his penis in her vagina, and she felt like how a cow does in the morning.

"Oh My God! Naruto! Fuck me hard! It feels so damn good!!" She screamed, as she screamed from his intense love making. He started going rough, and slammed into her deep, repeating this until she cummed for a second time today. Tenten wrapped her arms around the boy wonder and let him pound into her like a piece of meat. She screamed so loud her previous one seemed like nothing.

Outside His Room...

Ino had just made it back to the house, and after hearing a couple of noises that aroused her she walked in slowely. The creamy blue eyed ninja made her way inside the house, creeping up the stairs, straight towards Naruto's room where the noises were getting louder. But she wasn't the only one who came to check it out: Watching from the peek-hole was the Hyuga Heiress in all her...perversion, blushing while she witnessed her Naruto-kun smash into her best friend like a vicious beast.

"Oh Naruto, how I would like to be your next sex tool, and be punished like a bad little girl!" She squealed to herself, fingering her pussy through her clothes.

"So I wasn't imagining things, Tenten is really making those noises!!" Ino said, as she came up to Hinata, who was scared when she did so.

"Ino-chan! Look what Naruto-kun's doing to Ten-chan!!" She said, wondering how they didn't notice them while this was going on. Ino peeked through the see-through, and got a major nose-bleed: Tenten was on the wall, being fucked senselessly.

"Oooh! Aah! Faster! Harder! Deeper!! I love you so much!!" She could make out through pants and screams. Soon her vaginal walls began to constrict inside, giving tight a new definition.

"Naruto!!" She shouted as she came all the way, her juices pouring down his erect cock slicking it. This added with the extra tightness made Naruto realize that he was about to cum. He pulled Tenten off of him, but she decided to wrap her legs around him. "You better shoot your hot, sticky wet seed in me!"

"Tenten!!" He yelled, ejaculating inside of the ninja babe on him. They both felt extremely weak, and fell down onto the bed, still connected and still staring at one another.

"That, was, awesome. I hope we can do this some other time, koishii." Tenten gasped out, her face flushed with redness, and her pussy still soaking from the fun. Even upon removing herself from him she saw that she was a bit red there. Naruto had all but happy face. Infact, he was extremely concern about her.

"Naruto, are you worried that you would impregnate me before our marriage date? Well let me tell you mister, that I learned a pregnancy control jutsu from a special friend of mine. Her name is Mitarashi Anko." She said, as Naruto calmed down, and Ino and Hinata were both mad. "And guess what? Anko wants to be your wife too."

"What!?" Naruto freaked, mostly because he remembers that woman having an unnatural obsession with blood, mainly his. "Why didn't you consult me first?!"

"Because she's just as traumatized when young as you were. You see..."

_Flashback..._

_Anko and Tenten were both completely naked, one on a bed with a fake penis in her by just a tiny bit, and the other slowly pushing the thing in. Soon her slow moving brought her to a stop, and Tenten yelled in pain._

_"Stop!" She squealed, squirming around a bit. Anko sighed. "But Tenten, the only way for me to let you only feel pleasure in your sex-capade with Naruto is if I break this thing." Pushing in more, Tenten stops her before she could do it fully._

_"I don't care! I only want him to deflower me! Him and nothing or nobody else!" She cried, pulling the penis out. Anko, struck by the love she has for him, and the way she wants to show it forever, just made the usually sadistic ninja sigh. She removed the dildo, tossing it aside to be picked up by her later._

_"I'm sorry. I guess you really do love him if you want the boy to give you the pain, and the pleasure. Not many girls I know would love that." Anko said, sitting down next to her._

_"I guess. But Anko, how experienced in sex are you?" The bunned brunette asked, still wanting good advice on making a man scream. The purple snake woman, sighed._

_"Can I confess something?" She stated, gaining Tenten's interest. "I never had pure sex in my life."_

_This shocked Tenten alot: mostly due to the fact that she was renowned for being a pure sex expert. Maybe those were just rumers like the one about her on the verge of betraying this village. She's actually been very loyal to Konoha, and anyone with a brain could see it._

_"Where is this coming fro-"_

_"My only, experience...was a rape..." She continued, interrupting Tenten. She would have said something about it, but the minute she heard 'rape' she could sworn a tear fell down her face. "...By my sensei!" _

_Tenten's eyes went wide open: Orochimaru, her teacher, the one who brandished her with that cursed seal, the number one Konoha Missing Shinobi in the Bingo Book, raped the closest thing he had to a loved one, for what reason?! To leave her with an internal pain and a burning mark on your shoulder?! Just by listening to her pissed Tenten off, and witnessing Anko show sadness, and anger in some weird mixture that just ended with her crying was not something you would want to see._

_"Anko, Anko, look. We'll catch tha-Wait is that why you wanted to be with Naruto?" She asked, now thinking over what she said earlier about wanting to marry Naruto._

_"I want a man to love me, to take care of me, to be able to step up and take full command of a situation and still come out on top. I saw that in Naruto the day I cut his cheek. My kingdom for a man to rule me, but still kind enough to never physically hurt me." She said through sniffles, then turned to face her little friend. Tenten was sighing deeply, knowing deep down she was right._

_"It's okay. But why do you act like you do?" She asked one last time._

_"It's keeps people away from the true me. If they thought I was some cry-baby throw-away toy of the village traitor they would take advantage of me. I don't want a man to hurt me like that. The sex toys take away the pain of a normal afternoon." Anko concludes, her tears finally having subsided._

_"Anko, I firmly welcome you to our forbidden garden of love." She said, hugging the snake mistress in joy. Anko, stuck in tears of joy, hugged her tight. "Now, how about you teach me some other things that don't involve penetration?"_

_End Flashback..._

"I see. Well it can't be helped: We got a new addition to our family." He said, sighing deeply. In truth he was kinda frightened when she said Anko wanted to be with him, but understood more the minute she gave him the story. And what made him understand why she wanted Anko was carefully explained there, for the snake girl just desired protection and love, and authority.

"So wait, there's another one?!" Yelled a voice from behind the door. Naruto and Tenten turned to face Hinata and Ino looking at them, those two blushing at the size of his penis, Naruto blushing slightly for being watched by an outside party on his first time, and Tenten completely red for wishing she had put up a barrier or something.

"How much have you seen?" He asked honestly.

"I've been here since Tenten's been giving you head. She came in when you started fucking her on the wall." Hinata said sheepishly, stil thinking about the sex she just witnessed. 'I'm gonna faint if I don't get pleased soon. I want him so bad!' If her thoughts could reach anyone, then all eyes would be on her.

"Sheesh. And I guess you each want sex too right?" He questioned, noticing their legs together for a reason. After turning his eyes on he could see a squishing sound coming from between their legs, which probably means they got turned on from just watching him. Tenten also spotted the looks on Ino's face, and knew she wanted it now. Taking a glance at Hinata and she knew a sexual punishment would suffice. Both of them nodded vigorously.

Naruto walked up to Hinata, and gave her a kiss on the lips. It felt so good she almost collapsed, as the front of her pants got even darker. He then stopped and went to Ino and treated her the same way, and she wrapped her arms around him for a lustful tongue kissing.

The kissing went on for a minute before she stopped, and grabbed his penis. But he placed a hand on hers to halt her action. "Not today. I have to get some training done." He said, removing Ino from his body. The blond babe still held on to his dick, rubbing it a bit, causing a moan to escape his mouth. "Ino..."

"I'm just giving you a sneak preview of what it'll be like." She said, then kissed the head of the shaft, finally letting go of him. The two girls leave, as Naruto begins to put some clothes on now, and Tenten follows.

"You're coming too? I'd thought you'd be tired." He said, wondering what was with her. She shook her head, and stood closer to him, both of them finally clothed. "I..just want to be closer to you, Koishii." She said in a loving tone. Tenten gripped onto his arm, and they walked outside to have some fresh air, and practice.

Outside...

"Alright, let's try something out." Naruto said, as he held his hand out, forming a Rasengan in his hands. Holding it with his other hand, he tries to move his chakra into the sphere. He tried putting in a little for the first try, as it dissolves into nothing. Naruto tried it again, only this time it became streaked with light, and exploded in front of his eyes. He was thrown off his feet and into the tree.

"Naruto!" Tenten yelled, leaving her post to check if he's alright. He looked up at her, coughing up blood on her face. For some reason she didn't wipe it away. "I'm sorry. I should get more basic practice done." He said, turning towards Tenten. She sighed at his carelessness, then slapped him.

"If you ever scare me like that, I'll dislocate your arm! But I'm glad you're okay." Tenten said, hugging him tight. After releasing him she picks him up and resumes training. "Try regaining control of your energy by balancing a leaf in your hand."

Naruto goes to a tree, and picks off a green fresh leaf from the tree. He then holds it in his hand, gathering his Reiki into his hand. 'Alright, try and focus. Use too much and you'll shrivel it up. Too little and it won't even move. Gotta find the exact amount...What's Tenten doing?'

He then checks out his first fiance, who was swinging her zanbato around and doing thrusts and jabs. Tenten continued destroying multiple trees and rocks, as Naruto kept on trying to move the leaf.

Hidden Rain Village...

"This is not good." said a shadow-looking man, his eyes piercing in the darkness of where he reside. A blue-haired girl wearing a red spotted black yukata walked towards him, with a look of concern on her face.

"Is something wrong, Pein-sama?" She asked, noticing the look of anguish on her face. He turned to face her, then noticed something wrong with her picture. He pulls his hand out along with a paper-flower, and places it in her hair. She blushed a little when he made this action.

"There you go. I was just thinking that this organization was going to hell. Sasori has died as well as Kakuzu. Hidan can't be killed, but I suspect he's dead. It won't be long until that boy comes to take the base. Uzumaki will only grow past his peak, and become stronger than me. And I have no plans to give Madara his powers back." Pein explained, coming out f the darkness, to reveal a man with auburn hair and amber eyes, and metal piercings on his face.

"I hate that man more than anything. What say we kill him?" The blue-haired woman asked, wanting to live a free life without having to kill anymore. 'I don't want to have to do this anymore. My sister was lucky to break free from the world I was brought into.'

"I can't. But I do have a plan so you can break free from his dangerous grasp. We just have to hope that your nephew knows about her, and will forgive you." Pein stated, as he placed a hand onto her shoulder, as she could feel herself become sad at what she felt he was assuming.

"But what about you? I won't have a purpose in life if you leave me. Besides you've never lost a fight." She said in an almost yelling manner. He didn't pay much attention, and did a Tora hand seal.

Elsewhere In Grass...

"Understood. I'll be on my way." Said a plant-shaped man looking at an astral projection of a person shaped as the leader. Soon it went away, and he made his way into the earth, heading off to Konoha. "It's finally gonna happen. Soon Tobi will be no more."

Konoha Two Hours Later...

Naruto was still trying to move the leaf, and kept failing to do so. He even had two hundred other clones doing his work as well, but was failing to move it. But soon the leaf began to shake a bit. Putting in more concentration, the real Naruto finally gets it to move. It floats two inches off his hand. Ino, Hinata, and the now finished training Tenten were finally glad to see him move the damn thing.

"Alright. Now to do it again." He dispelled his clones first, and the result was gaining a major headache, as he wobbled onto the floor, holding his head. He finally got himself together, and noticed the girls all huddled around him. "What?"

"You just scared me a little. I don't know why Ino and Hinata came." Tenten said, making them think she cares more of him than they do. It ended with a stare contest.

"Don't be so bashful all the time. Most guys would be lucky to have even two women by their side." said a voice from the distance. The group of four saw who it was, revealing Kenshin in a red kimono shirt with blue pants of the same style. He had his hair cut a bit, and a trend of it was sticking out and wrapped in a rubber band.

"Oh hey sensei. You know what happened to Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, rising up from the group hug.

"Who is he?" Ino asked, not recognizing him at first. "Oh that's Kenshin. He's the man who also taught Naruto from when he left to his training trip." Tenten explained, causing Ino to look at him with envy.

"Oh Toad man is in Getsu right now on 'business'." He said, not wanting to talk about that guy's work. But he also knew that it was something else that might have taken him there.

"Uh-huh... 'He's probably peeping.' And what's up with you and Shizune?" Kenshin flinched when he heard those words, and sighed, thinking they'll take it the wrong way if he doesn't explain carefully. "I learned she's bi-sexual."

The four teenagers blinked twice, then a third and finally a fourth, until they realized what he said. Their eyes went wide and mouths dropped, except Hinata who fainted from blushing and Naruto who's teeth dislocated from his jaw muscles and eyes fell out. His tongue was even wiggling in the air. It was a comedic scene only seen in animes like One Piece.

"NANI!?!?!!" Their word echoed throughout the entire village.

"Yup. I just learned that she had a secret girlfriend, and they broke up recently. Don't know why she never told me..." Kenshin pondered the thought of why she wouldn't want him to know. It's not like he would take pictures or disapprove or anything like that. Most men would love for their girlfriends to like girls.

'...This is a weird world we live in. Next thing I know a girl with a male sex organ will appear.' Tenten thought, thinking about how weird life can turn out.

Tsunade's Manor That Night...

After Kenshin gave his fairwell Naruto and the girls re-entered the house they now live in. Tenten decided to take this as a chance, and dragged Naruto up to his room again. Ino saw this and was in much destructive anger, while Hinata was gone.

"Where Hinata go?" Ino asked herself, wondering how did the Hyuga Heiress just disappeared into thin air. She then heard noises in the kitchen, and saw Kurenai coming out, holding an apple in her hand and eating it.

"I think Hinata is gonna show Naruto how 'bad' she's been." The jonin stated, laughing a bit while Ino was still lost in thinking what she meant about that. 'I'll never understand older women.'

Naruto and Tenten had made it to his room, and right then and there she ripped his clothes off and started kissing him. Naruto stopped her for a minute, asking a slightly obvious question: "How about we let someone else get a turn?"

Those words made her stop moving onto him, feeling rejected so suddenly. Tenten then noticed who he was referring to, as Hinata came walking in the room, locking the door, and pulling out a whip and paddle. Naruto noticed she was wearing absolutely nothing, no clothes no bra, not even a thong. He immediately hardened, his boxers sporting a tent as tall as an oak tree.

"I want you to punish me." She said sexily, ignoring Tenten and anything else. Knowing this was what she really needed, Tenten walked out the door, locking it and putting up sound barriers. Don't want Ino or Tsunade coming in on them would they.

"Alright, get on." He suggested, as Hinata smiled and got on the bed, getting on all fours and such. He picked up the paddle, and caressed her buttocks, getting a good view of her two precious holes. He also noticed her getting wet in one hole.

"You really want me to do this?" Hinata shook her ass in response to his question. He took that as a yes, and lightly spanked her with the wooden thing. She let out a small moan, but she felt it wasn't what she wanted.

"Spank me hard! Don't hold back, I love it rough!" She yelled at him, hoping he would comply with full force. And he did. The next smack left a big red mark on her cheek. She yelped in pleasure, saliva coming out of her mouth. "Yes, just like that."

'Great, a masochist.' As he gathered these thoughts, he continues to spank her, then flips her to her back. He then proceeds to spanking her pussy. The effect made the ninja moan and such, smiling at the pleasuring pain given to her. Soon his arm got tired, and Naruto stopped spanking, then came to notice she was soaking wet. Naruto licked her clit up and down, causing more moans to escape her.

"Naruto, take that whip, and give it your best!" Hinata yelled, as Naruto seisted his actions and picked up the leather whip, then proceeded to whipping the horny masochist. She looked to be smiling as she yelled his name multiple times into the air. Each and every strike to her body gave off mountains of pleasure. Soon Naruto got tired again, and stopped, as Hinata seemed to grab her breasts and fondle them.

"Have I been a good girl, Naruto-sama?" She asked lustfully. Naruto decided to play along, and smile as he removed his boxers. She stared straight at his meaty stick.

"You've been a very good girl. What would you like for a reward?" Naruto placed a hand on hers, removing them. He then placed his hands on her soft mounds of creamy white flesh. She moaned loudly, then gripped her pussy hole, extending it open.

"I want your thick cock inside me. I want you to fuck me into oblivion." Hinata pleaded, and that was his cue. Naruto placed imself at her entrance, and slowly entered in her. He was expecting her to cringe and grip his shoulders in pain. What she did instead was dig her nails into him, out of pleasuring joy. He noticed when he saw her smile, she wrapped her legs around him and jerked her hips. 'Masochist, forgot. But shouldn't there be something that's suppose to stop me inside her?'

He slid inside and out of her, each stroke going deep and hard. She screamed out in wonderful pleasure, as her breasts smashed onto his chest and she kissed him. They fucked themselves senseless, until he left her vagina. She whimpered when he stopped, but smiled when he turned her around. He then went inside of her again, going fierce and hard this time, and she loved it. Soon the walls inside of hre started to grow tight, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto, cum in me!" Hinata yelled, as her juices poured out of her. Not wanting to get her pregnant just yet he pulls out of her, but since her legs were wrapped around him he couldn't, and it ended with him squirting semen inside her womb, and they both fell limp onto the bed, disconnecting and laying beside one another.

"Are you two done?" Tenten said, coming into the room without her clothes on. Kurenai followed as did Ino. Naruto hardened the minute he noticed they were naked, nose leaking with a weird amount of blood. They turned off the lights, and cuddled with him: Kurenai on his left arm, Tenten on his chest, Hinata scootting up on his waist, and Ino gripping his right arm. Sure he was disappointed when they didn't jump him for sex, but this was still good. The five of them snuggled in a wonderland of dreams.

Outside Konoha...

"Finally. Time for my dear brother to fall." A voice said, exiting the forest and coming closer to the gates of Konoha. He stayed hidden and waited for morning though.

Elsewhere near the same setting, a plant-like person emerged from the ground nearby the village, fully intent to carry out his leader's plan. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Leader.'

**End Chapter...**

Kenshin: I think that's enough for now.  
Zeke: Are you fucking kidding me!? Another thousand words and this would break our record. But then again two lemons is enough.  
Kenshin: I'm hungry. Let's wrap this up and get something to eat.  
Zeke: Sure. Read and Review.


	10. The Secret Agreement: Ino's Turn

**Echo of Spiraling Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise.

Kenshin: I don't like how our last chapter worked out. I think we should have done more with it.  
Zeke: Like what? Oh you mean more onto that second lemon scene. I agree: You should have had him pour wax o-  
Kenshin: NO! I meant we should have put up a short fic about other naruto characters and what they're up to.  
Zeke: Do it now!

_**Wave Country Short...**_

The village connecting the bridge to the main land was now very grand and looking like a real village. Ever since Naruto and Team 7 defeated Gato with Zabuza's help, people have started to laugh again and things have changed for the better.

And in this village inside her home was a black haired woman we can probably identify. This woman, Tsunami, was waiting at the door, hoping her package would come soon. Soon it did come, delivered by a mail boy, and she squealed once it came to her. After closing the door she headed upstairs in her room, closing it shut.

"This is great news! They're making this town into a ninja village! I can't wait to tell mom!" said a little kid, Inari, as he ran home from the village. He went inside his house and ran up the stairs. But as he made his way up, he began to notice a strange sound coming from her room. Listening closely, he could tell what it was.

"Naruto!" Was what he heard, and that gave him the impression that his idol came back and was in her room. Happy to think that his nii-san has returned, he runs up and opens the door. "Nii-san-Ano?!"

What he saw was a strange sight, very disturbing too. His mother was on her bed, completely naked might I add, with a purple penis in her vagina. It was obviously wet, meaning she was just in the middle of using it, and next to her was an opened box. His eyes went wide from soaking in everything to think of.

"What situation is this!!??"

**_End Short_**

Zeke: Disturbing. Start the fic.  
Kenshin: If anyone knows of someone that can use a side-story, email me one. leave the reviews for reviews.

_**Chapter 10: The Secret Agreement: Ino's Turn**_

Dawn broke at 6 a.m., as the sun rose in the village hidden in the leaves. People were just waking up, and getting ready for the day. In the outskirts of town a plant man was sleeping still, too contempt with his dreams to wake up and do his orders. The second pary consisting of a raven haired ninja ignored him, and entered the village, knocking out the chunin guards at the front gate. He made a beeline straight for the Hokage Tower, ignoring the stares he received from the villagers.

Inside the Hokage's manor, a yellow haired ninja was just about to wake up, noticing the fact that his fiances were still clinging to him. This wouldn't be too bad, except that he was kinda sweaty from the fun he had last night. He looked at Hinata who was still sleeping. Who knew she was a masochist? Using a kawarimi to escape and replace himself with a pillow, he went into the bathroom for a shower, thinking to ask Kurenai or Tenten about the Hyuga's love of pain.

In the running water he began to wash himself, until he noticed something wrong. "I feel as though something's about to happen."

"You getting an erection is what's about to happen." A voice said, causing Naruto to jump up. He turned around to see his first fiance gripped onto his back, her breasts smashing up against his soaked back, causing him to grow even harder. Her hands drifted down to his cock, and gripped it tight, as she started pumping it with one hand and holding her hand over it.

'Tenten's so good at this. And her chichis are so soft and big. I'm gonna cum.' And that's what he did. Not long after she started pounding his dick with her hands did he blew all up on her hand. Tenten took her hands away from him, and began to lick the cum away, savoring each and every moment she tasted it. The girl then entered fully into the shower, seeing as how they were both ready.

"Tenten, did you know Hinata liked masochism?" He asked plainly. She smiled, as she kissed him. "I found out when I caught her one day at the lake, naked. She was pumping an orange dildo in her vagina, completely forgetting about anything else. I also heard her call out your name each time she screamed."

Naruto's eyes were wide open as she told him this. Who knew besides her? "And I'm guessing she was in love with me since I left?"

"Nope. Ever since your academy days. That's what she told me. But less talking, and more fucking." She said, going lustfully at the last part. Tenten then pulled his closer to the shower wall, pressing her back against it. She then opened her clit more as an invite, and he took it. Naruto pushed his erection inside of her, causing her to moan louder than she did yesterday.

'Ah! Ooh! My pusy is on fire! Oh God, it feels so good!' She kept these thoughts inside her mind, biting her lips shut to prevent the others from waking up and taking him away from her. He went in fast and deep, knowing that she likes it that way, and from the screams she gave off finally he was right again.

Like before she got too tight around him, and screamed his name out, releasing her love all over his cock, and he pumped inside Tenten a few more times, before his cum sky-rocketed within her womb. The two of them breathed real hard, before gazing at one another, taking in the other's sights. "Koishii, if this goes on daily, I'll probably forget my trick and get pregnant before the time arives. But right now it doesn't matter if I get knocked up twice, as long as I can show you my love, anyway I can."

"Ten-chan, you have a way with words, you know?" Naruto said, as he pulled out of her, the two of them laying on the shower floor, getting soaked with hot water. The two bathed eachother, and got dirty with cum again, until they finished, turning the shower cap off and heading into the bedroom again. There they found themselves getting clothes for the day.

Two Minutes LAter...

The male ninja and the four kunoichi were all eating breakfast. After Naruto finished his meal, which was quick, he left for some training. That left Kurenai and Ino to talk with Tenten and Hinata.

"So, how was it?!" asked Kurenai. Being one who never had the experience, though some might disagree with her age, she was more curious than all the others. Well maybe now she was, and maybe not as much as Ino.

"It was amazing!" Tenten blurted out. The two un-experienced ninjas blushed from her words. "I was in Joukai the minute I met my orgasm! It was divine! I couldn't dream of anything better!" She was blushing as she spoke, and Ino was drooling. "It's way, way, WAY better than our fingers or any tool you can find in a store..."

**PLOP!!**

The three girls looked to their right, and saw that Kurenai had pasted out, with a completely red face, and blood coming out of her nose. Hinata sighed at her teacher, wondering when did she become such a pervert. Ino then turned to the Hyuga.

"Is what she said true?" The blond asked a simple question, and Hinata responded by smiling. That was enough for Ino to day-dream there and then, as her hands drifted under her skirt, and found the already wet and squishy lips of her bottom half.

"I think you can do that later." Tenten said, rising up and heading outside. Unknown to them Naruto had already left, heading to the Hokage's Office to get some missions.

Tsunade...

"And why are you here again, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, sitting at her desk while being before the last betraying Uchiha, who stood above two unconscious ANBU ninjas. Shizune was standing in the corner, not trying to do anything. She remembers what damage she did to Naruto, and doesn't want to taste what else he may have learned.

"I have not come here to hurt you, or anyone ever again. Like I said before, me and Naruto have an agreement to discuss...Afterwards I promise to come back without a fight." He said, sitting in a chair next to Shizune. She freaked out, and scooted towards Tsunade.

"I can call the baka here, but why would you want to come back, after what you just did three years ago?" Tsunade pondered that mission: it was one of the most frightening things she ever knew. She almost lost the one thing she cared about in this village to come back, and it didn't seem to make it better that the person who did it was his best friend.

"Perhaps I should explain at the beginning. It was the climax of the fight, and Naruto and I were both in our states of power." He began, but Tsunade knew enough from the blond to hold her hand up to stop him.

"And you almost killed him, while he spared your life!" Shizune blurted out rudely. Sasuke turned back to her, and she crimpled back in the corner.

"There's a reason behind that. You see, I had to leave the village, for reasons beyond the curse mark placed on me. And Naruto was the only person I could trust with this info..."

_3 Years Ago At The Valley Of The End..._

_"Sasuke! I won't let you throw away your life with your nakama!" Naruto yelled, as he jumped from the side of the waterfall in his tailed form state 1. In his right hand held a blood red Rasengan, obviously unstable._

_Sasuke just stayed silent, as he in his curse seal form 2 flew towards Naruto with his hand-like wings from the other side of the waterfall. In his left hand was black streaked white lightning, the Chidori._

_The two ninjas collided, each slamming their attacks into one another. In the heat of the collision, Naruto's attack somehow disintegrated, leaving him with nohting to fight with. The Chidori was aiming straight for his heart, and it would have killed him, if it didn't somehow move closer to the middle of his chest. Naruto's claw scratched his headband, making the mark of a missing ninja. The two were engulfed in a large orb of darkness, as it exploded, enveloping the entire valley in its wrath._

_At the end of it all, Naruto was laid on his back, by the shore. Sasuke was holding his busted left arm, looking down at his somehow still conscious friend. "Naruto, before I go, I need to tell you something...I'm not betraying you."_

_While he may be in pain, he was not blind or dilusional. "Wh-what? Then why are you-" He coughs up a large amount of blood. "-Why are you leaving? Why did you spare me?"_

_"I only needed to make this look real. If those sound ninjas found out I was just using them to bring that man in, then I won't be incited into their league and learn their secrets." Sasuke explained. From there Naruto began to think that this was more than a simple run away, Sasuke was only trying to fool them enough to steal their scecrets._

_"Then this mission..." His words became lower asw he could feel himself become weaker from the pain his move just gave him._

_"I'm sorry. It would seem suspicious if I told you before hand and Tsunade didn't send anyone to take me back. Besides they were probably watching us when we fought. That's why it had to look real, dobe." He then saw the bright light from their attacks go away soon, and knew that he had to move._

_"Naruto, I'll be back in three years! There I'll tell you all I know about him!" Sasuke then watched, as Naruto smiled, as his eyes went into unconsciousness. Seeing that this would be suspicious he moved his lips to face downward, then ran off to Oto. 'I'll return my friend. But not before I kill Itachi, and truly become stronger than you. After all, can't have you become Hokage through luck.'_

_End Flashback..._

"...And that's the jist of it. I was hoping to have him say it, but oh well." After hearing Sasuke explain himself, both Shizune and Tsunade were speechless.

"That still doesn't explain why you had to almost kill Naruto! I almost lost a reason to live again, and it was all because of something you didn't even tell me about!?" Tsunade was too angry to say rational thoughts, and grabbed Sasuke by the collar, lifting him three feet off the floor.

"Whoa! I take it Oba-chan took it too hard huh?" A voice spoke from the door. Shizune, Tsunade, and even Sasuke tuned to see who it was: Naruto and his normal appearance from when he returned to Konoha. Sasuke was suddenly dropped onto his feet, and Naruto was suddenly hoisted onto a wall.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner!? Or even better why didn't you tell Sakura?! You know she cares deeply for him!!" The minute she said those words, his eyes went dark and fridget.

"She was very emotional that time. If I told her that Sasuke didn't reject her because he hated her or me than she would go tell alot more people that shouldn't know." He said calmly, as Tsunade loosened her grip. "And even if I told you then someone might have been listening to the conversation, someone like an Oto spy. The onyl other person who knew about Sasuke was Kenshin, and he really didn't care. He just agreed and said 'That's good. It only proves that nakama are more important than any type of power.' Then he whimpered in a corner about him not having any friends at my age."

Tsunade sighed, knowing that's what he would say, and that it was a good idea if you thought about it at first. Naruto would never want to hurt someone, or put them in danger. And that's when Sakura came through the door, and saw her beloved Sasuke and her only close male friend Naruto together. She heard enough from the conversation to contradict everything that was up, and the first thing she wanted to do, was-

**POUND!!**

Too late. Her fist had already connected with Naruto's face. Funny thing it, he didn't go sailing through the air like he should have. After all it worked for Tsunade, and she was trained by her. Removing her hand she saw his face was slightly bruised, and had blood coming out his nose.

"...Still hurts." He complained, and Sakura realized that he shielded his face with his cha-Reiki to soften the blow. So in retaliation she pushed him onto the wall.

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me!? All these years-"

"Hey!!" He yelled, causing the entire tower to erupt. Sakura let him down and everyone just stared at him. He pressed his hands onto his temples, signaling the stress he was in from her noise. "It wasn't my idea! I promised him no one would find out until he returned! If you want to release your feelings on someone, do it to him!"

Sakura blinked twice, then turned towads Sasuke. He looked at her in a daze. She really has become beautiful since they parted, and not in the way most people would think. She was not the pretty fangirl he despised a bit before: Now a boisterous tomboy who didn't try to put her looks over her talents. He never liked girls like that.

"Sakura, I-"

**SMACK!!!**

Sasuke went flying out the building, creating a hole bigger than any Naruto would make from Tsunade's blows. Sakura was standing in front of the hole, with her fist held straight forward. The spectators were all wide-eyed and sweat-dropping, never in a million years would they think Sakura would hit her 'Sasuke-kun'.

'Didn't see that coming.' Thougth Tsunade, seeing her student just bash her first love's face in.

'That was unexpected.' Shizune thought. She wasn't completely sure on how much Sakura cared about Sasuke, but she did knew that she must have loved him.

'That was awesome! I think he flew into the bathhouse though...' Naruto thought, laughing inside his mind. In truth, he was waiting for that to happen for a long ass time. After getting pounded on by Sakura for so long, it was nice to see someone else get it. "This smells like trouble..."

Sakura looked back at her friends, and smiled a bit. "I've always wanted to hit him. He's alot easier to punch than you Naruto." She said with a devious smile. Naruto looked at her, and saw a chibi dancing Tsunade in her eyes.

'I'm glad she doesn't want to be MY fiance.' was all he could think. Naruto sighed and looked at the old lady. "Do I have any missions for today?"

Sasuke...

He was still flying through the air, thinking about what just happened right there. Then it hit him! Not the thought of what happened, but a bamboo wall he crashed into. What was heard later on was a bunch of screams and beatings.

Hospital...

Sasuke was finally waking up from his concussion, and looked around him to see that no one was there. He took a glance at the door, and saw it opening. And in came someone he automatically became afraid of: Sakura.

"Hello, Sasuke. I'm gonna be your doctor until you become better. And while you get better, I'll be making sure you feel as pleasant as possible!" She said in a calm, yet threatening voice, tjhat scared him even more!

Back At The Hokage Manor...

Naruto was making his way back inside his and Tsunade's home, along with Shizune and his fiance's. Once he stepped in, he saw that no one was there. He remembers Kurenai passing out, but just that. She could have left. But where were Tenten and Ino? And Hinata even? She would be the last person to leave him alone! Thinking he might get some good training done, he walks up to his room.

In his room he begins to undress himself, getting himself ready for a shower. Now being completely nude he heads off to the bathroom, but sees someone stepping out of it. Taking a closer look he sees Ino walking out. She had a deadly figure, one that was fitting, and sexy. Her breasts were smaller than all of his other fiances, infact Kurenai was above her, with Tenten second and Hinata in the league. But her lovely asscheeks made it up for all that.

Once Ino noticed him there, and seeing him naked, she grinned seductively, putting a finger up to her lips, almost like she was chewing her nail. She then jumped onto him, smashing her lips onto the other blond. Ino's tongue began to drift into his mouth, and soon his traveled into hers. For about two minutes did their tongue kissing go on, leaving them both panting hard.

"So, I guess this is where I lose it finally?" She pleads, rubbing her clit on his already hardened penis. Seeing the nod he gave her, Ino let's go of him, and lays on the bed. The platinum blonde spreaded her legs wide open, allowing him free acess to whatever. "Take me. Screw the foreplay and take me."

Naruto positioned himself by her entrance. He would ask if Ino wanted this, but after having sex with two other women that were just as sure, he'd go for it. He pushed inside her, breaking the only barrier that kept her virginity up. Ino screamed loud, not expecting it to hurt so damn much. But not going off her word, she tried to bear with it, hearing from Tenten that it would hurt for only a minute.

Naruto began to move in slowely, getting her use to it before doing it stronger. She smiled like a slutty idiot, grabbing his shoulders in reaction to the now wonderful feeling. After the pain goes away for good, she now kisses Naruto hard on the lips, surprising him a bit.

"Please, don't hold back anymore. I love this magnificent feeling!!" She screamed in his ear, wrapping her legs around his hips. This gives him the motion to pound her harder. Each strike kept sucking in his penis as he went in and out, even better than her giving head. Ino herself, was in a crazy amount of pleasure. He then stops, and pulls out of her. She looked back at him, in a 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' look, wondering why the hell did he stop the sweet loving.

Her answer was given, in the form of his flipping her to all fours. Naruto places his piece by her entrance, fucking her into bliss again. Ino began to moan again, becoming stronger and louder this time. Ino pushed her hips back now, as they fucked eachother into total bliss. Liquid began to pour from her pussy, soaking his penis even more. Her moans got louder, almost like a sense of urgency or something. Soon Naruto was getting squeezed by her walls.

"Naruto! Cum in me!!" She moaned, as he could only do what she asked, and released cum inside her vagina. The two of them yelled out at the top of their lungs, screaming the other's name in their orgasm. Naruto then fell on top of Ino, and she fell to the bed as well.

"That, was amazing...Forehead girl missed something she'll be wanting for years to come." Ino removed herself from him, and turned herself to give him a kiss. Once the tongue kissing session was over, Naruto rose off her, and helped her up. "I'm gonna go to the spring. You'll be coming with me."

"Yeah, but I think I should get some training in so-" He began, but Ino just smashed her lips onto his mouth, quieting him a bit. She let go and gripped his penis. "I wasn't asking."

Hotsprings...Wait Hotsprings?

The minute they got there, Naruto went for a loss of words. "There's a Hotsprings?!"

"Tsunade-sama showed us this while you were out training one day. She showed us this to heal any and all bodily problems we might have, when we have your children." She said, pumping his cock hard and fast. And this continued for two minutes before he blasted cum in her face, and she drank it up.

Naruto and Ino were chillin' in the springs, getting soaked in the wet and steamy water. Naruto had enough of relaxing though, and got up to leave, but she stopped him, sitting him onto the stone floor while she laid on his femur. Like this she grabbed his cock and began sucking the head, getting a lustful moan from the boy. His right hand index and middle fingers drifted to her clit, going in and wiggling about. She gave the most exquisite sounds, as his fingers went faster. At the same time she kept sucking him off.

"Ino, I'm gonna cum!" He said, as he blew inside her mouth. She followed as well, her juices pouring onto his fingers. After evouring all of his semen, she turned towards the man before her. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love him too." A voice spoke out, forcing them to turn to see who it was. Upon looking they spotted Kurenai walking in the tub nude. Naruto would get a nosebleed like before, but he's gotten use to it now. She moans seductively from the feel of the water touching her flesh and inner flesh. "I think you should cool that down. I don't wish to see hot sex while I bath."

As Kurenai had her peaceful bath, and Naruto and Ino joining, the two women had cuddled up on Naruto. Blushing he turns to Kurenai. "So, uh...do you girls really love me, or do you just want to become part of my clan?"

"Baka. I could care less about your bloodline powers." Kurenai spoke, positioning herself on his lap, her legs wrapped around him. "I want to marry you because I fell in love with the way you helped inspire Hinata. She's been a real sister to me, and after being alone for so long, I really wanted to show you my appreciation. The fact that you can marry more than one girl and have a real nice body only gave me more incentive."

"I want to marry you because I really do love you as well. I'm not like those sluts on the street that just want you for your body." Ino said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sluts?" He wondered what she meant by that, and the blond looked up at her. "Of course. You're an idiot with women, but an incredibly romantic lover when you want. We sometimes follow you to places incase some broad tries to steal you away from us. I would rather die than have you live a life of loneliness." She begins to suck on his neck, but is stopped by Naruto's hands.

"I'm alot smarter and stronger than to be raped by a bunch o-hmph!" He was silenced once again by Ino's lips this time. After removing herself, she laughed a bit and rose up out of the bath, 'bout to get dressed.

"She's a weird one." Kurenai said, getting off of him and lying in the bathtub to dream away. Naruto decided he rested enough, and rises up to leave, and Kurenai is treated to his erection. "Oh, Naruto-kun, I didn't know you wanted me now."

"You wanted to wait til I was older, so we'll wait, savy?" Naruto blushes, then heads out to train some more.

"Yosh, let's try the Rasengan now!" He begins to form his spiraling sphere, and invokes his chakra in it again, hoping to get a different reaction than last time.

Zetsu...

"Huh?! What?! I overslept!!" Zetsu said, now finally waking up from his long nap. He looks around and tries to remember what he was suppose to do, but doesn't. 'Damn, what did Leader want me to do?'

Hoping he can remind him, the living flytrap heads back to the Akatsuki hideout. But before he leaves, he hears screaming.

"AAAH!!"

Turning back he hears the screaming getting stronger but staying in the same spot. "I think there's more..."

"AAH! SAKURA, STOP! YOU'LL KILL ME!"

End Chapter...

Zeke: You made Sasuke a good guy?  
Kenshin: Wel alot of stories on Naruto have him as a faggot, or evil, or weaker than Naruto. While he is weaker, I needed a way to portray him as strong and good, in a rebel type of way, so I chose Zolo.  
Zeke: And when will they get to fight against strong people?  
Kenshin: First, Pein and Konan need to enter the picture again, and then someone needs to...we can discuss this later.


	11. Memories of Shinobi: Uzumaki Konan

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Metroid or the movie, One Piece, or anything else I might add. Besides, it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want with it.

Kenshin: Movie?  
Zeke: Yeah, Metroid is coming out with a movie, sometime in 2009 if Zelda comes out. It's probably gonna be better than the Soul Calibur movie.  
Kenshin: Zeke, not now. The important thing now is what to do with Sakura.  
Zeke: Dump her on some nice guy in the story. Someone who is interested in a relationship like Namikaze. Anyway, But what about the new short?

_**Chapter 11: Memories of Shinobi: Uzumaki Konan**_

"Tell me, you didn't just say you forgot." Pein asked his subordinate Zetsu, who was ashamed for losing track of thought. This was a week after he left Konoha, and in the hidden base of Akatsuki.

"My apologies, Leader. What were the orders again?" Pein pressed his head against a wall, pounding into it and making cracks on the side. "You were suppose to head to Konoha, and give Naruto a message. Now remember this carefully, cause I ain't saying it again."

As Pein retold the mission, Zetsu nodded, and left. This time he would complete it, knowing the message and how important it is. Soon after he left Konan rose from the shadows, approaching the auburn haired man she cared about. "Pein-sama, we have to tell Naruto. I don't think my sister can forgive me if he doesn't find out."

Konoha...

Naruto was in the forest again, on a nice afternoon like this he trains instead of relaxing with his wives or friends. He was lying faceup on the earth along with Sasuke. After Sasuke had a trial, and was set free since he was only faking trying to kill Naruto, the council forced him under the watchful eyes of the Hokage, meaning he had to stay in her home. And it seems everytime he gets lost he ends up getting beaten for being a pervert.

'It's a shame he has no sense of direction. Whatever Orochimaru did to him he fucked up.' He thought, turning to his Mirror-move friend. They had just finished a friendly spar, only it somehow ended with part of the forest being leveled. Sasuke was really proficient with his swords, even more so than Tenten was. But then again she specializes in alot of weapons and not just katana, so go figure.

"What did, you say your style was?" He asked the Uchiha. Sasuke turned towards him and smirked.

"I studied in Santoryu: The three sword style. It was only mastered by one person, a samurai, and he's kinda dead now." He spoke, rising onto his butt to look at the sky. "I even got that stupid snake to give me these as a gift." He holds out the three swords he had.

"So you must be a samurai-ninja. Any chance Orochimaru might come after you?" Naruto had made a brilliant question; Surely the Snake Prince wouldn't have just let him leave without a fight. Either Sasuke became too strong to be captured, or that snake bastard has some trick up his tongue.

"Who cares? He can't take me away now. I still got more important things to worry about, like how to kill my brother, and how to get popular with girls again now that they saw me as a traitor." Sasuke said that last part with a little hesitation. After all before he left the village he was Mr. Sexy, and fangirls are annoying.

"Oh well. I guess I can help you with that. After all, we're nakama right?" Sasuke nodded. Those words couldn't be any more true than they already are.

"But how is it that you're attractive now?" Naruto swung his head back, confused as to what he meant by that. "No no, not that. I mean you've got Hinata. She's a quiet and gentle girl, with a masochist side and large breasts. There's also Ino, a woman who is a wonderful gardener with a very nice ass-"

"You're gonna tell me the attributes of all of them aren't you?" Naruto interrupted, knowing full well what the answer will be. Sasuke nods, thinking that it's only right to state something he might have missed. 'He probably doesn't know that she likes it in the butt.'

"You're lucky man. There's that jonin sensei of Hinata, that snake lady that dresses like a tramp, and the one with the weapons, you know the brown hair with the pinkest flesh?" He knew Sasuke was mentioning Kurenai, Anko and Tenten. "Man, I really see what I've been missing. Even Sakura preffers you now."

Those words caused Naruto to cringe, and turn to face him like his eyes were rolled back inside his head and his teeth looked sharper than a shark's. "Nani!? But she loves you, right?"

"Nope. Not anymore. I learned this without her knowledge; She was sleeping by my bedside, after taking more of her anger out on me." Sasuke started, forcing a chuckle out of Naruto's mouth. "Anyway, she was mumbling something about her saying she loves you, and you favoring her over 'Ino-pig' or something like that. That's all I heard."

"..." Naruto paused. He didn't ask Sakura if she wanted to marry him, but just hearing Sasuke say from his own lips that she preferred him over Mr. Prince was pretty hard to swallow. "Maybe I should speak to her...someday." And with that, he gets up and heads inside. Sasuke just watched as he moved.

"Where does he get the energy? It's like he was born with monster powers." The Sharingan user quoted. He then moved his back to a tree, and fell asleep, his three swords being held by him closely.

Somewhere...

'Naruto, I hope you can forgive me on behalf of my sister.' A blue haired ninja thought, as she took her time towards Konoha, apposed to Zetsu who morphed in the ground and sped off. 'He'll get there in two days. I'll probably make it in 3.'

The woman then held a hand sign out, forming a Tora seal. After a while she was brimming with energy, which stopped as soon as it started. Then her body became flat; I mean paper falt. It was like someone squashed her and she survived the impact. Soon her body was like a couple of drawings put into place so as to make a picture of her.

Then the papers scattered. Each slip began to flutter in the air like a butterfly. Soon each paper commenced folding together, creating an origami butterfly. Each one took off towards the southwest, where Konoha recides.

Two Days Later...

Naruto had continued to ponder the thought of what to do with Sakura. He could ask for her hand in marriage like he did for the others, but then he would have to get support from Ino since Tenten and Hinata might become appauled about it. Shrugging, he decides to go for it. Rising from his bed he heads towards the kitchen, and finds Ino making breakfast.

"Ino-chan, how's it going?" He asked, as she turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. Looking over her shoulder he sees that she was making eggs and bacon.

"Oh, I'm just making something for Anko-san over there." She pointed to the Special Jonin sitting in the chair next to him. 'I hadn't even noticed her.'

"So, Naruto-kun, will you be giving me my treat today?" Anko asked, as her index left hand finger went up and down his right arm. He pulled away.

"Kurenai said that I need to be 18 when I can sleep with you two yet. That's why she held back trying to get me. But I need to speak to Ino now."

"Ok." Anko says, then rises up from her wooden seat and moves onward to the other room. 'I want something.'

"Ino, I just learned that Sakura loves me and not Sasuke. Is that true?" He asked, and the platinum blonde smiled.

"Of course. I've always wanted you to ask her someday. After all, me and her are best friends, and I guess we won't be having to fight one another when me and her and together with you. Atleast, that's how we felt. I say go for it, I'll settle the rest out with the others." She says, finishing the rest of the food. "Anko, you're ready?!"

And with that, Naruto took off, heading into town to look for the girl he loved back in his younger days. As he made his way through the main street, he couldn't find hair nor hide of the pink haired brawler. "Where is she? This is taking too long. I wish I could just teleport to her!"

"Can't blame you. It'd be alot better if we could just teleport to places we want to go." A voice said, as a plant-headed man nodded while beside Naruto.

"I hear ya. I w-" He froze, finally realizing what just happened. Turning slowely around, and making creeking sounds, he looks at his supposed conversation intruder: a member of Akatsuki. He didn't recognize him though, but he knew all of them were big trouble. He jumped away a few feet, and readied his hands in a fighting style.

"You must be one of them. Why are you here?!" Naruto blinked once, and his Hibikigan turned on, forcing everything to go grey again. The citizens walking the streets all freaked out as some even screamed; guess they've never seen a plant-man before.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Someone just wants to give you a message." Zetsu spoke. For some reason, whether it be the fact that he was telling the truth, or whether Naruto was just a gullible idiot, he lowered his guard.

"You've got 3 minutes, before the ANBU get here." Those were his only words, as he sat down on the earth indian style and waited. After Zetsu gave his speech, Naruto was at a loss for words. His mouth was left gaping in the air, as Zetsu merged with the earth and left. At that time Kakashi and Kenshin came by.

"Naruto, what happened?! We saw a plant with Akatsuki robes go in the ground." Kenshin said, causing Kakashi to sweat drop.

"Anyway, what he means is, what was he doing here? And why didn't he attack you?" The jonin sensei asked, as Naruto finally overcame his shock. Rising up from the ground he pointed to the Hokage Tower.

"Take me there. I'll explain it in the presence of Baa-chan." He said in a clma exterior. KEnshin sighed, thinking this would be a drag, and grabbed Naruto and Kakashi, before flashing away to the Hokage's Office.

Inside Kenshin appeared with Naruto and Kakashi in hand. Letting them go he began to lean against a wall. "Now Naruto, care to explain why an S-class ninja didn't try to ninja-nap you?"

Dropping sweat again, Tsunade recovered first and took out a bottle of sake. "Yes, Naruto. Please explain carefully. And don't leave out a single detail." She spoke.

Naruto let out a groaning sigh, then placed his hand onto his right eye, injecting his index and middle left hand fingers as well as his thumb inside the socket, taking the eye out. Blood began to splatter out from it as all three ninjas were shocked.

"How can you do that without being in pain?!" asked Tsunade, a little worried at why her favorite baka just took out his own eye.

"Calm down. This will tell you everything he said to me." He then held his right eye in front of them, with the doujutsu still active while his empty eye socket was closed, and squeezed it, bursting it.

But unlike a normal eye, it didn't squirt out blood. Instead it scattered into tiny sparkling particles of light, spreading throughout the entire room. It passed by Kenshin, Kakashi, and even the Hokage. They both gasped when they heard a voice speak:

"_Naruto, this is urgent. No, I'm not the guy in front of you telling you this, he's Zetsu. No, I'm the active and front leader of the Akatsuki organization. I wish to apologize to you for ordering my members to capture you and other Biju. I also wish to apologize for someone who killed a friend of yours. I think he was Hidan, never liked him._

_Anyway, I am not the true leader of this organization; it's a man named Tobi. He is a devil whos true name can't be revealed for the safety of Zetsu, but he used to be from Konoha, during the time of the Shodaime. I, on the other hand, am no stronger than he is, and even with my advance Hibikigan I don't think I can win._

_He will soon know about this, and when he does he will kill me. I'm leaving you to protect someone dear to me, and her sister who was your mother. You can meet her at the gates of Konoha a day after you receive this message. Please, if not for me, take care of her for your mother._

_Your Otouji, Pein."_

At the end of the message the lights gathered together, and went towards Naruto's empty eye socket. It was still closed when they went through the eyelids, so it might take some time. "And that's all of it."

"Naruto, how did you do that?" Kakashi asked, still trying to process the fact that he took his eye out and the info he just learned. Naruto turned to him.

"Oh, that was another part of my doujutsu powers. By having them on it can somehow also record audio sounds. So whatever I hear can be brought back completely and accurately. By removing it and squeezing it til it scatters I can have the people around me hear it as well." Naruto carefully explained, as they each got it. "But Tsunade, I want to know something: is what he said true? Is there really a relative of mine still alive? Is this Pein person my father's brother!?"

Tsunade was starting to think; She knew Pein, and remembered him being the man who killed Hanzo and his nakama, while at the same time being strong enough to be viewed as a god to the Hidden Rain Village. But never had she thought about him being related to Minato in anyway possible. Granted she never met him face to face, but it's the same situation.

"I don't know. If he really is your uncle, if this woman really is your aunt, if what this man said is the truth, then all we can do is wait for tomorrow to come. That's all I can tell you." She said, causing Naruto to look real depress.

'I can't believe it; I have one last family member left...But what if this is some cruel joke!? I don't care. If this person claims to be part of my blood, then it's only fair that I see if they're telling the truth before I go on a rampage.' Naruto finally reasoned in his head what to do, and began to leave.

"Naruto, be careful. It might be a trick." Tsunade said, watching the blond leave in a zombie fashion. Looking around she saw that Kakashi had left, and Kenshin was sleeping, again. "WAKE UP!! ONLY I SLEEP IN HERE!!!"

Amegakure...

"You what?!" Back at the Akatsuki base, Pein was lying facedown on the floor, the result of a kick by an orange-spiral masked man. Pein rose to his feet, wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth with his right thumb.

"What? You can't hear right? Better take that mask off, Madara, because I ain't some damn tape-recorder." This sent the masked man off the edge, who was releasing some type of dark fumes off his left arm.

"Then let's review; You sent Konan to the Hidden Leaf Village away from me, and told the Kyubi Jinchuuriki, the same vital shit who broke the statue and set those demons free, who I was through that retarded vegetable!?" You probably couldn't see it, but through that spiral's hole on the right side, you could see a fully mature Sharingan spinning, staring down the now known Namikaze.

"I only told him you were the real leader. If anything, you should be grateful I kept your stupid secret. Because from now on, I don't work for you!!" Pein rose to his feet, and pulled out a kunai hidden in his sleeve. Activating his eyes he rushed forward to attack.

Pein cut his knife deep within the Uchiha's throat, looking as if the fight had ended before it even started. But the only thing that came out, was smoke. And not just any smoke, black smoke. It was like some kinda inner form of darkness. It wrapped itself around the kunai, and Pein's arm, slowely seeping down his cloak, and around his entire body.

'I...can't...move...' Were his only thoughts, before he felt something snap. Minutes later, blood was splattering everywhere, and a bloody scream could be heard.

Tomorrow...

Today was the day Naruto had been waiting for; the day he meets this lady. He gets dressed in an aqua green jacket with matching jeans, and a white t-shirt underneath, then checked his right eye and saw it was back to normal and inside. He crept slowely out his room, hoping not to wake up his fiances, or Sasuke, and lept out the window after grabbing an apple. Eating even the core he makes his movement towards the gate, but gets stopped by a girl with two meatballs on her head.

"Tenten! What are you doing here?!" He asked, hoping she wasn't here for his company. He had successfully put on his happy-go-lucky facade in hopes to quell any hopes she might have had of following him. But she just stared at him.

"You can't fool me with that mask. I love you too much to be fooled. Besides, I already know about your mother's sister." She said, causing Naruto to flinch noticably. "Tsunade-sama told me, and wants me to accompany you to meet her. Any answer other than yes will result in no sex from any of us until our marriage."

Twitching at the thought of waiting so long, Naruto sighs and grabs Tenten, moving onward to the gate. There the couple sat beside the entrance, waiting for the guest to come.

"So, what do you think she'll look like?" Tenten asked. Naruto could only shrug.

"I don't even know who my mother looked like, how will I know who she-" He was interrupted by what he saw in front of him; lots of origami butterflies were flittering towards him. They entered the village, circled TEnten and Naruto, then formed in front of them. The origami began to unfold in mid-air, turning back to sheets of paper. The paper began to form into a body, then outlined to make the curves and such, then filled with color and air at the looks of it.

What formed from it was a beautiful woman. She had blue hair swelled down with a white flower on her hair, white blinking eyes, pale looking skin, and what was covered were the Akatsuki robes. Blinking once she said, "Ohaiyo. Watashi wa Uzumaki Konan."

**End Chapter...**

Kenshin: We forgot the short.  
Zeke: I couldn't think of one. Anyway, Konan gets put under the protection of Konoha, and mostly Naruto. We see the result of Tobi and Pein's fight, and new people come in.


	12. Can Finding Love Feel Good?

**Echo of Spiraling Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't feel like saying it.

Kenshin: Our other story got more reviews in one day than this one did in a day. Why's that?  
Zeke: Who gives a damn? It's just a story; one we put our heart and souls into.  
Kenshin: Souls? Oh yeah. Well, I kinda ran on empty on the mini story thing.  
Zeke: Well, we can always invite guests to join us, like people who have died.  
Kenshin: Special guest appearances? Fine, but at the end.

_**Chapter 12: Can Finding Love Feel Good?**_

Naruto was stunned; Standing before him was a beautiful woman. This woman, also stated she was related to him. Finally regaining his composure Naruto walks forward. "H-hi. My name is-"

Konan rushed towards Naruto, and hugged him tight, smashing his face in her pair of breasts. Tenten flinched when she did that, and pried Naruto free. "I'm sorry, but only me, his other fiances, and the Hokage can do that. If you want to you'll have to prove he's your family!"

"I fully intend to, miss Uzumaki Naruto." She said, pulling Naruto along to the Hokage's office. Tenten, getting more upset and protective, fumed and ran for them, following her to the tower.

Inside The Tower...

"So, would you like to prove that you're related to him?" Tsunade said, sitting by her office desk. Before her were Naruto, Konan, and Tenten. Konan held her hand out, as well as Naruto's. Tsunade hands them each a knife. "This is the only way you can prove it."

Konan takes it and slits her wrist, releasing blood from the scar without flinching a bit. Naruto stabs his hand, as blood came out from it. Tsunade rubbed one of each of her hands on each of their hands, chakra pulsating from her wrists. After a few minutes, Tsunade goes wide-eyed and looks at Naruto and Konan closely.

"It's true; You really are related to him, but by his mother's side it seems." She said, as Naruto gasped, almost losing some air from that. He then turned slowely towards Konan, eyes already filled with tears.

"You're...really my aunt?" Naruto asked, as Konan bended over and hugged him. Naruto was completely frozen up from this info. He crept his hands around her shoulders, hugging back. "I've never...had a real family..."

"So, tell us about yourself; Who are you, and why did you join Akatsuki anyway?" asked Tenten, still a bit overprotective of the blond baka. Konan released Naruto and turned to her.

"When I was born, my sister came two minutes after me. She and I were always competing with one another." Konan began. Naruto and Tenten sat down to listen.

"So, tell me how my mom is like; was she a strong woman?" Naruto asked, amazed by the fact that someone knew his mother.

"...She was a red-headed tomboy." Naruto blinked, then his eyes went white completely, and his mouth fell open. Tenten snickered along with Tsunade. "She was also one of the only people in academy who cared more about her skills as a ninja than her looks as a woman...she turned out ugly." That's when Naruto fell to the ground, almost passed out with drool coming out. But then Konan started growling, with her fist balled.

"Then, when she grew up she became beautiful, almost like her ugliness melted away...IT PISSED ME OFF!!!" She yelled in the end. This scared off Tsunade and Tenten. Naruto, on the other hand got up and looked at her. Konan looked around, and realized her mistake, blushing abit. "I used to always be stronger than her, but she somehow became strong enough to put me down."

"Atleast we know where Naruto gets his personality from...Anyway, continue." Tsunade said, as the blond stared at him with gritted teeth. 'Kisama.'

"We were 20 years old when our final fight happened. And if it wasn't for the fact that our village was attacked and destroyed by Kiri and Iwa ninjas that I would have had a rematch! We were cornered and injured...there was no escape for us..." Konan continued. Naruto was on the edge of his seat.

"Did you die?" He asked. Tenten just smacked him upside his head. Of course it didn't hurt him.

"Aho! Of course not! She's still right here!" Tenten said, then realized what she did, and backed away.

"That's when we learned the second level of Reiton: It gives our bodies superhuman properties and body morphing skills. I discovered mine was wood, and I can turn my body into little sheets of paper, which can be folded into origami. She got light, and could turn into it as well as control it. We used these to escape; then went our seperate ways afterwards." Finally finished, Konan looked at the three listeners.

"Dammit, you didn't die." Naruto said, sounding naively disappointed.

"NO SHIT!!!!" Tsunade, TEnten, and Konan yelled, each giving the impression of a sharp tooth and wide-eyed face thing. That's when something came to Naruto's mind. "Hey, will I be able to change into paper and light?"

"Maybe not. Each reiton user gets a different one: The heirs of each generation were gifted with an element, fire, lightning, ice, sand, and many others. You'll probably get something different when you discover it." Konan said, as she rose to her feet. "But I think that's enough story telling, now to the main manner; Tsunade-san, I wish to be a Konoha shinobi. I promise to be honest and truthful whenever." She pleaded, gripping the hokage's hands tight.

"Of course. But you'll have to be put under the protection of Naruto and have to hold his seat as council member, being of actual blood. Meaning Kenshin will have to be demoted from his seat." Tsunade said, not knowing how to break this to him.

"I don't mind." Kenshin said...wait Kenshin!? Here he was standing behind Tsunade, freaking Tsunade, Tenten, and Naruto out, each of them falling out of their seat. Tsunade was the first to rise up.

"Nanio Sindoga!!? You scared us!!" The Hokage said, gut punching the man first. He fell to his knees, almost pasing out. Konan looked at Kenshin, staring and blushing madly. She shook a bit, almost star-struck.

"Anyway, this is Kenshin. Kenshin, you'll be stepping down from your post as council member of his clan, and Konan will be taking your place. Anything to say, either of you?" Tsunade then turned to Konan, who had completely frozen in place. 'Wait, that face looks familiar...didn't Shizune have that exact expression when she saw Kenshin the first time?' She thought, as Konan sputtered indecently.

"Uh, you ok?" Kenshin rose to his feet, and placed a hand over her head. She turned even more red. "I think she has a fever. She's burning up." He said clueless to everything that happened. That's when everything went black, atleast for Konan.

That Night...

Well, everything worked out; Kenshin resigned his position as Council of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, letting Konan take over, the same woman was vested in Tsunade's already crazy, but still room enough for, house, but Naruto couldn't find Sakura all day. He was now at home, thinking of where to find her, when his vision was covered.

"Guess who?" A voice asked, and determining from that, he could tell who it was.

"Hinata, something wrong?" He asked, guessing right. The Hyuga let go of him, revealing herself in the sexiest linguerie. She had a black lace bra with thong, her hair tied in two ponytails, and a candle with whip and rope in her hands. "Maybe, we should stick to the candle."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." She said, then pulled Naruto upstairs by his arm. But before they could go upstairs, the door opened. Naruto looked at who it was, and saw Sakura and Ino coming in. It looked like she was staying somewhere, because the cherry blossom was carrying baggages with her. Both kunoichi gaped when their eyes laid upon Hinata with Naruto.

"Naruto, what the hell are you up to?! Did you make her do that?" It looked like she was about to run up and knock his lights out, but Ino grabbed her before she got the wrong idea, or took it farther.

"Forehead girl, Hinata is alot hornier than we found out." Ino said, calming down the Cherry Blossom before it made a storm of destruction.

"I've been wanting this forever, Sakura. Don't get in the way of Naruto-sama punishing me!" The Hyuga yelled, pushing Naruto upstairs. This completely convinced Sakura even more, as she slowely walked over to Naruto in a calmer manner.

"Sorry. Naruto, Sasuke and Ino had told me that you loved me too." She began, holding his hand tight.

"Wait, what do you mean too? Does that mean you love me too?" Naruto was shocked to say the least; Sasuke did tell him she loved him, but then Sakura never did like him before, so why now? Did she finally realize that-

"I finally realized that, all this time, you helped me all those times because...you really do love me. I thought you just had a stupid child crush on me. But, you actually had real feelings for me, someone who never even gave you the time of day. It's kinda mean compared to before." Sakura said. Naruto was abit star-struck. 'Sakura sure has a spiraling...what's it called?'

"Anyway, I want to apologize for all the things I've done, and loving you is pretty much the only thing I could think of. Will you have me?" She asked, the tension in the room growing thick.

"Of course, on one occasion." Naruto said, causing Sakura to flinch thinking of what will happen. "You and Ino will have to help me 'punish' Hinata." Sakura sighed that it would be something simple, but at the same time wanted to knock his lights out still for having to think up something so perverted. Heh, she was wanting anyway.

"Alright, but you better deliver." And with that, the three girls moved on upstairs, with Naruto following close behind. They entered in and found Hinata's room to be full of alot of torture devices. 'She must get hornier than Ino did that day back when...oh why am I thinking of it?' She thought, touching herself down there.

"Alright, Hinata, lay down." Hinata did as she was asked, and removed her clothes. Naruto began to take his off, leaving him plum nude, and a half-erect penis open. Ino took hers off, but Sakura was slowely drawn to his penis, amazed by his sheer size. "Now, Ino, tie Hinata up while I-huh?" He froze when Sakura grabbed his penis, and rubbed it slowely, as it surely became fully erect.

She then kissed it, sucking from the tip. Naruto moaned from the touch of her lips, and could have sworn he felt her tongue. Ino sighed, and just helped Sakura out of her clothes. "Sorry Hinata, she wants to go. And besides, she hasn't had any..probably."

"No, this is my first." Sakura said, licking it some more. Naruto moaned out of pleasure. Whoever taught Sakura this knows their shit. He felt even better when she swirled her tongue, and even sucked hard. Ino tongue wrestling Naruto and Hinata licking his bodyup and down. Soon Naruto blew in her mouth, releasing his seed in her mouth. That's when he removed the others off of him.

"I think you all should enjoy this. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." As he finished, two clones of him appeared. Each of them went to Ino and Hinata, and kissed them. Clone one placed Hinata on the bed and pumped his penis inside her. She screamed in joyous pleasure.

Ino took clone two, and it went hard in her, pushing her against the wall with her facing it. Her breasts smoothly went up and down the wall, as lushious moans came out of her mouth.

Naruto lifted Sakura onto his lap, sitting in a chair nearby. He gave her a sweet kiss on the mouth, as their tongues slowely crept into one another's. 'I never thought...he would taste so good. I want some more.'

Sakura removed her mouth for a minute. "Thanks for the kiss. If I had known you were so good at this then I would have done this sooner." She said, licking and nibbling his earlobe afterwards. Her hands drifted to his penis,where she began ro massage and rub it. His went to her vagina, wiggling and pushing inside. She moaned in his ears as he pushed deeper.

"Oh! Aah! Yes!! More, Naruto!!" Ino yelled, as she began to wrap her legs behind her and push up and down. The clone did as she asked, and pumped deep and hard in her.

Hinata was moaning like a street slut gone high. Naruto clone 1 had her on her hands and knees on the bed, fucking Hinata into bliss. The amount of pleasure hit the white eyes like a cyclone. The real Naruto had already reached an orgasm, shooting cum on Sakura's stomach area. She too cummed as well, on his lap as well. She lifted herself up and onto his lap, strapping her legs around Naruto's waist, and placed the penis inside her vagina regardless of what Naruto was about to say.

Sakura, though wished she hadn't been so hasty, for it hurt like a bitch. But as Naruto kissed her lips and went slowely and soft inside and out of her, she began to silence in moans. Soon those groans of pain became moans pleasure deep within her veins. She loved it, every minute of it. With each bounce he felt incredibly great. 'I never thought about it, but it seems Sakura-chan's almost as tight as Tenten-chan. Sasuke really missed out!'

Soon Hinata's moans started to sound repetitive, and her pussy tightened over the clone she had. She made out one final scream, spilling her juices over Naruto clone 1's penis. Soon the bunshin had to cum as well, and shot all it's stored up cum inside Hinata. The Hyuga Heiress fell limp onto the bed.

Ino's yells were becoming similar, as her vagina constricted around Naruto clone 2. She yelled out his name once again, letting loose a dam of juice onto his penis. The clone released his own cum inside the blond, getting milked for all his worth. Ino too fell into Naruto's arms.

The real Naruto was getting a copy feeling with Sakura. She felt like she was gonna have to stop soon, and started fucking Naruto a lot faster now, getting the best out of this before she would have to pass out. Naruto soon found that her already tight walls started to get even tighter.

"Naruto!!" She moaned, cumming vaginal juice on his dick, getting an orgasm like nothing before. Naruto soon had to stop, and lifted Sakura off of him, as he yelled while his cum shot skyward onto both of them. Both now panting tiredly, Naruto dispelled the clones, as half of what he felt through the clones came to him like a baseball in some guy's nuts. It didn't feel painful, but damn did it come strong!

"Naruto, I've completely fallen in love with you. Will you marry-" She was silenced by his lips over hers. The two of them held hand in hand, as the cum slipped and dripped onto the floor. "I will want nothing more, than to make you, TEnten-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Anko-chan, I guess, and Kure-chan to be happy. You've made me happy already."

Konan...

"Are you sure about this Shizune-chan? Do you really want to share me with someone else?" asked Kenshin while standing before both Shizune and Konan. Each of them were wearing robes.

"Of course, Konan-san won't mind since she seems to be strucken by you anyway, and I was looking for a femlae lover anyway. This works out perfectly." The green-haired lady said, as a background of some sort consisting of a moonlit night, and a heart shaped moon. 'Where did that come from? Genjutsu?'

"I wouldn't mind sharing you. But, no funny stuff. I haven't gotten over Pein yet." She said, still regretting the death of the first man she's ever loved. Kenshin placed a hand onto her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. "Don't pity me."

"Pity is for bakas and paraphlegics. I never pity anyone in my life, not even Naruto when he told me the story of his life, and he feels the same way." He said, looking at the blue-haired woman. He then turned to Shizune then back to Konan. "Besides, if I pitied you, I wouldn't be agreeing with Shizune's decision. I would set you up with someone else, like cyclops-san."

"Oh, Kakashi-san? Nah, he's still into that Rin-chan he tlks about." Shizune said, as Konan placed a hand to Kenshin's neck.

"Alright, just one kiss. But that's all you'll get for now." Konan said, as she placed a kiss onto the red-head's lips. And it was the best one she ever had to date; well second best.

Tobi...

"And that's it. I will be the current leader of Akatsuki until our plans unfold, then someone else will take over." The masked man said, as Deidara and Zetsu began to leave.

"Sorry. I don't have any plans to join a man who won't show his face." Deidara said, leaving his robe and ring behind. Zetsu just nodded.

"Find. I have no quaalms for a bunch of losers who have second doubts. I require real warriors." He said, eying Zetsu quite strangely for some reason. He looked at Itachi and Kisame, who have stayed behind.

"So, what do we do now?" Itachi asked, as Kisame picked up the two rings left behind.

"First, I need each of you to head to Hoshigakure and Iwa to find six people in black clothes. Tell them Tobi sent you." He said, as they both nodded and dispersed. "Afterwards we'll re-capture the biju and go after Naruto once again. He set us back a bit, but not anymore."

**End Chapter...**

Kenshin: Well, that was fun. Anway time for our guest; straight from Heaven. It's Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Tomoshibi!  
Minato: Hello!  
Tomo: HI!!  
Zeke: So, shitheads, how does it feel knowing your son is getting tail almost 7 days a week?  
Minato: WEll, I'm proud! Naruto has more women wanting to hold the key to his heart than I did.  
Tomo punches him and sends him through a wall, then talks: As long as they love him and don't use him, I don't mind. Now someone wake koishii up.  
Zeke: But you knocked him out...Anyway, that concludes our broadcast for today.  
Kenshin: Next chapter, Naruto learns of his inner powers, Konan gets over Pein but will never forget him, and this time, a Kenshin/Shizune/Konan lemon. I wonder how I look in one of these?


	13. The Chunin Exams: Men In Black

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any franchise you can depict in this fanfiction.

Kenshin: Where's Zeke? He's suppose to be here.  
...  
Kenshin: Oh well. I can do this myself. One Piece references in this chapter.

_**Chapter 13: The Chunin Exams; Men In Black**_

Two weeks after meeting with Konan has been kind to Naruto; He has been learning a lot of new techniques that are helping him fight better. He's grown a much stronger stamina, and can use his Reiton powers beyond his normal control. Kenshin came by the house as well to train him with his street fighting, but so far he has nothing more to learn now.

Naruto is sleeping in his bed alone, about to wake up for the day to come. After three days ago he was bored out of his mind. But hopefully this day would hope to cleanse that.

_Flashback..._

_"What do you mean I can't go on missions!?!?" Naruto yelled at the Hokage. He was in her office with everyone else from the Konoha 12. It was time to be given missions, and after everyone else got a mission he was a bit worried about why he didn't get one, then she laid a bombshell._

_"It's like I said; The Council of Elders has voted that you be banned from missions. They wish for you to stay out of harm's way until you can produce a suitable heir, being one who holds both Echo Eyes and Spirit Release." She said calmly, holding her hands together in a pyramid way._

_"But, but, but I can't until I get married, and that's not for a year and two days!" He sputtered, still not believing his eyes to any of this. Tsunade only sighed._

_"Well, sorry. You'll just have to wait past then." She said, causing him to cringe and fall defeated, wiping the floor in the corner with his index right finger. The others could feel sweat dropping from them by just watching this weird act. "Look, you can't leave, but that doesn't mean you can't partake in the Chunin Exams."_

_That got him happy; rising up to his feet to look back to his favorite old lady. "Really?! But won't I have to leave the village and go to where it's being held?"_

_"From what I heard yes, but this time we'll be having it. I'm sure you'll be participating. After all, you wouldn't want the leader of your clan to be nothing more than a genin, right?" She taunted, knowing of his weakness to a challenge. Sasuke laughed under his breath, but she didn't let it go unnoticed._

_"I don't know what's so funny, traitor." Sasuke almost swung his head around to her in response to that word. "You didn't take the exams and pass so you're still a genin as well. And I don't think Itachi would be bested by a junior ninja."_

_That got the Uchiha's blood pumping. "Fine! I'll take it with him. Is there anyone else around who didn't take it?" Tsunade looked over the sheets of paper named with the number of applicants participating in the Exams, and saw that only a few were going from Konoha._

_"Just Ebisu's team and Tsura." She said, naming the teams going in by the jonin sensei. But then she had a real traumatized look on her face when she saw who else was coming. "But there's more; Teams from Iwagakure and Otogakure will be in this."_

_"So?" Kiba asked, not quite understanding what was wrong with that._

_"Well, Kiba-san, you may know that Sasuke defected from us just to learn their skills and spy on the snake prince for us. Now that he's back I don't think Orochimaru will let him go by without a fight." Tsunade paused for a minute, then took out a bottle of sake and drunk some down. But then she just as soon spat it back out, and looked at it again. "Vinegar!? Shizune, you bitch!"_

_Everyone felt sweat coming down their faces, and Naruto wiped the spit up vinegar off of him. "And Iwa?"_

_"Obviously they must have found out about Yondaime's descendant and want him dead or kidnapped as ransom. Which is why I want for the both of yous to go disguised and under facades." She said to him, as he figured out what she meant. Namikaze nodded as did Uchiha. "Don't worry. I'll have fake IDs made for you the next day, and all shinobi overseeing the event will know of you."_

_"Hai!"_

_End Flashback..._

And here he was, getting ready for the next step in his Shinobi career. He slowely opens his eyes, and looks at the red circular eyes and white skin covered in fresh black hair...

"What the...Kurenai?" He soon realized he was in bed with the former Jonin sensei of Hinata, and she was wide awake. He scouted her body to see that she was completely naked, and he was as well.

"Nice way to wake up you know, having a sexually attractive and active woman wake up with you right?" She asked in a seductive voice. He then gasped when her hands went down his pants, gripping onto his 'pleasure stick' as she always refers them to, and rubbing it. "Kure-chan..."

"Don't worry. I just want to relieve some tension." She said, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his chest under his arms. Her breasts smushed up and down his abs and chest in reaction to her hips shifting her clit on his penis. She moaned in a low voice from her actions and he was feeling good as well. It wasn't nearly as great as actual sex, but in a situation like this it's good enough.

"More, uhh! More, uhhh!! Uuhhh ahh! Just a bit more!!" She cries as she finally cums on him and his bed. After taking a breather she looks at him again. "I heard, about you taking the exams, and I think that you would like it if you had something to look forward to surving for." She rose to her feet, and pulled him up with her.

"Kure-chan, when does it start?" He asked, not realizing how long he's been asleep. She smiled warmfully, then gave him a passionate kiss. The Yuhi wrapped her arms around him and licked his lips. He opened up and together their tongues danced a slimy tango.

Two minutes have passed and both have parted from one another, panted and breathless. Kurenai was missing lipstick from her lips and her hair was even frizzier. Naruto had multiple red lips on his face, most on his face but aot on his lips, as well as blood streaming down his nose.

"Ne, I would love to give you the greatest fucking a jonin can muster, but for now our current actions are enough. Now hurry up and get ready. You don't have time to wait." She said, then bent down to kiss his penis and then left. Naruto sighed and went to get dressed. He puts on black jeans with a red vest shirt and sandals. HE tops it off with a mugiwara with a red wrapping around the ball of the hat. He heads downstairs to begin his test.

One Hour Later...

Naruto and Sasuke were well on their way to the upstairs room of the Chunin Exams office building. Sasuke was sporting dark green pants and a dark blue shirt with three dragons going diagonal on it. One was yellow, the second was red, and the last blue. He had a red bandana around his left arm and a robe colored with a green, red and blue star pattern. As they made their way up the stairs, they got some major attention from the ninjas that were participating.

"Remember the codenames, flashy. We don't want people to know who we really are, alright?" Naruto said to Sasuke. Before today Tsunade told them to refer to themselves in different names and to try and hold back on their powers. After all, Oto ninjas might be in this event as well as Iwa, and with one after Sasuke and the other in complete rage with the Yondaime.

"I can understand my situation, but why do you need one?" The Uchiha asked, as they stepped into a room full of genin.

"Well, remember when I told you about me being Yondaime's son? Well, Iwa really hates him for destroying them in the war. And you really think they won't go after someone who's last name is Namikaze?" The mugiwara wearer stated in a low voice, as Sasuke got what he meant. "Anyway, for now I'm..." He pulls out the fake ID he got from the Hokage. "...Mugiwara Yuuki of Konoha and you're..."

Sasuke takes out his own fake thing. "Kaizoku-Ryoushi Zoro...These names suck. She could have atleast named me Okashira Hao. That sounds cool." He complained silently, waiting for the first examiner to appear. Naruto scanned the area for anyone suspicious. All he saw were two groups from Konoha; Ironically it was Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

He didn't say anything, in fear of losing his disguise and being exposed. The other group was just a team of commons, with the exception of a Hyuga. She could be Hinata's little sister, the one she told him about. He noticed she was staring at Konohamaru a bit, much in the same way Hinata used to stare at him.

'Oh no. Love for loud idiots and masochism must be a family thing.' He thought, laughing harshly in his mind. He gave another look around, and saw Iwa ninjas staring at him. Maybe they knew...or maybe they weren't fooled by his foolish appearance.

Sasuke was scanning the room too, and saw that there were Oto ninjas here. Two groups, and they were looking at him like he was familiar. And he was.

Just then, smoke poofed out of nowhere, and revealed was Ibiki and four other chunin. One of them looked too familiar to the two people in the back, Naruto and Sasuke, and her name was Ino. For some reason she was working with Ibiki in this exam, and things might end up like last time. She just waved at Naruto and Sasuke, not bringing anymore attention to them.

"Alright, you maggots!! Now is the time for the Written exams! If you wish to leave, do so now. If not, then line up to get a paper, then sit down and shut up!!" HE roared, handing Ino a stack of papers. She stood by the end of an already made line, as they came to her taking a paper each. Yuuki and Zoro stood in line and each took a paper, then sat down by the far left ends of the seats in the back.

"Now, you shall each have to solve each of these 10 questions. For each time you get caught cheating you'll lose five points. If you get caught 5 times then you'll be disqualified alng with your team." Ibiki explained, which were surprisingly similar to the last rules last time. Yuuki and Zoro smiled as they figured out it was the same. Ino just looked straight at Naruto and winked. "IF your partner, or partners don't pass, then you don't. If everything checks out clear, then start!"

Elsewhere Ten Minutes Later...

"Wait what?!" Kenshin said. He was standing inside the Hokage's office with Shizune and Konan both with him. Tsunade was nowhere in sight and they both had no idea where she was. And Shizune came up with the most ridiculous idea ever.

"Like I said; Let's do it in her room. There's always sound barriers put in to prevent people from hearing her, and she's probably busy down at the casino. You don't mind, do you Konan-chan?" She said to Kenshin. Konan shook her head in approval to the idea, and began to remove her cloak.

"I'm gonna lose alot of blood after this." He mumbled to himself. He then placed a hand onto Konan's shoulder as a motion to stop. "You really want to do this? I won't force you to do something you just got convinced to do."

"Oh, you worry too much. You somehow act like Pein." She leans up and kisses him on the lips. "That turns me on, alot." The blue haired babe removed her clothes to reveal her sexy slender figure; those well-done abs, those lovely sized breasts, her pink erect nipples, that cute little blue bush of hair above her pussy clit and the womanhood itself. Shizune took off her clothes as well, giving full view of her naked body to the object of their affections.

"Do you like what you see, Ken?" Shizune spoke with all her lust, wanting this more than she could contain. Konan pushed him to the table, knocking down all the paperwork that was left, which wasn't much, and removed his clothes as well, tearing off any piece of fabric hiding his body from them. They continued this until he was completely nude it front of them, his tall erection standing before them. Not wasting any time, Shizune rose up to his manhood, and sat down on it, as her barrier broke from the force and speed.

"Oh god! It hurts!" She cries, as tears stream down her face from the pain of losing her virginity. Konan laid Kenshin down on his back and lifted herself over his head, his vagina laying above the guy's face. She kissed Shizune on the lips to silence her cries. "Shshshhsh. It's ok. That happens the first time. It'll go away soon." This gave Shizune the incentive to grab Konan and bite down on her neck to ease the pain.

Soon the Hokage's assistant stopped her flow of tears, and biting on Konan. She then proceeded to moan from her new-found pleasure. "There you go-Ah!" Konan stopped speaking suddenly as she felt something wet and warm inside of her pussy. She looked down and saw Kenshin grabbing her legs and licking her like a dog to its bowl of water. She moaned out of extesy as well, as did Shizune from shifting up and down his penis.

"Oh yes! Lick me clean! Oh thank you!" She cried, kissing the dark haired woman's lips with the addition of her tongue. Shizune kissed back while the both of them moaned twice as much in eachother's mouths.

It didn't take long for Shizune to cum all over his shaft and pubic hair, as juicy cum leeked onto the table and down to the papers. Konan followed with her as her cum poured on Kenshin's face and in his mouth. He could have choked at the amount that collided in his nose and mouth, but didn't and held his own with the amount in his mouth, swallowing it all in. He did cough when it went in his hana, but he survived.

Soon it was Kenshin's turn to come close to the boiler, as he could feel Shizune becoming tight enough to milk him dry. He lifted Shizune off of his manhood, but she sat right back on him, and rode him a few times until finally, he shot creamy white cum in her vagina.

Shizune crimped onto Konan and Kenshin, succumbing to the tiredness she gained from the sex. Kenshin lifted her up off of him and placed her on the couch nearby the counter they were on. Konan then pulled Kenshin over top of her, kissing and licking his mouth and tongue. Kenshin entered in her slowely at first, as she cringed only a little from it. But it didn't take long for her to cry in pleasure.

"Oh god! More! Give me more!" She moaned, as Kenshin pumped in her harder than before. As he pounded her the table began to move in sync with his movements. It wasn't long until her head was against the wall and denting it.

But just as tehy were reaching the climax of the event, the door came open, and in stepped Gai. He looked around and saw Kenshin, Shizune, and some blue haired lovely lady naked. He was about to do something about it, but somehow passed out from the amount of blood spilling from his nose. This stopped Kenshin and Konan just as she cummed on him.

Back At The Exams...

Back at the exams Naruto, let's just say, did alot better this time than before. Though he didn't get anymore right than Sasuke did, it was to be expected. He wasn't smart anyway. But back to the story; Naruto and Sasuke both passed as did Konohamaru's team and the Hyuga's. They were currently waiting outside the Forest of Death for the next Tokubetsu Jonin to arrive. Hopefully it would be someone other than Anko...

**POOF!!**

Nevermind; The snake jonin, and fifth girl in Naruto's harem of wives, poofed in front of all the passing teams in all her sexy clothing. "Alright! Listen up, I'm Mitarashi Anko, the next proctor for the second phase of the Chunin exams! Now I want you to-Ohayo, Yuuki-kun!" She just suddenly noticed Yuuki, AKA Naruto, standing next to Zoro, and acknowledged him while giving a heart-warming smile. This caused the others to look at him, as he hid his embarassment under his mugiwara.

"Anyway, it's time to begin the second phase. First, go to that booth and sign a paper. You will also receive a scroll or your team." Said the snake jonin, now focusing on the task at hand. But someone had a question.

"What are the papers and scrolls for?" asked the Hyuga Yuuki was talking about. Anko turned to her, and instantly thought of Hinata.

"Well, the slips are so we don't become responsible for anyone's deaths or paralyzation during the exams. The scrolls are the key to passing. I'll explain when each team has one." She said, as people lined up to do what she commanded. But as Yuuki and Zoro walked up they didn't get a scroll. Instead they signed a paper slip that granted them protection throughout the Exams. Of course this was easy to see, with them being the last two flesh and blood of Konoha's strongest clans.

With every group holding a scroll they stood before Anko. "Alright. For the exams you each have to trek in the forest behind me for five days. During this time limit you must collect a pair of these scrolls; one heaven and one earth." She holds up a green scroll and a white one. "You need both in order to past onto the finals. During this time, you may fight, salvage, even kill anyone in the way of your goal. My only warning; Do not open them if you wish to pass."

Yuuki and Zoro stood by their gate to get ready to enter in. As they waited, Anko came by the two of them, and quickly gave Yuuki a kiss on the lips. "Naruto, you may be wondering why the two of you don't have any scrolls; Well, Tsunade-sama thought it would be a real challenge if you both would have to proclaim both scrolls, seeing as how you did this test last time and are a step above the rest in power."

"I see the point that it'll be too easy, but still...Oh well." Yuuki said, leaning by the gate. Anko sighed and gave him a wet kiss this time, and walked away.

"How do you do that?" Zoro wondered, as Yuuki was spacing out from the kiss. He shook it off and looked at him. "Well, I'm just lucky, and nice. Sorry Sakura came to me and not you."

"Don't be. She scares the shit out of me now. I'm thinking of going for that sister of Kiba's." He replied, still waiting for the gate to open-

"Let the Second Phase Begin!!" Anko yelled, as the gates flew wide open, and everyone rushed in without a moment to spare.

1 Hour LAter...

Yuuki and Zoro had made it nearby a lake, surrounded by trees. They stopped by to think over a plan. "So what now?" asked Yuuki/Naruto, cracking his knuckles by just clenching his fists.

"We split up. One of us will scout out the entirety of the west area, while the other gets the east. You look for a Heaven's Scroll, and I'll get the Earth. We meet up at the tower, and if I find that you fail then I'll have your wives each beat the crap out of you." Zoro/Sasuke said, flicking his red sword with his right hand thumb open by a bit. He then flashed off in a flurry, as his mugiwara partner poofed off in smoke.

Eastern Side...

Yuuki was walking around the eastern part, looking for people to beat. He was wandering around looking like an idiot with no idea what was going on. He even seemed to be carefree, as a group of ninjas were already following him. That's when they jumped him, all three of them appearing before him with shuriken and kunai held before him. From their headbands they could be made out as Kiri ninjas.

"Hand over whatever scroll you got, unless you wish to lose it and your life!" The obvious leader said, as the other two circled around him. But they got a surprise when he poofed into smoke.

"What the-" The leader was caught offguard and knocked out as a flurry of light rays shooting at them, knocking them out. Yuuki walked over to them from the bushes, and pulled out a white scroll. "Guess I win. Looks like Sasuke will get in after me."

"Maybe not." A voice said, as Naruto turned around to see a tall man before him. He had bull horns on the side of his head, a black suit on his body, an Iwa headband under the horns, and a bottom slackjaw with big lips. "Namikaze Naruto, am I right?"

Naruto froze when he called him by his real name. "How did you know?"

"I was sent by Akatsuki to capture you. Madara-senpai orders." He said, cracking his knuckles tight. Naruto sighed, then thought who was Madara.

"Look, I don't know who this guy is, but I'll be damned if I get kidnapped." Naruto said, throughing his hat to the ground.

"Let's see you back that up. **Soru**!" He vanished from sight, as Naruto was amazed by the speed. He couldn't even see where he went. That's when the man came up to his face and punched him in the face, sending him through a tree. As Naruto rose to his feet he saw that the man was back in sight. "Are you gonna fight me, or lie there?"

"Screw you bitch!" He said, as his eyes activated.

West Side...

"Not worth my time." Zoro said, as he sheathed his swords to the three bodies of Iwa ninjas before him. He had some traces of dirt and blood on his face, but still intact. The swordsman took out a green scroll. "I wonder how Yuuki's doing."

"Better than you'll be doing whe we're through with you." A voice said. Zoro looked to his side and saw a pair of ninjas before him. Two of them were carrying hiltless katanas while the only male had a long real katana behind him. He also noticed that they were Oto origins. "Our master has been looking for you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled in joy, then activated his Sharingan. He then took out his red and yellow sword, and placed the yellow in his mouth. He then drew the blue in his left hand. "**Ao Kiji Yuki Hoshi, Aka Inu En Sekai, Ki Zaru Rai Getsu**, how would you like to taste their blood?"

"Prepare to feel pain!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time, rushing towards their opponents at full speed.

Valley of the End...

"Tobi, is this Blueno the best chance against the Jinchuuriki?" asked Itachi, as he jumped on a rock while dressed in the same black suit as that man in the forest is. The masked man turned to the other living Uchiha besides him and Sasuke.

"I don't care. If he wins, then it's ok. If Blueno loses, then it'll undoubtly be from him discovering his full Reiton powers. Either way, my plan won't be hindered." He said, as he turned around, staring at the statues they stood on. He was on a man with spiky hair, while looking closely at the other one, his Sharingan eye spinning.

**End Chapter...**

Kenshin: Still isn't here. Anyway, for our guest today, we got Zabuza and Haku.  
Zabuza: Whatever.  
Haku: Ohayo.  
Kenshin: Why did the two of you help out Gatou in the first place?  
Zabuza: He kept the bounty hunters at bay.  
Haku: I had no choice but to help that evil man. I'm just glad Zabuza-sama and Naruto-kun stopped him.  
Kenshin: Uh-huh. And how are your views on Naruto?  
Zabuza: He's a nice kid. A bit loud and stupid, but can say words that can cut deeper than any heated knife.  
Haku: I fell in love with him.  
Kenshin: Nani!? But you said you're a dude!!  
Zabuza: That was a lie he said to keep people away from him. After all, kunoichi have enough problems not being raped.  
Haku throws a senbon in his neck, knocking him out.  
Kenshin: Let's leave before she tries to freeze me. Read and Review.

Soru: Shave

**Ao Kiji Yuki Hoshi: **Blue Peasant: Snow Star  
**Aka Inu En Sekai: **Red Dog: Flame World  
**Ki Zaru Rai Getsu: **Yellow Monkey: Thunder Moon


	14. The Chunin Exams Part 2

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime references in here.

Kenshin: I still can't find him. Anyway, just to let you know, I've been redoing some chapters in my first completed fiction. I'm not forcing you to look back, but do so if you wish. The chapters will be 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, and 15.

_**Chapter 14: Chunin Exams Part 2**_

Naruto threw multiple punches towards his foe, who dipped and ducked through each punch. "Don't act so high and mighty..." He then grabs his arms to stop his assault, then throws him into more trees. "...just because you make people think you've grown more arms."

Naruto climbed out of the rubble, brushing off splinters. "So, you want to fight me seriously. Not many people can get through that." He said, as his energy rose up. He pointed his finger towards him, charging his Reiton energy into it. "**Rei-gun**!" He yelled, shooting energy from the tip of his finger at him while holding his hand like a gun.

"**Tekkai**." He said, as his body flashed in the little light that could be seen through the sun, and the blast hit him straight on.

"Yata! Gotcha!!" Naruto cheered, seeing his opponent enveloped in the blast. But as the smoke cleared, it is revealed that he seems almost fine. It was like he reduced the damage. "But how?"

"I, am a master of the six style form of fighting. I've mastered all six abilities that come with this form." He said, cracking his fingers. "Me and my colleges share this kenpo, each of them way stronger than any member of Akatsuki you can think of. **Geppou**!" He disappears from sight again, but Naruto doesn't see him around. So thinking he could have jumped he looks up and see him jumping, in mid air. He was zig-zagging around him like a bee, and he was the stinking flower. He then jumped towards Naruto now, his finger pointing towards him.

"**Shigan**!" Not wanting to find out what it does, Naruto jumps out of the way, as his finger went straight through the ground, creating a tremor and crater. Skidding across the ground Naruto halts himself, then rushes forward, forming a seal cross.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Three clones poof beside him, each cracking their knuckles as they ran at him. One jumped at him and threw a punch, which was blocked by a slight jab. He then Shigans his neck, poofing the clone away. The second one kicks him in the face, but backs away and holds his foot in pain.

"**Tekkai. Rankyaku**!" He kicked at the clone, releasing a blue shockwave at him. The clone poofed out of existence the second it cut him. He looks up just in time to see the last two Narutos coming after him. One of them poofed into smoke, making a smokescreen to block his vision. The man, which will now be called Blueno, held his hands up in a defensive stance.

'This boy has better skills than Madara mentioned. Regardless, he's nothing to worry about. Just gotta take him in.' He thought, then jumped into the air. "**Geppou**." He said, as he jumped 'on' the air, like a double jump, then continued jumping until he was clear and away from it, landing on a tree.

"**Rasengan**!!" A voice said. Blueno turned around and saw Naruto coming at him, holding a blue orb in his hand and shoving it at him. Blueno felt he could take it, and used Tekkai.

Sasuke...

The Uchiha was blocking blades being slashed at him left and right, summoning his three sword style powers to his current max. Now all three ninjas slashed at him, and he blocked all five katanas.

"**Santoryu: Tatsumaki**!" He then spun around rapidly, releasing a tornado of light blue energy surrounding him upward. All three ninjas got cut up in places they could hardly even tell anymore. After they landed to the ground, the only person coming up was the main guy. He motioned himself to his feet with his blade sticking the ground.

"Kisama! Mo urusa ne!(You!! Unforgivable!!)" He yelled, holding his sword up to the side of his face. He then slashes at Sasuke. The Uchiha holds his blades together, both on opposite sides and behind his head and third blade.

"**Santoryu: Oni Giri**!!" Sasuke bursts straight past him, releasing his blades from their positions the moment he's right by the sound ninja. The result; the sound ninja squirts blood from his chest, and falls to the floor in death.

"That was boring. Might as well head for the tower." Sasuke said, sheathing his weapons and putting on his robes. He then heads for the tower, which is in the opposite direction he is going.

Sasuke continued to jump and run through trees, until he made it to the Eastern section of the forest. Infact, it wasn't long before he saw Naruto shoving a Rasengan into the stomach of some guy with horns. It was strong enough to push Blueno off his balance and fall straight into the ground, feeling every painful experience of it.

"So, that must be the Rasengan. It's as strong as he explained it, but you have yet to use it to the fullest potential." He taunted, wiping blood off his lip. He did a couple of hand seals.

"**Katon: Hibashira no Jutsu**!" He yelled, then slammed his hand onto the ground. Sprouting from the ground came forth a pillar of flame. It burned up the surrounding forest and made its way towards Naruto.

"Guess it's Rei-gun time!" He said, pointing his finger forward about to blast it.

"**Raiton: Kari no Jutsu**!" A voice said. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke jump in the way to the flame. As it came to him, Sasuke's body sparked with lightning, and the pillar of flame just exploded. After the light died out, all that was left was burnt leaves and trees.

"Whoa, that's new. I didn't know you were a lightning element." Naruto said, shocked at his cool technique. The Uchiha shook his head.

"Nah, just fire base chakra. I'm also able to use a couple Raiton moves, like that: It heats the area around me so whenever fire attacks come into contact all the flames around me explode at the speed of sound." Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded in understanding, then turned to Blueno. "But first, who is he?"

"Just some dude who thinks he can capture me for Akatsuki. I can handle him." He said, stretching his legs a bit. Blueno only smirked.

"It would seem I'm outclassed. I'll be back for you, and this time I'll even the playing field." He said, then used Soru to escape. Now that the nuisance was gone Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"That was weird. Anyway, Yuuki, I found a Heaven Scroll. No trouble." He said, pulling out the white scroll he procured. Naruto smiled and took out the Earth Scroll he got.

"Then I guess we pass. This was too damn easy, without him in the way. Anyway, let's go." Naruto then heads into the direction Sasuke came from. The swordsman ninja tried to stop him though.

"Ma te! I just came from there! And I doubt-"

30 Minutes Later...

"You doubt what?" Naruto asked, turning towards Sasuke once they made it to the tower. Sasuke's face faltered once he looked at it. 'Kuso! It's real close if you walk straight to it!'

As they enter the building they headed straight to the room they had to go to last time, but had no clue what to do.

"So, do we unravel them like last time?" Naruto asked, remembering three years ago. Sasuke had an equal look.

"Actually, I guess so. After all it wasn't like Kakashi came out that time, it was Iruka. So let's do it anyway." And with that, Naruto and Sasuke unraveled the scrolls, summoning smoke from out the pages. As it came forward it and they dropped it, out poofed a different sight from what they expected. Naruto went wide eyed and Sasuke got a major nosebleed.

What came out of the scroll was a naked tan Anko. Her entire body was moistened with hot water, glistening off her curves and shimmering to the floor. Her breasts had been covered with a towel as was her vaginal area. The rest that could be seen was ten times better than Naruto's Orioke no Jutsu from earlier in the series. Anko opened her eyes while smirking under her mouth.

"Ooh, I didn't expect you boys here so soon." She said in a seductive voice, that was aimed right for Naruto. Sasuke was about to burst, when he ran out the room to calm himself and listen from there.

"Saken da(Bullshit)! You knew you were our teacher all along!! Why did you come up and not Iruka?!" He asked, though wasn't mad about that. She latched her body onto him in the form of some sort of answer, and wrapped her legs around his waist to smush her breasts up against his chest. He began to blush at this and grow almost completely hard.

"Naruto-sama, I thought you liked me." She began to pout in a cute way, which only increased his blush. She removed her towel from her upper and lower body, to reveal her in a bikini two-piece. "And as per the rules since you guys aren't an entire cell you don't summon your old school teacher, but me."

"Ok, so what now?" He asked, then felt her rubbing her clit against his shaft through his pants. How she's doing that he'll never know.

"You two wait here until the time limit is up. But for now, it's all up to you." Anko dipped deep into his pants and found her treasure. Naruto caught onto his senses and grabbed her hand.

"Anko-chan, now's not the time nor the place. Besides remember the promise?" He said to her, as she sighed and removed her hand.

"Ok, but this isn't really fair!" She whined. Obviously Anko has been wanting him longer than Kurenai has, and waiting this long will only make her hormones go higher. "If I can't have sex with you, and Kurenai can't then the others shouldn't fuck you either!"

"Hmm...you make a very interesting point. I'll settle it out after this. Go tell Tenten something so she'll understand and tell the others." He said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun; just tell me what to do." She spoke, wrapping the towel around her body fully this time, as she listened to her master.

5 Hours Later...

Naruto was sleeping inside his bed, thinking about the preliminary and what it'll be like this time. "Hopefully I get to fight against someone strong. Can't wait." He said quietly to himself. He also thought about Anko, and Kurenai.

"I wonder how tight those two are, it'll be awesome!" He said, this time a bit loud. That's when part of a blade landing by the right side of his head. He freaked and jumped back on the wall. Looking at the bed next to him he saw Sasuke was awake.

"Urusai! Don't blab about your good fortune around someone less fortunate!" He then pulled his sword out from the bed and sheathed it inside it's red scabbard, lying back to sleep with all three to his cheek.

'Sasuke no kowai. (Scary Sasuke.)' He thought, then went back to sleep, but couldn't. Thinking some food could knock him out, he heads out his room and heads down to find a fridge.

He treks the manor of the building, looking for anything resembling a kitchen. It took him two minutes though to give up, heading back for his room.

Four Days Later...

And here Naruto was, waking up on the fifth day. He was already getting dressed in his false judgement costume to get others to think he's a fool, and walked for the door to get this over with. But just as he opened the door, Anko came walking in, pushing him back on the bed.

"Anko-chan?!" He was surprised really. Normally she would be down with the other applicates torturing them. But here she was, holding a can of whip-cre-whip-cream!? Where she get whip-cream?!

"Where'd you get whip-cream!?" He asked, but was answered with her pulling his penis out and starting to rub it, erecting it tall. "I don't think now is the time or-"

"It's just a good luck thing." She said, shaking the can and squirting the cream all over it. She then inhales it inside her mouth, bobbing up and down like a professional.

Naruto moaned heartfully, amazed at her somewhat expertise in this sort of thing. She started going faster and deeper, sucking on him like hard candy. Right now he was wishing he didn't have somewhere to go, and could play around with her a bit. It wasn't long for him to reach the boiling point, and grab her head for the climax.

"Anko, I'm gonna-Ah!" He shoots semen deep into her mouth, almost too much for her to handle. The corner of her mouth exploded with cum, as she tried to swallow every last drop but was failing to do so. She gave off one last suck, then let go of him, raising her face up to his.

"Good luck, Naruto-sama." She kissed him full on the lips, putting some of the cum on the side of her lip on that side. She licked his lips for entrance, and he opened up, engaging in a tongue dancing contest. She then removed herself from his mouth, and walked out the room, taking extra care to shake her ass left and right for his viewing pleasure.

"I've got to be the luckiest baka in this entire wor-Why did she call me master?" He wondered, redressing himself and heading out the door again.

Main Stage...

By the time Naruto got to the main stage, he spots a group of ninjas waiting for him. There were atleast 22 genin there including Sasuke who he saw among them, and with himself he joined the others, ready to get this over with. He rushes over to Sasuke, dubbed Zoro from now on, and waits with him to get ready.

"Bout time you woke up. Why do you have cream on the corner of your mouth?" He asked Naruto, also known as Yuuki. The blond wiped his mouth and removed said white substinence, and licked it away.

"Had a good meal before I left." He said, noticing Anko looking at him directly from the rest of the jonin before them. Among those jonin were Kurenai and the Hokage Tsunade. Anko winked at him then turned to attention and becoming serious.

"Anko, any reason why you have cum leaking out of your mouth?" Kurenai whispered to her horny, yet weird friend. The snake jonin froze in shock, and licked it away, making Kurenai suspicious, before looking at Yuuki from afar. "Please tell me that's all you did."

"I didn't do it. Plus this is not the time nor place for this." Tsunade was ease-dropping, and sighed as they spoke of such a personal thing. She then looked straight, and began to explain the preliminaries of the Exams.

3 Minutes Later...

"And so, we shall begin with picking out the first match. Watch the screen; Anyone who's name does not show head up to the balcony above." Tsunade finished, as the screen flashed on two names: Hyuga Hanabi and Uzuki Megumi. As the others headed upstairs, the two ninjas whos names were called stayed behind. Yuuki looked down at the two, watching Hinata's sister go into her family stance, and the other girl from...Kiri pull out a kusarigama.

Kurenai standed in the middle of them, acting as announcer of the fight. "Ike!(Go!)" She shouted, signaling the beginning of the fight.

Ten minutes later the fights have begun to look more interesting. 4 fights have passed, and 6 have moved onward, them being two from Grass, 2 from Iwa, Konohamaru, and Hanabi. Now the next names were about to appear, and it was one of the two events most people were expecting: Kaizoku-Ryoushi Zoro(Uchiha Sasuke) of Konoha, and Kaizen Hibiki of Oto.

"So, you finally get a fight. Remember our deal?" Yuuki asked Zoro, who only smiled.

"I know. Let's see who can with without using handseals." Zoro replied, as the two jumped down to fight one another.

Zoro looked over his foe, a ninja about the same height as him, with midnight rider jeans on as well as a sleeveless shirt. He also sported dark sandals and a ribbon around his head.

"I won't waste time. Ike!" Kurenai said, as the battle started and she jumped out of the way. Sasuke drew his three swords, placing his yellow in his mouth like always. He then holds his arm blades up, pointing towards his foe like two horns, only inches above his middle sword.

"**Santoryu: Ushi Bari**!" Sasuke also activated his Sharingan, locking onto his foe and making sure he wouldn't escape. Of course he had a genjutsu on his eyes to make sure they didn't see it, but then again only an untrained ninja wouldn't see through it. Sasuke then rushed forward, disappearing in a flash.

He reappeared before Hibiki, throwing stab after stab at him, each striking his body ferociously. It ended with a side-ways slash from both blades, with Sasuke coming up behind him. As he sheaths each sword, he turns behind him and looks at Hibiki.

"Hmm. Something's wrong. You're no ordinary genin are you?" Sasuke then backed up a few inches and drew his red sword. "You wouldn't happen to have a kekkei genkai now would you?" He swung at his face, and Hibiki blocked with his left arm while turning around to face him. The audience was shocked as they saw what happened; his arm was sharp like a blade. As he moved it away it made a sound similar to a sword clanging with another.

"That's a weird body you got. Who are you?" He asked. Hibiki only smirked.

"You were right. It is a bloodline; The **Hagane Gaihi** gives all of my family the power of steel. Even our skin can be morphed into it." He explained, as his fingers grew sharper, like blades. "You're the one Otokage-sama wants aren't you, the Uchiha?"

Zoro cringed, seeing that his disguised has been shown. Yuuki sighed, as every jonin from Konoha flinched at Sasuke's revealment. Zoro, now gonna be called Sasuke from now, draws his blue sword.

"So what? I'm not going back. And I'll see you dead here." He said, crossing his swords together into an x.

**_End Chapter..._**

Kenshin: Sorry about the small chapter. I'm kinda busy with other things and I know you guys are probably upset over waiting fo much. After all, I am redoing something. Oh yeah, and to answer something Naruto said before, Anko did say once that she was looking for a man to rule and take care of her.

Anyway, it's time to meet our new guests for today: Sasuke and Hana.

(Kiba's sister Inuzuka Hana appears on stage next to Kenshin.)

As you all know, a ninja with a kekkei genkai and is the only one of his kind must engage in the act of polygamy, which is what Naruto did with Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Anko, Kurenai, and Ino, or will do. Anyway, I've been thinking of you being with him. What do you think?

Hana: I don't know. I'll first have to know a bit about him. He is kinda cute though. Where is he?

Kenshin: Oh yeah! Bring him in!

(1 Hour Later...)

Where the fuck is he!??!

(Zeke comes up on stage.)

Well where the hell were you? And where's Sasuke?

(Zeke whispers somehting in his ear.)

What?! Hold on! Say it again! Huh...What do you mean he got lost!?

Translations:

Hagane: Steel  
Gaihi: Skin  
TEkkai: Steel Mass. The user's body turns hard as steel  
Shigan: Finger Bullet. The user can jab their finger with enough strength to pierce rocks.  
Hibashira no Jutsu: Fire Pillar technique. The user summons flames to rise up from the ground in the shape of a tower and attack the opponent.  
Geppou: Moon Steps. The user can jump on air.  
Soru: Shave. The user uses a variation of flash steps or fast movements by kicking the ground ten times in an instant, and can appear as if to disappear.  
Raiton: Kari no Jutsu: Lightning Release: Kari Technique. The user surrounds themselves with electricity, which heats the area around them. When struck with fire the flames explode at the speed of sound.

Santoryu: Three Sword Style. The art of using three swords.  
Tatsumaki: Tornado. Santoryu technique where the user can release a shockwave of chakra, in the form of a twister.  
Oni Giri: Demon Slash. The user slashes the victim with all three swords in an instance.  
Ushi Bari: The user makes a stance to look like a bull with two swords as horns, then rushes forward, releasing multiple stabs and ending with a horizontal double slash.  
Rankyaku: Storm Leg. The user kicks and releases a shockwave in the same way you do a sword.


	15. The History of Yuuki Kenshin

**Echo of Spiraling Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise in this story that is already copyrighted by someone else.

Kenshin: I'm terribly sorry for last time when we hosted a guest. Sasuke will get something for that.  
Zeke: What, directions! We promised we wouldn't bash people in here, besides we need to make sure we keep all our audience, even the females.

Kenshin: But why? This is all for fun.  
Zeke: If the medic thing fails then we can always be journalists. And as journalists, or writers, we have to write so we attract female and male readers.

Kenshin: Whatever start the damn thing! But first a reminder; The eighth chapter from Angel Eyes has been redone. By the time the next chapter in this fic is out 9 will be redone.

-  
"Atleast your tongue is sharp." Hibiki rushed towards Sasuke, arms extended to the side of his waist. Sasuke smiled as he approached him, and lifted his right leg high in the air, slamming it down straight at the swordsman. As he did his leg became sharp like a sword, and the Uchiha was able to block with the crossing of his blades.  
"How long will this last?"Sasuke asked, holding his opponent in place. The two continued to push one another, but failed as they could not budge an inch.

"Depends on you." Hibiki was finally able to push himself off, which resulted in turning his back towards Sasuke. But just as quickly as he turned, he span back around and swiped his right already sharpened hand at him, catching the Uchiha offguard.

2 Hours Earlier...

"Koishii!" Shizune yelled, looking through town for her darling boyfriend. She was dressed in a fancy green shrt skirt with a green tank top on, covered by her white doctor's overcoat. "Oh where is he? He better not have forgotten our date."

Speaking of Kenshin, he actually didn't forget about it, since he was already dressed to go. He had dark plaided jeans on with a striped collar shirt, with black, red and blue all over his body. He sported a black jacket on his back with a tiny black box in his right hand. He was on his way to give a shocking p-

SNORE

He was on his way to-

SNORE

Ok, I'm lying. He was fast asleep in the middle of a road dreaming about his past. Let's take a look.

**_Chapter 15: The History of Yuuki Kenshin_**

It was a nice and quiet day in the Land of Wind's village hidden in the sky, Soragakure. People about were all fighting together and doing their best to make this day great. 12 year old kids were waking up now to head for school. Just as they made their way in, someone came walking up to the academy building, and everyone gave an evil stare.

This boy was a brownish blond gaki, wearing a small blue yukata and a shinai on his back. He hadn't said a damn thing yet, and the others had all kinds of hateful glares pointed for him. That's when he started to hear the whispering.

"It's that boy again."

"What the hell is that monster doing here? I thought they killed him last night."

"He should have died the night of his sealing."

He didn't care; Being use to it all his life he just passed them each by, smiling warmfully towards each of them. He stepped into class and began reading silently and lonely. As everyone else came in the teacher stepped up to begin class.

"Alright everyone, it's time for school to begin." He looks to the side and sees the boy outcast. "And it would seem Kenshin still insists on coming back again." He snarled. Everyone looked at him with hateful eyes, but Kenshin just ignored them, falling asleep like nothing ever happened.

The day passed slowly, well atleast for Kenshin when he was awake. It was something he didn't want to talk about, and he just walked away, going home to see if he could have a peaceful sleep. When he got in he walked past all the clattered crap and burnt debris; shards of glass, torn furniture, empty bowls of tempura chicken, and a picture. Kenshin picked up said photo, and walked to his room, laying on his bed. He began to think of happy thoughts; But the only thing he could get was the sight of his mother before she died protecting him from an angry mob.

"I don't think I can live this way anymore." Kenshin said, tears flowing down his face a bit. He clenched his fight fist and smashed it in his face. "I'm not gonna cry. I'm gonna be strong, for her. Someday, I'll prove to them that I'm not a monster." This was the only thing that got him through the day overcoming his tears with pain and finding hope in things that may not be true in the end. His anger never came out, only swallowed, and locked away inside his heart.

That Night...

Kenshin was fast asleep in his bed, clutching onto a picture of his parents.He was completely oblivious to the bottles of liquor being through into his room with lit clothes through the windows. They crashed onto the floor and spread throughout the house, already burning it away at a fast pace. Kenshin woke up to the smoke, and looked around, already panicking.

"Not again! I thought they gave up!" He said, running out his room to find a way free. He grabbed his only possessions, the bamboo sword and picture, and jumped through a window, looking scarred and charred by the fire and glass. He turned around in horror, watching his only home disappearing into flames. But that was the least of his trouble, as a mob formed a circle around him, brandishing torches, knives, metal bats, and more.

"Let's kill him for good this time!" One of them said, as the others cheered in agreement. They commenced pounding him with their weapons, stabbing and slamming him to death. But no matter what they did to him he always kept himself curled up in a ball, protecting his picture.

'No! I won't die! Not yet!' He screamed in his mind, as the beatings finally ceased. He was left lying on the ground, blood covering his face, bones twisted in places they shouldn't even go, and a knife sticking out from his back. He was about to lose consciousness, when he finally let go of his picture, allowing someone to take it away from him. "No, anything but that!"

"You don't deserve this! You don't deserve the memories of the boy you possessed, and the family you drove into insanity!" They all said, lighting the picture on fire. Kenshin froze while he looked at it, watching the man and woman in the photo burn away. The guy was a tall brownish blond with a green tunic and blue eyes like him. The woman was a bit shorter with the same shade of hair, closed eyes and an orange kimono over her body.Both held onto each other with one arm and had a smile planted on their faces. That would be the last he saw of them.

As the ashes blew into the wind, his eyes went blank, as if there was nothing there to begin with.

Mindscape...

Kenshin plopped onto his back, falling into a pool of water. He looked around to see where he was, and realized that it was a forest, at night. And under him was blood and not water. Not caring enough to get it off he rose to his feet, walking around. "Where am I?"

ROAR

That's when he heard a noise. Turning around he begins to wander over to that particular sound. Each step he took started to make him regret it, like going towards a place he should never see; a taboo. That's when he found it;

An enormously large cave was standing at the end of the forest. In front of it was an equally large gate of golden bars and a slip of paper with the word seal in kanji on the top. Said paper was burning away it seems. It was like it was made to keep someone out. Kenshin came towards the caged cave, and got a full view of the boy inside of it.

He was a pale figure with a white toga over his body. He had silver hair spiking back as well. But his most strange features were present when Kenshin got closer up. He had razor sharp nails on his fingers, black markings all over his body, black eyes with a yellow slitted iris, and two angel-like wings on his back. He looked up and smiled at Kenshin.

"Yo. It's about time you found your way here, O(King or majesty)." He spoke in a booming warped voice. 'Why does that sound so familiar?' Kenshin thought.

"Who are you? And why am I in a forest?" He asked, quite freaked about everything now. The winged man frowned.

"I'm pretty sure the villagers have a reason to hate you, savvy?" Was all he got from the guy. Kenshin then thought about it, why they called him monster, and why they tried to kill him. Then it all clicked together.

"This is my mind isn't it? And for some reason you're inside me! Who the hell are you!" Kenshin asked. But he didn't get an answer; for that moment was when the paper burned completely away, and the gate sprung open like the mouth of an alligator. The man leaped out from the cave and attacked Kenshin, pinning him to the ground. "Oi! Get off me!" He tried to get him off, but failed as he was surprisingly strong.

"Not now boy. I wish to give you a gift; The blood of this entire village spilt onto the ground." His eyes flashed bright, paralyzing Kenshin indefinitely.

Outside...

"Alright everyone, let;'s finish this monster off, and become heroes!" Obviously the leader yelled, as the rest of them cheered in retaliation and got ready to finish him off. But that's when they stopped could. A sudden surge of killer intent just struck upon them all, shocking them to the core and freezing their abilities to move. Looking around for the source they soon noticed a rise in energy as well. This wasn't some normal chakra either, but the same as the said monster from years ago.

"It's...it's him!" Someone yelled, pointing at Kenshin; who was floating a few feet off the ground with a blank look in his yes a-wait what?

"The monster! He's unleashing his powers!" Another yelled. All of them were scared pissless over what Kenshin might do to them, and instead of attacking him they fled. Kenshin's body soon was surrounded with flames, with dark storm clouds gathering around above the village. It was a dark omen. Lightning struck down from the clouds, striking Kenshin clean. But oddly enough he wasn't affected by it a bit. Water from a nearby source shot from its domain and joined the other two elements. Soon the earth began to shake and formed onto him as the wind blew fiercely and surrounded him; All five elements of nature completely consumed the boy, merging inside of his.

A pillar of flames shot up from under him, igniting anything else in a 1 mile radius. All of the villagers and ninjas looked upon it in fear, realizing that this day might be their end. Suddenly a large red arm shot out from the left side of the pillar. It had white markings on it, claw-like fingers and was bigger than any Biju you can find. 

Another arm of the same design came out from the right side, as both stabbed into the ground and cracked it up terribly. As they feared, a head stuck out from above where the arms came from. It was shaped weirdly with no nose or mouth on it at all, and two green eyes on its face. It also sported the same white markings and two long horns from the right and left side of its head. Each had two additional horns sprouting form it.

Soon the whole pillar subsided, and all that was left was the monster they feared. Its body was similar to that of a flexed out body, but with the red flame color and white markings on its body you could never find a hint of humanity on the monster. It also had two legs under itself, each one having three toes like its fingers and the same white markings over the legs.

"It's the monster! He's returned!" The villagers screamed and ran for their freaking lives, heading home or leaving the village itself.. But some of the ninjas gathered forward brandishing weapons of all sorts and getting ready to finish the thing off.

"No more! We'll kill this monster once and for all!" They yelled, charging at the beast. It looked down on them all, as its eyes began to glow. Soon its entire skin color, save for the white markings, morphed from red to brown. It eyes stopped glowing, and shared the shade of red, as the ninjas stopped moving to the feel of an earthquake shaking the ground. Seeing nothing around change for a full minute after it stopped they charged into battle, throwing weapons and ninjutsu attacks at it.

"A monster you say?" The beast bellowed, which was strange because it didn't have a mouth. Its eyes changed again, this time to blue, as its body became yellow. It held its hands up to block the attacks that were sent at it, then fired a blast of lightning from its hand, burning black any ninja within range.

"Iya. Ore no Kami.(No. I am a God.)" It spoke again, as more lightning struck the ninjas, burning them viciously. The monster watched as the ninjas found it hopeless and fled the town.

"You won't escape. You will all suffer for treating my prison so shamefully!" It made a malicious laugh as its eyes changed to green, shifting its skin to red again. It then sent a wave of fire throughout the entire village, one that would decimate everything and everyone that comes into contact.

As the villagers and some ninjas ran they came upon the exit of the village, and found it to be blocked off. The entire hidden village was sealed away by some sort of wall made of hard stone. It was like a ring to keep them in, and making escape to be impossible now. Looking back they all saw the flames coming at them, and guarded themselves for the worse to come.

1 Hour Later...

It was gone: The entire village hidden in the sky was destroyed. Nothing survived the destruction the monster caused; No man, woman, or child, which was sad because some didn't deserve it. The only thing that was still breathing and could be considered alive was Kenshin, who was passed out in the middle of it all with red hair now instead of his normal color.

Inside his mind he was just gaining control over it back, and looked at the pale thing in front of him.

"What did you do!" Kenshin asked plainly, not wanting to waste any time.

"A massacre. I killed all of them." He chuckled a bit. Kenshin paled by those words.

"Why? They never did anything to you! I would never ask for something like this!" He cried out, but inside was a bit happy to see no one hurt him anymore. It now smiled.

"Technically it was your fault. Everytime you bottle up your feelings they come absorbing into me, and I feel all the hate and sadness that would be feeling. And all the pain and sorrow was the reason I did all this. Though I must say your father knows his seals." He said plainly, chewing his right index fingernail. Kenshin paled again when he mentioned his dad.

"W-wha-what do you know about my tou-san? Who are you?" He asked, getting tired of him beating around the bush. He wanted a straight answer from him now.

"I. Am. A God." Kenshin blinked twice, his eyes growing blank when he heard that last line.

"You're Kami-sama?" Kenshin asked, as the guy only shook his head.

"No, I am one of the three gods that control this world and govern over it. I am the dragon god of the elements: Soshishin Reid. Among me in the same status are Hououshin Apollo, the phoenix god of the sun and demons, and Yamishi Madara, the breaker god of darkness and space. We rule the world as its gods, only taking orders from Kami-oujousama herself. A perfect display of my power is the destruction of those humans beyond these walls...did you get that?"

"Yes I did. But what you're doing is killing people. That's something no one should do, even evil people can change!" He said.

"Heh, you're too damn nice...The position we have is greater than you realize." He said with a smirk. "Of course, then came a problem."

"Really? What?" Kenshin asked, now curious to what was happening.

"Madara got some stupid idea that he can do whatever he wanted and started a clan of ninjas with him as the founder. He called himself Uchiha Madara. His human family gained one of his special skills; eyes that can copy movements and control demons. It was lucky that they didn't inherit his dark powers-hold on." Reid stops for a while to grab a flying bird. He then eats it, scaring Kenshin momentarily.

"Sorry. Anyway, he became completely power hungry, and for some reason applied him the leader of a village his clan was stated in, confident he could hold office forever and no one could challenge him. But for some reason he lost to a human, who became the village leader. He was sent to Heaven and forced into limbo."

When his time was up and he was able to return to Earth, Madara tricked me into killing off a secluded village elsewhere, which is this, in place of Yoko. I was sealed away, by your father and mother for some reason, and placed inside you. It took a while for me to reach you and break free, but I'll need another 18 to get out."

"So, where was Apollo in all this?" Kenshin asked, wondering where the final member of this clan of gods was when a betrayal was being made. Kenshin only growled in anger.

"...I suspect she was part of the betrayal I received. Once I find her I'll ask; If she did I'll just kill her. But right now you have to leave." Reid said, flicking his wrist. That woke Kenshin up somehow.

"Whoa! All that was a bit too much for me to take in. But now I guess I have to start my life all over again." Kenshin rises to his feet, and walks around. He looks for the nearest exit to go and heads west. He continues until he comes across the stone wall Reid put up to keep so many lives from escaping.

"Think Earth and imagine a hole big enough for you." A voice said. Kenshin looked around for the source of it, then mentally slapped himself; It was just Reid. 'What does that mean?'

"You're gonna become a ninja right and become strong? Well you should know about my power. It lies within the elements, and being in your body you gain all aspects of my powers by the color of your hair. Try to change it brown for Earth." He said, as Kenshin figured he could atleast try.

"I dislike ninjas, but I will go with your proposal. Let's see, Earth." He held his right hand out to move it, but for a while nothing happened. "Heh, guess he was-"

He froze when he felt his mind warp. Grabbing his cranium he shouted out in pain as his hair color changed without him knowing. After the pain went away he looked up and saw he was now a brunette. "Oh, this was what he meant. Ok, let's try and move it."

He put his hand out to the stone wall, and tried his best to make an exit of his own. As he continued to concentrate a hole began to shape before his very eyes, making an exit big enough for him to go into. Jumping through the thing he then makes his way west, walking down the dark horizon for whatever life would bring him now.

Two Days Later...

Two days have past since the incident at Soragakure. The entire world was shocked by the knowledge of one of Kaze no Kuni's second greatest village being destroyed in one night. The Kazekage was now being informed.

"What? Do you mean it was destroyed by a demon?" The Yondaime Kazekage exclaimed. He looked onto his messanger with a strange look.

"Hai. We had visual confirmation that states a red monster was standing within the middle of the village. Soon it turned brown and the village was closed off to the world." The ninja said, still bowing before his village leader. The Kazekage rose to his feet.

"I see. It must have been that boy. I knew I should have taken him here and made him a weapon." He mumbled to himself. Outloud he ordered, "Have everyone comb the village for survivors and capture all twelve year old children within the vicinity of the village and bring them here!" The ninja left.

Elsewhere...

Kenshin was crimpling along the ground, holding his testicles behind his pants in sever pain. He was also groaning out loud as well. "Oi, Reid!"

"What is it this time?" The god asked inside his mind. Kenshin fell to the ground almost in tears.

"I think I ate something bad, and now my little round ones are in pain! I think they're numb!" He complained, still rubbing them. "Can you do something about it?"

"No. Just wait for it to go away...Oi! Someone's here." Reid sends Kenshin back into reality in time to open his eyes and see a girl before him.

"Hi. You were holding your private parts like you were dying." She said, as Kenshin took a better look at her. She was light skinned and had on a pink yukata. Her brown hair was wrapped around her head in two buns and she was holding a fan behind her back. She looked to be about his age. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine. It's a guy thing. So why are you out here so early?" Kenshin asked, looking at her carefully. She held her hand out to him instead.

"Well, I'm looking for nakama to help me fight against a bunch of criminals and demons. Are you strong?" She asked, looking over him to see if he could help her. Instead of an answer he smirked.

"You bet I'm strong. I'm gonna become stronger, and live my traveling the world to pass on my powers when I pass on! Of course I'll be your nakama!" Kenshin said, grabbing her hand in response. "My name is Yuuki Kenshin."

"Heh. You can call me Tia."

_**End Chapter...**_

Kenshin: Well, that pretty much explains my past, well the Naruto version. My original story is alot more futuristic.  
Zeke: And my name is really Hao! I just like Zeke. Anyway, time for a special guest; Yamanaka Ino!

(Ino comes walking up onto stage, dressed in a purple two piece bathing suit.)

Ino: Hello Ken-san, Zeke-san. Nice to see you outside of the fiction.  
Kenshin: Ditto. So, tell us what's it like to be engaged to Naruto and living with him? Is there jealousy and tension whenever he hangs around the others?

Ino: Well, there's only one girl he hangs around more than the others; Tenten. She's been in love with him ever since the fight with Neji, and besides, it's nice to atleast get a good fuck once in a while.  
Zeke: So you wanted to marry him for sex? What a bimbo.

Kenshin: That's not what she meant.  
Ino, fuming angrily: Screw you whitey! Atleast I ain't sealed inside someone!

Zeke:...Well put. So, last time we had Hana and Sasuke come, but he never showed. We've decided to add her to Sasuke's 3-girl harem, but that only leaves 2 more, and we don't know any other girls.  
Ino: Well, there is that Yugao lady, since age is not an issue, and Temari. I think they can work things out.

Kenshin: Arigatou Ino. Now tell us one more thing; Why do people get so hung when they see your ass?  
Ino: Mine is the best in the village! Here!

(Ino pulls down her panties and shows her asshole and pussy. The male audience passes out from nosebleeds and the females throw food and call her skank. Zeke sighed and Kenshin laughed.)

Kenshin: Guess you're right.


	16. The Chunin Exams Part 3 Sasuke vs Hibiki

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Kenshin: Well the votes have it:

More than 11 people want the original Echo to return, while only four wish for the current one to stay. And like Space Hero promised, the original version comes back and the current goes away.  
Haou: Yup. But that doesn't mean that we can't add elements from thesecond one into this. No matterwhat happens in the middlethe ending will stay the same, kinda like Oda with One Piece.

Yugito: And this time I take part in it! This chapter is the first chapter that has me in it! But first the pairings finalized.

Naruto: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Kurenai, Anko Yugito, Ino  
Sasuke: Karin, Hana  
Kenshin: Konan  
Jiraiya: Tsunade, will be comedic relief though.

-

STOMP

"WAKE UP NOW!" yelled Shizune, who came running down the street and intentionally smashed her foot into Kenshin's face. The people watching them held their mouths in shock, watching this demonized woman probably kill this man. As her foot finally came off his face his eyes began to open up, and saw that he was in the middle of the road.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kenshin said to himself, rising up from the ground to sit on his butt. Shizune grabbed his collars and shook him fully awake.

"Kenshin! We were about to go on a date, and now I find you sleeping on the dirty road?" She yelled, bringing his full attention to her.

"Oh, Shizune. There was something I wanted to ask you." He said to her, grabbing the box that was beside him and holding it in front of her.

"Shizune, will you marry me?" He then opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. It had pearls embedded onto the ring itself and a diamond rock on top.

"Oh my god, Kenshin. I would love to, but I can't."

_**Chapter 16: Sasuke Vs Hibiki! Who is This Seventh Woman?**_

Sasuke ducked from Hibiki's sudden stabbing kick, flipping back to escape from the metal-skinned tyrant. His hands still holding his swords pushed him up and got him onto his feet. He would have made a strike, but Hibiki had already stabbed his sharpened hand at him, forcing Sasuke to leap in the air and get away from him.

As he landed behind him, Sasuke quickly turned around while swinging his left sword to successfully block the second clawed hand.

"Don't think the same trick will work all the time." The Uchiha spoke with pride, then kicked his stomach. The kick was able to knock the wind out of him, leaving Sasuke to easily stab his right red sword into his forehead. But because of his steel flesh he was only sent back a bit. He used this time to place his yellow blade in his mouth.

Hibiki came to from the kick before, and discovered he was standing a good distance from Sasuke. He also noticed Sasuke was in a very familiar stance.

"**Oni**..." He bursted forward, and came to Hibiki. The moment he came in front of him Sasuke slashed with all three blades, giving off the sound of steel slashing steel as Hibiki fell. "...**Giri**(Demon Slash. Also a type of food wrapped in foil)!"

"**Tora Gari**(Tiger Hunter)!" In the instant that stood between Hibiki in the air and touching the ground, Sasuke slashed at him once again with all three blades, after flipping in the air. He then landed a few steps away from him, sheathing all three blades while breathing heavily.

Naruto walked to the wall and sat against it, finding the fight somehow boring. The other ninjas turned to face him, but only an Iwa ninja talked to him. "Aren't you gonna watch your friend? Do you really believe he's already won?"

"...No. I know full well of how much trouble he still has." Naruto spoke, closing his eyes. "Sasuke isn't fighting at full power yet, and that guy down there will bring it out. Once he uses that technique he'll easily win."

'If I can break steal with my bare-chakra-less hands, then he can cut them.' He thought to himself, letting the others think he ignored the battle.

Back with Sasuke he had looked up at the stands and saw that Naruto was on the wall and wasn't watching the fight anymore. "Either he believes I can't win, or he doesn't want to see the slaughter I'm about to bring."

"If that's so..." A voice said, causing Sasuke to turn around behind him. He then saw Hibiki standing up unscratched. "...then let's hope it's not the latter he's hoping for."

Sasuke felt himself tired from the slash attacks he used earlier, as his breathing was easily heard by everyone. "All those attacks, and you still live. After spending three years practicing my santoryu, I can't cut a simple body of steel."

"...should have stayed with him, traitor." Hibiki then ran at Sasuke, with the sides of his arms sharpened for a quick slash. The Uchiha grinned to one ear, then dodged to his right. He then slashed at the metal thing, but it only knocked him back a bit.

"You're as durable as the Sandaime's age is high." He commented, causing a couple of gasps to come from the mouths of certain Konoha ninjas. Feeling sweat come down his face he could only mutter one thing: "Too soon?"

"**Sparkling Blossom**!" Hibiki rushed forward at Sasuke, holding both his hands together by the bottom of their palms. Sasuke paled, then blocked by drawing his two swords and blocking with both. But in the end his body became horribly scarred like he was cut by a million blades, evident by the crevices appearing on the walls behind him.

Blood slowly leaked out of the wounds within, as Sasuke still held his hands back. Hibiki pushes him back, sending him flying into the wall and forcing the loose debris to fall onto him. The watching spectators all gasped in shock as they saw the rumored unstoppable Uchiha lose so easily.

Naruto on the other hand didn't move an inch, even after sensing his friend's pain. Hibiki walked up to the proctor Kurenai, but didn't notice the large piece of wall rising up from the ground. By the time he did, it was already flying at him.

"Still alive..." He then turned around to face the stone wall, crossing his arms together.

"**X Chop**!" He then made an X-like chop with his arms, as the wall split into a thousand smaller pieces. But the center began to quickly shatter to pieces, revealing a still living Sasuke with all three blades ready to chop him to pieces.

"I won't stop until you're on the floor dead!" The Uchiha promises as he approaches Hibiki. The battle then resumes, as Sasuke rapidly slashes at the Sound ninja with all his blades. Hibiki easily blocked them all with sharpened arms.

Sasuke stopped his assault soon as he stabbed Hibiki's chest with his blue and red sword, pushing him off guard. Sasuke then followed up with another Tora Gari at him, but Hibiki dodged and countered with a right sharpened leg kick. Sasuke blocked that with another Tora Gari. Sparks began to fly as he scraped his blades across his leg and slashed Hibiki's chest once again.

The sudden strike knocked Hibiki off balanced once again, sending him flying backwards with a sliding hault. "**Sharingan**!"

He rises up slowly to his feet, but only got to one knee when he saw a blue sword pointed in his face. His yellow sword was above it with the red blade at the top, and Sasuke holding each katana like so.

"**Gasame Dori**!" His blue sword suddenly flew up, striking Hibiki's chin and sending him soaring into the air. Sasuke held his swords onto the ground, breathing heavily as he watched Hibiki fly away, then crashed into the ground to make a crater.

'This guy isn't dead yet...' Sasuke thought, irritated as he soon realized that not a single one of his moves would work. The sound ninja rose up from the ground, still unscratched save for his clothes.

"You're pissing the shit out of me, kenshi." The Uchiha cursed, but then gritted his teeth in rage as razor blades started appearing out from his arms.

"Do not think of me as a swordsman. I am a mercenary. I was hired to either bring you back, or kill you so you don't come back to threaten master. **Spiral Hollow**!" The razors began spinning, releasing a buzz-saw sound. He then walked towards Sasuke.

"Are you a fuckin' cheese-grater!" Sasuke rushed forward, slashing at him with his hand-wielding swords. Both blades struck the spinning arms. Sparks began to fly as Hibiki brought his arms up to block as his own metal weapons started scraping off of Sasuke's weapons.

'It's not working!' Sasuke was in deep shock at this thought; Not only was he not able to push him back, but it seems as if his swords were cracking up. 'They're gonna snap!'

And they did: His two precious swords broke in two for being attached too long to that buzz-saw arm of his. Hibiki took this time to slam his arm into Sasuke's gut, scraping more blood off of him.

Sasuke was sufficiently knocked back, sent tumbling onto the ground from the attack he suffered. But he seemed to still be pissed at having his weapons destroyed.

"I told you who I am..." Hibiki's arms stopped whirling and reverted to normal, as his left hand grew sharper. "...death."

A flesh-slicing sound could be heard within the next few seconds, as all three of Sasuke's blades were suddenly flung in the air among trinklets of blood. Sasuke was soon slammed against the wall behind him, coughing up blood as he collapsed onto the stone pavement. He fell onto the ground headfirst, releasing the sounds of bones cracking as his body hit the floor. The only sound that could be heard afterwards was silence, save for the harsh breathing he was releasing.

Hibiki licked the hand he used to cut Sasuke clean, then continued walking towards him. That's whenKurenai ran up in front of him. "Whoa, slow down! This battle is obviously over! There's no point in killing an injured man!"

"End this fight until I kill him and you'll join him." He threatened, causing miss Yuuhi to pull out a kunai. She placed it around his neck as he walked closer to Sasuke.

"As proctor for this exam you are to follow my orders! If you can't then you don't belong here!" She statedto him, holding the blade up to his neck. He turned around, and was about to make a strike, when he blinked in shock. Kurenai looked up ahead and repeated this action. Soon the entire audience made a unison gasp at what they saw:

Sasuke was back up on his feet, with the left half of his shirt gone. There was a claw mark across that part of his chest, with blood coming down from those wounds. His yellow blade was in his right hand, no longer stuck in his mouth, and the sheath for it was in his left hand.

"You...shouldn't be standing! I sliced your chest! That's where your lungs are!" Hibiki was entirely perplexed by seeing his opponent still moving. Kurenai was shocked as well, and when she realized that the fight was still on she jumped away to a safe distance.

Sasuke didn't make a single sound, only the noise of a blade being sheathed was heard. He then held it to his left side with his left hand. "Come. This time I'll killyou."

"...so you prepared yourself. So be it!" Hibiki regained his bloodlust gaze, and rushed forward at the Uchiha at top speed. All of his fingers have sharpened into claws, ready to spill what he felt was the rest of Sasuke's blood. "**Taju Sparta**!(Multiple Sparta)"

**"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson**!(One Sword Style Mental Preparation and Immediate Reaction: Lion's Song)"

Meanwhile...

"Unforgivable." Madara said to his team of black cloaked servants. All were bowing before him, as Itachi rose his head up.

"We're sorry. Our orders were to kill everyone in this town and find the girl. But it seems she escaped." Itachi stated, closing his eyes as he awaited punishment. Madara though turned away.

"Wrong: I just wanted this village destroyed. But you could have left a few women alive to pour us drinks." He then walked to a pile of rubble and sat down. He then looked across the village, or what was left of it. The whole place was in ruin, especially the Kage tower. "I never really cared about the Jinchuuriki in the first place."

**'He's nothere in Kumoeither! MyNiji Yang half should have been here...why can't my Saiko power track him?**' Madara began to think up everything he could to try and find out whatever he was thinking. He then turned to Lucci. "Lucci!"

"Hai." Said person rose up, revealing a rather young looking man with black hair, dark pink skin, and the same black suit as the others.

"I want you and Blueno to head for Konoha. That girl will obviously head there for safety by the Godaime." Madara looked around at all the ninjas before him.

**_'Not only that, but I think I should visit Apollo and Reid. I won't need this stupid god by the time I get what I want.'_**

Elsehwere a lone figure could be seen running through the woods. Leaping from tree to tree this person was making damn sure to put as much distance from where she came to where she was going. The figure's rapid breathing was one of the few things that could be heard asthe ninjaran, besides the rushling of leaves and tree branches collapsing from under them.

'Kaa-san, please live!' This person thought, continuing their trek for wherever was safe. The ninja then tripped over a tree root, knocking over their purple veil. With it gone the person was soon revealed to be a beautiful woman. She had blue piercing cat-like eyes and golden yellow flowing hair. She was also wearing a Kumo headband, which easily told that she was from Kumogakure.

"Damn. I can't let them catch me!" She cried, rising back up from the ground.

**'Oi kuzo, try and use my power. You'll be able to get away faster.'** A booming voice said in her head. She shook it to resemble a no.

"If I do then they will track me through that power! Where's the closest village for me to hide in Nibi?" She got back up to her feet and began running again.

**'Go left. I believe Konoha should be that way. It's where my master was last seen.'** And so, she turned left, heading for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Back To The Action...

Silence: That's what you would hear if you were where Sasuke and Hibiki were. Both were standing behind the other after charging in at their opponent, with Sasuke holding his third and most treasured katana on his right side. He was just at the end of sheathing his weapon, when at the moment it clicked blood came gushing out of Hibiki's chest.

A huge slash line was seen where his heart was suppose to be, which still had blood shooting out. Sasuke didn't look back before he fell to his knees, holding his sword in his lap as Hibiki fell to the floor dying.

"I thank you: I finally learned how to cut steel. This will bring me one step closer to killing that man." He mused to himself, a smirk slowly appear across his face.

The entire audience was in awe at the climax of the fight, and began cheering for him. Well, most of them did anyway. Kurenai came out of her stupor, and initiated Sasuke as the winner.

Naruto no later woke up when he heard Sasuke winning, and walked to the railing to see that he was there, pulling his bandanna off. 'Told ya he'd win.'

**"I always knew he would win."** Kyubi said in his mind, playing at the cage it was stuck behind. Its ears then perked up, and its eyes turned to the left side of the cage. **'This energy...why didn't I feel it before? It's coming from in here...**'

"And so on with the next fight." Kurenai said, as a couple of medics came in to take Sasuke and Hibiki to sick bay. The electronic board above began to randomly flash names, ready to bring up the next two people to fight. After an hour past there was only one fight left: Namikaze Naruto vs. Kazama Abarai.

Naruto had already jumped down to the stage from above, as his opponent did the same. The only difference is Kenpachi broke the ground up as he landed. Naruto then took time to view his opponent: He had blue colbalt hair kept in a spiky ponytail, a kanji tattoo of the word 'Ban' on the left side of his face, right above his eye, dark tan skin and a black kimono on. It was opened up enough to expose his rippled chest and six pack abs. On his back was a large katana shaped sword.

Kurenai saw that both fighters have entered the arena, and started the fight. Seconds after no one made a move yet.

'So, he's the kid the Tsuchikage wants dead, right?' The man thought to himself, staring his crimson blood red eyes at Naruto. "Your name is Namikaze right?"

"...what's it to you?" Naruto replied, cracking his right knuckles with his left hand. Abarai pulled his sword off of his back with his left hand on the hilt, revealing the blade and the many teeth-like spikes on the blade.His right hand went into his kimono and threw out a piece of paper that Naruto caught with both hands. Adjusting it he began to read it.

"_I hope you washed your neck_." It said plainly, then he heard a raging yell. Turning his head up Naruto saw that Abarai had swung his sword at him, aiming obviously for his head. Naruto acted fast and brought his right hand up to block the sword by grabbing the first fang on the tip. Blood dripped down the same arm.

"Shit. I was hoping to kill you quickly." He snarled smugly. Naruto smiled back at him, then made a spin as his left leg slammed into his chest and knocked him back. Abarai landed on his butt, and Naruto was already rushing at him. Leaping into the air his right fist pulled back then slammed forward to make the strike, but when he made contact with Abarai's skull he turned to mud.

"Oi. You're real slow. You can't expect to win by just that, can you?" Abarai said, appearing a few feet behind Naruto. He then swung his blade at him from said distance, and as Naruto turned around he was surprised to see that it extended: The sword must have one of those segments along its chain. The snake sword was getting close to him, and all Naruto could do was stab his left foot back and block it by hitting the exact tip of the blade.

By doing this the sword was able to fly back, but his foot was seen bleeding as he pulled it back. Grabbing it Naruto sat on the floor gripping his foot in pain. "Kuso. Why isn't my chakra protecting me? Is this the limit of Kenshin's fighting style? Is it really not for me?"

"Not done yet!" Abarai started making a number of seals with his one free hand, then breathed in deeply.

"**Katon: Shakahou no Jutsu**(Fire Release: Crimson Fire Cannon)!" He then released a tremendous blast of fire, which could easily engulf the blond ninja whole. Naruto just stared at it, as his eyes began changing color.

There was a huge explosion as the attack made contact. Kurenai looked on with horror as she watched her future husband be fried by an unseen move. Abarai though didn't look happy. His eyes slowly shifted to the left, and the reflection of Naruto was there.

"You dodged that pretty well. What move was that?" Abarai asked the boy, who was breathing heavily. His shirt was slightly burned, as were his pants, but he paid no mind to that. He was holding a kunai in his left hand, which had a piece of paper with kanji written all over it there.

"...**Hiraishin**."

_**End Chapter...**_

Kenshin: Well what do you know? Something big is about to come up already! Oh well.  
Haou: Hey, let's bring out our next guest: the first official girl in Sasuke's harem Karin.

(Karin walks inside, then climbs up onto the stage next to Kenshin, Haou, and Yugito.)

Kenshin: Konichiwa. How does it feel to be one of Sasuke's wives?  
Karin: Wait, I am? I'm gonna get to marry him!

Haou: Of course. The plan was to have you with him, but we need another person. The second was gonna be Ino, but since we're back in this version of Echo we can't.  
Yugito: And I can't be it because I'm gonna be in Naruto's Harem right?

Kenshin: Of course. Though I have no idea how Space Hero will incorporate seven girls and balance them equally, especially when Naruto cares about one of them more than the others.  
Karin: Uh, are we still talking about me? Who's Naruto?

Kenshin, Haou, Yugito: This chapter is over!


	17. Ninja Gaiden Black

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other copy-righted material in this fanfiction.

Kenshin: This is gonna be a very special chapter right?

Haou: Oh yeah. This chapter takes the story to a whole different place and time, back to before the Earth was created milleniums ago: The war that pitted Joukai against Makai.

Kenshin: In this chapter Madara, Reid, and Apollo are brought together for the first time to create the earth after the war. This will also bring about a friend we all know and hate.

Haou: Oi!

Yugito: Well what are we waiting for!? Let's begin!!

**_Ninja Gaiden Black: The Santoushin History! Who is Haou?_**

"Kami-sama, Enma's Breakers have broken through the Gates of Shiva!" Spoke an angel, who stood before a door around a cloud looking room. The door opened and out stepped a male angel, who had white hair and eyes, with a Greek toga on.

"Kami-sama is still preparing our secret weapons. Tell the Cherubimen to hold them back." The man spoke to the lesser angel.

"Hai. I'll tell them right away, Kami no Hibiki.(Echo of God)" The unnamed angel said, flying away for the battlefield that was to be brought out. Kami no Hibiki sighed in depression.

"It's Zeus you bloody twit!" He yelled back, shaking his right fist in anger. He soon stopped, and turned back to the opened door. "Kami-sama, I hope you know what you're doing..."

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_"Do you really need to bring them back to life? We can manage by ourselves with you, you know." Zeus said, standing before a tall chair that was turned away from him._

_"Yes. This war will only continue with more souls lost to the void unless we tip the tide in our favor. That is why I shall create the Santoushin(Three War Gods) from these lost souls." A rather childlike, yet womanly voice spoke from behind the chair. Zeus gasped out shockingly, totally surprised from the answer he received._

_"Kami, one of these dead souls was a Breaker, an artificial-devil forged by Enma's hands to combat! Just because he fought with us to betray that devil you call a brother doesn't mean that-"_

_"That will be quite enough Zeus!" The chair then turned around to face him, revealing quite the opposite of what one would expect God to look like: It was a tiny little girl, who looked the age of ten, wearing a greek toga like everyone else there, had the most adorable golden and white swirling eyes, green hair that flowed down to her waist and pink skin. She also had circular red marks on both her cheeks, like most children would. "Madara died fighting for us because he was the only one among the other Breakers who had a heart."_

_"Kami, I was alright with you reviving the 5 elemental spirits back and the demon phoenix, but this is going too far!" Zeus claimed, pointing his left index finger at the childlike deity._

_Kami placed her right hand before her right eye, holding it in a way that would flick something off with her index. Looking closely at Zeus she flicked her finger, which to her eye and point of view would seem like it would hit him. Zeus though was sent flying backwards, crashing onto the floor like a heated pan._

_"Dammit, I hate it when you do that!"_

_"Zeus, I know what I'm doing. Now leave me be; they aren't complete yet." She said to him, then watches as Zeus rises up to his feet and walks away. She then turns around, to a desk with seven rolled up balls of play-dough. There was a red one, a blue one, a green, a yellow, a brown, a black and a golden one._

_End Flashback..._

Back with Kami she had mixed the red, blue, green, yellow and brown balls together, then began to mold them into a long snake-like form. She then added texture to it, giving it a dragon head, wings, arms and legs, spikes on its back, and a glittery diamond on its forehead. She then kissed said adament, and the multi-colored dragon mold began to glow.

She next turned her mind to the black mold of play-do, and began shifting it up. She made an enlarged human shaped thing with horns on its shoulders, knees, and a trident looking horn on the top of its head. The middle spike was tallest among the two others beside it. She then added details, sharp fingers and toes, bat-like wings you would see from Jeepers Creepers, and a second diamond on its forehead as well. Kissing in the same spot the black humanoid devil mold began to glow.

Facing the last one she continued with her work. Kami turned the golden ball into a dragon. Although this one was completely different from the last one, as it resembled a medival dragon but not so entirely. It had a bird head and a crown-like head, half a ring on its back, and bird wings complete with feathers. There were also claws for hands and feet, a dragon tail at the end, nine feathers at the point where the bird-dragon and the tail meets, and a third diamond at the base of where its crown hair was. She pressed her lips to it, and the play-do began to glow like the others.

Soon all three began to shine brightly, then shot up into the air. Each figure flew across the room in all their glory, as if they've been brought to life, then suddenly stopped in mid-air before Kami. The three clay molds turned to face her, then began to become larger.

Battlefield...

"We can't hold them off for long!" A warrior angel shouted, swiping his flaming sword at his opponent. He and hundreds more were up against thousands of human shaped monsters with horns and wings.

Each one seemed twice the size of the angels and different than the other, like one would have a spiral horn and another would have red skin, but all had a different number on them; This probably resembled the order of their creation. The mentioned angel before was soon killed by the Breaker's claws. The angels were fighting these artificial devils within a large plain, which was littered with bodies.

"There's too many of them!" Another screamed, and he was soon mutilated by two. Soon the living angels were trapped, surrounded by the Breakers before them in a captivating circle.

Just as they were about to get slaughtered red clouds collected above them. The clouds then took shape and formed into a human-shaped figure. This one was a male dressed in comfortable black and red robes, looked to be in his twenties, had crimson black-streaked hair with pupiless blood-shot eyes, and two black tiny horns on the sides of his head.

"It's Enma! Enma has arrived!!" A breaker spoke, pointing up to the notorious devil above them. The angels cowered in fear, scared over the thought of what will happen to them if Satan gets a hold of them. The true devil descended to the ground below, and snickered evilly.

"So, this is the mighty army of God!? What a stupid waste of time!" Enma spoke, looking at the angels huddled together by the breakers he sent. Enma then walked towards a golden gate that was behind them. "So much for that: These artificially enhanced demi-devils I created were much too powerful for mere servants!"

Enma walked up to the gate, which was pretty much the only thing keeping him from the other side, which consisted of Heaven. He was about to rear his right fist back and knock it down, when three ominous clouds came from the skies behind the gate. The first cloud was red like the clouds he came in on, but not so blood-colored. The second one next to it was golden like a Buddha statue. The last was black and blue, and gave Enma a familiar feeling.

"Neh, what the hell is this?" Enma cursed, looking up at the three clouds above. The mighty Satan blinked and paled in a fearlike expression when he saw that the clouds were taking shape: The blue and black cloud took the form of the clay mold of the devil-like figure back in Kami's office. The red one turned into the dragon form back in there and the golden one was the phoenix-dragon back there as well.

Each beast made a ground shaking roar across the land, bringing fear into even the Breakers. Soon Kami came before Enma, standing on the other side of the gate. "Hello Nii-san. How's Makai?"

"Fuck you nee-san. What the hell are these things?!" He spat out, pointing to the towering monsters above them.

"Oh these are my special guards and second in command of Heaven below me: The **Santoushin**(Three War Gods). These three were specifically created to wipe out your army, pyon!" She said in a sweet, childlike voice. This one was completely different from last time she spoke, which was to Zeus. Enma felt himself grow even more pale; More trouble to deal with. But then a smirk appeared on his face.

"So what? I still have a million more Breakers to kill you with! And with your condition you can't handle them yourself!" He flicked his wrist, and out popped even more Breakers. The new recruits crossed through the plains and came towards the rest. "Let's see you deal with them..."

"Sure thing, pyon! Madara, Reid, Apollo, have fun pyon!" Kami shouted in that same innocent voice as before. As commanded all three beasts took flight, going over the golden gate. Madara the black breaker god landed in the space seperating the two groups of artificial devils, cracking the ground up as he rooted. Apollo the golden phoenix god flew at a certain distance near the clouds. Reid the red dragon god flew across the air at a blinding speed.

"I feel no remorse over this." Madara held his right hand forward, as dark fumes leaked out from the palm. They spreaded across the land, almost like a marsh, completely covering their legs up to the knees. He then balled a fist, slamming it into the ground while shouting, "Black Hole!!"

At this Kami ascended into the sky, as did Enma and the flying breakers as well as the angels. The dark pool began to pull down the artificial devils, sucking them up like a vampire. Soon all the dark substance disappeared, as did all the devils who were in contact. Enma looked down in fear, holding the sides of his head in anger. "No. My precious Breakers!!"

"I have no idea how I was reborn, but I know enough to do this." Apollo howled within the skies, as the half ring on her back began to burn with yellow fire. "Solar Cannon!"

Yellow flames began to collect in her toothed beak, then shout out in the form of a ray. It shot down onto the ground like a shining ray from a ufo. The beam slowly traveld across the field, incinerating any breakers in the sky that touched it. Reid soon flew into the air just as the ray of light stopped.

"I can finally destroy those things with this power." Lightning began to spark around his body, changing his skin color yellow. Soon the dragon's eyes turned blue as well. Reid opened his jaw wide, as lightning gathered in between his mouth. "Lightning Spear!"

It then released into a concentrated stream of thunder energy, blasting forth at some of the flying Breakers in the sky. Any and all that were caught in it were reduced to nothing. Enma felt more sweat coming down his face, and closed his eyes. His face began to express true malice and rage.

"It was too soon. For me to overthrow Joukai and rule it for my own was all just a dream, for now." Enma then turned into a red cloud, and disappeared into the sky while swirling. His precious breakers would try to go after the devil to take them with him, but they were already too late.

The Next Day...

"Today we shall begin with having you three create a world for humans." Kami said in her more mature voice. This version of her looked teenage, almost twice the age she looked to be yesterday. She even had a bigger set of the clothes she had on yesterday.

She was standing at a round white table, next to the three gods she created just yesterday. Each had taken on a human form; Apollo was dressed in a red kimono, one which gave off her features quite well, red hair adorning her head, golden eyes with a red slitted pupil, and a blue wrap which held her kimono on. Reid was sitting next to her with a white and green toga on. He had red spiky hair with purple eyes, a blue scarlike mark across his left cheek, and sharp canines. Madara had on a black robe across his body, one that was black with red clouds on it. He also had black spiky hair with red eyes. These eyes also had a shuriken-like design within.

"First thing is first: The entire solar system needs to be built, starting with the sun. It needs to be able to support the humans that will be made for Earth as well as the plantlife and wildlife. It should also be able to control and manipulate the earth's climate and weather. Apollo has been granted the power to create the sun so this task belongs to her." Kami said, turning to Apollo when she said her name. The phoenix god nodded and turned to face her.

"Understood. But who should create the nine planets that make the solar system?" She asked Kami, looking back at Reid and Madara.

"This is something I can do. After all I possess the powers to create the earth. I can also fix its atmosphere to allow the humans to breath." Reid spoke, picking his teeth with his left pinky nail.

"Reid, even with an atmosphere won't the humans have a hard time moving well? There needs to be gravity on the planets so they can move." Kami added, then shifts her head to face Madara. "This is where you come in Madara. You are to use your powers to mellow out the darkness that will be on the earth and to fix the gravitational pull that will arise there."

"Hai." All three spoke in unison.

"So has everyone got a good idea on what to do?" Kami spoke, then clapped her hands together vertically. Upon removing them a glass of red wine appeared between them. She next took a sip and looked at the three gods. After seeing their nods, she turned her chair around, then stepped out of it.

"Good. Have fun building the world." And with that she flicked the fingers of her free hand and the Santoushin disappeared.

Space...

Space. A place full of bleak darkness. There was nothing around, not even light. One could look within its vastness and wonder, how can something so beautiful be so empty? It was just-

"Who the hell is giving that narration?" Reid asked, appearing before the dark void in his dragon form. Apollo and Madara came by next to him, floating in what isn't even air.

"This is wonderful. There's not a hint of bright shit around to blind me." The breaker god of darkness spoke. Apollo scuffed, then turned...away from him.

"Here would be the perfect place to make the sun." Apollo then forced yellow flames to appear in her mouth, then spat it out. The ball of fire then grew larger, almost as big as them.

"Perfect. Now for the stars. Reid, make the planets. Madara, you try and get them to line up before the taiyou." Apollo said to the two others.

"Oi, you don't get to order us around!" Madara yelled back at the phoenix dragon, pointing his index left hand finger at her.

"Dammit, you guys! Stop fighting!" Reid yelled back at the two bickering gods. He was holding his dragon hands together forming clusters of earth between. He has already made two, which were already in front of the sun already. .

The one he was making this time was blue with green on it, with clouds forming within. The marble between his hands began to grow bigger, and so Reid threw it with the rest of the planets he created. The giant planet was growing larger each time, until it became almost equal in size with the other planets. He then went on to making the rest.

"Reid, why are some of the planets smaller than the others?" Madara asked the dragon, who was now forging the fourth planet. Reid turned his head around and stared at Madara.

"No one would want to look at a planet that looks the same as the others. Besides, no one's gonna want to live on the others for atleast the 22nd century." The dragon explained, now creating the sixth planet. Apollo came back to the others after filling the nightsky with stars.

"Is that all we need to do? This is actually quite tiring." Apollo spoke, feeling herself grow weary by the minute. The phoenix dragon made a bellowing yawn in response to her tiredness. Reid was shown creating the final planet, which was small compared to the others.

"Well that handles the Solar System. Now to prepare the Earth itself for humans." All three Gods shrunk themselves down, then disappeared into the third planet orbiting the sun.

Earth...

It was a dark and wet place to be: The entire planet was covered with water, with only the light of the sun to keep it warm. Reid, Madara and Apollo appeared within the flooded planet, with the dragon wearing a blue hide.

"Oops! Forgot to lower the water." And after opening his mouth a whirlpool collected in his mouth, as water soon came rushing inside his mouth. The whirlpool soon evolved into a typhoon, as the sea level drastically shrunk. It wasn't until they were standing on land that Reid stopped drinking. "That was sweet."

"Can we focus on the task at hand? We need to fill this world with humans remember?" Madara sat on top of a mountain as he spoke, his arms resting beside the cliff of it. Apollo was consumed with golden flames, and turned into the female form from earlier.

"Well the air's good. And Madara, we can't create life. I could bring demons to this world but I'm not sure Kami-sama would approve." The woman stated, laying down on the plains surrounding the mountain. Madara soon was covered in darkness, then became the human male form from back in Heaven. "Besides, we need to check the world for other problems...and to make sure Kami's otoutou doesn't try to take over."

"Who?" Reid asked his godly sister, before being dowsed in water that appeared around him. The liquid soon went away, leaving Reid's human form there in its place. The Element God landed on the ground next to Apollo.

"He's that other brother of Kami and Enma. She told us this last night." Apollo proclaimed, staring narrowingly at the dragon god. Reid scratched his hair with his right hand as he tried to remember back then.

"Oh yeah..." Reid seems to have remembered back then, and had chuckled nervously. "Wait, what was his name?"

"The supreme king of all worlds, the one true god of power, the almighty omnipotent being surpassing all..." Another voice said, as all three gods turned towards the sun. Floating above the sky was a male-like figure. This person had spiky purple hair shadowed by the sun's light, and glowing purple eyes including a third yellow large eye smacked in between the two. "Haou."

"Oh yeah, that was his name." Apollo said, then paled as she looked up at the new person above them. "Wait, are you-"

"Exactly." The now revealed Haou spoke. As it descended down from the sun it stood on the grassy fields. It was shown to be wearing red jean shorts with black fur at the ends, a black strap around its chest, holding back female assets, and bat wings on its back like an angel would. It also sported black sandals. "You must be Nee-chan's creations...the ones that killed Nii-san's Breakers."

"What the hell are you doing here?! Are you here to destroy this planet?" Apollo began to surround itself with yellow flames, becoming engulfed in its pyro blaze. The fire soon died out and Apollo was now a golden bird with nine feathery tails.

Reid began to morph as well, enlarging and transforming into his dragon form only with yellow skin instead of red and blue eyes instead of green. "You will not lay your filthy hands on this world you wretched excuse of a god! Sanda Force!"

Reid opened its mouth, allowing electricity to collect within. He then shot forward a stream of lightning at Haou, hoping it would exterminate him. Haou held his right hand up between him and the attack, as purple electricity sparked all around him.

"It's futile. Saikou Break!" A see-through orb of the same color appeared around him, successfully blocking the attack like it was nothing. As the burst stream faded away the shield around Haou went away, leaving nothing in the evil deity's way. "Catacombs!"

Multiple streaks of black and purple lightning shot forth after Reid, blasting the dragon hard into the ground. Apollo flew up into the skies above Haou. "Pyro Spin!" She began flapping her wings rapidly, releasing tremendous burning winds in the form of a hurricane. Said twister surrounded Haou, hoping she could use it to burn his skin away.

"What weaklings. Saikou Burn!" His entire body was surrounded with purple lightning, which easily pushed back the burning winds around him. With a sudden flick of his left wrist the hurricane died out, disappearing into nothingness. Apollo looked on in shock, though in an animal form you couldn't tell. "Sphere!"

A tiny ball of energy appeared within his still held out hand, swirling with purple electricity and energy. It then shot forth at Apollo, who took the blow and soared down into the ground. Haopu laughed maniacally at the destruction he caused.

"Ha-haha-Ha-Ha!! Is that the best you got!? Against Enma's pathetic Breakers you are truly gods, but opposing my Saikou Shinki(Psycho God Energy) you're nothing but a bunch of-"

"Coffin of Crushing Darkness!!" Dark fumes flew over to Haou, surrounding him completely like a dark casket. Soon the fumes took the form of a ball, slowly shrinking in size to crush whatever's inside. Madara was seen walking across the earth below towards where he trapped the evil god.

"Now die." Madara clasped his hand shut, as the dark coffin began to close even more. But it stopped short at Haou's actual size. Suddenly the dark coffin was blown away so quickly, like a bomb was planted inside. Haou was shown floating in the middle, sparking all throughout his body. "Impossible!"

"Saikou Crusher!!" His left hand began to gather all the electricity into his palm, forming a ball of streaking purple lightning. He then flew down at Madara with a sightless speed, and shoved the attack into Madara's chest. Red ectoplasm spat out of the god's mouth, sending it crashing into the mountain he descended from. Haou rose up from the ground.

"-a bunch of scum lesser than D-class demons..." Haou finished what he was saying earlier, going back to laughing at the Santoushin.

"You can rot in hell for all I care!" Madara rose up from the ground, with Reid and Apollo rising for battle as well. The black god then pounded his left fist into his right palm. "You can't withstand all three of us..."

"Must I explain the enormous abyssal gap between our strengths?" Haou asked then bluntly, as a rainbow aura began to flow around him. "I'll send you all to oblivion; Rainbow Reflection!!"

He then began to glow brightly, as multiple streams of energy colored like a rainbow flew all around, striking Madara, Reid and Apollo simultaneously. Ectoplasm dripped out from their jaws as they crashed back down to the ground. The rainbow attack also ruined most of the landscape, as mountains, the seas, the plains, even a volcano. The rainbow aura disappeared from around Haou.

"I love using this power..."

_End Chapter..._

Kenshin: Can someone please explain to me the level of power between these spiritual entities?!  
Haou: I know I'm the strongest. That's all you need to know.

(A cluster of darkness with stars glowing within appears before Kenshin and Haou.)

Kenshin: What are you doing here?!  
Haou: Why are you here Space Hero!?

Space Hero of Chaos: _**I'll explain it to you:**_

_**Normal demons of the lower d-class are the weakest and the most mindless. C-class are equal in strength to a normal jonin. B-class are as strong as the weakest angels in Heaven. A-class are made up of the 8 Biju, in which you can tell how strong they are.**_

_**Breakers are artificially made devils created by Enma, Satan, himself and are only half as powerful as him. They are stronger than the angels in Heaven, even the cherubim who guarded the Garden of Eden sometimes. Seeing as how Enma is the only natural devil since his corruption as a god they aren't as powerful as him.**_

_**The Santoushin are the second in command of Heaven, and the second strongest there. Each of them are equal in strength with the other, without Madara using his special eyes to control demons including Apollo. In power, all three together are still weaker than Kami, Enma and Haou.**_

_**Kami is the most powerful spiritual entity of all, obviously surpassing every other one including her brothers Enma and Haou. But being the less developed of the three her power fluctuates randomly. Her strength can become as powerful as three Haous and Enmas to as weak as the Santoushin. In the war against Enma's breakers and the devil himself she would never hold out completely even with her angels, which is why she created the Santoushin in the first place.**_

_**The god of chaos Haou is immensily strong. His strength is only toppled by Kami at her full strength. This is evident by the fact that all three of the Santoushin are unable to handle Haou in this chapter. Just as you saw he possesses the powers of psychic darkness, which is pointed out in Scriptures to be against God. His second power is rainbow light, which is like before and more.**_

_**When spiritual entities like gods, angels and devils are killed they are completely removed from existence, like they never existed. Demons go to hell in death, since they don't live in hell but a seperate world called Yokai. When a god, angel, or devil is killed in the mortal realm, or Earth, they get sent into Heaven or Hell and can easily go back to Earth.**_

_**Well now that all that's cleared up you won't have any questions in your reviews, if any.**_

Kenshin:...that was...informative. It actually explains a bit to me.


	18. Naruto's Sudden Transformation

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Metroid, Naruto or any other terms used in this story that I may have forgotten.

Kenshin: Sorry everyone for the long wait. Here comes the next chapter.

**_Chapter 18: Naruto's Sudden Transformation_**

* * *

"Hiraishin huh? Isn't that the famed technique of the Yondaime Hokage?" Abarai spoke, heaving his snake sword on his shoulder. In the audience others began whispering about Naruto's accomplishment.

Amongst those whispers Anko felt that all those annoying people were finally impressed with him for once. 'I wonder how that Uchiha's doing...'

"Maybe...what of it?" Naruto asks to him, pocketing his kunai.

"When did Naruto learn Hiraishin?" Tsunade asks herself, without realizing that Kakashi heard her.

"He learned it beside me within four days. He possesses a knack for learning things in a hurry." The cycloptic ninja said. "Naruto put alot of seals on his body as well so the move would work."

Tsunade was, to say the least, shocked. "He learned it in four days?"

"Amazing, isn't it? He's just like Sensei in so many ways."

"Here I come; **_Tsume no Ouwa_**!(Claws of King Rings)" Holding his left hand forward he fired multiple spiraling rings of energy at Abarai.

'A frontal assault?' Abarai made a number of handseals with both hands.

"Katon: Shakahou no Jutsu!" He fired a blast of red fire at the rings, taking out two upon impact. The rest came flying after him, cutting into his flesh deep.

Coughing up blood, Abarai fell to the ground in pain. He got up onto his feet and brushed away the dirt and blood over his body. "So that's how it's gonna be huh? _**Higa Zekkou**_!(Baboon Fang's Broken Bite)"

The connected parts of the sword disconnect from one another, and morph into multiple spears of light. They fly off after Naruto, who threw his kunai off to the wall. Making a handsign he teleports towards the knife, dodging the attack. Naruto grabs the kunai stuck to the wall with his right hand, as his left sparks with Reiton energy.

"I'll use this!" He swipes a whip of pure energy at Abarai, having it stick onto his chest.

"Why you..." Abarai grabs the energy whip with his free hand, seemingly falling to his knees in pain.

"Gotcha! Now tell me why you're after me!" Naruto jumps off the wall and onto the ground, gripping the whip with his other hand after pocketing his kunai.

"Heh...how about I tear you to pieces?"

"Your false threats won't work on me. You can't get out of the _**Grapple Beam**_!" Naruto says, staring at him with his Hibikigan.

Kazama smiles deviously. "You think I'm trying to get out..."

"Naruto, look out!" He then gasps in shock when he realizes that he is surrounded by spears of energy. 'Damn, I was too careless!!'

"**_Higa Zekkou_**!!" The spears all attack Naruto at once, as everyone believes this to be a K.O. move. The person who shouted out, Kurenai, stares in horror as her fiance was turned into swiss cheese.

"Naruto...no..." Her heart aches in pain from the sight as the smoke clears away; Naruto is now covered in blood and holes, obviously due from the attack. His Grapple Beam has retracted back to him and his body has been brought down to one knee.

Abarai smirks smuggly. "Now now, is that all the power the fiercesome Namikaze can muster? I thought you would be a much bigger threat than your swordsman friend; Baka!"

As Abarai continues to laugh, Naruto's wounds begin to release blue blood from the holes in his body. The blood heals over his wounds easily, preventing more from coming out. Naruto stares at it in shock. "Blue blood...where did this..."

"Oi, Namikaze!" Abarai calls out, bringing Naruto's attention to face him. "What was that just now, another trick up your sleeve?"

Naruto ignores him, and begins to go into his mind. 'Kyubi...Kyubi! Are you in there? Hello?!'

Naruto finds himself before the cage holding in the Daiyokai known as Kyubi no Yoko, but finds nothing inside. Infact, looking around he sees that there wasn't a single trace of the fox anywhere, and tons of blue slime oozing all over the place.

"What the-? Where is she?" He looks around in shock, staring down at the blue goop. He picks some of it up with his hands, letting it ooze through his fingers. "This stuff...it's-"

"**-about time you came here.**" A voice calls out from behind him. Naruto shoots his head around and finds an exact figure of himself made of the blue stuff.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"**I'll tell you who the hell I am!! I'm you, goddammit! What do you think I look like!?**" The blue Naruto shouts, sounding exactly like some rouge gangster.

Naruto sighes in relaxation. "Oh, you're me. That makes sense..."

Thinking it over he then becomes pissed. "Hey asshole, that's not what I meant!! I mean who the hell are you!?"

"**Uruse na!! I ain't gotta take this shit from a whiny bitch that can't even get a decent harem!!**" The blue Naruto shouts back, revealing an angry expression. "**I've had enough trouble ever since I've gained a conscious; then your stupid-ass demon friend turned into a bitch and left the minute she noticed I was living!!**"

"She? Wait what? Kyubi left?" Naruto becomes shocked by this information, not finding it possible that it could break the seal now of all times. "What are you talking about?!"

"**YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!! SAVY?!**" The blue Naruto finally calms down from yelling, though his eyes stare in rage at Naruto.

After a few seconds the two stare at one another.

**"So what were we talking about?"** Naruto's blue clone asks.

"The fox leaving-"

"**I KNOW!! Wait, why am I telling you this anyway? I'm suppose to take over your body.**" He says finally, looking back at all the blue ooze as it jumps onto Naruto's body.

"What?! What are you-" The blue ooze covers Naruto's mouth, preventing him from talking further.

Ao Naruto laughs. "**I was suppose to take over that stupid fox-phoenix-whatever it is, but this works well. I'll take that fox over when it comes back.**"

* * *

Naruto gets turned into nothing more than a pile of blue slime, which gets absorbed into his alter ego's being, as his body brims with energy.

* * *

Back To Action...

Naruto opens his eyes and stares in a deathpan glare at Abarai, his eyes glowing in a darker blue than usual. Looking smug he grits his teeth sharply.

Abarai grins. "So, came back to reality...are you ready to die?" He then swings, throwing the extension of his sword at him.

The audience becomes astound when Naruto makes no attempt to dodge it. Even Kurenai is shocked by this. "Naruto's not running?"

Instead, he grabs it with his bare hand, his right to be more specific. The sword's chain parts crash into the tip where Naruto grabbed, causing the blue haired warrior to frown in surprise.

"But how?"

Naruto's right index finger glows brightly with white and blue energy. It then fires at the sword point blank, shattering it to pieces not even Higa Zekkou would allow it to move again.

Abarai is shocked even more upon discovery of his powerful weapon destroyed so easily. 'He never had this power before...who is this boy...'

Naruto raises his head up towards Abarai, as white energy encircles his right arm. Darkness entwines around his left, cinging inside of it to morph the limb into a completely black colored arm with claws for fingers.

"**It's happening already...great. I'll have an amazing body to work with sooner than I imagined!**" Naruto chuckles evilly, watching the white energy around his right arm wrap up.

'What's going on? It's too early for Reiton to develop his body into an element...is Hibikigan or the Kyubi forcing it?' Tsunade stares at the morphing human she's come to know as a grandson, wondering what was happening to him...

"Is...Naruto-kun gonna be okay?" Ino seems frightened about his change in attitude and appearance, then notices that Anko is gone. 'Where's Anko?'

* * *

Kenshin...

"I can't believe she rejected me..." Kenshin says, finding it impossible for him to keep up a smile. After all that's happened in chapter 16 he cannot find himself bringing that joyfulness out into the open.

"Calm down Kenshin. So Shizune rejected you...guess she wasn't ready for marriage." Konan says to the sad fighter. She hands her lover another pint of sake, which he takes and swallows quickly.

Kenshin sighes depressingly, then lays down on the ground and stares up from the table his head is on. 'I'm sick of being rejected like this. Maybe Shizune isn't for me...What do you think Konan?'

Kenshin blinks slightly, then tries to contact his tenant again. 'Reid? You there? Hello?'

Kenshin then closes his eyes to enter the dark recesses of his mind. He pops up on a field of greenery and beside a cave where he found him. "Reid?! Where are you!? Hello!?" He walks around to try and find him.

Looking down below he spots a tiny piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up he reads it.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_I am sorry for being rejected, but I cannot be there for you. Me and Apollo have been called back to someplace to meet with our leader. If you spot Madara, do not engage him. Infact, try to stay out of any fight until I return._

_Ryushin Reidolet_

"Apollo? Isn't that the demon god he spoke of before?" Kenshin thinks over, crumbling up the letter.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" A voice calls out to him.

KEnshin opens his eyes, and looks up to spot a worried Konan pushing his body in an attempt to wake him up.

"Konan? What's wrong?" He asks her, staring at the worried woman's face.

"You passed out. I thought it was the alcohol settling in, but you didn't show any signs of drunkenness, so I got worried..." She says, breathing a sigh of relief for the man she is slowly falling in love with.

"Konan, we need to visit Naruto. I think there's something big happening..." He says, rising up to his feet. He then rushes towards the Chunin Exams building after exiting the bar. The wood using ninja runs to follow him.

'If Apollo's not inside Naruto, then he might be in danger. I have to go find him!' He believes within his mind, running as fast as possible.

Konan can barely catch up to him. 'What could be wrong with my nephew?!'

* * *

Naruto...

Abarai rises up from the ground, staring at the annoyance known as Naruto. "I'll kill you boy!"

"**Don't you dare call me a fucking boy, asshole!!**" A white ray of energy blasts after the blue haired ninja from his right hand, blasting him into the walls.

"**I am a fucking god compared to white, preppy trash like your ass!!**" This was a confirmation that something was wrong with Naruto to Tsunade. Ever since coming back Naruto has become alot wiser; a little, but he doesn't curse like his entire life was in def comedy jam.

'There's something wrong...Naruto's not himself...' Tsunade feels compelled to stopping him, but that would interfere with the fight. She looks down at Kurenai, who notices her and nods.

Just as Naruto is about to finish off the blue haired ninja, he is stopped by the presence of Kurenai stepping in front of him. "Move you bitch."

"That settles it; Naruto would never call me such a name. Who are you, the fox?!" The red eyed ninja calls out to the ninja she wants to marry. The audience seems to be in shock by this.

'Fox? What is she talking about?' Ino asks herself, looking down at her precious fiance.

'Naruto, please don't let this monster control you...' - Tsunade

"**Fox?**" Naruto laughs at Kurenai's false accusation. "**That demon is gone; the bird tramp flew away just before I could absorb it.**"

"What? You're not the Kyubi?" Kurenai asks him, not realizing what she said.

"Kyubi?" - Ino

"**Nope. Not at all. You probably don't know this, but the Hibikigan was continuously abused by Naruto in many fights. Because of that, and the development of Reiton within his body, he produced blue blood, which was what I was.**" He explains to her, picking his teeth with his claws. Kurenai becomes shocked by this info, not at all realizing that Naruto was suffering so much inside.

"**To add to all this, that demon fox inside of him continued to release demonic chakra. For some reason it was different than normal demon chakra, and it gave me a heart. After Naruto realized this he tried to find out what was going on, but I swallowed him and now HE'S the one turned into a lesser half.**" Naruto then makes a bellowing laugh, his teeth already sharpening. "**It was too simple; the chickenshit had no clue to what was going on!!**"

"That's enough!!" Kurenai yells, forming a handseal. "You're gonna release my husband now, or else-"

"**Or else what, ya sag-titted skank?!**" Naruto was really pushing it; regardless of whether or not this person really was Naruto or not, she needed to kick his ass right now!

"Sorry husband, but this is gonna hurt you more than me..."

* * *

Kenshin: And there you have it. The next chapter will be appearing whenever Silfarion makes it. When that'll be is anyone's guess.

Haou: Two weeks.

Kenshin: That's a sucky guess!! It's even worse than Sci Fi original movies!

Haou: What element do you think we are?

Kenshin: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!

Yugito: I think I'm fire. Sasuke's darkness, Kakashi's lightning, and Konan's earth. What is Naruto suppose to be?

Kenshin: That will be revealed in the next chapter. OOH! I think I'm chaos!

Haou: No, you're temporarily light. I'm darkness for the time being.

Manabu: Where's mom in this fic?

Kenshin: Your mother isn't in this story yet; infact you shouldn't be in the author's note of this story! Go home!

Manabu: Yes, Kenshin...you do want me to call you that, and not that other name I'm suppose to call you right?


	19. Xutaron Umazuki The Chaos Entity

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Metroid, Naruto or any other terms used in this story that I may have forgotten.

Kenshin: Sorry everyone for the long wait. Here comes the next chapter.

**_Chapter 19: Xutaron Umazuki The Chaos Entity_**

* * *

Kurenai fades away from Naruto's eyes, using the power of her genjutsu to hide from him. Of course this seems to be a futile effort, as the Hibikigan's power can still track her.

**_'And right now, you are behind me!'_** Naruto turns around in a flash, landing a spin kick to the jonin's jaw. She is sent away into the walls, crashing into the hard rocks.

**_"Hmm. That was fun. I should do more..."_** Just as he finished that sentence, Tsunade comes right before him and slams a powerful punch into his face. Blue blood fly from his mouth as he soars through all manner of debris and buildings from the awesome might of the Hokage.

'This isn't good. How could I have missed this?' She then notices Kurenai coming out from the wall. "Kurenai, we seem to have come upon a huge problem. Inform his other fiances and the ANBU!"

"Wakari masu da.(Affirmative.)" She disappears in a flurry of leaves, heading off to find the other women she shares Naruto with. Tsunade meanwhile turns to KAkashi who jumps down from the stands.

"Take over."

"What about Naruto?" He asks in response. She shakes her head no.

"I'll try to reprihend him. You have to focus on finishing the Exams." And so Tsunade disappears as well, heading after Naruto in flash steps.

* * *

Outside of Continent of Fire...

"So we have to kill this person?" A woman with bright blond hair says while staring down at a map. Her friend, a silver haired man in a toga, points to a spot on the map.

"No, we have to bring her back to Konoha alive. Kami said we need to keep all eight servants away from that traitor. He might also be connected to that other monster." The man states, his eyes still showing little hint of remorse or emotion.

"Now now, Let, we should do better with this objective by just killing them." The woman says, looking down at the map. Yellow flames begin to shift around her.

"You would kill your own servants?"

"Only one of them proved to be loyal. And I'd rather they be safe in Hell than use by our brother." Her anger is only intensified by the flames spreading around her.

Reidolet backs away from Apollo, wondering why this chick was brought back to life in the first place. "Apollo-"

He freezes when he notices someone running towards them. Apollo realizes this as well, and stops flaring. The person turns out to be a woman; she has purple clothes and a cloud headband and also blond hair with blue catlike eyes.

"Is that the Jinchuuriki with Nibi?"

Apollo smiles. "Yes. She was my favorite and most loyal. What's chasing her?"

Reidolet and Apollo look ahead and spot a gigantic tan rat thing chasing her. It sorta resembles a tanuki, even though it had blue markings around its body.

"**Come, Nekomata**!" The tanuki bellows, holding its right hand out to release sand. The sand wraps around the woman, keeping her from escaping.

"That's all I need to hear...**_Absolute Scar of Thunder_**!" Reid releases a powerful blast of thunder from his mouth, which dissipates the sand around the woman.

"Guess that's my cue; Go get the girl, Let." Apollo is suddenly consumed by flames. As they go away she is shown to be a large nine-tailed orange fox. As the fox she releases a blaze of golden fire at the tanuki.

"I hate it when she calls me that." Let rushes to the side of the woman.

**'So that's who stopped me...'**The sand rat thinks, as he breathes in deeply and shoots off an enormous ball of wind. The wind blows aside the flames, and go straight for the Kyubi.

"Shukaku was always the weakest...not the dumbest though." The fox makes a single sweep of its mighty tails, having them crash into the hard earth below.

The result of the impact forces a wall of fire to appear around Shukaku. Reidolet takes the woman away before this happens though.

The ball of wind still makes it to Kyubi, but before impact the fox morphs its form into that of a golden fire-bird. Like this she is easily able to get out of the way. The feathery flare of heavenly fire soars into the skies above Shukaku, right in the center of the wall of fire.

"**_Hi no Taihou_**!(Blaze Cannon)" Light gathers up within her mouth. It was a glaring sight of magnificent light that could never be surpassed even by a million suns. It fires after the annoyance known as Shukaku, frying the sand fleshed raccoon.

But of course, being made of sand Ichibi no Shukaku was not subceptable to fire. A beam of solar energy is practically the same properties, so it didn't do much to it either. The sand rat easily walks out from the wall of fire without much trouble.

'So it didn't work after all...'

"**Jo-sama no Apollo**!" Shukaku calls out to the leader of the Biju. Apollo glides down closer.

"Shukaku, why were you attacking the Jinchuuriki of Nekomata? If she were to die so does the Nibi inside." Her orders to him only makes the sand rat laugh.

"_**I do not try to kill her. I only try to devour her. With Akatsuki going after us we are to try and increase our strengths to further combat them.**_"

"So eating your own kind is considered an only option?" Reidolet replies, causing the demon tanuki to stare at him. Reidolet dodges a claw swipe at him, landing along with the girl in his arms in a safe distance.

Said woman is still wide awake, almost passing out from what she's hearing and seeing. She stares into his eyes and asks him, "Who...are you?"

"My name is Reidolet; just call me Reid." The man states, still staring at Shukaku.

Ichibi seems interested in the name. "**That name, it's the same as that natural disaster; the dragon that brought upon the Great Flood: Ryushin Reidolet.**"

Reid smiles. "That's me."

"Reid, stop bragging and use your elements!" Apollo yells, firing more useless flames at the sand rat. Shukaku continues trailing towards Reidolet, whose hair changes colors to bright blue.

He takes in a deep breath, and releases a bone-chilling wind. The attack freezes Shukaku's right arm, from his hand up to his shoulder. The useless arm falls down and shatters to pieces.

"This should work; **_Ice Age_**!" He throws the girl into the air, aiming for her to be caught. Apollo flies low enough to catch her in her talons, and flies away from what she believes to be a dangerous act for her.

All around Reid and Shukaku becomes stone cold; the ground they stood on is frozen solid, the air becomes too cold for normal humans to breath, and snow envelops the area in a white blanket. Within a matter of minutes, Shukaku becomes a frozen statue of his former self; no longer can he even feel his own heartbeat.

Reid continues to breath heavily, tired from forcing himself to use such a powerful ice technique. "Damn. Kenshin is still hording my powers. That was never so troublesome to do before..."

"Let!" Apollo, in her human form, waits with the girl a few miles away from the miniature ice age.

"Will your friend be alright?" The blond human girl asks.

Apollo smiles. "Yup. That dragon is a tough cookie."

"Who are you people..." She asks this time, not believing they could be either human or even summonings.

"Him and I are two of the three war gods. We serve under our leader Kami to do things on earth she cannot; including handling demons and destroying any threats to Heaven. That demon was Ichibi no Shukaku, one of the eight servants I brought from Makai personally called the Biju." She informs her, bringing her to know a little of what's going on.

"You're...gods?"

"We're heading back to Konoha to rejoin our hosts after we find and capture the other six." Apollo says. The girl seems confused somehow.

"Six?"

"You possess Nibi don't you? You're gonna have to go to Konoha until we can safely remove her from your systems..." Apollo stares down at the ninja's catlike eyes.

"Konoha!? Where is it!? Nibi told me that I can find safety there! Is that true?" She asks the goddess. Apollo smiles and nods.

"Sure. I'll take you there. I'm sure Reid can handle the rest of Shukaku." Flames consume the goddess, morphing her into a phoenix. She grips her talons on the woman's shoulders and flies towards Konoha.

* * *

Naruto...

"_**Wow! What a tremendous, fucking punch!**_" The possessed Naruto laughs while he reminisce about that punch. Spitting out blue blood he stares up at the impact he made through all those walls.

His claw arm begins to tremble with excitement. "**_She'll be here soon. I know it._**" Looking to his left he notices innocent bystanders staring at him in fear. They each run away from Naruto, now finding good reason to call him a demon.

**_'That's right you bitches, run. Won't do you much good; I'll still come after you...'_**

"Naruto!" A female voice calls out to him. Naruto turns to see Tsunade, Kurenai and Tenten standing above on the rubble he caused.

Tenten then says, "Naruto, please come back! Don't turn into a monster!"

_**"Naruto cannot take your calls. He'll soon be permanently out of the building and kicking the bucket within a mere two hours."**_

"Who are we talking to then!?" Tenten replies, pulling out a collection of tiny throw-able weapons.

"_**My name is Xutaron Umazuki. I was born as a result of the Kyubi's demonic energy, his repressed feelings and the development of the Reiton within his body.**_" The boy's body is soon consumed by blue blood, only his white hand and black claw arms were safe. The blood turns into a very long cowl which retracts to his back into the form of three thick white threads which reach his butt. The rest of his clothes melt away and form white and black clothes.

(Since it's a bit hard to explain let's just say these part of his clothes resemble Final Form Sora.)

"Damn you...let Naruto go!!" Tenten throws every tool in her arsenal at the imposter. Naruto holds his black claw up.

"**_This element of chaos created by the Reiton; I'll use it well. Chaos Cross_**!" One swipe of his claw was enough to release a cross of dark energy. This blocks the array of weapons. Xutaron then holds his hand forward.

A ball of electrical light appears in his hand, and fires off after the three girls. They jump away of course, but the attack does level the place considerably.

"_**Amazing!! Chaos is a beautiful tool!!**_" As he stares at his magnificent powers Tsunade and Kurenai casts an illusion all around Xutaron.

**_'Futile.'_** "**_Chaos Nova_**!" White lightning expells from his fingertips and disperse the pathetic genjutsu. The electricity also travel across the place and fry Tsunade and Kurenai.

The attacks bring the Hokage and Jonin to their knees. Tenten, meanwhile, throws a kunai at Xutaron's face. He grabs it with his claw hand, but for some reason it explodes on contact.

Tenten stays by Tsunade and Kurenai's side. "Hokage-sama, Kurenai, are you two alright?"

Kurenai slowly rises up, coughing to get her breathing back. "I'm ok. How's Naruto?"

Tsunade looks at the smoke cloud around Naruto, and notices he is completely fine from that attack. "It seems he's still possessed."

"_**Pathetic bitches...Chaos**_-" A shadow looms over Xutaron, freezing him from completing his attack. Descending below is a large fire bird which lands a few feet away from the four ninjas. "_**It's her..**_."

Tsunade, Kurenai, even Tenten was surprised to notice the monster appearing. "What is that?!"

"_**It's the demon inside of Naruto; The so-called nine-tailed fox Apollo.**_" Xutaron holds his hand towards the phoenix, firing white lightning at her. The bird releases a stream of fire to collide with the blow, overpowering it and incinerating Xutaron to a harsh degree.

With the phoenix she reverts back into a human woman, holding another girl in her arms. "Run to the Hokage. She's the blond woman."

The girl rushes towards the Hokage, running past Xutaron. The possessed ninja rises up and grabs the girl's neck with his hand, pulling her closer to him.

"_**Who the fuck are you?**_"

"That's my line." She replies, sweating at the claw before him. The goddess holds her left hand forward.

"I knew this was gonna happen. I should have never left him..." The demonized Naruto holds his claw towards the goddess, releasing multiple white and black streams of energy fire at her in the form of lightning bolts. Of course they didn't carry the element of lightning, but they did look like it. The attacks were met with a wall of fire surrounding Apollo.

"Who is that?" Tenten asks the Hokage, hoping she would know. Tsunade was, rather apaulled by what she say herself.

"But how...it can't be..." She turns to Kurenai, who was in fear herself.

"I know Hokage-sama. This feeling is the same as from that night 16 years ago..." Kurenai remembers back to the Kyubi attack, afraid that something back will arise from her release. 'How did the fox escape? Could it always do this?'

"_**What's your name, cunt?**_" He asks the little cat woman.

"Nii Yugito; And you're the only cunt around here!!" Her body suddenly flares up with regular fire, pushing the demonized ninja off of her. The chakra flames around her body now resembles that of a cat, as she gets down on all forms and her ears recede into her head and pop up on her head like a leopard's.

"What the-another Jinchuuriki?" Kurenai blurts out again, confusing Tenten even more.

'Jinchuuriki? You mean demon containers like Gaara?' Tenten becomes astounded by witnessing someone else who shares the same fate as Gaara.

"**_Another one? I thought Akatsuki got the rest of them before he destroyed the statue._**" Xutaron states, remembering the time Naruto first met Sasori. He then gets up on his feet and fires a blast of dark energy from his claw arm at the Nekomata. The demon cat girl jumps away into the air and fires a ball of flames at him.

Xutaron slashes it in half with his claw. He then jumps up and launches a light charged punch at the cat right in her face. She is sent crashing into the ground, but regains her footing and prepares to battle Xutaron once more.

The chaos entity lands before her. "_**Heh...atleast someone can control their powers..**_"

Xutaron could not keep watching Yugito any longer as Apollo grabs onto him using both of her arms. "_**What?! Let go?!**_"

"Sorry; Let's not here."

'That woman's chakra...it's just like the other times Naruto uses that hidden power of his...' Tenten begins to imagine what could be going on. This entity controlling her fiance, this woman who the Hokage and Kurenai even fear, and a new Jinchuuriki. What could be going on?

* * *

Kenshin: And look and that; another chapter! And this one right after Silfarion's birthday, which was June 30th. Now, let's get on with the author's note.

Haou: Hey Kenshin, when is our birthday?

Kenshin: I believe my birthday is June 30th like the author's. You and I are identical twins so it's the same for you. I think Manabu's birthday is on May 5th. What about you, Yugito?

Yugito: I don't know...Wait, is Naruto's Element Chaos?

Haou: Actually it's Twilight. Xutaron's element is Chaos, an impure fusion of light and darkness.

Kenshin: And this is coming from the intelligent one.


	20. Xutaron Umazuki Banished

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Metroid, Naruto or any other terms used in this story that I may have forgotten.

Kenshin: Begin the damn chapter.

**_Chapter 20: Xutaron Umazuki Banished_**

* * *

The woman Apollo ignites herself on fire as well as Xutaron, seemingly incinerating him. The yellow flames dissolve away with Apollo inside of his body. Xutaron falls to his knees in pain, his mind beginning to split in half.

"**_Damn you, Kyubi! First you leave now you come back to reclaim your throne!?_**" He mutters, gripping his head with both hand and claw. Tsunade gasps upon hearing that name.

"So I was right; she was the Kyubi. But how did she escape the seal?" The Hokage mutters as she begins to think about it. Tenten looks up at Tsunade in shock.

"What do you mean 'seal'? What's going on, Hokage-sama?" The bushi asks the fire shadow. Tsunade looks down at her, breathing a sigh of anguish.

"I'll tell you later when all this is over; all of you." She then jumps ahead and lands a kick at Xutaron's face. The possessed ninja goes flying into a wall, crashing hard into the walls.

Xutaron was about to recoil and attack, when a fluttery blizzard of slips of paper wraps around him, encasing him together in thick threads. Xutaron tries his best to break free, but finds it to be an impossible task.

"**_What the fuck are these things?! Get off me!!_**" He curses, struggling free. Within the paper blizzard they form together into a figure; Konan. She stands before her possessed nephew with a kunai to his face.

"What's going on? Why is my nephew doing such reckless things?" The blue haired woman asks the Hokage and the others without removing her eyes from Xutaron.

Tsunade grabs the struggling ninja and throws him hard into the ground. "It would seem the Kyubi's demonic energy has given residual energy from the Reiton a separate conscious and it has taken over Naruto's body before the Reiton could finish developing him."

Konan takes a look at Xutaron, and gasps upon seeing the claw. "Chaos. Whoever this creature is that's taken over my nephew has gained a separate element of his own; which could only mean that Naruto's element has become Twilight."

"Twilight?"

"Naruto's left arm here has become completely black, a sign of an element of darkness while his right became white, a sign of light. Had his element been chaos he would possess a black right claw and a white left arm." Konan explains, looking at the still moving Xutaron.

"_**Let me out of these fuckin' straps!!**_" Konan tightens the wraps hold over him, bringing him to shout.

"The only problem now is getting him free." Konan says, then notices Yugito. '_Isn't she the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi?_'

Yugito's demonic chakra disappears into her, as she stares up at the people around her. "Godaime Hokage..."

Tsunade steps towards her. "That would be me. Who are you?"

"I am Nii Yugito of Kumogakure, the daughter of the Raikage. I've come here for help and protection from Akatsuki." She requests of the powerful woman, lowering her head in respect. The blond woman stares down at the bowing kunoichi.

"Well..."

"**_AAAAAGGGHHH!!_**" Xutaron tries his best to rise up from the dirt ground he lies on, but to no avail. As he does his eyes flare with yellow energy. He soon gives up completely and falls face forward.

* * *

Inside His Mind...

"_**Let go of me you bitch!!**_" Xutaron yells at Apollo, who is still gripping his neck. The demonic goddess releases golden flames to consume the blue entity, as sweat falls down her face.

"_**NOOOOOO!!**_" The blue ooze melts away onto the ground, revealing an exposed Naruto in its place. As the ooze slimes away, Naruto is shown completely free of Xutaron's control. Apollo places him down gently.

"This should be enough. Naruto will be fine soon..." Naruto continues to lie on the ground asleep, as if now he was having a good dream.

Apollo goes over to the blue ooze that was making a getaway, and begins to incinerate it. Of course this only turns it into a giant mass of coal, which she picks up and throws down a dumpster chute nearby. Apollo then walks over to her cage, noticing that it was still filled with blue ooze.

"This is gonna take a while; how long will his powers develop completely..."

* * *

One Month Later...

Naruto's eyes open up slowly, and he looks around to try and discern where he is. "Whoa. Where am I?"

"You're in your mind. I thought it would be obvious..." A female voice says to him. Turning around he sees Apollo walking up behind him, and bending down to his level. Like this he gains a perfect view of the woman's cleavage.

Blushing he crawls back away from her. "Who are you, and what are you doing inside my head?!"

"I'm what you call the Kyubi, silly boy." The woman says to him. He backs away even more, into a corner.

"WHAT?! Since when were you a woman?!" He asks her, never noticing the woman's demon red eyes. "What happened?! How did you get out?!"

"Do you really want me to explain, or do you want me to just let your friend the Hokage tell you?" She says, then receives a nods.

"Dammit...

To start it off, I am the Kyubi no Yoko you use to know; but in actuality that's just one of my favorite transformations..." She explains, or begins to. The confused Naruto just stares at him silently.

"Transformations? You're not a real fox?"

"I'm not even a real demon. I'm a god." Her revelation brought Naruto to become so surprised his eyes pop out of his head.

"KAMI-SAMA?!"

"No, not Kami. Just one of the three personal servants/bodyguards of Kami. I travel throughout this world along with my two brothers in making sure the Human Realm is free of supernatural evil and keeping the truth about Kami and other things a secret..."

"Well," Naruto finally speaks up. "Why are you inside my stomach?"

"I was put under control by Madara. His Mangekyou Sharingan is strong enough to put even me and Let under mind control. I was eventually set free when I got sealed inside you by your father. I believe he must have realized my actions and did this for the benefit of both of us."

Her explanations bring Naruto to some realization and actually believe her a little more. Trusting people is something he was good at. But he still had a question. "Wait; Mangekyou Sharingan? Isn't that the ultimate form of the Uchiha's Sharingan?"

"Yes. That's not important now though; to wrap things up because my demonic energy was mixing with that blue stuff one month ago. It was suppose to be fixing your body so your Reiton would evolve into the element appropriate for you. But it also gave that blue stuff a mind of its own and it wanted to take over your body for its own.

Lucky for you you have friends and family who care and love you enough to do their best and halt you without killing you. That was enough for me to enter your mind and expel that nuisance. You've been in a coma ever since..." Apollo then walks over to where her cage was, which is now completely open.

"So wait, what happened during my coma!?" Naruto tries to grab on a ledge on the wall with his left arm, but feels that he could not get a grip. Looking at his arm he discovers it is now a black claw. "Huh?"

"Your Reiton completed its transformation. From what I can tell your arms have changed permanently. I'm pretty sure you'll have a bit of a tough time making love to your closer aged fiances." Apollo says, forcing a smile upon her face. Naruto grits his teeth and stares at her with a blush.

"You...know about-"

"Couldn't get much sleep because of it. So that's why I had to slow the flow of converting demonic energy into chakra." Apollo says, then walks away from him. Naruto's right eyebrow lifts up with perplexity.

"Also, you should leave now. It's just about time for your awakening..."

* * *

Outside...

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Oi, Naruto!"

These voices bring Naruto to reality, as he opens his eyes slowly to the bright light of the medic room. Looking around he notices a few things; his body is wrapped in hospital clothing, he is lying in a bed, his left and right arm are still the same as before, and Tsunade, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Konan and Kenshin are standing around his bed.

"Naruto!" After seeing him awake, Kurenai, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino jump on top of him and hug the ninja. He winces in pain but he is unable to bring his arms to move in response. As the five girls back off of him they stare at him and his arms.

Hinata then says, "Oh it's good to see Naruto-kun alright..."

"I was so worried...I'm so glad you'e alive..." Tenten says in a low voice.

Naruto blushes at all the love and attention his fiances are giving him. Tsunade holds her hand over Naruto's head, giving off a green glow. After a while she removes it and says to him, "You seem to be stable. Welcome back gaki."

"Baa-chan, I've got something to ask of you! It's about..." He pauses to look at Tenten and the younger members of his group of wives. "...uh, you know who..."

"If you're talking about the Kyubi, then you don't have to talk in code. We know." Tenten states, interjecting into his conversation with Tsunade. Naruto stares at them all in shock, wondering why they haven't said anything about it or anything.

"What did she tell you?" Tsunade asks him.

"You know she's a-Kyubi told me she was a god in the disguise of a fox...says she's good at morphing into other forms. She said she never meant to attack the village, but was put under control by someone named Madara..." The minute he said 'Madara' Tsunade's eyes wince in response to that name, like she's heard it before. Naruto was quick to notice this.

"Do you know who Madara is?" He asks the Hokage. Kurenai looks at Tsunade with a dis-parent look.

"Madara; Uchiha Madara. He was one of the founding fathers of Konoha next to Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage, my grandfather. He disappeared after fighting him; we believe he was killed..." Tsunade and Kurenai explain to him.

Naruto tenses upon hearing this. "So, this guy shouldn't have been alive when this happened, since it was not too long ago right?"

"That's fairly obvious, but I'm sort of not so sure anymore...We're gonna have to look into this. You can get reacquainted with your loved ones." Tsunade then leaves the room, leaving Naruto to become engulfed by his beloved fiances.

"So wait, you're saying that you all know about the Kyubi? And...you're okay with it?" He asks them, to which they nod in agreement.

"Of course!" - Ino

"I've actually known for a while..." - Sakura

"You're still the same innocent Naruto-kun we've wanted to marry for a long while..." - Hinata

"I don't completely understand it, but I do realize that if you can hold that in you and still be the sweet and charming guy we know and love it can't be that serious." - Tenten

Naruto could feel himself cry from hearing their words pierce into his heart. The best he could he hugs them back all together, leaving Konan to smile.

Konan turns towards Kenshin, and falls down after seeing that he is asleep. "WAKE UP!!"

Kenshin opens his eyes upon hearing her screams. "Huh? What happened?"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!!" Konan yells at him, standing back up and kicking him square in the head.

"Kenshin, Konan, if you would mind letting us some time alone with Naruto that would be nice..." Kurenai says to the two, stopping their argument. Kenshin and Konan then agree and make their leave.

Before they left, Konan and Kenshin peek their heads back in. "Naruto, after you get settled we're gonna need to begin your real training."

"Yes, Aunt Konan."

"Also, I need to take you croc-surfing again." Kenshin says. Naruto feels sweat falling down his face, and fear coming up. Kenshin then smiles, leaving with Konan while saying, "Have fun!"

The minute the door closes, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura press their lips onto Naruto's own, yet only Hinata and Ino's actually touch them. Naruto kisses back into both their lips deeply, releasing as much passion as he is allowed to.

Tenten and Sakura stare in sadness as Ino and Hinata get the better out of Naruto's lips.

Kurenai meanwhile sits back and watches, still sad that she cannot participate due to age. "Oh well. Wait, where's Anko?"

* * *

Elsewhere...

Sasuke wakes up in a bright room. Looking around he notices that everywhere around him he sees white painted walls and flowers surrounding him. "Does someone still..."

"Hello Sasuke." A female voice states. Turning his head to his left he finally notices the female ninja Anko sitting next to him. He rises up from the bed, but feels great pain from the large wound across his chest. Blood leaks down from his body, just before Anko pushes him back onto the bed.

"Sasuke, you have to stay down. You're still suffering from the wounds you've gained from Hibiki." She tells him, as he looks into her eyes.

"Aren't you one of Naruto's girls?" Anko winces after being called that.

"I left him for you." After hearing this Sasuke blinks in shock and looks up at her.

"What? You don't really love him that much?"

"I did; I wanted to have someone to take care of me. But I also realized, it is more important for someone else to be taken care of..." Anko's revelation makes Sasuke slowly open his mouth in shock. Sasuke then notices two of his swords are still broken.

'_Damn. I really did break them..._' He murmurs in his mind. Anko bends down and kisses him, on his lips. The touch of her fleshy lips upon his own pale, ashy lumps warms the inside of the swords-ninja. _'Her lips are so warm...'_

* * *

Kenshin: Well that was a nice chapter. Naruto's element becomes Twilight, Xutaron is expelled from the boy's body, and everything returns to normal for now.

Haou: The next two chapters will be more focused on Naruto's relationship with Yugito, masochism, and Orochimaru making a presence. Too bad for him Kenshin won't be the one killing him...

Yugito: How is that bad? And where's Let?

Kenshin: He prefers to be called Reid, and he's now sealing the Biju into a more compact statue. He will be soon meeting with Madara...


	21. The Battle of The Gods

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Metroid, or any other anime references in this story.

Kenshin: Wow. Hey Haou, look at these reviews.

Haou: What's wrong with them?

Kenshin: It seems not many people liked the last chapter.

Haou: EH?! How come?!

Yugito: I'm guessing the ending with Anko kissing Sasuke was not expected. I really don't think she should be with him either. She's much better with Naruto...

Kenshin and Haou both clasp their mouths shut, suppressing the urge to laugh out loud. Yugito seems freaked by their behavior.

Yugito: What's so funny?

Kenshin: Just watch...

**_Chapter 21: The Battle of The Gods_**

* * *

"Lady wait, are you sure you don't want to be with Naru-" Anko's lips press against Sasuke's own, stopping him from finishing his sentence. Her tongue slips inside of his mouth between his defenses, lapping up the corners of his mouth.

Sasuke lips back, causing a sexy make out session to break out, as their lustful moans release into the air. Just as suddenly the doors leading inside open up, as Ino and Karin enter the room. Sasuke becomes even more freaked when he notices that they've lost all their clothing somehow.

Looking up he also sees Anko removing her own attire, becoming more erotic than she already was. "What the-how did you get into Konoha?!"

"Now now Sasuke-kun, let's make you all better..." Karin walks towards Sasuke's side and pulls the sheet from on top of him. Her hands drift down to his pants, and begin to unzip the-

SLAM!

Sasuke opens his eyes quickly, surprised by the sudden sound he just heard. Looking at the door he finds Anko walking inside. She was holding flowers in her hands, some of them daisies and the rest roses.

"Anko-san!?" Sasuke says, looking at the snake specialist ninja. Anko looks around the room, trying to find someone it seems.

"Wait a minute. This isn't his room...sorry." She says, exiting quietly and heading down the hall.

Sasuke then takes a while to realise what was happening; it was all a dream!

"Aw dammit! It would have been better off real!" He curses, then falls back to sleep. Off to the right side of his bed his three swords lay. The two sheathed katanas that were broken in his battle with Hibiki are seen illuminating with bright energy. An energy link extends from the two hilts and attach to one another, then connect to the only working sword.

* * *

Elsewhere...

A group of men in black and red clothes are seen walking down a dirt road wearing straw hats, as the climate around them begins to change. The front man removes his hat and stares up into the sky, revealing to the world his orange spiral mask.

"One is nearby...He's there as well..." He mutters to himself. The person to his left removes his hat, revealing himself to be Itachi.

"Is it a demon?" He asks, feeling the dark presence as well. The aged Uchiha was about to answer him when a tremendous wind builds up around them.

The men in black ready themselves for what could come, and find that the eye of the storm is around one man standing in the middle of the road; Orochimaru.

The pale armless dragon stares with devious intent at the destructive monsters in black before him. His trusty grass cutter sword is in his hands at the moment. "I heard Pein was killed...too bad; died before he could see his nephew..."

"...Orochimaru..." Itachi says, showing little emotions as always. The others stay with their faces hidden like before. Madara walks towards the snake.

"Hebi-dono, how's it going!? Pretty nice to see someone who use to work with Deidara again!" Madara seems to be using his Tobi personality this time, for reasons unknown.

"Cut the bull my friend. I can tell even from here that you're not as easy-going as you make yourself to believe..." The snake man says, pointing Kusanagi dead at the leader. As one of the still covered ninjas take out a kunai, Orochimaru says, "Na uh-uh. You're surrounded. One movement and you all die."

And he was for real; There were hundreds of ninjas coming out from behind trees, under rocks, even out of thin air. Each of them are aiming crossbows and arrows at the cornered men, ready to fill them full of arrows in any second. The dark ninjas didn't flinch or show any fear at all, as Madara chuckled, this time in his real voice.

"Still believe you can escape; just stand still and you shall soon feel nothing," Orochimaru begins to compile numerous seals all together, ready to perform an intensely dangerous jutsu.

Madara moves forward despite being warned. At that moment Orochimaru commands his troops to fire at him. They release all the arrows in their possession, ready to give the ninjas a major splinter problem. Soon they would be nothing but corpses.

"...This looks fun. Are you ready to die...traitor?" The dark leader of Akatsuki holds his right hand forward, about ready to start the show.

Dark particles quickly release from his fingers and palm, surrounding the area within a split second of the time before the arrows could even make it to him.

The darkness brings fear into the ambushing sound ninjas, as they start to wish they could leave as soon as possible. Soon all the darkness is sucked away into Madara's hand. As the darkness disperses, not a single arrow is seen visible anywhere.

It would seem that the attack on them was made futile. Shocked and surprised beyond reason, Orochimaru leaps after Madara in beliefs that he would be vulnerable from using a jutsu like that. 'What is this person?!'

"I'm not a person that's what..." Madara says, replying to his thoughts. Orochimaru becomes even more fearful of his power even as the grass cutter pierces into his chest by two inches. The snake is soon in fear of his abilities, as he can't even pull the sword out. 'Oh my, this is the same strategy Pein used; too bad he couldn't hurt me either...'

'This is Madara's power, something beyond the Sharingan...' Itachi thinks, unable to look directly at the fight even though he knows the outcome.

Madara walks towards Orochimaru ever so closer, allowing the sword to go deeper into his chest. It is weird that not only there is no blood, but the point isn't coming out the back. "What are yo-"

Madara grabs hold of his face, then darkness begins to completely surround the snake. It continues to the point where you couldn't even see his outline or those reptilian eyes.

"**_Black Coffin_**." The dark coffin lifts up into the air, then is surrounded by multiple spears of dark energy. The weapons impale Orochimaru, bringing an eternal rest upon the snake human. The darkness disappears from around him, as his body falls down to earth.

The other sound ninjas all run away from them, excluding one girl who falls on her knees, skinning them in the process. Just as the men in black were about to stop them, Madara holds his left hand forward. He then stabs his hand into his own shadow.

"_**Kuro Kage Sou(Black Shadow Spear)**_!" Spears of darkness pop up from the runner's shadows, piercing into their bodies from multiple angles and causing blood to spill all around them. All of them collapse onto the ground, littering the bodies with their corpses.

"And that takes care of them..." The blood-lust leader of Akatsuki brushes his hands off after pulling one from his shadow, and chuckles madly as his eye is seen visible from within.

The single oto nin who didn't run with the others looks up from where she is. Taking a look at the people around her she notices all her friends killed. Fear erupts within her soul, and her heart pounds devastatingly at what they might do to her.

"And what about this one?" A black ninja says while picking up the said woman. Her glasses fall down to the ground as she looks back at the person who is lifting her up with one hand.

She frantically stutters with haste, unable to bring herself to move or do anything in this situation. 'Please...please don't kill me...I don't wanna die...'

"Kill her." Madara says, turning his eye away from facing her. The one holding her pulls out a kunai, and begins to stab her.

"**_Kongousouha_**(Diamond Spear Blast)!!" Multiple spears of adamant fly towards the man holding her, stabbing deep into his body. Blood leaks out from his body onto the ground as he collapses.

Madara looks to his right and notices powerful killer intent nearby. He sees Reid standing before with a diamond shard spear in his hand. "Madara..."

"...Reid..." The girl runs away from them as the two stare down eachother. Darkness seeps from within his clothes, leaking out all around his body.

"Zangetsuha!" Darkness flies towards the dragon god, who does not move a single inch. Flames erupt within his body, and blaze all around him.

The darkness is held back by the fire, and even expelled. Complimented by it ice gathers around his left side, pushing back the flames to his fight. Reid leaps after Madara with incredible speed, and brings his arms up to attack him as weapons of each individual element form in his hands.

"**_So Ryu no Ken: Aoi Kurimuzon!_**(Twin Dragon Sword: Blue Crimson)" Two double-edged swords, one colored blue the other red, appear in Reid's hands. Stream swipes of fire and ice are shown on Madara's person, and he isn't shown to be unharmed by it. The fire and ice dissolve away from his body, as he falls to the ground.

The black ninjas pull out kunai and other pointy and small weapons, throwing them at Reid. Swinging the blue sword in his left hand Reid freezes the weapons and prevent them from touching him. Swinging the red sword in his right he releases a stream of fire to attack them, although they jump away.

After landing Itachi says, "Who are you exactly?"

"I am in the same class as your leader over there..." Reid points over to where Madara is in his speech, then raises one eyebrow when he sees him rising up.

Madara stands up tall, brushing off the burnt parts of his clothes and the ice shards still on him. A part of his mask was broken, revealing his left eye. "What the hell was that crap? It wasn't hot or cold."

"It's something my jail cell Kenshin came up with during our years together." Reid states, then slashes to send ice towards him from the ground. Madara's two eyes glare and spin.

"**_Amaterasu_**(Japanese Goddess of the Sun, sister of Tsukiyomi)!!" Black flames suddenly burn onto Reid's body. This type of fire somehow is hurting him, as Reid falls down onto the ground.

Reid stabs his chest with the red flame sword, igniting his entire body. This proves useful as the black fire is expelled from his body. The breaker god retrieves his darkness flames, as the fire on Reid's body recedes into his mouth.

"**_Enryuu_**..." Reid releases the fire after Madara, producing a powerful and deadly stream of fire after him. "...**_Kanten_**!"

(Inferno Dragon Drought)

"**_Amaterasu_**!" Madara fires dark flames at him, effectively blocking the flames Reid used. "You all head towards Konoha! I'll handle this fool."

"But master, should we really leave you like-" Blueno was about to finish his sentence, but Madara's deadly look at him told him otherwise. "...uh right! Everyone, to Konoha!"

The group shunshins their way towards the hidden leaf village, leaving Itachi, Madara, a dead body and Reid behind. Itachi closes his eyes away from his leader, and flashes away.

"Good, they've left...now we can fight for real..." Madara's dark flames grow bigger, and blows back the Enryuu Kanten to Reid. Consumed with his own flames, Reid falls to the ground in pain. The dark fire return to Madara, igniting him on fire. The dark fire recedes into his body, disappearing away.

The fire spreads all over the area surrounding them, but does nothing to burn away any of the fields around them. The fire takes the form of a large snake-like creature, but grows arms and wings in the process. The fire disappears away into the cooling autumn air to resurrect the appearance of the omnipotent dragon over the elements; Soshishin Reidolet appears within this dimension in his true form at last.

The elemental dragon, now in his fire state, roars in all its glory as it stares down at his foe. Fire gathers into its mouth. "**_Gokaryuuha_**!!(Hell-Fire Dragon Blast)"

The dragon releases a powerful energy stream of fire at the traitorous Santoushin, who does nothing to dodge the attacks. The attack develops a deadly crater in the earth core, one that could be seen from 10,000 feet above sea level.

The dragon stops its attack, looking down at where Madara lies. As the flames die out, he doesn't see anything there. There is only darkness seeping out from the cracks in the earth. The black fumes rise up to the skies, blackening the clouds with their enshrouding.

Red glowing eyes could be seen from the pillar of darkness rising up to the heavens, as well as a body. The dark pillar disperses away, leaving the lord god of darkness in his most truest of forms; Yamishin Madara.

"**Madara, why have you betrayed Kami-sama? Or are you showing your true colors?**" Reid says as his snake like body spreads around the field to its full length. The devil god holds his right hand forward, as darkness surrounds it fully.

"**I shall set him free.**" Madara says, as purple lightning fires from the dark circle. Surprised by this, Reid whips his head around to turn his entire body, dodging the lightning blast.

'**_That attack...it wasn't darkness...!_**' "**Madara, what do you mean set him free? If you're referring to Haou he has disappeared ever since you were set free**." Reid's skin starts to turn brown, symbolizing the element of earth.

"**That's only partially true**," Madara punches into the ground, sending a fissure of dark energy at him. Reid flies into the sky, evading the attack completely. "**My goal involves the eight keys; and the Kyomumon**."

"**The Door of Nothingness? What could you...**" Reid begins to think of what lies within the realm of oblivion.

The realm of oblivion; a bleak world of nothingness no one wishes to go to. Inside there, everything is nothing, nothing is everything, and nothingness is eternal. It is a world where souls completely destroyed go and wander where they cannot cause trouble; until they eventually disappear and truly become nothing.

It lies within an alternate dimension, sealed off from the realms of light and darkness that no one can reach, not even Kami or Enma. It is also the place where gods go when they die, and become one with...!

"**You can't**!!" Reid finally discovers what Madara is planning: the purple lightning, Haou's disappearance, Madara's sudden treason, and the Biju collection.

"**I will; Kaimu Ou no Kagirinai shall rise again...**" Now, I'm not sure how a dragon would express fear and anger, but Reid is actually afraid of what could happen if his plans were to happen.

"**I won't let you do it!**" Reid flies towards the Breaker god, mouth reared open to gnaw him into pieces. But before Madara could react, spears of adamant come flying out of his mouth and impale the Uchiha god.

"**You won't have a choice in the matter, low life worm!**" The dark god bellows, forming dark matter over the spears. The diamond spears soon disappear into darkness while his right arm is cloaked with darkness.

'**_There's no mistake...only HE has ever called me that!_**'

"**_Meidou Zangetsuha!!_**(Dark Path of the Dawning Moon Blast)" Reid transforms his skin into a multi-colored tan, representing all his elements at once. A little of all five elements gather into his mouth, with a rainbow like smoke spilling out from his closed jaws.

"**_Soshiryuuha!!_**(Elemental Dragon Blast)"

* * *

The Next Day 9:00 A. M. Konoha...

"Baa-chan, what is the meaning of this?" Naruto asks the Hokage, standing before her desk with her behind it.

"It's just what it looks like; I want you and Yugito to spend some time together." The old lady says to him, looking up at him with her fingers entwining.

He wasn't so sure of the idea. "But why? I'm not sure she likes me all that much, and I just got out of the hospital."

He lifts his left arm, looking at the claw hand. "I'm not really happy with this hand. I can't even bend my fingers into a fist; the claw nails are way too long. You know how hard it is to have sex with this damn thing in the way?!"

"No I don't, and I never will..." She says with a disgruntled face. Naruto takes a look at his white hand.

"I feel rather weird with these hands too. Guess I'll try to train it." Naruto says, crossing both arms around his chest.

"Naruto, I believe it's best if Yugito is with you, especially as your wife. If what you said is true and the Kyubi is actually a god, then she could actually purify the demonic chakra that might pass on in your children..."

Naruto begins to think about what she says; there is some validity in her words. She's actually a very smart planner. Naruto makes a defeated sigh, thinking he might not have any choice in the manner anyway. "Fine. But it might take a while for her to warm up on me. Where is she anyway?"

"Send her in." Tsunade says to Shizune, who is standing beside her. The dark haired assistant seems sort of distracted for some reason, as if still distraught by Kenshin's proposal. "Shizune!"

The clutsy girl comes out of her stupor. "Huh?! Oh right, sorry!" Shizune then goes towards the door, exiting the room and finding Yugito standing beside the door.

"You may come in." Yugito does so and walks inside, depressed for some reason.

As the blond walks inside she spots Naruto and Tsunade looking back at her. Her eyes flare in anger as she stares at Naruto, causing him to flinch. He then asks, "What's with you?"

"You attack me and don't even remember it..." The lovely jinchuuriki still wasn't convinced that he was under someone else's control when they fought. Naruto chuckles nervously and bows down to her.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you in some way."

"Yugito, you were attacked in Kumo right?" Tsunade asks her. Yugito's expression returns to sad after hearing that.

"Yes; the entire village was destroyed by a group of men, and one woman, in black clothes. I only made it in such a short time because I met that woman Apollo and her friend Reid. They saved me from a demon named Shukaku who wanted to eat me and steal Nibi's powers..."

"Reid? I know that name!" Naruto says, bringing both women to stare at him. "That's the name of Kenshin's demon. He never mentioned how many tails it had."

"It could be possible that like Apollo, also known as the Kyubi, Reid is a god too." Yugito blinks upon hearing the name of the Kyubi.

"Kyubi? The nine tailed fox? Now that you mention it..." Yugito reminisce about how Apollo once turns into a fox.

"Yugito, you'll have to spend time with Naruto, even stay where he lives. As two Jinchuuriki, it is best if you two stay together." Yugito flinches upon hearing what she said, then gasps as she turns to Naruto.

"You're one too? So you must know how hard it is to be one..." Yugito says to him, then looks away. "I'm not really positive that monsters should hang around one another."

Her depressed emo voice is somehow making Naruto feel bad inside, almost as if he pitied her. "I never knew monsters can look pretty." He mumbles to himself.

Yugito though heard him, and feels a slight blush coming up upon her face. This is something she hasn't heard in a long while; a compliment on her beauty despite having told of what she is. Maybe, to her, this yet to be 18 year old ninja is a good choice.

"Regardless, I advise you two be together. I doubt your other fiances would have anything against it." Tsunade's words brought Yugito to blush again, this time with embarrassment.

"Fiances? You're an exinct bloodline wielder?" Naruto makes a healthy grin to confirm her question.

"But first Naruto, you have to see Konan to begin your training as the heir of Reiton and Hibikigan."

* * *

Kenshin: What happened to Reid? A day passes after his battle with Madara and it feels like nothing has happened.

Haou: Something will happen. Just wait. In this story the readers should also realize the story plot a little more.

Yugito: Naruto, is actually kinda cute when you think about it...

Kenshin: Let's not get off topic...who's our guest this chapter?

Yugito pulls out a piece of paper: I'm guessing Tenten this time.

Tenten walks into the room, passing by Yugito and snarling at her. The cat woman hisses at her.

Kenshin: So Tenten, tell us something; why haven't we been focusing on you a little more in this story?

Tenten: I don't know. This story is in the Naruto/Tenten section so shouldn't it be more Naruten then Naruharem?

Haou: I think the other women in the harem need some attention as well. After all you aren't the only woman Naruto loves or the first; just the first one he wanted to marry.

Yugito: Which means I'll be getting an awful lot of screen time for character development and to actually fall in love with Naruto openly.

Tenten: Can I kill her?

Kenshin: Okay...before things get too hectic, we'll move on with a preview; next chapter Naruto spends his day with Yugito, Tenten and Konan for training, kissing and/or dating. I will be outside of Konoha in pain for some reason, maybe because Reid left my body and isn't able to hold back something...


	22. Hikari no Moto Part 1

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Metroid, or any other anime references in this story.

Kenshin: Hello there. Back again with a new chapter of Echo, and a new volume of Rave.

Haou: Rave? You mean Rave Master? Did you buy another damn volume of Rave without Silfarion's consent?

Kenshin: He happens to like Rave! Why do you think his screen name is currently Ten Commandments Silfarion?

Yugito: I like that manga too.

Haou: I think it's a stupid manga. That's why the anime ended at only 51 episodes. IT's a suck-ass franchise!

Kenshin and Yugito gasp at Haou's revelation.

Kenshin: Blasphemy! Taste holy water, non-believer!!

Kenshin pulls out a vial of liquid from his hitoe, opens it and splashes it on Haou. The dark element holder holds his face in pain as smoke emits from his hands, screaming in pain for reasons unknown.

Elsewhere a scientist opens a box of viles filled with liquid, and opens one. After pouring it onto a leaf, and it does absolutely nothing, he looks at the vial once more.

??: What the? This is just water...where's the hell's that acid I ordered?

**_Chapter 22: Hikari no Moto Part 1_**

* * *

"And so this is where me and some ninjas go to buy items and weapons for our missions." Naruto says, pointing his right hand to the store before him and Yugito that says 'Sword Saint' up above the door.

The blond woman forms her mouth into an O shape, in awe at the store. "So Naruto, where do you live?"

"I lived in a dick of a drunk apartment for twelve years. After I discovered my two bloodlines I moved into the Hokage Manor with ba-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Konan-obasan and my six other fiances." Naruto explains, turning to face the beautiful woman beside him afterwards. "Sasuke and Kenshin also live there, since the house was also build to hold clan families."

Yugito walks inside the store after Naruto finishes talking, entering a world of millions of sharp toys and ninja devices. Yugito steps up to the front desk, placing her hands onto the counter while Naruto walks in. It seems someone was here, but isn't at the moment.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She calls out, but doesn't receive an answer. Naruto looks down at his claw arm.

_'Ah, I hate this damn thing. I look like Freddy Krueger with this hand, only with all five with blades for fingers.'_ He complains in his mind, then calls off his attention to the claw.

"Hello!? Is someone here?!"

"Alright! I'm comin', damn!" Just then, out from the back door comes Tenten. She seems totally annoyed until she sees Naruto's face, and nobody else's. "Naruto-kun!"

She runs up behind the counter and leaps off it, landing on top of Naruto and kissing and hugging him. He is able to keep himself balanced, but she is in the middle of the weight class.

Yugito looks away as they kiss, blushing for some strange reason. "You two shouldn't do such personal acts in a public store."

Tenten glares at Yugito, before coming to the realization that she was the same girl who possessed a demon inside her. "Aren't you-"

"Nii Yugito." Tenten climbs off of Naruto and steps in front of her. The jinchuuriki woman feels her space being closed up. "What is it?"

"Why are you around my fiance?" She seems to be expelling an awful lot of killer intent towards her. Yugito could feel it, but didn't really care much for it.

"Your Hokage wants me around him for some reason; saying something about being his fiance." After hearing that Tenten could feel her entire body morph into stone. She even falls to the ground and crumbles to pieces.

"Uh, Tenten," Naruto seems concern of her sudden break down. Good thing this is all fiction. "Tenten?"

Yugiot walks away past them, taking a look at all the inventory around them. Naruto bows down to the put back together Tenten. "Are you conscious?"

Tenten finally opens her eyes, and grabs Naruto's collar. "Naruto, why the hell is this bitch around you?!"

"Tenten, don't worry. She's not gonna kill me..."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT!!" She screams, shaking his body and head dangerously until a cricking sound could be heard.

"Why did she say something about her being your fiance?!" Naruto's head finally stops shaking violently.

"Doing more shameful acts?" Yugito asks them, hanging from above them on the sealing on all fours.

Tenten sees her and freaks out, screaming out and throwing back Naruto. _'This is gonna be a long day...'_

* * *

Somewhere Deep in The Forest...

Konan sits on a rock between a group of trees, which is anywhere. Looking down at her watch she could only say, "Where is Naruto?"

She takes another look around and asks herself this time, "Where is Kenshin?"

* * *

Outside of Land of Fire...

"How long must we wait for Madara?" Kisame asks Itachi, removing his straw hat in the process.

The Uchiha doesn't answer, or show any emotions like usual. The dark hearted brother of Sasuke looks back at the ominous skies behind them created from the force of the fight yesterday.

"What about Blueno? He was killed by that weirdo with the fire and ice swords." One of the hooded men says, carving a tree twig with a kunai. Him and the other hooded ninjas seem bored for some reason.

"Nobody cares about Blueno. Besides, next to Fukurou he was the weakest amongst us." The shortest of the medium sized black ninjas says this time in a dark menacing voice, almost like Darth Vader.

The tallest of them shouts, "Oi! I resent that, poyo!"

"Maybe we should go capture the Jinchuuriki ourselves in the case that our master was killed by that elemental kenshi." Kisame says, hoisting his shark blade over his shoulder. The water user of the members of Akatsuki seems to be deep in thought about something. _'I liked him better when he was Tobi. I liked Tobi...'_

Suddenly a couple of footsteps could be head coming towards them. Turning to the road they find Uchiha Madara walking up to him. It seems all but his mask has been destroyed from his body and he now where his original outfit from decades ago.

Itachi stands up and faces him. "So, did you take care of that little problem?"

"Of course. He's gonna be out of our hair for the duration of our plan." He says, brushing his hair back.

He holds his right hand out to his six ninjas, opening it to reveal four purple and black rings resting upon his palm. "Each of you shall take one. You'll know which is right for you once you look at it."

"What are these?" Kisame asks him, looking down at the rings.

"These are Six Star Darkness' six rings with the chaotic powers of different elements inside." Madara informs them, his spiky hair blowing in the wind.

Itachi takes one of the rings, and places it on his middle finger. "Six Star Darkness..."

Kisame picks up the one farthest from the others. "What exactly do they do?"

"Grants you a little more of my power. I had planned to give you this a long time ago, but that was when I believed you each were strong enough to handle any problem without trouble. Now with Reid's appearance, we're gonna need to hurry in our plans." And with that, the rest of Akatsuki takes the rest of the rings, placing them on their fingers.

Kisame seemed skeptical, just like Itachi, but seeing as he didn't want to end up like the others he places the ring on his finger, right beside his other one.

'With these rings they should keep those ninjas at bay while we retrieve the rest of the keys.' Madara then turns towards the clouds, realizing how dark and ominous they were becoming. _'He escaped?! But how?!'_

* * *

Konohagakure...

"Naruto, why is she following us?" Tenten asks her fiance, glancing back at the blond woman following them.

"She's suppose to. Why can't you two get along?" Naruto seems to becoming pissed at their stupid quarreling; it's like Tenten hardly can ever get along with any woman that isn't already his fiance and might have some sort of feelings for him.

Tenten scuffs. "Like I can act friendly towards her. I don't like that insect girl."

"Whateve-HUH!?" Naruto makes one of the stupidest faces he's ever made, glancing at Tenten when she said that. Yugito heard what she said, and not only does she twitch in anger but she also grits her teeth enough to puncture holes in them. "INSECT?! She's suppose to be a cat."

"But she hangs from ceilings..."

"ALL NINJAS CAN DO THAT!"

"NOT ON ALL FOUR!!"

"Did you...call me...a bug?!" Yugito begins to release a bit of her demonic chakra after Yugito mistakens her for something else.

Naruto and Tenten back away from the disturbing aura around Yugito. Stuck in the forest away from the village it isn't likely that the villagers will feel them, but if this yasha plans to fight Tenten he might have to fight back alone.

"That is quite enough." A feminine voice calls out to them. Turning around the three ninjas find Konan walking up towards them. The paper Reiton user is dressed in a blue and black kimono, wrapped tightly around her body to intentionally show off her curves as little as possible.

Upon seeing the high class ninja Yugito represses the chakra inside of her. "Suimasen..."

Konan turns her attention to Naruto, who quickly straightens his posture. Tenten does so as well, sticking her chest out for all to see. The blue haired woman says, "Naruto, answer me this; where were you an hour ago when you were suppose to be meeting with me for training?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Konan. I really wanted to show Yugito around first before training began." Naruto says, bowing before the woman.

Smiling, Konan says to him, "It's okay..."

As Naruto begins to sigh with relief, her expression becomes so much darker. "...as long as you work twice as hard in your training."

Naruto's jaw falls flat to the ground; actually this is an exaggeration if this was real life, but being this is a manga/fanfic he actually did it.

"BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO!!"

"I'll show you what to do..." Konan grabs onto the spiky haired teen's jacket, dragging him onward to a newer destination. As she walks on she tells the girls, "You can come watch, but do nothing to help or hinder his training."

Tenten and Yugito, gnarling at eachother, join Naruto and his aunt to the training grounds.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later...

Naruto and Konan are standing before eachother in a clearing within the woods, surrounded by boulders. Tenten and Yugito were sitting on top of two different boulders.

"Naruto, as you may have realized, your left hand has become a bladed claw and your entire arm has been cloaked black. Your right hand has changed white entirely, as if you had lost alot of blood in that particular area." Konan says, mentioning the features Naruto has gained.

"Yeah. I really don't see how this arm is gonna be useful to me when I can't even do handseals anymore." Naruto says, looking at his left claw. The bladed nails scratch off one another, making a metal scraping noise.

"Those are your powers; each hand allows you to use the powers of light and darkness. Your right hand allows you to use light, the left is darkness." Naruto looks down at both hands as his aunt continues with her explanations.

"Now that you've fully evolved Reiton into your body, you are to try and realize the power of nature. You need to feel the power of nature all around you in order to fully utilize this element's strength." Konan says, grabbing onto Naruto's black hand.

"Naruto, gather your energy into this hand, then from this distance swipe at that boulder over there." Konan says to him.

Naruto begins to gather his energy into this claw, as it begins to emit a dangerous glow of dark energy. He makes a swipe at the boulder with his claw.

The force of the attack reduces the boulder into a pile of black ashes. Naruto is amazed by his new power. "Suge na!"

"That's just one of the abilities you're Twilight power has. Enter energy into the other arm." Konan instructs him, and he does so.

The power implanted in this arm releases thorn like lightning from his hands. He haults the energy and the lightning stops. He tries it again, this time only putting in a small amount.

The result brings forth a tiny ball of white energy in the form of the Rasengan appearing between his palm and fingers. _'A complete Rasengan?'_

"I believe you understand now; the left hand is for destruction, the right is for creation. Black is for demons, white is for humanity." Konan holds her right hand forward to her nephew. Her hand begins to turn into tiny slips of paper, which flutter beautifully around her arm into the form of a weapon.

The paper takes shape, finally morphing her hand into a giant lance. She seems to be able to wield the weapon skillfully, without feeling its weight slow her arm speed down. Behind her, paper already forms into angelic wings to fly with.

"Training shall begin now...you are to slice off both wings with your claws, without using any other weapon to pass."

She then charges full speed after him, leaving hardly any time to pause or think over what to do. The blue haired woman jabs her jousting lance towards him, to which he dodges successfully by knocking it to the side with his claw. His steel hard claws rake against the lance, causing sparks to fly.

Naruto tightens his right hand into a fist, then throws a punch at her face. Normally he would have qualms about hitting girls, but if it's a strong ninja like Konan she'll be okay. The fist connects to her face, but the attack does a bit more than knock her back; her entire face explodes into slips of paper, as well as her entire body and weapons.

The slips of paper flutter all above him. While some gather together to form into Konan far from Naruto, the rest turn into spears and drop down onto him.

The heir runs away from the spears, sliding up against a boulder. Konan reverts her body to normal. "You cannot hurt me with simple physical attacks."

"Hey, that's cheating! If you keep turning into paper how can you expect me to win?!" Naruto complains, staring back at his more experienced aunt.

She only smiled at him. "Complaining about the rules; just like Pein-sama and Kushina."

"Just like mom?" - Naruto

"Unless you can cut off both wings at the same time, you'll never find yourself in control over your power..." She then stares at him with cold, unforgiving eyes. These are the same she would use back in her days when she and Pein were still in Akatsuki. "And you'll never defeat those after you."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Kenshin..." Shizune's thoughts have been on Kenshin constantly for these past weeks. Her heart was totally in denial for not wanting him back, and she desires nothing more than to see him again.

As she sits on the top of the Hokage's office she holds her heart with both hands, sighing deep depression into the skies. Those who would have breathed this in would feel exactly what she does. "Oh why did I say no...was I afraid he would end up like Dan...?"

* * *

Haou: And so, that ends (sniff) chapter 22.

Kenshin: Why are you crying?

Haou: BECAUSE YOU BURNED MY EYES!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT STUFF WAS, BUT IT FOR DAMN SURE WASN'T HOLY WATER!!

Kenshin: Gomen.

Haou: THAT'S IT?!

Yugito: What do you think will happen to Naruto in the next chapter?

Kenshin: Uh, you do realize he isn't the only main protagonist. Someone else has a starring role in this story even more important than Naruto.

Haou: While my eyes start to heal, let's introduce a returning guest; you know her as Haku!

Kenshin: I thought Haku was a boy...

Haou: Kenshin, we've been down this path; Haku herself told us she's a heromaduff.

Kenshin: A what?

Yugito: I think he means hepatitis.

Kenshin: That makes no sense at all! Oi Haku, what was the word?!

Kenshin turns around to face Haku, but realize she isn't there.

Kenshin: Where is he anyway?

Haou: I told you Haku's not a guy!!


	23. Part 2 Yami wa Umare

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Metroid, or any other anime references in this story.

Kenshin: Hello there. Back again with a new chapter of Echo. This time there will be no guest today. Haou's still in pain from the holy water.

**_Chapter 23: Hikari no Moto Part 2: Yami wa Umare_**

* * *

"Hiyaah!!" Naruto swings his claw at Konan, who blocks with her paper lance. The female duelist possesses skills far greater than his own. In fact, she easily knocks him off his feet with a sweep kick, then quickly stands to stab her lance into his chest.

Luckily for him it was still mostly paper, and she could not actually cut into his flesh; still hurts though. "You're dead. Try again."

"Dammit!" As her lance comes off of his body, he whirls his lower half into a table spin, having his legs kick the paper ninja's body like a propeller. He then flips onto his two feet, and jumps away from her. "She's stronger than I thought..."

"Do you think girls are weaker than boys?" The blue haired woman says to him in a bit of a dark tone.

"Rasengan!" Naruto gathers his energy into his right hand, without the use of his left hand. Like Konan stated, he wouldn't be able to anyway since his left can only destroy.

And like he predicted, he created a perfect Rasengan with ease, although it was totally white and black. Naruto rushes towards his aunt with the Rasengan in hand, roaring as he rams it at her.

"Please..." Konan swings her lance vertically to knock it out of his hand. But with her lance already swung, she wouldn't be able to defend her wings.

Naruto swings his claw at her this time, but she had excellent reflexes as well. With them, she leans backwards, enough to dodge the attack and get out with only a scratch on her chin. A tiny stream of blood fly from the wound.

Konan flips backwards in the air, then gracefully lands on her feet. Her tiny wound doesn't fix into paper like before, especially where blood has spilt onto. Naruto quietly cheers, "Yes! I finally got you!"

"So? You still haven't discovered my weakness, and you have yet to destroy my wings." She takes out a tiny slip of tissue from her kimono, and wings the blood off of her chin. After her chin was completely dry, her body begins to split up into pieces of paper.

The paper begins to flutter into the form of a tornado. The paper soon gathers together, forming into a human. But, it was rather weird; Konan now stands before Naruto as a midget, or to be more direct a child. She looked to be no older than the age of 7, and had the height of a bar-stool. Her wings are still present on her back.

Naruto glaze down at his obasan, and begins to laugh. "You gotta be kiddin' me!! There's no way you can hurt me like this!" To further his confidence he picks up Konan by her neck collar with his white hand and lifts her to his eye level.

"Don't underestimate a short person!" Konan whips herself overtop of his hand, then runs down his arm to his face. She then lands a punch to his nose, then kicks his eyes.

As Naruto falls onto his knees Konan flies onto the ground without fail. Naruto begins to wipe his eyes with his right hand. Konan forms a paper made double edged sword into her left hand. "What did I tell you? Always overestimating your opponent..."

Konan glides a few feet above the ground towards Naruto, and mounts her foot into his mouth. She then forms a peace sign and stabs her two pointed out fingers into his eyes. Helpless, Naruto begins to wipe his eyes to regain his senses. Konan then lifts him up with one hand, and throws him into a boulder.

He lands into the rock, creating a body print and fractures all along the boulder. Tenten and Yugito look down at Naruto from where they sat.

"Should we help him? He's getting killed." Yugito asks the bushi.

Tenten shakes her head. "And face that? I love Naruto-kun with all my heart, and it pains me to share him with anyone but Hinata, but his aunt isn't someone to mess with."

"...that's stupid, you know..." Yugito says, taking a sip of tea she took out of her handy, dandy ninja backpack.

"She's right. I can't take it easy on her anymore..." Naruto begins to shake his head free of pain. It was time for Naruto to use the eye power.

Closing his eyes and reopening them he shows the Hibikigan. He could see everything around him in black, white and grey. Konan smiles as she watches Naruto plan his next attack.

* * *

Kenshin...

"Oi, kisama, I would like to make a complaint!" He yells to someone standing behind a bar counter. This person seems to resemble a normal bartender, except with white hair.

Kenshin then throws a plate with a bitten sandwich onto the counter. "Why the hell do you not have bacon in the B.L.T.s?!"

"Since when does the 'B' have to stand for bacon?! Read the damn sign!" He says, pointing to the board with today's special on it.

Picking it up, Kenshin takes a good look at it. He then slowly turns his head over to the bartender, and asks in a very sarcastic and angry voice, "**Bread**, lettuce and tomato?!"

"It was a financial decision! We had to make some cutbacks, but as a customer you're still expected to pay for it." He says, holding his hand out to him to receive his cash.

Kenshin grabs his collar and says, "Look here you piece of-"

"Kenshin, we don't have time for this. Just pay the man." Kakashi says standing a little while behind him.

Kenshin tosses the man back behind the counter, and gains the attention of everyone in the room. Kenshin then walks beside Kakashi, as they head for elsewhere. "I still don't understand why I have to be here...I'm not even a ninja."

"Well it was the Hokage's decision. She must have thought you would need to be away from Shizune for a while. Besides, you have those elemental abilities to call your own, right?" Kakashi makes Kenshin sigh depressingly as he is forced to listen to this crap.

Kenshin then goes back to remembering what Shizune said; those words still impale his heart. With each second of thinking about those words, he could feel his heart become pierced by some random blade. "Please do not mention her name. I've been rejected by too many women I've fallen in love with. I don't feel like dealing with her words on your mission."

Kenshin goes back to thinking about Naruto now, wondering what he could be doing now of all times. Kenshin once more smiles when he brings himself to believe he's probably having fun.

"So, what is this mission about anyway?"

"You forgot again?" Kakashi gives a death-pan stare to his friend. Kenshin's smile brings the cyclops to believe so.

As they walked Kakashi begins to explain the mission once more. "We are to check the borders of the Land of Fire and make sure no one with Akatsuki will be snoopin' around."

"So basically we're on border patrol? You got demoted?" Kenshin begins to snicker.

"Of course not. We're also here to meet with Jiraiya. He seems to want to tell you something..." Kakashi says to him. Kenshin begins to take this all in.

"Knowing him it's probably about Naruto. I doubt it's that important." - Kenshin

"It is." A voice says behind them. Turning around in shock Kenshin and Kakashi both see Jiraiya standing behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kenshin asks him rather rudely. Kakashi feels the need to shout out at his sudden appearance, but that really wasn't his style.

"It's just as Kakashi said; I have something important to tell you." Jiraiya tells the both of them.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Kami-sama, it's time for the meeting." Zeus tells the young woman half asleep on her throne.

Kami opens her eyes and stares down at Zeus. The Creator makes a depressing sigh. "I really don't feel like it..."

"Why is that? You weren't this depressed yesterday..." -Zeus

Kami turns her eyes away from Zeus, glaring off into space. "...Zeus, do you know what the universal date will be in one week?"

Zeus pauses for a long while, then his eyes glaze into depression as well. "Yes...October 10th."

"And that is never a good day...something terrible will happen then...**Toki heki Hikari to Yami no di.**(The Day Time Intersects Light and Darkness) As Kami says these words, upon her nihongo words tears pour down from her eyes.

Zeus turns his vision from facing his leader, feeling this is a most sensitive subject to her especially. She continues by saying, "So many deaths happen on this particular day; all for the sake of the universe changing for better or worse."

"Yes. It's also the day that he died, and became Kagirinari, and the day Haou tried to take over the Earth..." Upon seeing more of Kami's tears from saying those words, Zeus feels ever more terrible for saying that. Kami holds her mouth with her right hand, as her tears stream down it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..."

"Zeus, can you postpone the meeting with the current ruler of Makai?" She says, tears still forming in her eyes. Zeus then makes a nod.

"I'll go tell him..." And with that Zeus heads out to find the ruler of Makai, as Kami wipes her tears away.

'Tou-san...'

* * *

Back With Kenshin...

"That Pein guy was related to Naruto?" Kenshin asks the frog sannin. Jiraiya nods in agreement and confirmation to his words, as Kakashi stares and listens with an intentional ear and eye.

"My sources could be wrong, but from what they've told me Pein was the twin brother of Minato. I don't know much about their lives either, but by the time Minato became Hokage was the exact time Pein built Akatsuki." Jiraiya pulls out a slip of paper and begins to look it over.

"What's that?" Kakashi asks the old man.

"The woman I got this information from left a picture of herself. Here." Jiraiya hands them a picture of the person he learned all this from.

It shows a sickly pale woman with purple hair in a similar fashion to Hinata. She has diamond blue eyes that look like they could shine in real life, a crystal tiara over her head before the hair touching her forehead. As Kenshin stares at the picture he could feel his throat become drier and his eyes bulge out in shock.

"Her name is Ester. She's supposedly a jonin class ninja from the Land of Wind. She should be here within two days to inform Naruto of anything else you might need to know." Jiraiya says to them, as Kakashi takes the picture from him. Kenshin still stares at the picture, like he met her before.

"Is there anything else we need to know about Pein?" - Kakashi

"Pein also possessed a powerful bloodline that allowed him to master any jutsu he came upon; the Rinnegan. How he can use it and why Minato cannot is something I cannot fathom. My only theory is that the Rinnegan is linked to the Hibikigan. It could mean that Naruto will be able to achieve it..."

"Is that so? I've heard tales of the Rinnegan as well. It would seem Naruto shall become a great ninja with such powerful abilities." Kakashi says with a smile under his mask. Kenshin brings his vision off the picture, and stares off into the distance.

It would seem something jotted him into losing focus on what had scared him earlier, and made him entirely serious and out of character. 'This feeling...it's the same as Reid. Could it be him?"

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A giant fireball decimates a large building within Kenshin's vision sight. The burning remains of the building fly off past the two ninjas and the single chakra-less fighter. Out from the fire steps a man in red and black robes, with red eyes shown as the only ones visible from the flames.

"Itachi!?" Kakashi realized who it was without a moment's haste, leading Jiraiya and Kenshin to stare in shock.

The traitorous Uchiha notices who stands before him. A single smirk is all he does. "So, the Hermit Sannin, The Copy Ninja, and some nobody have decided to drop by; just in time for Akatsuki to arrive..."

From five different directions came the other five Akatsuki members. Each of them stare at the three protagonists amidst the destruction they've caused. From behind Itachi treks Madara, wearing a fixed version of his mask.

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Kenshin asks the leader, who smiles under his mask. Jiraiya could only look in shock as his suspicions from a while ago have been confirmed.

"Itachi, Jyabura, Lucci, take out those two shinobi..."

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter; The day time intersects light and darkness, Akatsuki meets with Kenshin, Jiraiya and Kakashi, and more of Naruto's training.

Haou: It's time for our latest guest; all the way from Walker, Texas Ranger it's Chuck Norris!

The cowboy badass himself steps up on stage beside Kenshin.

Kenshin: Chuck, what do you say about the action in this story?

Chuck: Well, it's rather-

Yugito: Everyone, I have a certain problem...

Haou and Kenshin turn to face Yugito, who emerged from the curtains behind them.

Kenshin: What is it?

Yugito: Well, remember when you said not to revive people after that zombie thing?

Haou: Yeah?

Yugito: I tried it again, and...well...

Kenshin and Haou: YOU DID WHAT?!

Chuck Norris notices some noises behind the curtains. Pulling it down he is brought face to face with an extremely ugly and slimy man.

Tar-man: Brains!

The zombie grabs his head and takes a huge chunk out of it with one bite. Haou, Kenshin and Yugito see this, and both of them run like hell for the exit.


	24. The Six Stars of The Red Moon

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Suing me will do no good.

Haou: Do you have the coordinates?

Haou and Yugito are standing by a giant green tank. Inside it Kenshin has the cannon's point lifted to shoot out for a long distance.

Kenshin: Got it. Now how does this work?

Haou: Just press the red button in front of you, and you'll save humanity.

Kenshin: But what about Chuck?

Haou and Yugito: What about him?

Kenshin: (sighs) Whatever.

Kenshin presses the button, as the tank fires off a bomb. Seconds later he exits the tank, popping his head up from inside it.

Kenshin: Well, that's been taken care of. Yugito, I hope you learn a lesson in this. No more reviving the dead; It ends up with bad results, like in Pet Cemetary and Return of the Living Dead.

Yugito: Yes Ken-san. I'm sorry...but Return was such a good movie.

Haou: Yeah, it was. Let's go watch it during the chapter!

_**Chapter 26: The Six Stars of The Red Moon**_

* * *

"Who the hell is he?" Kenshin says, looking at the dark god in human form. Madara shifts his attention and eyes to face the red headed fighter.

Kakashi and Jiraiya got themselves ready for battle against these nukenin. Jiraiya seems to be interested in this new leader. 'He's the one who killed Pein. How was he able to do it?'

"A butcher has no reason to inform a cow he's about to kill his name." Wind explodes from around Madara, blowing back Kenshin.

As Jiraiya and Kakashi block with their hands from the wind the Akatsuki members attack. Jyabura and Fukurou rush after Jiraiya while Lucci and Kisame take on Kakashi.

Kenshin emerges from the building he crashed into, and looks at Madara with anger. Ever since Reid has left his body, complied with Shizune rejecting him he's been feeling his bottled up rage releasing bit after bit.

Kenshin now jumps out the building and runs after Madara. 'Even without Reid's power I can still fight!'

Reeling his fist back he throws a punch at the leader. Madara doesn't move an inch, looking at Kenshin dead in his eyes. Before he could reach him, an explosion happens right where his left ankle is.

He collapses onto his knees within the smoke, as it dissipates away within seconds. Looking to his left he sees Itachi holding his hand out. "That was you wasn't it?"

"I will be the one fighting you." Itachi states as a matter of fact.

Kenshin runs after the human Uchiha, ready to knock his lights out. Itachi pulls out a guard-less blade from his kimono, then swings it at him. Kenshin slides under him, dodging the sword swing.

Gripping the ground with his hands he lifts his legs into the air and mounts a slam kick down onto the back of his head. Itachi slides his left foot down to dodge the kick, then slams his right foot into Kenshin's stomach.

The red head goes tumbling around the ground from the sheer power of the kick, coming to a stop upon crashing into a barrel. As Kenshin sits back up, a pink spherical grid appears around him. As Kenshin's eyes widen within the grid including him everything explodes.

As the smoke dies out, Kenshin is shown with rolled back eyes. His entire body was smoking, fumes releasing from parts of his body. 'It's that explosion again...what jutsu did he use?!'

"You're wondering how I caused that explosion...it's thanks to this power..." He holds his hand up to face Kenshin, showing him the black and red ring on his index finger. "I call it **Bakuhi Haji, **the Flame Six Star Dark Ring."

Kenshin's eyes roll back into place, looking up at the traitorous Uchiha. "Why would you tell me this? That only gives me an idea of how you're doing this, and a chance to stop you."

"The pressure is more than enough..." Itachi then holds his hand out, as another grid appears around Kenshin.

Not falling for this power again he jumps out from his position through the grid towards Itachi. Another one appears right in front of him, and explodes as soon as he passes through it. Kenshin falls to the ground upon feeling the explosion.

"You're no match for me."

"Sharingan!" Kakashi battles against Lucci, engaging in hand to hand combat. Lucci's fighting style completely over powers Kakashi's, even with the Sharingan active.

'His Taijutsu is amazing...it's like I'm not even using the eye...' Kakashi does a number of hand seals after backing away. "**Gokakyu no Jutsu**!"

He fires a large fire ball at him. Lucci holds his hand out, which sparks with electricity. Holding it before the ball electricity radiates around it, forcing the ball to explode. Kakashi rushes at Lucci through the smoke, lightning sparking from his hand. "**Raikiri**!"

Lucci grabs onto Kakashi's outstretched arm and the Raikiri, not fazed at all by the attack. The Raikiri absorbs into his hand, disappearing from Kakashi's. "What? But how-"

Kakashi is soon electrified by thousands of volts of electricity coursing through his body. 'What's happening?! Is this a jutsu?!'

"A lightning expert is no match for me..." Lucci says, then jabs his right foot into Kakashi's ribcage. The powerful kick sends Kakashi rolling across the ground.

'What's going on? My speed is slower than his with the Sharingan on, and he absorbed by Raikiri and reflected it back at me...what is he?' Kakashi begins to wonder how could these ninja be so powerful.

"**Soru**." Lucci uses exceptional speed to appear before Kakashi within a flash, and lands a mounting blow to his face with his right fist. Kakashi initiates a jutsu and disappears under him.

Calmly, Lucci looks under him, noticing a hole there. Turning to Kisame he gives a nodding look. Kisame then places his hand onto the ground, his ring glowing brightly in the sun. "Heh. It's payback for that time 3 and a half years ago...**Touhoshi Kikou**!"

Soon the ground all around then begins to freeze up, making it extremely hard for anyone to move around. Lucci then mounts a punch into the ground, resulting in the ground completely breaking up in the same manner as Tsunade's power.

Kakashi is shown hiding under the ground, but is shivering due to the extreme cold from Kisame's Dark Ring. 'Damn it's cold!! What's with these powerful techniques they have all of a sudden?! I didn't even see any seals made.'

"**Hari Jizo**!" Multiple spikes went flying through the air towards Fukurou. The pupiless ninja Jyabura steps in the way of it through, and takes the blow directly. The needles ricochet off of his body like he was hard as steel.

Jiraiya was to say impressed. "How is this possible? I don't think it's a Kekkei Genkai."

"It's not; It's all the power of our Six Star Dark Ring." Jyabura then shows his hand to him, with the purple black ring shining in the sun's light.

Jiraiya blinks. "Dark Ring?"

"Madara gave us each these rings, each one allowing us to harness a power based on an element. Mine is the Alchemist Dark Ring **Shiro Tanjou**, allowing me to create any metal substance out of nothing." Jyabura explains, as a silver spear appears in his hand.

"Ah, that explains it; those needles reflected off of you because your body is steel hard." Jiraiya calculates, realizing what was going on. 'But how did they get those rings? Such a power is only reserved for-'

Jiraiya then feels a terrible sensation in his body; It felt incredibly painful to him. His arm begins to twist out of place, his legs went numb, and all over his body could not move the slightest. "What's going on..."

"Chappapa! You're just feeling the pain of the Flow Six Star Dark Bring; **Rei Kawa**!" Fukurou says, holding his hand at Jiraiya with his fingers wiggling about.

"Fukurou's Dark Ring controls all things that flow. So water and wind are under his control. He even holds power over the flow of blood in people's body, and can make you feel like you are now..." Jyabura explains, as Jiraiya is soon brought to his feet. The metal user walks stalkingly towards Jiraiya.

'No good. If it's like this, I have no choice but to use it.' Jiraiya says in his mind, as his teeth soon become sharper.

"**Horobi no Baasuto Suturimu**!!" A voice shouts out from elsewhere. A bright flash of light charged with electricity flies towards Madara. Looking towards it the dark god holds his left hand towards it. Darkness fumes all around it, covering the hand completely.

The darkness absorbs the streams strike, falling into the dark dimension of hell or some nothing realm. Looking to his left once more, Madara sees Reid standing before him. "Damn you, escaped from that realm already?"

"Like a dark path straight to hell can stop me..."

_Flashback no Jutsu..._

_"**Meidou Zangetsuha**!" Madara throws a large ball of darkness at Reid's upcoming attack; the visual of the dark attack could show the beauty of a starry galaxy._

_The **Soshiryuha**blast collides with the Meidou, and absorbs into it completely. Soon the ball starts to pull in everything around it, sort of like a disintegrating ray or a stargate. The attack even starts to pull in the mighty elemental dragon._

_"Dammit! I forgot about his portal creating darkness..." Reid is soon pulled into the darkness of the Meidou, along with enough of the landscape to leave a giant crater about the size of the Grand Canyon._

_Madara covers himself with dark fumes, then reverts to his human form. As he returns to human shape, his mask falls off. This reveals his full face, and the dark purple lines emitting from his hidden eye._

_'That should keep him busy. Let was always the wisest, and would easily see my true plans...I can't let Kami or Apollo know who I really am until father is free...' Madara realizes how complicated his plan has become, but will see it through to the end._

_"Now, to rejoin the rest of my minions." Madara floats over his newly made hole and towards where he left his group._

_Time passes after that event, and within the same place a day later. a flaming circular portal appears above the giant hole Madara made. Reidolet levitates below, hovering over the hole made. "Goddamn that devil...I hate it when he does that..."_

_Reid's eyes begin to glow ominously, as storm clouds gather all around him above. 'I have to find Apollo, and tell her who's really pulling the strings...'_

_End Flashback..._

"Ah...I almost forgot about your own portal abilities. You can travel through time with that fire manipulation of yours..." Madara scratches his hand through the air, releasing a slashing shock wave of dark energy at the dragon.

"**Absolute Power Force**!!" Reid's hand burns with not only flames equal to those from a volcano, but his hatred and anger for Madara. He slams his burning balled up fist at the attack, dispelling the darkness away.

Reid then manipulates the wind to push him towards Madara, after freezing his feet for instant skates. He then slides gracefully straight for Madara, then slams his powerful flaming fist into the dark god's intestines.

Of course Madara wouldn't let this happen, and with darkness surrounding his right foot he blocks the attack with a kick. A power force struggle between the two opposing powers pushes them back and forth.

Kenshin...

Kenshin falls to the ground from the powerful explosion, coughing up blood from receiving so much damage. "Kuso...(cough) I can't defeat this guy like this..."

"This is the end for you." Itachi pulls out a sword from behind his cloak, and holds it before Kenshin's head.

The Uchiha also notices Madara's sudden battle with Reid. "So he survived our leader."

Kenshin opens his eyes and takes notice of Reid battling Madara too. 'Reid! Good, I can use his help...'

Kenshin begins to use what's left of his power and rises up to run after his former tenant. 'I have to merge with him again if I want a chance against them...'

"You won't get away." Itachi makes a cross seal, and forms four shadow clones to go after him. Brandishing swords, each clone takes a powerful slash at Kenshin's body. Blood spurts from the hurried wounds made from the blades, as Kenshin almost trips onto his knees.

The red head fighter doesn't give up though, and stands up once more. He runs after Let with as much power as he could muster, but is stopped once more by the shadow clones. They gather around him and pull him back, keeping him from moving anymore.

"**Mangekyou; Amaterasu**!" Itachi activates his deadly eyes' secret power, and soon Kenshin's body is set aflame by dark fires. Despite this, the man still persists on moving. He ignores all damage to his body and travels towards Reid.

'I have to reach him...Shizune! Konan! Naruto!' Was all Kenshin could think of, as he pushed his body's limits.

Itachi, even witnessing his impressing willpower, was not impressed. He forms another spherical grid around Kenshin, this one being the largest yet. He also forms a number of hand seals.

"You were no match for me no matter what. Even if you got help from that guy, then you wouldn't be able to beat me anyway. **Bunshin Daibakuha no Jutsu**!" Itachi activates his jutsu, just at the moment his Six Star Dark Ring activates.

Added to the clones exploding and the dark flames devouring his skin, the grid around him detonates everything within it including him. The explosion is so great it could be seen as a small pillar of smoke up above the Earth's atmosphere. Kenshin falls to the ground after receiving such a devastating blow, collapsing onto the burnt ground. The smoke around him though was so strong you wouldn't be able to see him.

Kenshin's body was burnt to a crisp; not a single part of his body wasn't sizzling, black, and smoking. He lies there motionlessly; could this be the end of him?

Reid and Madara back away from each other after their power struggle. The dragon god soon notices the powerful explosion. "What the hell was that?"

"It seems Itachi has killed off that chakraless human." Madara says, noticing the battle that happened as well.

'Chakraless...! Could he mean-' Reid seems to have realized the seriousness of the situation. He turns to Madara, and asks, "Did he have red hair?"

"Heh. Did you know him?" Those words only confirmed Reid's suspicions; Kenshin was killed in battle. His flaming rage only increases by a great amount from hearing of his death. "I guess you did."

"Goddamn you, Madara!!" Reid releases another Absolute Power Force attack on the dark god, who ducks and dodges the strikes.

"Oooh, you really shouldn't use Kami's name in vain. What would she think?" Madara says in a snickering attitude.

Reid jabs his fist into the earth, causing the ground below them to explode. This releases a dust cloud of smoke to erupt around them. It blocks Madara's vision, until he uses his illusion eyes to see through them.

Let had currently forgotten about Madara for Kenshin, running to his side incase it wasn't too late. When he reaches him, Reid places his hands down onto his body. "This can't be...He's not suppose to die...He's really dead..."

"Who was he to you? You couldn't possibly has liked him..." Madara's question is no more than just an attempt to understand Reid's feelings.

The dragon god of the elements looks up at him. "This boy was my tenant; I've actually grown to like him within these past years. There's no way I could not like the boy."

"Oh? Are you a homosexual now-"

"**Horobi no Baasuto Suturimu**!!" Reid fires another stream of destructive lightning. Madara dodges by levitating in the air, confident in his abilities in this fight.

"Do you really think you can fight so angrily?"

"Of course." Reid says from behind Madara. It would seem his wind manipulation allowed him the power to haste-fully glide behind the devil god of darkness.

"**Toki Higen**!"He pushes Madara downward, right as a portal circled with flames appeared. Madara falls through the portal, ending up wherever it took him.

"That should hold him for now." Let says, looking back around and seeing two Konoha shinobi fighting a futile battle against Akatsuki.

Jiraiya was standing before Fukurou and Jyabura, holding onto his injured left arm and holding his Toad Sage form. He then mutters, "Sheesh. I can't fight back against these two alone. I hope Kakashi's fairing better than me."

"I don't think so, little-Jiraiya." Said one of the two toads sitting on his shoulders. Looking back he watches Kakashi get his ass handed to him by Kisame and Lucci.

Yes; Even the Copy Ninja of Konoha had very small chance against more than one of these ninjas wielding those Six Star Dark Rings.

Up in the skies, Let grits his teeth in anger upon realizing how futile their battles have gone. Would he have to save them?

But before he could do anything, diamond shards rain down from the heavens upon the members of Akatsuki. The power of the surprise attack took the members off guard, leaving the Konoha Shinobi to escape from them. 'That wasn't me...'

Back In Konoha...

Konan walks away from a fallen Naruto, after beating him up again. It would seem useless on Naruto's end to even try to clip her wings. 'This is taking forever. I would think he could-'

But as she walks away, her heart skips a beat for a single second. Her mind flashes thoughts of Kenshin for several moments. The paper ninja pauses upon thinking of what was happening. 'Why am I thinking of him now? Did something happen to him?'

'Chance!' Naruto sees his chance, and reaps his claw at her wings. His attempts catch her off guard, long enough for him to slice through her paper thin wings.

Konan looks down at her fallen wings, which scatter into paper. Naruto stands up and grins, jumping up and down while cheering. "YES!! I FINALLY GOT HER!!"

Tenten makes a smile as she looks at him, while Yugito snickers from his childish act. Konan reverts to her normal form. "So you finally past the test; but there will be more later on. For now, prepare yourself for the Chunin Exams, while I go see someone..."

Konan, having a distant look in her eyes, disappears with a flutter of paper slips, and glides across the sky towards Konoha. Naruto has his own weird look on his face, realizing something was wrong. "So she was distracted all along...I wonder what could have taken her attention awa-"

He is cut from talking by Tenten jumping onto him and hugging him from the back. In a sultry and lustful voice she whispers, "Naruto-kun, now that training is done let's meet with the others for 'fun'."

These words make Naruto blush darker than a crimson red sun. Yugito could hear everything she said, and scuffs to herself, muttering, "Freakin' shameless bitch..."

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Of course Tenten heard her. She reluctantly releases Naruto and runs towards Yugito to beat the shit out of her. "You got a problem with me?!"

"I have plenty of problems with sluts and shameful bitches." Yugito's words just started the riot; Tenten knees her in the stomach, knocking her back. Yugito slides back across the ground, then flips up easily.

Naruto notices the beginning cat fight, and begins to try and stop it. Holding his hands up politely he says, "Hey, girls you really don't have to fight like this."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"**KUKKA TOUROU**!!" A voice shouts out. An explosion follows afterwards. This successfully gets them out of fighting, and more to wondering what's going on.

"Let's check it out." Naruto says, with the girls nodding in agreement. The three of them rush through the woods searching for that noise.

Naruto has this easy with his Hibikigan. As the noise yells out once more, Naruto follows this with more speed, and the girls follow him close on his heels.

'It seems like he new the right way all along...' Yugito's thoughts were fixiated on these things.

As they enter a clearing, Naruto is the first to see a body on the ground. But since it was all grey to him, he couldn't tell very well who it was. Blinking, he cancels out his eyes, and sees Sasuke in real color.

The famous and second to final human member of the Uchiha clan is lying onto the ground in serious wounds. His entire body must have been through some kind of meat grinder, and there is proof of his training revealed through the bruises and scratches on the katanas in his hands. They seem to have been repaired somehow.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushes to his side. Tenten and Yugito reach Naruto and see the fallen Uchiha.

"What happened to him?" Tenten asks, as Naruto turns his body and places him face up.

"This wound on his body; it's the same as the one from his duel with Hibiki. It looks like it has opened up." Naruto says, then places his right hand over it to try and stop the bleeding.

But as his hand touches it, it begins to glow, and starts healing. This surprises Naruto, having not known that his arms could do that. The wound soon heals over, looking to be no more than a faint scratch.

Tenten and Yugito look at Naruto in aw, as Yugito finds herself amazed by his ability. She even blushes. 'That's so cool. He healed his friend without realizing how to...Wait! Did I call him cool?'

Sasuke's eyes slowly begin to open up, and he sees his friend above him. "Naruto? What are you..."

"We found you lying on the ground after hearing a noise. Were you training?" Tenten asks him, helping the black haired ninja up. Sitting down Sasuke then notices the other girl Yugito.

"Who are you?" - Sasuke

"I am Nii Yugito, a newly made resident of Konoha from Kumogakure." - Yugito

"Well, I was trying to master my techniques and perfect my Santoryu. It's only two days before the Chunin Exam continue. Naruto, you remember our bet right?" Sasuke asks him. Naruto nods in agreement.

"Bet?" - Tenten

"Of course. I didn't use any seals for any jutsus in the fight. I'm not even sure how I won though..." Naruto says, thinking back to when he remembered fighting.

"So in the end nobody loses the bet, so neither of us have to deal with the consequences." Sasuke says almost gladly.

Naruto shakes his head. "You make me sick teme, backing out of the bet by a simple infraction like that."

Sasuke, Tenten and Yugito snap their heads, and necks, at Naruto. "What are you talking about?"

"The rules of the bet were set on paper." He then takes out a slip of paper in his vest. "The participant of the bet that does not win has to sneak into all but their family homes and steal a pair of soiled panties from each house."

Sasuke begins to sputter nonsense. "But-t, there a-re, w-we woul-ld both, you'd have to do it too!!"

"Panty raiding as a consequences!?" Yugito and Tenten shout at them.

"I've done it once before, and it was quite easy on my part." - Naruto

"Now hold on a minute!" Tenten says, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Are you saying you've taken panties from every girl's household before?! Have you taken any from mine!!" Tenten asks him, anger spilling from her mouth.

"Uh...is it okay if I say yes?" Naruto says, then cowers when Tenten's anger flares ferociously.

"You...SON OF A BITCH!!" Seconds later the sound of something crashing and bones breaking could be heard.

* * *

Kenshin: Wow. Most guys wouldn't make other guys go on a pantie raid if they lose something. They usually go and join into something like that.

Haou: How would you know? You're the most honest guy I know. There is no way you would join into something like that.

Yugito: Who's the guest for today?

Kenshin: Today's guest is Master Shake from Aqua Teen Hunger Force.

A giant milkshake with little, yellow, rubber hands troddles in the room.

Yugito: Who?

Haou: Shake, seeing this chapter, what do you have to say about it?

Shake:...Am I getting paid for this?

Kenshin and Haou:...that's all the time we have for today. Ja ne!

Shake: I'm not aren't I?

Translations:

Bakuhi Haji: Explosive Flame Grip

Gokakyu no Jutsu: Giant Fireball Technique. It fires a giant ball of fire from the mouth, duh.

Raikiri: Lightning Cut. Kakashi's original technique, it allows him to harness lightning into his hand and pierce through anything it touches.

Soru: Shave

Touhoshi Kikou: Freeking Star Armor

Hari Jizo: Needle Jizo. Jiraiya's hair grows long and spiky, even more than usual, and fires at the opponent.

Shiro Tanjou: White Creation

Rei Kawa: Zero Stream

Horobi no Baasuto Suturimu: Burst Stream of Destruction

Meidou Zangetsuha: Dark Path Dawning Moon Blast

Soshiryuha: Elemental Dragon Blast

Mangekyo Amaterasu: Kaleidoscope Amaterasu

Bunshin Daibakuha: Great Clone Explosion. Itachi detonates his Shadow Clones for intense damage.

Toki Higen: Time Flame Dimension

Kukka Tourou: ?


	25. The Calm Before The Storm

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Suing me will do no good.

Kenshin: Look at this Haou. Only a few reviews for last chapter, about how I lost so easily against Itachi and the others.

Haou: Heh. You got your ass kicked.

Kenshin: Shut up! I have no idea what was up with that either. I had no way of beating him.

Haou: That's because at the moment you were a mere human. Without Reid, chakra, or training like Rock Lee I was surprised you lasted even that long against such a prized member of Akatsuki.

Yugito: That does make sense. But these reviews also talk about how unfair and super powered the villains are.

Haou: Since when aren't villains extremely strong? Every Dark Ring made by Madara is based on a couple of dark orbs from another manga, and have a downfall. Besides that Jiraiya and Kakashi were outnumbered one to two. Had it been one on one even I wouldn't know who would win.

Yugito: So you're saying they were just ganged up on? With such unfair powers you would think there could be no way they could be beaten.

Kenshin: Exactly. Now that that's cleared up let's start the story. Yugito, jump in so you can get to your fight.

**_Chapter 25: The Calm Before The Storm: Chunin Exam Finals_**

* * *

"Naruto, how did you get this black eye again?" Sakura asks Naruto, rubbing ointment on his eye. He looks up at her, as his eye begins to heal of its own accord.

'Is this the power of his Reiton, or that blue thing I was told about?' She thinks, referring to the blue lines pulsating from under his eye.

"Tenten got mad when I said I...I mean, she got mad when I wanted to get to know Yugito more." He lies, not wanting a powerful chunin like Sakura to know that he steals girls underwear.

"Well, you know how much Tenten is protective of you. That promise you made her is what keeps her together everyday." Sakura then kisses his eye. "There. All better. You'll be fine."

Naruto then smirks deviously, and points to his lips with his claw index finger. "This spot hurts too."

"Really?" Sakura then presses her lips onto his own, kissing with as much love and feeling as she could muster in that single one.

After releasing his lips, and taking a gander at his nosebleed, she then smiles. "It looks like I need to kiss you some more times..." And with that the two lovers make out with eachother, with Naruto's right hand reaching the back of her shirt to pull down the zipper.

"FREAKIN' SHAMELESS!!" And they would have continued had Yugito's voice disturbed them.

"YOU'RE THE FREAK, BUG GIRL!!" That was Tenten's voice.

"I'M A GODDAMN CAT!!" Losing the mood, Naruto turns towards the window, then walks over to the door with a long sigh. Sakura blinks within her own confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"Did Naruto just pass up sex?"

* * *

Outside The Hokage Manor...

"You're an incredibly despicable woman. You might as well go join those girls on Crack Whore Ninja-zine!" Yugito says to the brunette. And who says blondes are stupid?

"You shouldn't talk shit about my love life when you don't even have one!" Tenten yells back. Yugito tenses up in rage.

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; you always talk about people doing shameless acts, and following rules and such, but have you ever fallen in love with anyone?" Tenten asks Yugito. The jinchuuriki becomes even more enraged.

"You better stop talking." Her chakra flares up.

"I bet no one approaches you because they see you as a boring shut in. You probably don't even have a vagina!" Tenten shouts proudly.

That was the last straw; being reminded of boys staying far away from her, because of her condition and position, was something she hated so much. Yugito swings her left leg and slams it into Tenten's skull, knocking her into the house.

Just as Naruto was about to head for the door, Tenten comes crashing through them. She slides past Naruto and all the way into the living room fountain. Her clothes dampen and soak entirely. She looks up and sees Naruto, who notices that her curves were showing especially nicely.

"Oh Naruto! That girl attacked me!" She blushes when she notices that he is watching her. Looking away Naruto prevents himself from looking at Tenten in such a way; it would only be fair if she was in the mood.

"Who, Yugito?" Naruto asks her, just before the woman herself runs in through the doorway after Tenten.

The cat woman passes by Naruto and mounts a punch for her face. Tenten slips to the side and flips her into the fountain. Like Tenten, Yugito's clothes soak with water so damn much they were literally hanging off her body.

Tenten pins Yugito down with her arms on her shoulder, while Yugito grabs onto a part of Tenten's loose clothing. She then pulls on her to try and move her off, but only is able to rip off her clothing.

Tenten's white lace bra could be seen from what was removed by Yugito. Growling, Tenten rips at the cat girl's clothing, revealing her black wonderbra and the giant melons hidden within nicely. The two angry kunoichi start pulling on each other's clothes, as their half exposed breasts rub against the others.

Naruto watches the entire event, his pants tightening and his nose bleeding by an incredible amount. "Holy damn, this is hot."

"I'm just as pleasing to a man's eyes as any of you sluts in Naruto-kun's harem!" Yugito yells, slapping across Tenten's cheek twice.

"Then why hasn't he kissed you yet!? If Naruto finds you even half attracted he would spend no less time asking for your hand in marriage!!" Tenten yells back, smacking her forehead into Nii's.

"What?" Yugito begins to blush upon thinking of Naruto kissing her. With such arousalness, she begins to notice that her skirt had been torn to pieces. How it happened while they were wet she didn't know, but believed it could be related to chakra manipulation.

'My clothes are gone...' She looks back and sees Naruto watching them, then turns completely red as she pushes away the Higurashi.

"Naruto!" She quickly runs to behind the dragon figurine in the fountain, slipping on the wet floor as well. She finally hides from him, and pokes her head out from where she hid. "What are you doing, looking at me in such a condition!?"

"I'm sorry. You two were just so attractive that I couldn't help but look." Naruto says out of honesty, as both Tenten and Yugito blush from the comment. Yugito was surprised mostly, as she could not understand why her heart stopped by those words.

'Is this what attracts those other women to him? Am I falling in love with him in such a short time?' She shakes her head to try and reassure herself.

Some boy she has hardly known for less than a day has touched her heart in such a way no man has ever been able to before, even her father. No! She would not let her guard down against this guy, who probably doesn't even realize the pain she goes through.

Yugito turns around to talk to Naruto again, when as soon as she turns she spots his face looking at hers. Blushing even deeper she shrieks and jumps back, hiding beside the statue once again. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You wouldn't say anything for a while, so I came to see what was wrong." Naruto states. Tenten blinks to Naruto's sudden actions.

'He's trying to get her to open up? She'll never do something like that, that bug hussy!' Tenten believes in her mind, showing her hatred for the cat woman so much.

"I'm fine. Just go away." She says, blushing while turning away from him.

"Sure. I'll leave you to have fun." Naruto says, walking away from her. Yugito, still unable to release the redness around her face, looks at him as he leaves the house.

'Is this really what true love feels like?' Yugito places a hand onto her heart, feeling it beat slowly with every thought of him that enters his mind.

"Stealing Naruto's affection from me..." Tenten grumbles under her breath.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Thank you once again." Jiraiya says to a pale looking woman.

Him and Kakashi were saved just recently by the woman they were planning to meet with days later. Ester looks to her left at both of them, and smiles. "It's nothing. I heard from you that Kenshin was with you. Where is he?"

As she looks around them in gladness, both the male shinobi look at one another, then at the ground with a deep depression. Kakashi then says, "We aren't sure of his fate. An explosion happened with him in it."

Ester then gasps in fear of what he could mean. Her eyes become teary. "You mean he's-"

"Dead." A voice states from behind her. She quickly turns around and sees Reid standing behind them. "His body has been burned beyond repair by a man named Itachi. His power must rely on the use of flames and explosives."

"Kenshin..." Ester soon begins to cry, but wipes them away in a hurry. Reid tenses upon seeing her face, remembering this girl from the boy's past. Knowing of his death really will be hard for her to handle.

"And just who are you?" Kakashi asks Reid, now noticing he had no knowledge of who this person is. The dragon god turns his head away from him.

"I'm nothing more than an assailant who came to stop Madara. I also have reason to believe that he's heading for Konoha for two main reasons." Reid explains, as the clouds above the forest trees darken. A storm is about to appear.

* * *

Back In Konoha...

Sasuke looks up at the skies, rubbing his hands up and down where his wound was. Placing his hand onto one of his swords he masters a tight grip onto it. "Naruto's having fun, and I'm still single. I sometimes wish I hadn't come up with that plan."

"Well it did cause alot of problems." A female voice says behind him. Freaking out and almost falling from the roof Sasuke sees an Inuzuka woman sitting behind him.

Climbing back up Sasuke asks, "What the hell prompted you to scare me like that?!"

She chuckles. "You aren't afraid of women are you?" She asks him, resting her head on her left hand.

Sasuke frowns and blushes. "What kinda stupid ass type of fear is that? No woman can can send chills up my spine."

"Oh really? Then go out with me." She says, staring down at him with a smile.

"Why would I go out with you? You're not even pretty!" Sasuke states, finally finding his footing. The Inuzuka grows an anger mark, and punches his face with her right hand.

"**Bonkotsu**, I'm giving you a free date and you insult me?!" - Inuzuka

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BONKOTSU!?" Sasuke draws his swords and holds them to her neck.

She grabs them by the blades and pulls him closer. She then grabs him into a headlock. "Don't look down at me, Bonkotsu!"

"Could a Bonkotsu do this!?" Sasuke then breaks out of the headlock and places his lips on hers. The kiss warms the Inuzuka's insides, even causes her to blush even harder than before.

Sasuke then pulls back, but she pushes him even harder onto her lips. The two shinobi then continue their wet, hot makeout session. A minute passes and the two of them are seen lying on the rooftops side by side.

"That was fun. Guess I can call you the Kissing Bonkotsu." She says, her chunin vest lying beside her. Sasuke was on her right, with his swords laying on his own.

"Stop calling me Bonkotsu. I'm not a freakin' ordinary man." Sasuke states, anger marks appearing all over his head.

"You look plenty ordinary to me; the only thing different about you from normal people is the fact that you have three swords. So you're a Santoryu Bonkotsu, Sasuke." She mentions to him. Sasuke tries his best to ignore her words, and becomes grateful that he has atleast one woman by his side.

'Can love really be this random?'

* * *

Two Days Later...

Today was the day; the day of the Chunin Exams. This was the day many of the genins around the world have been waiting and training for. Kages from across the nations have come here to witness the newest talent making it to Chunin.

Naruto is totally depressed at the moment; standing behind the doors that would lead him outside the Twilight ninja, in an orange jumpsuit with wraps around his black arm and hand, he sighes with depression. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Naruto, calm down. People die everyday." Kurenai says, standing before him and fixing his clothes up.

"But, he was my sensei, my strongest one. Hearing that he just suddenly died just makes me feel depressed." He confesses, as Kurenai straightens his jumpsuit.

"It'll be okay, Naruto. You can't focus on him at the moment; you have to do your best here if you plan on passing to Chunin." Kurenai says to him. The young clan member sighes with still depression.

Kurenai then groans depressed. He then places a hand into his pants and brings him out of deep thinking. "Kurenai-chan, what are you doing?!"

"Motivating you to focus." Kurenai then pulls his pants down, exposing the giant log she was fondling. It erects to a longer length, allowing her to orally make love to it. She kisses the tip of it with a wet suction.

"Oh man, this feels so good." Naruto says, feeling a tingling sensation to explode within him. He moaned through closed lips, trying to hold himself back from crying out to the other people outside. The minute people hear a passionate moan coming from them will make it one minute more until some pervert watches them.

Kurenai has her mouth around the erection, sucking and bobbing on the cock with as much speed and intensity as she could muster. Her hands remove themselves from his penis and went onto his ass, squeezing his butt cheeks and pushing her head closer to the cock.

"Kurenai, I'm coming!!" Naruto spoke, trying his best not to yell out. Kurenai on the other hand deep-throats him, until something wet and sticky touched her insides. Naruto stands limp for a minute, allowing the incredible sensation to sweep across him, then notices Kurenai was swallowing semen.

The busty brunette releases her mouth from his penis, and looks up at him. "That was so tasty. I may want more later."

"Really?!" The currently horny ninja wonders. Kurenai then smiles, after heading to his ear.

"Sure, if you so happen to pass Chunin. I might even have the girls join me...for a cock-meat sandwich." She whispers in his ear seductively. This only serves to making his penis grow. Grabbing it and putting it back into his pants he nods vigorously. "Make me proud, my little husband."

"Y-Y-Yes, Kurenai-chan!!" He says, then runs out to where the other Chunin Exam Finalists were.

Kurenai then snickers while licking her mouth again. "He's so cute when he's horny. It just turns me on..."

* * *

Outside...

Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Hanabi and five other ninjas were standing in a row between a circular stadium of people. Above in the stands are the Kage of the Five Elemental Nations: The Hokage Tsunade, the Mizukage, the Kazekage Gaara and the Tsuchikage. The only one missing was the Raikage for some reason.

'There's one missing.' Naruto soon notices the missing leader of the Cloud Village.

Konohamaru looks to his side and notices Naruto is okay. Unknown to him Hanabi is staring at him with a blush. Sasuke on the other hand has his eyes closed and his hands on his katana handles.

'One of my swords is still broken. I'll have to rely on Ao Kiji and Aka Inu. Good thing Hana helped me practive that technique.' Sasuke thinks, looking back at Naruto and opening his eyes.

"Naruto, don't let your guard down. If we have to fight then I won't hold back, even if you're still hung over by your sensei's death." Sasuke says to him. Naruto looks at him and smiles.

"Don't worry. I'll become Chunin no matter what; then I'll beat the shit out of whoever murdered Kenshin." Naruto vows, tightening his right hand.

After introductions and a speech made by Tsunade, the first fight was made; Uchiha Sasuke vs Koyuki Yuga.

Sasuke turns to face his opponent; a lovely woman with a white blue yukata. Her light blue hair glistens in the light of the sun and her pupiless white eyes pierce into Sasuke's. Her silky smooth right hand touches onto the hilt of the zanbato hanging on her back.

As ordered and like in Naruto's first Chunin Exams, everyone else walks up to the podium under the stands where the people watching were. Naruto looks back at Sasuke, then nods knowingly at him. The Uchiha nods back, and looks at his opponent.

"You're to be my next victim. Would you like to die quickly, or slowly?" The beautifully, but scary woman asks Sasuke. The Uchiha doesn't asnwer her, and instead draws his blue sword.

Pointing it to her he says, "Don't bullshit with me. You'll be on your knees begging in seconds."

Her eyes glow brightly in response to her anger flaring up. "Guess you want it slowly."

Genma, watching the two banter verbally, then shouts, "Begin the match!"

Yuga does a number of handseals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yukizou Jizo**!"

After she bites her fingers she presses onto the ground, before the ground around them begins to shake. Soon ice rises from the earth, freezing the ground around them and creating an ice statue of a giant Mahayan Buddhist Bodhisattva. The statue rises up from the ground, with a staff ready to battle with, and towers over Sasuke.

"**Ittoryu Ougi**." The Uchiha activates his Sharingan, allowing the wheels to spin, as energy collects around his right hand and katana. The energy takes the form of a sligthly bigger japanese sword, with the energy at the end of the hilt spiraling to his other hand. It then wraps around his hand as if it was some sort of chain. "**Ichigentou**!"

"Don't bother trying to fight it." Yuga warns him. Sasuke then jumps into the air at the statue, grabbing his sword's hilt with both hands. "Even though it's made of ice, it's harder than steel. This ice of mine is extremely-"

She pauses when Sasuke slices clean through the statue, reducing it into a pile of icy rubble. Sasuke then slides across the ice, stopping at an obstacle he heads to. Looking at her face Sasuke sees that the normally scary looking woman was actually quite surprised. "-strong?!"

"You were saying?" The Uchiha gloats, smiling confidently in his ability to defeat this woman.

"Damn. This is what he was training to do?" Naruto says, looking down at the proud swordsman. The Tsuchikage watches Sasuke's triumph over the ice statue, his slitted yellow eyes hidden under his veil.

In the stands, another cloaked figure watches the fight as well, but pays close attention to the blond boy with the other ninjas competing. He looks at him closely, with a Sharingan eye spinning hidden under his mask.

* * *

Kenshin: I hope that makes you guys happy.

Haou: Hey guys, guess what?!

Yugito: We don't want to.

Haou: I've got some grass.

Kenshin and Yugito turn to see that Haou has a giant bag of weed. Yugito even gasps.

Kenshin: Where the hell did you get that?

Haou: I stole it and a car from some stoners. They were too damn high to tell the difference.

Yugito: Never smoked weed before.

Kenshin: I don't think this is such a good idea.

Elsewhere a couple of guys exit a house. Looking at the empty curve in front of their house, then to the sides of the street, the first one asks, "Dude, where's my car?"

Ittoryu Ougi: Single Sword Style Secret Technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yukizou Jizo; Summoning Technique, Ice Statue Jizo

Ichigentou: Single Illusion Sword

Bonkotsu: Normal Person


	26. Santoryu vs The Ice Demon

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man, or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic made by me, Ten Commandments. Kenshin, Haou, and Ester are my original characters and will be doing the author's note.

Kenshin, Haou and Yugito are looking in front of them at an episode of Chowder on television, while sitting on a couch. White smoke was expelling from their mouths and the wrapped up weed in their hands.

Kenshin: Dude, this is like the best show ever. (Laughs hysterically)

Haou: We are so high right now, man! (Laughs as well)

Yugito: I'm fuckin' hungry! Where are the snacks!?

Kenshin: We ain't got no damn snacks! Any we have I would haev-Aw man, look at that!!

Haou places his mouth on a bong and lits it with purple electricity cursing from his fingers. He then releases it and breathes out, almost choking on it. Kenshin and Yugito laugh their asses off while watching the dumbass go.

Kenshin: You know, I think there was something we were suppose to do, but I can't remember it. You think we smoked too much?

Yugito: Nope. What about you, Bush?

Yugito turns to a blurry image of the notorious president.

Bush: Smoke, or I'll die!

Yugito then smokes a tons more weed, until Bush Jr. begins to smile. Haou holds a lighter to Kenshin's left leg, about to light him on fire, when Kenshin mounts a punch into his eye. He holds it in pain.

Haou: OW!! FUCK!!

**_Chapter 26: The Sole Santoryu Master vs. The Demonized Ice Princess_**

* * *

"Don't think you've one just because you cut down one simple statue won't mean you've captured victory!" Yuga yells, as she makes alot more handseals then takes a deep breath.

"**_Hyoton: Hikasai no Jutsu_**!" She breathes out white flames at Sasuke. The Uchiha jumps to the side to dodge the flames, then realizes that once they touch the ground the flames quickly turn into ice.

"It froze?" - Sasuke

"Ice fire is hotter than normal flames. Unless it burns into flesh or anything with living human cells it will freeze into ice." Yuga says to him, then presses her hand onto the icy floor. Soon the ground begins to shake.

Sasuke jumps into the air, dodging ice spears that rise out from the ground. Sasuke blocks the attack after drawing his red sword, then slicing it with the blue one.

After landing Sasuke glares his Sharingan eyes at her. Within seconds the energy around his left hand surrounds Aka Inu. "**_Nitoryu Ougi: Nigentou_**!"

"An extra sword won't save you." Sliding on the ice, Yuga dashes towards Sasuke at high speed. She then grabs her giant sword and swings it down at him.

Sasuke then blocks the sword with both blades, but the force and weight of her weapon pushes his feet deeper into the ground. The Uchiha couldn't handle the pressure mounting from the weight. 'So heavy! It's obviously heavier than my swords...'

He succeeds in pushing the sword from on top of him, having it crash into the ground. Growling maliciously Yuga swings the sword down at him once again diagonally upwards, to which Sasuke dodges once again.

She spins herself around to make another swing at him, missing Sasuke once more and having the blade hoisted above her shoulders. Gathering chakra to her hands the blade begins to expell an icy mist. Sasuke notices this and leaps back to dodge the deadly blow.

'Like I'll get hit by-' He pauses when he notices that his legs have been frozen. He had no way in jumping back, leaving him to only block the attack. She slams her sword down full force.

With his Nigentou still active, Sasuke blocks the attack with both swords. The weight of her sword was too much for him to handle; he crashes into the ground with it on him. His legs break out from the ice though thanks to that, but he ends up on the ground with blood coming down his forehead.

"**_Hakka Tourou_**!" Sasuke breaks his two swords from under the giant blade, releasing eight streams of energy from the tips. He easily sends her flying into the air, a gasping expression present on her face before it was consumed in the light illuminating from his attack.

She ends up in the air caught in an explosion. Sasuke soon rises back to his feet afterwards, a grim look on his face. 'Ice abilities...where have I seen that before...!'

Shattered icicles fall from the explosion in the skies, and an ice mirror appears behind him. As Sasuke turns to face it, he sees Yuga exiting the cold hard glass. "Now I remember. Hyoton, the ice Kekkei Genkai eh?"

Yuga blinks, this boy's familiarity with the supposedly diseased bloodline perking her interest. "You know of the Hyoton?"

"I've encountered it before. Some boy my age by the name of Haku was born with it pure and full, but he was killed by my sensei the same day." Sasuke states, reminiscing about that day he almost died; the first time he realized how much he and Naruto support eachother, the first time he felt those spinning wheels of the Sharingan, and the first day he felt that bitter nasty taste of defeat.

Up in the stands Naruto slowly becomes depressed; he remembers that day as well, as the first time he's cried over someone's death, the first time he tapped into Kyubi's power, and the day he made his nindo.

"Do you have any relation to that ninja?" Sasuke asks her, pointing his sword to her.

She shakes her head to resemble a no. "My powers don't come from a Kekkei Genkai...It comes from..."

Soon her eyes glow blood red, dissolving the calm but distorted blue that was there. Sasuke increases the intensity around his swords to prepare for what would come. 'It's just like before...'

"This chakra..." Tsunade is the first to notice the evil energy emitting from the girl's body. The other three Kages realize her energy release as well, just as Reid and Apollo come behind her. Turning around Tsunade says to them, "Is she another-"

"No, it can't be." Let says, just as surprised as her. "I have collected all 7 released Biju. The only one that should be left is the Nibi since Kyubi isn't what you think.."

"Collected? Where are they?" Tsunade asks the dragon god. The Tsuchikage, easedropping on their conversation, doesn't seem to be fazed by this at all. Apollo notices this suddenly.

"I cannot tell. They are safely sealed away from even Madara's grip though." Reid says to her, as the demonic aura around Yuga grows, but only to a limited amount.

"I believe she's been forced to undergo Spirit Unity." Apollo reveals to everyone, having her opinion come out quickly.

"Spirit Unity?"

'No! I can't let it gain full control! I need to maintain control...' Yuga fights mentally in her head. This is shown to be more believable as she grips both sides of her head while even holding her giant sword.

Sasuke seems completely unguard and confused, until his Sharingan picks up on her enormous chakra level. The demonic chakra around her starts to develop her features; she now has sharp teeth, gill like eyes, blue veins streaming down her throat and her nails have sharper. "What are you up to?"

"Die!!" She screams, swiftly swinging her sword downwards at Sasuke. A tremor of icicles travel towards him.

"**_Nitoryu: Nanajuuni Poundou Hou_**!" Slashing his two swords at once, he releases a stream of energy at the tremor. It successfully is destroyed, and continues after Yuga.

"**_Aisu Bimu_**!" She opens her mouth wide, collecting chakra in between it in the form of a ball. She then fires three separate beams of light blue colored energy at the attack.

The two strikes collide with one another, causing a smokescreen to appear between them. Through it Yuga forcefully jumps through and slams her sword down at him. Sasuke once again blocks, but ends up again on the ground on his back. But this time she doesn't let him retaliate.

Yuga viciously slams her sword down at him, yelling out with each pound she makes. Sasuke continues to block with his two swords, feeling the force of her sword cutting into him without even making contact. She was acting like she was seriously made at him and wanted him dead extremely quite.

This continues for 20 seconds before she stabs it down at him in a jablike position. Sasuke kicks on an ice rock attached to the ground and slides himself back away from her. The sword just barely comes close to cutting into his manhood, creating several cracks in the ground from the force of the stab.

Sasuke continues to slide, until he hits the walls with his back. Standing back up he glares at his female opponent. "That was dangerous."

"That would have been your life." She replies, but then suddenly drops the sword. She soon holds her stomach in pain, as her eyes glow darker than before.

'This girl is gonna kill me if I don't do something...but then again she is kinda pretty...' He thinks, but brings him out of this distraction.

The girl's hair blooms free from the hairpin keeping it together, and she is brought to snarl at Sasuke. Two threads of her hair fling down in front of her, resembling two anglers. "**You'll soon become a part of my stomach.**"

The powerful energy releasing from her body freezes all around her, and it would have gotten Sasuke killed had he not used Gokakyu no Jutsu to blow away a good deal of the icy wind.

The ice cold winds surround the entire area. It covers the entire arena in a thick white blanket of snowy wind. The cold snow even serves to darken the battlefield where Sasuke and Yuga were. The audience could not see anything within the darkness, except for two dancing lights and Sasuke.

"What village is that girl from?" The Kazekage Gaara asks Tsunade and the other Kages.

Reid could see the fight quite clearly with his power, but Apollo wasn't so lucky. Tsunade looks at Gaara and sighs. "I've no clue. I never got to see her in the exams preliminary because of another event that demanded my attention. But with her ice powers I would say somewhere near Kuni no Mizu."

Gaara and Tsunade now turn to the Mizukage, who sighes with a depressed look. "Yeah, I know who she is. Koyuki Yuga: S-class Hunter Ninja Status, emotionally disturbed personality, specializes in Ice techniques and quick killing."

"You sent an S-class Hunter Ninja into a Chunin Exams?!" - Tsunade

"I don't understand anything about ninja status..." Apollo mumbles to herself, sitting in a corner.

"Her records show that her last Chunin Exams were fixed for her, so by order of the council I had to enter her into the exams." The Mizukage reveals, then snickers.

"I hardly find this funny; you sent a goddamn demon holding girl into an Examination for ninjas who don't even come close to her abilities!" Tsunade yells at him. This gathers a good deal of attention from the crowd.

"But didn't you do the same with Sa-" Tsunade gut elbows Reid and stops him from talking anymore.

"She's not a Jinchuuriki; she's just fused together with a low class demon that is not even good enough for Biju status." Apollo says, emerging from her corner. The Kages look to her, as she continues. "Something like this is even worse though; that demon has complete control over her body and could kill her at any moment. If we tried anything he could hold her hostage."

Reid then asks, "What do you suggest?"

"...Well, this is a situation involving possession. In one like this Madara would cast an illusion, one strong enough to mentally and physically force the demon out of her, and that way we can kill it with much greater ease."

"Dammit. Why did he have to get that eye power?!" Reid slams his head onto the railing, bending it instead of hurting himself.

'Who are those two anyway?' - Gaara

'So, the Sharingan is that powerful? Now I want it even more...' - Tsuchikage

'I need a drink...' - Tsunade

* * *

Inside The Icy Storm...

Inside the cold, windy storm blowing all around the two fighters, Sasuke stood there as if nothing fazed him at all. "It's really cold in here. I might have to burn everything around here-"

He pauses when he sees two glowing lights dancing away from him. Using his Sharingan he takes good notice that the lights were in the form of two naked women dancing in mid air.

At this Sasuke could only say, "Huh?!"

The women take notice of him, and glide towards the swordsman. Looking back and forth at them he starts to become incredibly hot inside and under. 'Damn hormones! This is just an illusion, nothing more right?!'

The women soon whisper in his ears. "Kouko yo."

"What?" Sasuke asks them, not quite catching what they said earlier. As he asks them, a pair of sharp, shiny teeth appear in the distance before him. Why he didn't notice no one knows.

"Kouko(run)!" They yell in his ears, then push him backwards. Sasuke looks at the two of them as he flies backwards across the air, and finally sees the sharp teeth that were about to chomp into him had they not saved him. He also notices the red piercing eyes it had.

Sasuke finally lands onto the ground, stabbing the ground with his swords to stop sliding. "Dammit. What the hell are you up to now woman!?"

"**A woman like that won't be bothering us for now. Your final Exams begin now.**" The set of teeth speaks, releasing putrid saliva with each interval between words.

Sasuke could finally see what he was dealing with; It was a giant toad-like demon with one single straight tail. The women floating in the air were nothing more than its anglers to lure him offguard. They soon combine into one single woman; Koyuki Yuga floated in the air attached to him by a thread coming from the back of her head.

"You're probably one of those Biju I've heard so much about. Whatever the cause I'll defeat anyone to reach-Augh!" He suddenly grabs the back of his neck with his right hand, his sword still in his hand. Right where he was holding it the Curse Seal begins to pulsate violently, and even burns brightly.

'It hasn't hurt this badly in so long. Maybe because I've stopped using it a while ago for my training. But shouldn't that snake bastard be dead from what I heard?' Sasuke's thoughts about the Curse Seal of Heaven still on his neck could only leave him to believe that something was wrong.

"**Heh. In pain because of that growing power from your neck; If you can't control it you're better off DEAD!!**" The frog monster hops over at Sasuke, who jumps away in time to avoid being devoured.

* * *

Outside The Storm...

Naruto watches as much as he could with his Hibikigan; he could clearly capture the words of Sasuke and the ice demon he was fighting. He would jump in and help, but this would only make the Uchiha mad at him for disturbing his match.

Genma, who was standing within one of the entrances of the stadium arena, does nothing but watches the fight as best as he could. "This looks like trouble."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Shizune." Konan calls out to the dark haired Hokage assistant.

The two of them didn't wish to go to see the Exam finals, mostly due to suffering from news they've received about Kenshin. In her heart, Konan could not look at anyone and say she did not have romantic feelings for the original character.

To Shizune she feels totally horrible for what she did to him. Now thinking about it she believes she has sent him to his death by rejecting his proposal. "It's my fault."

"No it's not. It's his own fault he died. You don-"

"Is it?! IS IT?!" Shizune yells at her through teary eyes. She couldn't hold back anymore of her wet eye droplets. "I rejected his wedding ring! He ran from me to blow steam! He joined Kakashi-san to meet Jiraiya-sama just to get away from me!! IT'S MY FAULT!!"

She continues trying her best to hold back her tears, wiping them away if any escape. Konan lightly grabs Shizune's head and holds it on her chest. "It's okay. It is never shameful to cry for someone you care so deeply for. Kenshin, would do the same for us..."

Now Konan was crying hard, even more than Shizune was. Finally, Shizune let's out her sadness and pain. "AAAAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAAH!!"

* * *

??

In a rainbow colored place, nothing else seems to exist there. Nothing was there for anyone's interest, except a nude man with black hair. He stares down at his hands, seeing burn marks on them.

Soon they disappear away, leaving nothing but clean hands behind. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Moving his hands around he discovers everything is so wavy and significant.

'What the hell? Am I high?'

* * *

Kenshin: Guys, wake up!!

Haou and Yugito open their eyes, and notice that they're both naked and on top of eachother.

Haou: What the hell?!

Yugito: GET OFF OF ME YOU SHAMELESS HENTAI!!

Yugito kicks Haou off of her, having him land headfirst on the ground.

Kenshin: Guys, we were up last night watching Chowder, The Misadventures of Flapjack, George of The Jungle, and that battle camp show on Cartoon Network.

Haou: Yeah. For some reason it was so damn good.

Yugito: But didn't we hate most of the new Cartoon Network shows?

Kenshin: Most? I'd spit on every single show Cartoon Network has made within the last 4 years, except Ben 10 and Alien Force...I understand now. I now realize why Cartoon Network is making so much shitty shows;

The current producers are high as shit.

Translations:

Hikasai no Jutsu: A Hyoton technique that allows the user to breath fire. Should they touch flesh or living tissue they'll burn it hotter than normal flames. Should they touch non living tissues they'll freeze them.

Nitoryu Ougi: Nitengou; Doudle Sword Style Secret Technique: Double Illusion Sword

Hakka Tourou: Eight Flowers of The Praying Mantis

Nanajuuni Poundou Hou: 72 Pound Cannon

Aisu Bimu: Ice Beam


	27. The Curse Seal Vs The Ice Demon

**_Echo of Spiraling Heart_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man, or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic made by me, Ten Commandments. Kenshin, Haou, and Ester are my original characters and will be doing the author's note.

Kenshin: Well we talked to those producers, and they don't seem to realize it.

Haou: Dammit. They didn't believe us. What now?

Yugito: There's nothing we can do; by this Saturday Yugioh 5D's will broadcast in America and destroy its reputation once more.

Kenshin: Good thing we have youtube and veoh. I love the subtitles done by Crossfirevirus and justdoinatest.

Haou: I know. Those guys are amazing. Who does the subtitles for Naruto Shippuden?

Yugito: Who cares? I don't watch them.

Kenshin and Haou: BUT YOU'RE IN IT!!

_**Chapter 27: Sasuke's Second Fiance and Curse Seal**_

_

* * *

_

The black haired man wanders around the rainbow world of nothingness, unable to tell what was going on, or why he was there. 'How did I get here? I remember...! Itachi!'

_The man then remembers everything that has happened to him before he ended up here: an explosion, a group called Akatsuki, an explosive swordsman called Itachi and a blurry rainbow vision were the last things he remembered._

_"Itachi! Hey, I can talk now." He now realizes that he can talk, but still is clueless to where he is._

_He then calls out, "Hello!? God! Tia! Any of you guys here?!" _

_"**Cause I'm gonna take what I deserve no matter what!!**" A voice speaks out, echoing throughout his mind. The man grabs his head in pain._

_"Ow! What is this!?" He falls to his knees in pain._

_"**I shall spread chaos throughout the universe once I take over her throne!!**" More voices go through his head._

_"What the hell is going on!?"_

_"**A low life devil, a snake with limbs, and Mega Ultra Chicken; the three bodyguards of Kami can never hope to destroy me.**" The voice soon shows itself to be more sinister, as a face appears in his mind. But to him, he could only see yellow slitted eyes._

_"**I shall accomplish my dreams no matter what you do! Even splitting my soul in half won't stop me, dear sister!!**" This was the last voice he heard, before he opens his eyes. Before him lies a gruesome sight._

_There lies Konoha; totally in ruin and set aflame. He could tell it was Konoha because the Hokage monument has been destroyed. 'What happened!? Shizune! Konan! Naruto!'_

_He couldn't see their bodies clearly, but there was a body with a white arm and a black arm hung over a wall drenched in blood, a face down black haired body with a medic ninja outfit on with swords sticking from her body, and a blue haired woman sitting on top of a pile of dead men, with blood streaming down her eyes, mouth, nose and ears._

_"Naze(Why)? NAZE!?" He screams, tears forming out from his eyes. 'Who could have down all this?!'_

_Then suddenly a large roar yells out behind him. Turning around Kenshin sees the culprit;_

_A giant brown and purple dragon is crushing its left foot over the stone head of the Godaime Hokage. The dragon has two heads, each with golden tinted dual horns coming from the back of their heads, black fur coming from their body and between the horns, and a third eye between their two red and yellow iris slitted ones._

_It has a long brown and purple tail sprouted out from its behind, twin towering sets of black wings to fly with, an extra red veiny eye on its chest, and both a black and purple colored and a rainbow colored aura resonating from both heads._

_"You!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Kenshin 'floats' over to the dragon at high speed, and somehow enters its body._

_Inside he grabs onto someone with a great resemblance to the dragon outside. He even has a third eye between his other two in the middle of his forehead. His hair was black and purple, as well as spiky. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DESTROY MY NAKAMA!! NAZE!!"_

_"**I didn't kill them...you did.**" He says to him. The man then blinks in shock to his answer, and gasps in utter terror upon seeing the truth; the man he was holding has turned into him._

_"No! It can't be!!" The man being held laughs maniacally, as a bright rainbow light blinds both their vision, even the reader's._

"AAAAAAH!!" Kenshin shouts, opening his eyes as he quickly rises up from the hospital bed he was in. Looking around and noticing he wasn't where he expected, he then says, "What the hell?"

"Oh my God!" A nurse and doctor say in unison. Both of them were looking at Kenshin, who was just as confused at they were.

"Wait, wasn't I on fire?" - Kenshin

"You-you can't be alive! You can't be better!! Your heart beat!" The doctor stutters, although the author was too lazy to put the stutters in.

"What's wrong with my heart beat?" Kenshin asks them, then notices his clothes are gone. "Where are my clothes?"

"You have no heart beat. It stopped beating just this morning."

* * *

Back In Konoha...

"**Hakka Tourou**!!" Sasuke slices eight streams of energy at the giant toad. It ends up leaving an eight petal flower looking mark on the monster's throat.

It just scratches the mark like an insignificant burn. "What the hell was that suppose to be?"

'It's as I thought; he's too strong. A direct attack from my Hakka Tourou and he doesn't enough notice.' Sasuke realizes, as the curse seal mark rises up his face.

The giant toad frog looks at him and says, "**What's wrong boy? Can't have you breaking down on me without a fight...**"

The frog then breathes in a great amount of wind, enough to enlarge its throat. It then belches, releasing tremors of ice towards Sasuke. The Uchiha jumps into the air, dodging the said attack, as the curse mark increases its spread.

'If it's like this, I'll use whatever to survive.' Sasuke says in his mind, as his body begins to change with the power of the Curse Seal.

**'What's this? His power level went up.**' The frog takes great notice in the boy's power increase. The Uchiha then disappears with blinding speed, evading the giant wallet's eyes.

Within seconds, multiple cuts begin to appear all around its body. Of course it hardly felt the pain due to its body fat absorbing a great deal of the blows. The frog then catches Sasuke in his sight, and stomps on the ground.

Ice spears emerge from the ground to pierce Sasuke, who jumps up into the air to dodge. The Uchiha lands a good distance away from the giant walking freezer, dispelling Nigentou. He then sheaths away his blue sword and charges forward with the red in one hand, and his free hand behind him.

Unknown to the toad though that same hand was sparking with black and white lightning. He charges at the monster in a beeline path, or more like a tunnel path. "**Ichigentou**!"

His single sword is enshrouded with his chakra once more, as he makes it for the frog. Of course it wasn't gonna fall for it. Enlarging its throat once more it would seem to be releasing more ice: this makes Sasuke prepare and get ready to counter.

"Like that'll work on me!" He says, continuing his strike.

But instead of releasing ice, it blows a tremendous wind at him, blowing the swordsman backwards. Sasuke slides and scrapes all over the icy ground. The frog makes a bellowing laugh. "Do you really think I would use a losing move twice in a row?"

"Kuso! Try again!" Sasuke musters all his speed and bolts for the monster, trying his technique once more.

Sasuke swings his sword once at the frog, which basically takes a single step backwards to dodge. But with him exposed he slams his hidden hand at its stomach. "**Chidori**!"

The strike only serves to push it up into the air, but doesn't do much to hurt it. The beast then stomps on the ground upon landing, creating a shockwave that blew away the Uchiha. Sliding until he crashes into a wall, Sasuke looks up from where he was, but doesn't see anything.

Even the sharp glowing teeth that belonged to the monster was gone. He could only see the dancing anglers. 'Okay, think. I'm up against a demon that uses icy weather to hide its presence...'

Sasuke then gets up on his feet. 'Wait! Maybe it doesn't need it to just hide from its prey; could it also be there to...'

It was a chance; but he would take it. Dispelling Ichigentou and sheathing his sword away, he performs numerous hand seals. He then takes a deep breath, and exhales while shouting, "**Karyuudan no Jutsu**!"

Firing a flaming dragon into the air, he tries to dispel the icy terrain and weather with heat, but it would seem that it wasn't enough; the dragon shriveled up in the cold within seconds. Sasuke soon was left choking, having breathed in too much cold air at once.

Soon the monster's voice sounds off. "**Nice try, shit head, but you'll never be able to blow away this climate with half assed jutsus like those.**"

"Shit. This isn't going well." Sasuke realizes, already feeling the effect of having to use the Curse Seal burning into him.

Within seconds the dancing women disappear, and a large set of teeth appeared before him, accompanied with blood red eyes appeared a good distance away from him. The frog monster then leaps after him, showing himself fully visible and ready to devour our favorite Uchiha, unless your an Itachi fan.

But just as it was about to gobble him up, a spherifical grid virtuallizes around the demon, creating a good image around itself and all within the middle of the field.

Within seconds, before Sasuke decided to duck for cover, the arena is caught in a massive explosion. All before them the icy weather blows away, allowing everyone to see it. In even less time than before, the crowd bares witness to the demon creature held within the girl and Sasuke in his Curse Seal level 2. The crowd begins to run around screaming, acting as if they've never seen a demon before.

Tsunade and Naruto gasp when they see Sasuke's state. 'But that's impossible; Orochimaru was killed by Madara, so the Curse Seal should have disappeared from him and Anko...'

Reid and Apollo were surprised to see the monster he was fighting. "Hey you were right Let. It was a toad."

"It looks like one of those Ankougama; by using their mind reading powers on their prey they can then use their anglers to take the form of something they care about, and then devour them when they least expect it." Let says, knowing about the creature's nature.

Apollo then adds, "This one must have absorbed the girl and uses her as a host. How horrible."

'If only Ero-sennin was here. He would be able to send it away.' Naruto thought, not at all hesitant to jump in and fight it himself.

"What the hell is that?" Genma mentions, noticing the weird frog.

"**What in the name of Ice Hell!?**" The frog curses, noticing how easily his weather cover was blown away.

"Well this works out well. Time to die." Electricity begins to spark all around Sasuke's hand.

"**Don't think this will save you human!!**" The frog shoots out ice spears from out its back into the air, which descend down to Sasuke. Drawing his red sword with the other hand, Sasuke initiates Ichigentou and destroys them before he could be damaged.

The Chidori then turns into a single edged lightning sword. Grabbing his blue sword he forces the Chidori around it. "**Koukon no Hane Ken(Twilight of the Winged Sword)**!"

The swords he had now have become similar to a normal Nigentou, except the sword now has smaller wings behind it. Jumping in the air Sasuke slashes his sword once at the frog, leaving a big scar and trinklets of blood from the strike. Releasing mores slashes he cuts deep into the creature's body.

"**Hakka Tourou**!!" He releases eight streams of energy to slash at the beast, but this time it actually goes through its body, appearing as a giant flower mark on the wall behind it.

The creature falls to the ground in pain, green blood pouring from its mouth and out its wounds. One of his eight slashes frees one of the angler girls. As she falls to the ground its skin begins to revert back to normal, showing Yuga in her human form.

Opening her eyes she looks up at Sasuke, now exiting his Curse Seal stage. "It still works, but how? If that guy-"

"Did you do this?" Yuga asks Sasuke, looking back at the frog then at him.

Sasuke holds his now power dispelled swords at her. "That thing was messing with our fight. This is between you and me."

She makes a heart melting smile for him, then bows down to his feet. "Thank you! Thank you so much!!"

"Huh?!" - Sasuke

"That monster has been controlling me my entire life! I'm so glad to have it gone! You have my eternal gratitude and loyalty." She tells him, tears forming in her eyes.

'Is this woman serious?!' Sasuke at the moment was now confused, even more so than when Sakura punched him...in America.

"So is that a forfeit?" Genma asks Yuga from where he was, to which Sasuke sweat drops to.

Yuga nods in agreement, as Genma sighes while looking at all the people who have run away. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

Those who did stay behind begin to clap and applaud his abilities. Konohamaru and Hanabi stare at Sasuke in amazement. Naruto frowns in depression, seeing his biggest fan has seen his rival in a better light.

Naruto then notices that the evil demon frog is getting onto his feet. As the bandages begin to remove from his arm he jumps down towards the monster.

"**Not like this!!**" It sends its cut off tentacle back at Yuga, who hides behind Sasuke in fright.

The tentacle is caught by Naruto's black claw, which now actually looks like an arm. Actually, an illusion of a larger version of the black arm grabs the tentacle, as he pulls it and slams it down onto the ground. Naruto then swings the frog monster around, then sends it slamming into the side of the wall.

The illusion of the black arm disappears, as Naruto then reverts his black claw. "So this is what she meant by hand of destruction..."

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Sasuke asks his friend. Naruto just shrugs.

"Instinct; I couldn't wait any longer and decided to flaunt my stuff." He says, rubbing his claw hand.

"You douche, I had this fight in the bag." Sasuke says pissed, pointing his left sword to Naruto's face.

"Put it down teme. No point in you losing again." Naruto then grabs it with his black hand, holding it out of his face.

"You piss off, asshole!" Yuga yells at Naruto, defending the man she promised herself to after just fighting against him.

"That was just a spar; had we been serious I could kill you!" Sasuke yells at him, increasing his grip.

Naruto tightens his own on the sword. "Well then that doesn't give me much incentive to fight you fairly, now does it?"

"Send the ANBU to reprihend that demon." Tsunade says to a ninja behind him.

Elsewhere in the stands, a group of men in black uniforms covered up so no one would see them looks at the two friends below. "You did that didn't you?"

One of them makes no response, leaving the one who asked him that to be in confusion. That second man says, "Don't assume what you can't prove."

"Yarou-"

"Don't cause a scene. We need to let them think we haven't even reached Konoha yet and were killed by those spears of adamant." - Fourth

"Where did those things come from?" - Third

"I believe that pale woman did it." - Second

"Hey, where's the master?" - Fourth

"He was pushed in that portal. He could be anywhere in time. Let's just wait for him to appear." - Second

"Begin the next round, while I get some aspirin." The Hokage says to Genma, who nods in agreement.

"Okay, sorry for that inconvenience everyone. The next fight shall commence after a ten minute break with Sarutobi Konohamaru and Hyuga Hanabi."

* * *

Kenshin: That was the worse chapter ever. How come Sasuke didn't use that electric attack before?

Haou: Dumbass, don't you know anything about nature? An electric attack like that would require him to have the atmosphere around him hot and cold, enough to en cloak his Chidori around the sword like it was a cloud.

Yugito: We would never have a problem like this...in America.

Haou: Oh god! You're using Abridged references. Now we're gonna need to add something else to the disclaimer.

Yugito: No we don't; this story has nothing to do with it. Besides, Americans are cool and stupid. You would never realize how much watching American movies are...in America!

Haou: Goddamn it shut the fuck up! It's bad enough GX is around! Next there's gonna be a future where people play a children's card game on motorcycles.

Kenshin: Not only is that the dumbest thing I've ever heard, but that does happen. Remember 5D's?

Haou: WHAT?!

* * *


	28. The Brief Interlude And After

_**Echo of Spiraling Heart**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man Devil May Cry, or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic made by me, Ten Commandments.

Ten Commandments: Attention readers! My hair invites you to enjoy this story more!! But seriously, in tonight's episode of Echo, there will be no author's note due to insufficient fundings/reviews. The reviews you viewers give us are what funds an author's stories.

_**Chapter 28: The Brief Interlude And The Next Two Fights**_

* * *

"So that irreplaceable battery pack has run out." The Mizukage states, talking low about Yuga.

"What? Now you despise her?" Tsunade yells at the wicked Mizukage.

"Of course not. It was her own fault for being taken over, and now she wants to be an Uchiha's slut. Do you really think I would care about her now?" He asks her.

"Maruzo, you're a fool..." - Gaara

"NANI!!" - Mizukage

The frog monster begins to move around, and begins to look around. "We'll destroy you all! This isn't over!!"

"This annoying piece of shit is pissing me off." Reid says, stepping onto the railing. Apollo flies overtop the railing and down towards the creature.

"**Hi no Ougon(Golden Fire)**!" Apollo breathes fire at the frog, completely incinerating the creature. Since the demon was made of ice it was no match for the god's flames.

The ice frog though somehow survives the attack, but seems to have lost all his ice spears on top of its head and its anglers. "Damn you bitch! I'll make you my newest target!!"

Chunin guards get before the frog demon, as Kakashi and Jiraiya pull Naruto, Yuga and Sasuke from the scene. Apollo holds her right hand up, having it turn into a giant axe. Without even noticing the weight increase she leaps into the air then slams the weapon down, slicing the monster in half.

It instantly freezes up, then scatters into ice particles. Apollo lands on the ground, reverting her hand back to normal. "Yeah! Who's the chicken now!?"

"She does know that was just for fan service right?" Reid says in a low voice, sighing at her hot headedness.

'This is the power of the gods? It truly does surpass our own.' Tsunade notices, looking down at the golden chicken woman.

--

(Haou: Why does Ten Commandments continue to call her a chicken? She doesn't even look like one!)

(Kenshin: Yes she does. She's Mega Ultra Chicken.)

(Haou: Yes, kowaii no niji, we get the joke. It went old in the last episode.)

-- Some Time Later, Maybe 5 Minutes

"So, what can I do for you master?" Yuga asks her master Sasuke.

"Uh..." The Uchiha has no clue what to do with her. The two of them were alone outside of the stadium while the battlefield gets cleaned up.

"You can start by proving your loyalty to him." Naruto whispers to them from a tree above.

"Naruto, shut up!" - Sasuke

A glint appears in her eyes. "That's right! I'll prove it by giving my innocence to you!"

"What!?" Sasuke pales; he doesn't want to have sex yet, especially not in some forest. He wouldn't have taken her serious though if she hadn't started sliding down her yukata.

"Now wait hold up! I'm not really into losing my virginity until I'm married." He says, trying to get her to stop. In the forest, Naruto snickers behind a tree.

Within mere seconds though the tree behind him gets frozen, and icicles begin to try and impale his scrotum. Running away and into the open, Yuga, while still holding onto Sasuke, threatens, "Get out of here, or you'll never produce an heir."

"Y-yes sir!" Naruto shouts, then runs past them. Yuga gets mad again though for the 'sir' comment. But she instantly returns to being aroused to place her hands into his clothes.

"Sasuke-sama, I want you now..." She whispers to him, but Sasuke pushes her back.

"Sorry, but let's wait until we're married." Sasuke says with a frown, then says with a smirk, "Then I'll make love to you until you-(the current dialogue has been deleted so not to offend the audience, though that wouldn't make sense because there's a citrus scene in a few seconds.)"

"Okay master..." Yuga says to him, but slides down to his pants. "But I want to at least give you something to make you want to marry me sooner."

"What?" Sasuke then feels a whole lot of pressure within his lower abdomen, as Yuga wraps her hands around his penis within his hakama. Pulling his pants down she then gets a good look at it, and licks its shaft. "Oh god, this feels good!"

"I'll make it better master." She removes the shirt part of her yukata off, letting it drag down on the side. Her breasts are now completely exposed to her master.

She soon puts Sasuke into a sexually enduced gaze when she places her boobs around his cock. While sucking on the tip she continues going up and down while bobbing her head in the same manner to make him cum faster.

"Naruto has it great!" He mutters to himself, realizing how lucky Naruto is with at least 7 women who can do this to him. His penis soon reaches the boiling point, seeing as he has no experience in holding it in. 'I'm about to cum!'

"Cum for me master." Yuga purrs, as Sasuke finally climaxes and he yells out in response to it. Cum comes flying out his dick onto her face and down her boobs. After the second eruption she places her mouth around the penis tip, allowing the rest that he would shoot out go down her throat.

After he cums for the fifth time in her mouth she swallows the massive load of cum that was in her mouth. With the cum not flowing from his penis anymore she licks up the cum all over their bodies, including on her breasts and her face.

"Did you like your present master?" She asks him, rubbing the stem part of his penis with her left thumb while gripping it lightly.

Sasuke moans in pleasure from her action. "This is a great gift; Maybe we'll have sex after the Exams, then I can show you to Hana."

"Who is she master, another one of your slaves?" Yuga asks him, still rubbing his penis then licking it.

"Ooh. Actually, she's suppose to be my fiance. As a clan member I have to marry more than one girl in order to restore the Uchiha clan after I kill my brother." He explains to her, leaving Yuga to frown.

"Oh, so I have to share your love after all." She sighs in depression, not wanting to have to give anyone else a chance to love Sasuke.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I'll have a little extra at the end of each day for you..." He says to her, then presses his lips onto hers. It was something they should have done later, for Jiraiya was watching them from above the stadium.

"This is so hot! It'll be the toast of my newest manga!" He cheers. He really shouldn't have though, for Jiraiya was heard by Yuga and Sasuke.

The hot blue haired woman shot an icicle at him, tearing through his notebook like a gun shot. He cries in shame as he now has to redo his research.

--

"Oh Naruto-sama! Fuck me harder!!" Hinata screams, panting through screams and yelps while being bounced up and down beside a tree.

Her fiance Naruto has her left leg in his right hand lifted up so he could enter hard into her. Hinata's purple pants were dropped down along with her panties and her husband was pounding his hard cock inside of her continuously, putting great emphasis on the words harder, deeper and faster.

Anko was beside them licking onto Hinata's clit while his penis rams in and out across her tongue as well. Having an oral sex fetish Anko couldn't find anything else that could turn her on even more. 'I love having Naruto's dick touching my tongue.'

"Hinata, am I hurting you?" Naruto asks her, as he stops from pumping. Hinata has a look of pure satisfaction from the sex, but was pissed to have to stop so suddenly.

Honestly she says, "You're going rough, hard, and painful enough to be considered light rape; just the way I asked you in the beginning my dear lover."

"Oh right." And so still freaked with Hinata's masochism Naruto pounds inside of her with ferocity, leaving Hinata to moan once more and Anko to like up and down the shaft and clit as it moves.

"Fuck me harder! I'm about to cum!!" Hinata moans, lifting her other leg onto his waist and wrapping her arms around Naruto's body.

Anko fingers herself while Hinata's tongue constricts around his penis. 'This is making me so horny! As expected from Naruto-kun!'

Within seconds both Naruto and Hinata cum in/on the other, with Naruto shooting his sperm seven times now inside of Hinata and the Hyuga lubricating and soaking Naruto's penis and Anko's tongue. The snake mistress swallows the liquid and licks up whatever was left on his penis.

Hinata falls limp onto Naruto's body, as he pulls himself out of her. Naruto then takes two fingers, from his right hand of course, and widens her vagina so his cum can fall out of her. It leaks down onto Anko's face, who or course licks it up as it falls on her face. But instead of waiting for the rest she slurps it out of her vagina directly.

"Did you girls enjoy that?" The two girls nod at once, then Hinata leans herself off of him.

"Naruto, when you've become Chunin, I'll congratulate you all together with the others." Anko says seductively, licking his cheek the exact same way she did back when he was 12. Naruto shudders like back then, but this time it had a hint of lust. "Not with my pussy though. I love having oral sex with you only..."

"You sound like a whore when you say that." Bad move; Anko knees Naruto in the groan, causing him to fall to the ground in extreme pain. Hinata backs away in fear, pulling her pants up with her panties. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't really call you one, I was just saying-"

"Naruto, I love you, but please do not call me a whore, a slut, a tramp, or anything relating to those things." Anko soon has tears in her eyes, but her tough exterior makes her wipe them away. "Please, just don't refer to me as one of them again, it hurts especially coming from you..."

Naruto looks up at her, and sighs. "Sorry. I'll never call you, compare you to, or say any set of words with your name and those words in it."

"Thank you." Anko says, then holds her hand out to him. As soon as he stands up, she kisses Naruto on the lips, as they both make out while Naruto pulls his pants up.

"Oi Naruto! Are you there?" Genma asks Naruto, looking for him. Passing through the stadium entrance Genma spots Naruto kissing Anko and Naruto.

"Whoa! Now that's some fan service!" Genma states, causing Naruto and Anko to stop kissing.

"Sorry. Is the next match ready?" Naruto asks, wiping his mouth free of Anko slobber.

"Sure, but give us more fan service will ya?" - Genma

"Nope!" - Naruto

--

Naruto, Sasuke and Yuga are now within the stands where the other finalists are. All except for Hanabi and Konohamaru are there. Yuga of course has her arms around Sasuke, pouting while staring at Naruto.

"Why is your girlfriend staring at me?" Naruto asks her while frowning.

"How close is the friendship between you and Sasuke-sama, Futa-usagi." Yuga says to him. Naruto tenses in rage upon hearing those words.

"Futa? As in futanari? Did your girlfriend just call me a fuc-"

"Calm down, Futa Usagi. It sounds allot better than calling you a baka usagi." Sasuke replies, winning against Naruto with a sit burn.

Naruto then smiles. "I dislike being called anything but a guy, especially when I'm being called a lady boy rabbit, Bonkotsu."

"DARE GA BONKOTSU, FUTA USAGI?!"

"And now we begin the next match, with Hyuga Hanabi vs. Sarutobi Konohamaru. Begin!" Genma announces, allowing the two to begin their battle.

'I don't want to fight my beloved Konoha-kun, but I want to become a Chunin just like Nee-sama. It's a good thing I prepared that letter...' Hanabi's thoughts were completely focused on making sure both Konohamaru and herself didn't have to get hurt.

'Naruto would love to see me now, a great ninja ready to become a great ninja just like Oji-chan!' Konohamaru's thoughts were innocently based on his promise to Naruto in becoming a great rival to him. He has no idea of Hanabi's attraction to him.

"Here I come!" Konohamaru yells, drawing a kunai out from his pouch. He then comes running after Hanabi, who pulls out a letter and holds it before him.

Konohamaru stops in his tracks. "What the? What's this?" The genin takes the letter and opens it, then reads it in his mind. The words listed on it made his eyes pop out in puzzlement and shock.

After they return to normal, he looks at her. "Are you serious?"

After seeing Hanabi nod, Konohamaru starts blushing now. The crowd watches in suspense, wondering what could happen next. Konohamaru and Hanabi then walk over to Genma beside Hanabi.

In plain English he says, "I quit."

The crowd, including Genma and the other Genin, fall down hard to the ground in response to his words. Tsunade, the first to rise up, shouts, "What?!"

"I would like to give this fight to Hanabi." He says to Genma, who gets back up on his feet once more.

"What did that letter say?" - Genma

"I don't think that's really important; I said I want to forfeit, so I do. Are you disrespecting the future Nanadaime Hokage?!" Konohamaru shouts back almost confidently. Naruto, Sasuke and Yuga rise back up, with the blond hair ninja smacking his forehead with his right hand.

"I think I know what it said; he whispered it to himself while reading it." Naruto says, gathering Sasuke's attention.

"What did it say?" - Sasuke

"'If you promise to give up I will rock your world for the rest of our lives.' Guess he must have thought it was a threat or something." Naruto says, to which both Yuga and Sasuke snicker at silently. 'Are all Hyuga women extremely horny?'

"Well..." Genma just shrugs. It was his choice whether or not. "Winner; Hyuga Hanabi."

The crowd didn't know whether to applaud, laugh, or boo them off the 'stage'. Tsunade was pissed by how much of a waste of time it was. Apollo was laughing and Let is groaning.

"Okay," Genma says, as Konohamaru and Hanabi leave the stage hand in hand. "And now the next two fighters will be Namikaze Naruto and...Tsukiakari Kazaana."

Said guy, a 5.6 foot guy with maroon hair and brown eyes steps forward. Jumping over the railing he lands painlessly on the ground. His brown pants, blood red haori, and black headband with the rock symbol could allow one to confirm that he's from Iwagakure.

"I won't wait any longer. Come down here boy." He says harshly to Naruto.

'He seems to hate me for some reason.' Naruto thinks while jumping down from up in the stands. Of course when he does his feet feel incredible pain from the impact. That's what happens when you jump from a high level without good shock absorbers.

'Oh good; Naruto's turn is coming up!' Apollo cheers in her mind.

'This should be good; I get to watch Kenshin's student in action.' These are Reid's thoughts, also known as Let by Apollo, Kami and Kenshin.

"Great. Now is time for Naruto to show us what his training has given him." Tsunade mutters to herself.

The other Kages watch with interest at this next fight, hoping it doesn't end as disappointingly at the last. Genma starts the match by yelling, "Begin!"

"I'll take you out fast and without haste; **Doton: Doryu Shuchou no Jutsu(Earth Style: Earth Dragon Head Technique)**!" Kazaana does some hand seals, then spits out a giant wad of dirt in the shape of a dragon head at Naruto.

Naruto holds his right hand towards it, releasing white electric like energy at it. But instead of destroying it, the attack is stopped in its tracks. "Good; Salvation works just fine."

"Salvation? You some sort of saint too?" Kazaana asks him. Naruto smiles while glaring at him.

Naruto then motions his hand at Kazaana, reflecting the head at him. The Iwa ninja jumps out of the way, and punches his left fist into the ground. As the Shuchou hits the walls, earth spikes shoot out from the ground at Naruto. Naruto jumps on one of the spikes to get from being punctured, and forms a sphere of energy within his right hand.

Dark energy gathers around his black claw, until it takes the form of a giant black demon fist. Naruto throws the sphere of light at Kazaana, who jumps back from the attack; bad move.

The minute he lost his chance to jump away due to being in mid air, Naruto jabs his black arm at him. It grabs onto Kazaana, getting a tight grip on him. Naruto then pounds the Iwa into the ground, three times, before making a final slam which broke the ground apart.

'This training Obasan gave me really did the trick. This hand really does bring destruction.' Naruto cheers within his mind, as his left hand reverts to normal.

There was great silence in the crowd, with most everyone shocked by the 'demon child's' power. Of course they would give him a chance before they would run out screaming since he took care of the frog monster.

Let for one smirks. "That was cool. It's something Kenshin would do."

"Honki!? Kenshin's that cool!?" Apollo asks Let, with stars in her eyes.

Let sweat drops at this action, even mentioning, "There are stars in your eyes..."

The Iwa ninja's body begins to move about, until it turns into mud. Naruto gets puzzled by this clever trick, wondering when did he pull it off.

"Take this, Namikaze!!" Kazaana yells from behind, part of his body fused with the earth. He pounds Naruto's face once, sending him flying into the wall.

Outside of the village, giant snakes begin to slither towards the village, accompanied by high level ninjas from Oto and Iwa. What this could mean leads to one true fact; the author must be redoing the same plot twist in the middle of the canon.

* * *

Ten Commandments: Did you enjoy that? Good. Until next time, check out some of my other active stories; I Am Your Slave, Luffy's Siblings, A Love Forged and even some stories done by other good authors like KingKakashi and Chrisdz, even Noah Gabriel.


	29. Twilight vs Diamond vs Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man Devil May Cry, or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic made by me, Ten Commandments.

Ten Commandments: Attention readers! My hair was being assaulted once! But anyway, it's time for Echo. Have a nice read.

Also, check out my profile for a poll on what story to do after this one; I'm really hoping for the One Piece one.

_**Chapter 29: Twilight vs. Diamond vs. Shadow**_

* * *

Naruto rises up from the ground after being attacked, and looks up at Kazaana. "You seem to hate me for some reason."

"Of course I do; I've been tortured and trained for this day; the day I shall rid the earth of the Namikaze bloodline." Kazaana places his hands onto the ground, as spears of rock shoot out from the ground after Naruto.

"Don't bother trying to escape! **Seki Koumorii no Jutsu**!(Stone Bats Jutsu)" Suddenly large bricklike objects lift up into the air, then turn into bats. Each stone bat gains tiny eyes and sharp toothed mouths, and fly at high speed towards Naruto.

Still in the air Naruto had no way of dodging them, but swipes at them with his left hand in an attempt to get rid of them. He only succeeds in pushing them back, but is unable to destroy them.

In fact, after he lands, the bats return to biting him. There are so many of them he was practically swatting at gnats. They were all biting into him as well; each bite they made drew blood from the wounds.

Naruto cries out with each bite they made, until finally he had enough. With anger flaring in his eyes, dark energy gathers in his black claw. With a single swipe he finally rids him of those pesky monsters.

Looking at Kazaana Naruto launches himself towards him, preparing his right hand for a punch. "Kono!"

"Please..." Kazaana holds his hand forward, as the ground rises up before him. This forces Naruto to punch the wall instead of his opponent.

"Not gonna stop me." He places his palm on the wall, as energy courses through it. The wall then breaks apart, leaving a giant, circular shield with spikes on its side in Naruto's hand. Naruto then backs up and throws it at him like a Frisbee.

Kazaana simply ducks under the shield, but gets caught off guard by Naruto rushing in through the shield's shadow. The rock shield pierces into the walls, but nobody cares about that now.

"Hey asshole, here's pay back for those stupid ass bats!!" Naruto then proceeds to beating the shit out of Kazaana, with one hand. His right fist continues pounding onto his body, leaving bruises and marks in his wake. Naruto finally lets up on the beating, and stops. Kazaana falls to his knees in pain.

Naruto gathers darkness into his claw once more. "Now, tell me this; why the hell do you want to kill me so badly?"

"I hate you more than anything...it's because of your father that mine is in such torment...and why I had to become a damn ninja...Unforgivable!!"

"Your father?" Naruto says to himself, thinking about the situation for a minute. "Wait, you don't mean-"

"That's right Namikaze." Kazaana interrupts, flicking his fingers. Shining star-like pebbles shoot after Naruto.

The twilight ninja blocks with his black hand. 'Are these diamonds?'

--

'So it begins...the invasion. Let's begin the action...' One of the men in black rises up to his feet, and walks down towards where the Kages sat. Of course he wouldn't be able to reach it without flying, but he doesn't need to.

'What's the master doing?' Faceless black cloaked man

'Now to gain their attention...' The man in black standing up looks up at Apollo and Reid, and releases a tiny bit of pressure through his energy.

--

"Do you think Naruto will be okay? I would hate to have to repress that thing in him again." Apollo says, looking down at the fight going on below. Turning to Reid she asks," Let, should I help him?"

"I don't like to be called that; either use my full name or Reid or nothing at all." The dragon god says, then feels the pressure released. Apollo feels it too.

'This dark force...' - Let

'It can't be! He's here!' - Apollo

The both of them turn to their rights and saw the man in black. Suddenly that guy disappears in a flash of dark fumes, leaving the two gods to believe what he was.

"He's here...which means the others are as well!" Reid says, then speeds towards the exit.

"Guess he remembered that Reid's portal can send people only through time." Apollo follows close behind Reid, disappearing from Tsunade's sights.

The Hokage soon notices this. "Huh? Where did they go?"

Gaara takes witness to her wanting to know where they are. 'Those two have left...'

The Tsuchikage makes a dark smile from under his hood, and moves towards Tsunade. "Oi, Hokage-dono..."

"Tsuchikage..." Tsunade looks at him, then gasps after seeing his slitted yellow eyes. "No way! You're..."

--

"Madara!!" Reid yells, with him and Apollo standing side by side. The third member of the Santoushin stands before them, facing away from them into the forest.

"Saa," Madara turns around to face them, and pulls out an item from his cloak. Revealed to the two gods and their horror filled eyes is a pyramid shaped necklace with a hollow inside and translucent walls. "Every thing's going according to plan..."

"Oh no! That's the..." Apollo freezes upon realization of what Madara holds in his hands.

With a dark look on his face, Let answers, "The **Kinjitou no Tentei Shuukan**!(Pyramid of Divine Imprisonment) Where did you find that artifact?!"

"..." Madara only chuckles with great joy instead of answering them. He then holds it before them, releasing a blinding light from within it. Apollo and Reid were both caught in its shimmering illumination, and dragged away inside the pyramid.

The loyal Santoushin have been imprisoned inside the ancient artifact, leaving no hope of escape. Madara walks up to a tree, and sits by it, as millions of ninjas run past him towards the stadium. Why they didn't attack him might have some reason to do with his fearful look. 'This just got even more entertaining; let's see these Konoha shinobi fend off such measly humans...'

--

Naruto rushes in after Kazaana through the diamond spears thrown at him, but stops mid way when he sees a large group of ninjas jumping over them towards the people in the crowds.

Turning his attention towards Tsunade he sees her behind dragged away by the Tsuchikage down into the arena where he is. "Baa-chan!"

Naruto runs towards her, but gets stopped by a hail of diamonds that rain down on him. He generates a shield of light with his right hand and blocks them. But unfortunately they pierce through his shield easily and slice across his skin like a paper cut.

"You're not getting away Namikaze, nor your Hokage." Kazaana says as Tsunade gets thrown down onto the ground beside Naruto.

The Tsuchikage lands beside Kazaana, performing multiple complicated hand seals. "**Yugo Kaishou no Jutsu**!(Fusion Cancellation Technique)"

Soon the Shadow of the Earth splits into two images; one of them a stone, the other a snake. Each object reforms into a human body, until they resemble two very familiar people.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade growls that evil name through closed teeth as Naruto clenches his fist into one.

"That's right; me and Orochimaru have been working together to destroy Konoha for an entire year. It all worked perfectly..." The Tsuchikage says, removing his hood to reveal himself to be at least an older version of Kazaana. He has a sort of devil beard goatee thing though.

"But I was told you were killed by Akatsuki days ago!" Tsunade states, remembering that bit of imformation.

"Just a scapegoat I prepared to lower your guard." Orochimaru replies, revealing his ingenious plan. "If you had heard that Akatsuki had killed me, then you would have believed that they were the only threat to Konoha. Now, with them crippling your forces already you'll never stand a chance against me..."

"Oi, okama! If you're here then that must mean Kabuto is here! Is he in on this whole thing?" Naruto yells at Orochimaru, referring to how allot of people call him a fag.

"That's hard to say..." Orochimaru then snickers. "After what happened to him we won't be seeing him ever..."

Naruto gasps in realization to what those words mean. "You mean..."

"You didn't!!" - Tsunade

"That's right; He was the scapegoat." Orochimaru smiles while he said those words, no amount of flinching or showing care for Kabuto at all; what a dick!

"You dick!" Naruto prepares to run at the Sannin out of rage, but is stopped by Tsunade who grabs onto his collar.

"Naruto, you have to get out of here. They're not just here to kill me; they want you and Sasuke as well." The female Hokage then throws him back up into the stands, just as Kazaana prepares his jutsu.

"**Kongou Shinjitou no Jutsu**!(Diamond Pyramid)" A diamond element pyramid appears around the two Kages, Orochimaru and himself. Naruto is sent back into the stands before the pyramid could trap him inside.

Rising up from the stands Naruto yells out to Tsunade, "Baa-chan!"

"Don't worry about me! Go find Reid and Apollo!!" She replies back, just as the Tsuchikage ran towards her. Facing her opponent quickly she grabs the lunging hand and stops the kunai from reaching her. Naruto, forced with no alternative since he can't get it to help her, leaves the stands for the forest.

"Kazaana, go after him." The Tsuchikage orders his son.

"Yes, Tou-sama." The genin class ninja disappears into the earth, as a tremor drives after the direction Naruto went into.

Elsewhere in the stands a purple haired woman runs towards the pyramid, then leaps towards it. She performs a great deal of hand seals before passing through it.

Orochimaru follows this up by drawing Kusanagi from his mouth. He swings his weapon down at her. Blood sprays on the ground while accompanied by a girly scream.

--

"Dammit, why do I feel tired?" Madara says while walking throughout the forest. 'The Kinjitou doesn't take that much energy...that could only mean the spell is weakening...'

The dark god lies beside a tree, and begins to bite down on his teeth in frustration. He then closes his eyes as he passes on to dreamland.

"I've got time now that those two are out of the way. Those other fools can handle themselves as well..."

--

"REID!! APOLLO!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Naruto screams at the top of his lungs while running throughout the forest. All around him Konoha ninjas were engaged in battle against Iwa and Oto, and it wasn't exactly a winning battle for our dear side.

Naruto runs past a Konoha ninja getting cut down by an Oto, cringing at the sight of his death. 'I should help him...but I promised Baa-chan!'

Deeper Naruto went into the forest for the search of the two Santoushin. Blood, bodies, and steel litter the fields as he passes by, and even has to cut down a snake in his way.

"Where are they?!" Naruto becomes frantic in his search.

"Oi, kuzo," A deep voice calls out to him. Naruto turns around and sees a man sleeping on a tree. "What's the hurry?"

--

"These ninjas jump came out of nowhere. Will Naruto-kun be okay?" Hinata says while slamming her palm into an oto's chest. The Hyuga is fighting back to back with Anko and Tenten, who somehow joined them after Naruto's fight began.

"Don't worry about him...if he dies I'll drag him out of Heaven and kill him myself." Anko says with a grin, while blocking kunai slashes at her with her own.

Tenten grimaces at the morbid picture, just as she slices through a team of ninjas around her. Her thoughts then go back to worry for her beloved husband. 'Naruto, please safe...'

-- Back With Naruto

"I'm looking for two friends of mine: one of them is a guy wearing a toga on and the other is a woman that has a dark red kimono on! Have you seen them?!" Naruto asks him, not realizing at all who this person really is.

"...A toga? That's really weird for someone to wear, especially since this is a ninja continent." The man states, having a bit of an idea of who this boy is to him.

"Well yeah, but he is wearing it! Guess you haven't seen him..." Naruto says in depression, but then realizes something important. "Wait, why are you here?! There's a war going on right at the moment with Konoha against Oto and Iwa."

"I know...if I run into an opponent, then I'll fight back, even if I'm a civilian..." The man tells Naruto. The Namikaze forces a grin on his face.

"I'd say that too in your position...anyway thanks. Watch out for enemy ninjas!" Naruto then runs off.

"Sure...I hope you find Reid and Apollo..." He encourages, smirking under his mask.

Before Naruto could move even less than an inch, he stops. An ominous wind blows between them, the forces of nature convulsing within the skies in the form of a vicious black cloud. The Twilight Namikaze turns his attention back on the lazy man, who glares at him through the mask.

With a serious gaze, and his claw ready for battle, Naruto plainly asks the person two simple sentences,

"How do you know their names? I never gave them out..."

The man looks up at the boy, then rips his mask off with a quick motion from his right hand. Naruto pales upon his face's appearance, and grits his teeth in anger as he narrows his eyes at him. "Those eyes...they're black, just like Sasuke's..."

Madara smirks while looking up at him, but does not move from his spot a single inch. "Of course kuzo. These eyes are something you only see in those with this body's devil-god blood through their veins."

"What?! You mean-" Naruto then realizes what this person was.

"Ore-sama no Mashin Ankoku Madara, Uchiha Madara matawa." Naruto stares at the person with great fear; this person was the sole leader of Akatsuki, the man who defeated his uncle Pein single handled and caused a great panic in Apollo's home of heaven.

But those thoughts brought out another realization. "Wait, if you're here, then-"

"Itachi and the others are here as well. I suspect though that they might find reason to side with Konoha through that weak descendant of mine." Madara says, making a loud yawn.

"Never mind that! I'll deal with Akatsuki and you later! I have to find Reid and Kyubi, I mean Apollo!!" Naruto then runs off to seek out his two divine nakama.

Madara holds the clear shinjitou up with his right hand. "Oh? You mean these two?"

Naruto turns back around, and gasps while widening his eyes at the sight he saw; both members of the Santoushin were stuck inside of that glass like pyramid around Madara's neck. The two of them were pounding on the glass, trying their best to escape.

"You let them go you asshole!!" He yells at him. Madara does nothing but keeps it where it is, and closes his eyes to fall asleep.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll beat the shit out of you!" Naruto challenges, rearing his claw for battle.

Madara opens one eye and looks at Naruto. "Beat the shit out of me?"

--

"KYAAAAHHH!!" Orochimaru falls to the ground on his knees in pain, blood leaking out from his abdomen. Tsunade was on the ground unharmed and sitting.

Between the two of them was Ester. She is wearing a pair of white jeans with a white strap around her chest to cover them. She also has a diamond encrested bracelet around her left wrist and sandals on. In her hands is a lengthened diamond spear covered in blood.

"You? What did you do?" Tsunade was surprised by her sudden appearance, but not as much as she was when she stopped the Sannin with some technique.

The Tsuchikage grimaces with anger. "It's you; Kongo no Majo Ester. You're one of Iwa's greatest ninjas from 4 years past, and defected after a meeting with some red headed civilian."

Ester then swings her hands to both sides, as a giant wall of diamonds came before them. The Tsuchikage places his hand onto the wall, but is unable to dispell it. Even his great elemental control over earth techniques couldn't hold up against this woman's abilities.

"Are you okay, Hokage-sama?" Ester asks Tsunade. The Hokage blinks several times before returning to earth.

"What was that?" - Tsunade

"I'm a diamond expert, with more control over jewelry type jutsus than anyone in the elemental continents. It's from having a chakra attribute of Earth and Lightning." Ester says to her, giving Tsunade an idea of Ester's abilities.

"Thank you anyway. We have to take out these two ninjas. I could use your assistance." Tsunade says, as the diamond wall disappears.

The Tsuchikage and Orochimaru rush after the two women.

--

"That's right; I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto claims, stepping back from Madara in preparation for battle.

"It won't matter what you do; you'll never be able to defeat me. And even if you did you would never be able to break this ancient artifact with your current abilities." Madara says, after yawning lazily. 'Was this guy that lazy back then?'

"Yeah right; I'm kicking your ass and breaking that crapping triangle now!" Naruto roars with confidence.

The calm Santoushin replies with, "Don't bother. Infact, by just looking at you you can't even touch me."

"Oh really?" Naruto was getting sick of his cocky attitude. Once Madara closes his eye Naruto gets ready for action.

Dark matter collects around his black arm, and grows ever larger like before. "Time to beat the shit out of you!!"

Naruto throws a punch with his giant devil fist at Madara, confident that his last words were nothing more than a filthy pile of shit.

His assumptions were confirmed against him when his fist was stopped by a giant black hand equal in size to his own. Gasping in shock, Naruto wonders where it came from, then sees it sticking up from the ground from where Madara's shadow lays.

The shadow arm then pushes back Naruto's hand, which reverts back to normal, or as normal as it is. Landing, Naruto takes witness to the hand gripping onto the ground before it. The arm is then accompanied by another arm, just as a shadowy figure of Madara's true form rises up from the shadow attached to the arms.

"Before you can do that you'll have to face him; ore-sama no Kage Bunshin, Kyoshinhei Obelisk!" Madara says with a toothy grin. Naruto looks up at the shadow.

"Kage Bunshin?" Naruto notices the similarities between this name and the name of his signature technique. "Are you ripping off of my manga now?"

"All members of the Santoushin can create a doppleganger of their own element. As the Devil God of Darkness, my doppelganger is made of shadow and darkness." Madara informs this to Naruto, as his giant shadow soldier slams its right fist down at Naruto.

Naruto jumps out of the way by a mere few inches, and continues to do so as the kage bunshin slams its clawed hand down at him continuously. While they fight Madara says, "You're terribly weak; your skills and abilities make you only at the level of a lowly jonin, the same style my descendant Uchiha Sasuke would be at the moment had he train as hard as the two of us predicted."

"The two of us?" Naruto asks him.

"Yes; Me and Itachi." At the mention of his name, Naruto becomes ever more enraged. Just the mention of Itachi makes Naruto remember why Sasuke was such an asshole to him earlier in their lives.

With his right hand, Naruto gathers light energy around it and releases a blast of energy into the form of a beam from his middle and index fingers. It misses the shadow doppelganger.

"Get the hell out of my way!!" Naruto then swings his beam at the kage bunshin, knocking it out of his way.

With nothing blocking him and Madara Naruto gathers dark energy around his left hand, which transforms it once more. He then releases multiple spikes at Madara, doesn't seem worried at all.

"**Burakku Batsu**!(Black Bats)" The kage bunshin splits itself up into multiple black gooey orbs. These orbs take the form of ball shaped bats. They fly up and block the claw spears that went after Madara.

"Shit! More bats!!" Naruto lands on his feet once more, as his claw hand retracts back to normal. The powerful god sicks his bats at Naruto, who waste no time in chewing on his flesh.

Crying out 'itai' with each bite they made on him Naruto rapidly tries to punch, rip, and slice the shadow bats off of him.

"Get off me!!" With each one he knocks off though more latch onto him with vicious bites.

Madara sits by and laughs at the poor boy's predicament. "I assure you they don't suck blood, but if you don't hurry they'll force you to bleed to death."

Now Naruto was mad; this is the second time today that something has tried to bite him so much.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" Gathering light energy into his right hand he releases a blast of light that incincerates the bats. Their remains fall to the ground, then reform back into the Kage Bunshin.

Madara makes a small warped laugh, then says to Naruto with a taunting expression, "What's wrong, Kuzo? I thought you were gonna 'beat the shit out of me'. What's taking so long?"

Naruto breaths harshly after such a breath taking experience, small streams of blood on his face and the rest of his body. Pissed off beyond belief, Naruto takes off his headband. "You damn bastard; I'll get you for this!!"

Naruto jumps back a good distance, then moves farther in front of Madara. He holds his right hand behind his body, secretly collecting light in his palm into the form of a Rasengan. Dark energy gathers around his black claw.

Naruto then rushes towards Madara, but is blocked by his Doppel-man. The shadow then throws a punch at Naruto, who pulls out his right hand from behind his back. "Create a path: **Pika Rasengan**!"

Naruto slams his attack into the shadow's hand, and has it release into the form of a beam of light. This allows him to create a giant hole in the shadow, big enough for a strong attack to go through.

"And now destroy all in front of it: **Yami Ryusen**!" He throws his black arm at Madara, having it take the form of a giant fist like before. It splatters the shadow all over the place, and slams into Madara's body face first.

This took the god totally by surprise, as he had actually fallen asleep because of how boring the fight was. Naruto's punch sends the dark god soaring through the trees, trudging a path straight towards the stadium. His body slams into the stadium walls, and has debri fall down onto him. The stones collapse over him, preventing anyone from seeing how badly injured he could be.

"Heh, HOW'S THAT!? 'I CAN'T TOUCH YOU' MY ASS!!" Naruto yells at him all the way into the stadium. "There's no way he won't survive that..."

Suddenly, dark fumes begin to surround around Naruto. They swarm around him enough to prevent his feet from being seen. 'What the? What the hell is this?'

The dark matter then wraps around him, and squeezes tightly enough to force blood out of the wounds he already have. He yells out in pain from the force the darkness has on him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Madara's voice calls out. Naruto opens his eyes and sees red eyes within the dark matter around him.

"Why don't you show yourself, you fuckin' coward?! You can't be that strong if you rely on the hidden aspects of darkness as your main weapon!!" Naruto yells out to him, his common sense long since gone with most of his blood.

"Sure, why not? I'll show you how meaningless that terrible punch is to mine!" The dark matter then explodes into the skies, erupting like a volcano. The darkness soon takes the shape of the dark god; this time the true god of darkness reveals himself to take down this horrible excuse for an obstacle on his own.

Mashin Ankoku Madara towers over Naruto, rising over the trees. The dark god then holds his right hand back, as a shadow arm grabs the clear pyramid. His shadow then takes form and carries the artifact to a safe place.

"You wanna see my true power? Here's a small taste of my strength!" The dark god pulls his fist back, then jabs his fist hard into the earth. The dark god's physical strength was enough to punch Naruto deep into the earth's surface, forcing many obstacles to rise from his attack and even the very planet itself to shake.

Blood comes out from Naruto's mouth as he gets pummeled into the earth. The dark god then pulls his hand out from the ground, and stares at the limp body he slaughtered. Naruto lies within the impacted earth as stiff as a zombie. His eyes have rolled over, his mouth leaking of blood, and his body drenched in red fluid.

The dark god then grabs onto Naruto's body, pulling him out from the ground. He walks over to the stadium where he was sent flying before. 'This day gets even more fun by the minute...'

--

"Naruto! Naruto!!" Apollo screams, pounding hard onto the walls she was confined in. Reid meanwhile sits in one of the pyramid's corners, knowing himself of how useless their actions would be.

"It's futile; we're nothing more than genies in a lamp. They can't hear us, and we can't hear them..." He says, being the most straight forward and intelligent of the Santoushin.

Apollo then turns to him. "So...we should get someone to rub on this thing?"

"WE'RE NOT REALLY GENIES!!" Reid yells comically at her.

"But, Naruto, he'll die if left the way he is for long!" She cries out, tears falling down her face.

"Apollo, you aren't in love with this boy are you?" He asks with a devious grin. Of course he gets answered by a foot in his face.

"Don't say such stupid things!! It's my fault he's been suffering so much, it's my fault he doesn't have a father or mother, so I have to try my best to make up for that for him! He needs some form of support from me and any form of protection as long as he lives!!"

"...so you're in love with him?" This grants Reid more kicks to his face.

Apollo soon stands elsewhere facing the glass walls. "Who the hell made this damn thing anyway?!"

A brutally beaten Reid replies with, "It was made by Haou one day in an attempt to dispose of us so he could get to Kami-sama quickly."

Apollo then turns to face him, taking notice that he has healed so quickly. "But Haou hasn't been seen since that incident 50 years ago on October 10. Why does Madara have it?"

To those words Let only stares at the phoenix god with narrow eyes. With a horror filled look, Apollo cups her mouth and looks down at Let.

* * *

Ten Commandments: Finally I brought out the 29th chapter. But don't worry; Naruto won't die, for he's voiced by Maile Flannigan!

But seriously, in the next chapter he'll find salvation in his powers and the reappearance of the third main character of the story. The ocs of the Author's Note may return, but they're real busy...wait, so am I!! Moka, you do it!!

Moka: I only listen to Haou-sama and no one else, but since you can delete me I'll do it.


	30. Intermission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, One Piece, Yugioh, D. Gray Man, Metroid, or any other anime references that I can't remember.

Ten Commandments: Hello everyone. This is Ten Commandments with an important message. Well, not really; this is just intermission. In this extra we're gonna recap some things that you may or may not have forgotten in this 30 chapter long story. Although I would like to have my Ocs do it, I believe they are frozen along with the story. And so without further adieu I shall begin intermission!

* * *

The story starts out with Naruto returning to Konoha with his two teachers Yuuki D. Kenshin and Jiraiya. Naruto then heads off to find his friends while Jiraiya and Kenshin went to see the Hokage and report and presence. Naruto meanwhile spoke with his only fan girl Hinata and Tenten, who are both happy to have him back.

Before he could rest though Naruto is then forced to meet with Tsunade the Hokage and is then informed of his bloodlines and heritage as the son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and the heir of the Whirlpool continent Uzumaki Kushina, who changed her named upon reaching the status of heir to Tomoshibi. Naruto then received a scroll to learn his family abilities, and reads it to discover a letter from both his parents.

He then left to see Tsunade to find out how to use his powers more proficiently but instead requested to find out why he had to marry more than one woman at the age of 18. Naruto believed at first that he would not be able to find even one person who would, but is proven wrong when Tenten and Hinata volunteer to be his first two wives.

While training in the first stage Naruto awakens his Reiton abilities at the cost of never being able to use high Taijutsu or Genjutsu skills, and is placed on his first mission back to save Gaara from Akatsuki with help. On this mission he shows great development in his powers, and even saved the mission by destroying the statue that held the Biju inside.

Thanks to his efforts Gaara's life is spared and he loses his demon. Back in Konoha Kenshin fought against Sasuke who wished to challenge a jinchuuriki. Days later Naruto returned and the council found out that Naruto held a bloodline limit, and within seconds he had to move in with Tsunade since she moved into his home.

Due to Tenten and Hinata's promise they were also forced to move in with him as well and Kenshin became his temporary spokesperson in the council. In even less time Kurenai and Ino confessed their feelings for Naruto and moved in with him. Naruto continued his training, but was abruptly stopped for another mission with Shikamaru and Ino.

The group, including Kakashi, fought against Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. Naruto and Ino trapped Hidan in permanent suffering due to a demonic plant made by Ino's botanic skills and Naruto's demonic energy. Kakashi and Shikamaru were able to kill Kakuzu on their own.

Upon returning to Konoha Naruto gets laid by Tenten and Hinata in the same day. Later Sasuke headed back to Konoha to betray Orochimaru and Pein and Konan prepare to betray Madara, the real leader of Akatsuki.

Sasuke rejoined Konoha and explained that he never really planned on betraying his friends, and that Naruto knew the whole time. Naruto gets laid once more by Ino and Sakura beats the shit out of Sasuke for the first time in Naruto history. Zetsu and Konan reach Konoha and she informed Tsunade and Naruto that she is his aunt on his mother's side and pledged her allegiance to Konoha.

That very same night, Konan falls in love with Kenshin but he holds feelings for Shizune only who is a bisexual and Naruto is told by Sakura that she loves him and joined his group of wives. Madara confronted Pein and killed him without a sweat. Sasuke and Naruto are forced to enter the Chunin Exams once more to leave the rank of Genin once and for all, as a two man team.

Naruto and Sasuke fight against several oto and iwa ninjas who have joined together to kill them both. Meanwhile, Akatsuki gathered new members straight out of One Piece. During the Chunin Exam preliminaries, thanks to encouragement from his fifth wife Anko, Naruto prepared for battle. Meanwhile Akatsuki attacked and destroyed Kumo in search for Nii Yugito, a jinchuuriki who flees to Konoha.

It is then revealed through a flashback how Kenshin discovered his spiritual creature inside of him. The beast inside of him called himself Ryushin Soshi Reidolet, a member of the Santoushin. The dragon god then destroyed the village in a man beast form, and sets sights for Akatsuki. Kenshin then woke up and proposed to Shizune, who refused.

Before Sasuke's fight in the exams the story cuts off and shows us the world being created and the war between Heaven and Hell. Kami, a little girl, is shown creating the Santoushin; Mashin Ankoku Madara, Ryushin Soshi Reidolet, and Houhoushin Taiyou Apollo.

The devil god, the dragon god, and the phoenix god easily topple over Enma's forces and clench victory for Heaven. But the next day when building the Earth the Santoushin are beaten down by Kami and Enma's even darker sibling Haou. The ending doesn't show a true conclusion.

Sasuke first fought against an extremely powerful genin from Oto who could turn into steel, and won only after he could focus chakra into his sword and cut through steel. Naruto fought against an Iwa assassin and awoke a terrible evil within him created by the Kyubi.

This person called himself Xutaron, and was made due to the development of the Reiton and Hibikigan in his body and the poisonous chakra of the 'demon' Kyubi inside of him. Xutaron is defeated and repressed by Kyubi and Yugito working together. A month later, after Naruto wakes back up, after learning that Kyubi is actually Apollo, and his arms change thanks to Xutaron's emergence, he learns that all his fiances know about him holding the demon fox in him.

Meanwhile Reid encounters Madara and the rest of Akatsuki heading towards Konoha, and only manages to kill one of them before being sent to another dimension by Madara, who revealed himself in his god form. Yugito then requests to become a member of Konoha, but Tsunade will only do so if she wishes to marry Naruto. Naruto then received direct training from Konan, who shows him how to use his arms.

While this goes on Kenshin, Jiraiya and Kakashi fight against Akatsuki, and Kenshin is killed by Itachi. Even with Reid's assistance and temporarily putting away Madara, they all have to retreat with the help of Ester. Back in Konoha Yugito starts warming up to Naruto and Sasuke finds his first fiance. Later on in Konoha the finals to the Chunin Exams begin, and Sasuke battles a possessed woman named Yuga.

After defeating her Apollo dispatches of the demon and Yuga claims Sasuke as her eternal master. After Konohamaru's 'battle' with Hanabi Naruto goes against the son of the Tsuchikage Kazaana. As this goes on Oto and Iwa invade Konoha, before Madara seals away Apollo and Reid in an ancient artifact created by Haou long ago.

Thanks to Tsunade's and Orochimaru and the Tsuchikage's interference Naruto escapes to search out Apollo and Reid, and runs into Madara. After learning that he has them inside an object, Naruto automatically challenges him, but loses terribly and put on the brink of death. It is during this time that Apollo realizes what Madara is truly up to, though it's unknown to the reader.

* * *

Ester: And that's the end of this intermission. But there might be another one, in another 30 chapters.

Haou: But Ester, this story isn't gonna reach 60. It's only gonna reach atleast 50 or something.

Ester and Kenshin: EH!!

Kenshin: ONLY 50 CHAPTERS?!

Haou: KENSHIN YOU KNEW THIS FROM THE BEGINNING!! Besides, I've only showed up once in this story. So I should be most upset.

Kenshin: You're a villain. No one likes you.

Haou: EH!?


	31. Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man, Devil May Cry, or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic made by me, Ten Commandments.

* * *

??: Okay, are we all here?

Hinata looking girl: Of course we're all here. Where are we gonna go; we're stuck on a pirate ship.

Tall white haired guy: Captain we have to reach the next island soon! The Log Pose is pointing there.

Count Dracula guy: This will be a fun adventure when I get that woman back.

Silver permed teen: We're heading there for our reunion with Kenshin's former captain, not to cause a fuss like the last island.

As this guy says this his swords falls down onto the railing from leaning on it, and one somehow catches fire. The other sword he has covers a part of the wooden floor in ice.

Red haired girl: This is the dumbest crew I've been a part of...me teaching you guys Rokushiki has not matured you at all.

Black haired Scythe wielding man: Relax man. You need to calm down and let the wind just take you away...

Red Haired Girl: Did you just call me a man?!

Scythe guy: Uh-

Black spiky haired kid: 'Uh'? What kinda response is that, Nii-san?

??: Now everyone shut up! We're suppose to be preparing to land! Now begin the roll call!!

Red haired girl: Turbo, sniper

Vampire guy: Nikolai, doctor

White haired man: Dante, musician

Silver Permed teen: Yusei, chef

Scythe man: Hakurei, navigator

Pale Hinata girl: Ester, scholar

Kid: Kazuki, shipwright

??: Kenshin, captain

Kenshin: Okay, now that everyone's here we can-

Ester: Oh my god, the ship's on fire!!

Ester then points to where Yusei stood, as everyone but him sees that most of what's behind him is on fire.

Yusei: What?

Yusei then turns around, and makes a freaked out gasp at the sight of the ship on fire. And so they all commenced trying to put it out.

Turbo: Yusei, if the ship burns to the ground I'm kickin' your ass!!

Yusei: It's not my fault; I didn't even notice it!!

Ester: Holy crap; Dante's on fire!

Dante: Someone get this off me!!

Kenshin: Wow! It's a freakin' barbeque!!

Everyone but Kenshin: Captain, shut up and help out!!

* * *

_**Chapter 30: Monsters**_

Madara stomps forward to the stadium, noticing the shining diamond pyramid there that caught his attention. The dark god holds Naruto in his hand and would crush him if he wanted to, but for some reason something was holding him back. 'The spell's weakening. Guess I've been in him too long...'

"Oi, bastard!" Two streams of slashing energy fly towards Madara and strike into his body. The dark god looks down at who struck him, and saw Sasuke and Yuga with their swords drawn.

"How curious..." Madara says, stomping towards them. "The boy who possesses the blood of the God of Darkness besides Itachi."

'Nii-san?' "What the hell are you, and what have you done to that idiot?!" The swordsman yell at him. Madara makes a bone peeling growl, which actually causes the crystal pyramid where the Kage and Orochimaru were to crack.

"The boy thought he could take something from me, and ended up dead." Madara then gathers dark energy around Naruto, and he disappears.

The dark god throws a punch at Sasuke, who dodges alongside Yuga. The female ninja lands onto his arm and runs up it to his face. "Yuga, get back here!!"

"Sasuke-sama, get out of here!" Yuga yells, then stabs her sword into Madara's cheek. As it stays his face begins to freeze up. But it only breaks away when black fumes gather over it.

Madara then shakes her off his body, having her roll on the ground. "Kage Bunshin, you've stayed here too long. Return." His shadow returns to his body, as the dark god grabs the pyramid.

"I shall have those inside deal with you." He says, as a black ball resembling a black hole appears in his free hand.

"What the hell is that?!" Sasuke frightens at the sight of the monster's next move. But before he could try and stop him, the Uchiha feels a powerful killer intent coming from behind him. Sasuke turns around to look behind him, and sees a black and red spotted figure staring at him.

"Hello Sasuke." The man says, holding a katana in one hand.

Sasuke tenses up with rage, holding his swords in hands tightly. "N-N-Nii-sama?"

--

Madara then throws it at the giant pyramid in the stadium. "**Meidou Zangetsuha**!!"

The black orb crashes into the pyramid, and absorbs it within itself. Soon it shatters to pieces, and the fighters inside are free. Luckily the Meidou doesn't have a gravitational pull, or Tsunade and Ester would have been caught up in it.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Ester shouts in shock of what she saw; a dark blue monster towering over them.

"Is he a part of your forces Orochimaru?" Tsunade asks the other Sannin.

Orochimaru shakes his head from side to side, then says, "Is that..."

"Mortals of the hidden leaf village!" Madara yells out, his voice resounding throughout the entire village.

Everyone there heard Madara's roar, then saw the giant beast over the stadium. The dark god then slams his fist into the walls of the stadium, knocking down stone, debris, and any ninjas still there in the stands.

The Tsuchikage and Orochimaru get covered up by the boulders falling around them, but there is no proof that they were clobbered by them. Ester places a diamond dome over her and Tsunade to protect against the falling stone. Madara then steps into the stands, roaring out loud.

Elsewhere in the woods, two ninjas from Oto and Iwa are sliced down by Jyabura and Lucci. The rest of the Akatsuki were witnessing Madara's rampage. Fukurou even says, "Chapapa! There's some giant golem beating up people!"

"Eh, it's probably just an illusion. After all I've never seen it before..." Kisame spouts, hoisting his shark blade over his shoulders. When it does though a squirrel falls down to the ground covered in blood.

Lucci looks at Madara, and blinks in shock for once in years. "For some reason, I have a feeling that the master is responsible for that. Anyway, we have to continue with the plan."

Back with Madara his right hand reaches down and grabs the dome with the two females inside. Adding pressure in his grip and dark fumes to surround it, he easily crushes the dome and captures Ester and Tsunade. "The Godaime Hokage, and the famous diamond expert from the continent. What a surprise."

"Who the hell are you!?" Tsunade barks at the devil god, trying to break free from the god's grip. Her enormous breasts weren't making much help of the pressure on her chest.

"Uchiha Madara." Those words cause Tsunade's heart to shutter in shock, but this was easily overcome by her hatred showing eyes.

--

Itachi and Sasuke stare at one another, the tension so thick you could slice it to pieces. Sasuke then growls, "Why the hell are you here!?"

"Madara wants us to capture the final Jinchuuriki, and even allowed me some time to see you." Sasuke looks down back at Yuga, who rises up from her fight with Madara. Itachi turns his eyes to Sasuke's second fiance. "Leave now or die."

"Sasuke-sama, who is he?" Yuga asks him, holding her zweihander before her.

"This is my brother. Itachi slaughtered my entire family before my eyes, and left Konoha to join Akatsuki. I've been waiting my entire life to kill him, and now that moment has arrived..." Sasuke leaps forward at his brother, both swords ready to cleave him to pieces.

He succeeds in doing so, but the Itachi he cuts up is nothing more than a clone. Sasuke looks around for his brother, but gasps when he hears a scream.

"Yuga!" Sasuke pales at the sight of Itachi staring into Yuga's eyes. Hers dilate over, the life dying away from them. The blue haired woman then falls to the ground, after not being able to do anything.

Itachi turns to face an enraged Sasuke. "Now there will be no interruptions."

"Nii-san...DAMN YOU!!" Sasuke pulls his yellow sword out and bites onto the hilt. He then makes a familiar stance. "**Santoryu: Oni**..."

"Ah, you're mastering Santoryu huh?" Itachi says with confidence.

"...**Giri**!" Sasuke bursts towards his brother, ready to slash at him three times.

Itachi stops the attack though by pressing his chokuto's point at the center point of where his blades connect. This completely haults Sasuke from moving. The younger Uchiha glares in shock at his brother, wondering how in the world could his rudimentary Santoryu attack be so easily blocked.

--

"What brings you to Konoha?!" Tsunade asks him, while Ester develops a diamond sword. She then stabs her sword into Madara's finger, causing him to flinch and let them go. Both women land safely on top of boulders.

"I am here to take advantage of this war; with you humans already crippled by Oto and Iwa I can enter and rid of you humans." Madara says, no blood leaking out from the wound Ester made. Dark matter repairs the wound with ease.

The dark god then holds his left arm out, and dark fumes form into a portal. From there a bloodied body falls into his hands. Tsunade was terrified beyond belief at what she saw.

"Naruto!!" Yes; The beloved ninja of Konoha was in his hands, not breathing at all. Madara laughs out loud to terrify his prey.

"He was just a fool who wanted to get in my way." Madara then slams his other hand down at them, but Ester and Tsunade quickly get out of the way.

"Let Naruto go!!" The Hokage yells at the Dark God. Madara laughs at her, then raises his foot to smash the woman.

Tsunade runs away from his foot, just as Ester forms a large diamond sword. "**Gurabiti Coa; Daiyamando Gaia**!!(Gravity Core; Diamond Gaia.)"

She throws it at Madara to pierce into his chest, but it ends up disappearing into dark fumes that form before his chest. "What?!"

"Allow me to return this to you." He holds his right hand towards her, collecting darkness around the palm to form a black portal. Out from the dark matter that leads to no where comes darkened diamond shards in the form of a giant blade. Ester runs away from it in time to avoid fatality as it pierces the stone hard earth.

The diamond blade scatters into tiny shards, and rain down on the two female ninjas. Madara makes a bellowing laugh. "You fools don't have the power to defeat me with your mortal powers. You're just a bunch of weaklings, yowamiso, just like this boy here."

"Dare ga yowamiso, yami no baka?" A cold, heartless voice calls out. Madara looks at his hand as he hears the voice coming from there, and widens his eyes in shock at what he saw.

But before the author gets a chance to say what he sees, a giant black fist smacks into Madara's face, knocking him backwards. The devil god of darkness crashes back first into the stadium audience seats.

A figure lands on the ground within the stadium, taking witness to Tsunade and Ester, both of which staring in shock to the bloodied person before them.

"NARUTO!?" They both call out to him, surprised at how strong he was. Naruto looks back at them, and their shock increases.

The boy's face was covered with some sick mixture of what appears to be blue ooze and blood. There lies a face of evil and terror never before incarnate in the soul of even the worse demons, his eyes glazed over to reveal them to be completely light blue as if they were made of pure energy, and the sides of his mouth touched his cheek bones as he grinned with malicious intent. This was not the face of a boy.

"Who the fuck are you talking to? I'm not Naruto." The blond says to them, still smiling that bloodthirsty grin.

Tsunade now is receiving a weird feeling; the kind of feeling you would have if you were near death, staring the Grim Reaper in the face and getting ready to plee before him for your very life to be spared. It's something she has only felt from Naruto once.

"Are you...Xutaron?" Tsunade asks him.

Xutaron laughs. "Bingo! You got it right bitch; now here's your prize..."

He points his black claw dead at her face, then extends one of the fingers towards her. Tsunade ducks to the left in time, but receives a scar over that cheek and blood dripping down it.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you? Get that thing out of you!!" She yells, rushing in from beside the retracting finger towards him. She gets ready to punch the crap out of him, but he stops her hand with his right index finger. She gasps upon noticing that his finger was releasing a white electric orb from its finger tip. "What?"

"You don't have what it takes to stop me!!" Tsunade was then sent flying backwards by a flash of light centering from the same finger, skidding and tumbling across the ground in pain.

"I never realized humans were this weak. I don't feel sad at all for taking over this boy and his conscious." Xutaron says, then releases a malicious laugh.

"I agree with you there." Madara says, finally rising up from the ruins he created with his butt.

"Humans are primitive, disgusting, and distrustful freaks. They don't deserve such a beautiful planet like this..." Madara continues, as dark fumes gather around him, condensing his body into a more compact size.

"That's why I'm taking this world away from them, and Kami. I'll make this world into my own beautiful creation!!" Madara says, stepping out from the darkness and revealing him in his human form.

"...Is that so..." Xutaron looks at the dark god, then down at his chest. He sees the crystal pyramid still there.

"Matte!" A boulder is soon lifted up into the air and tossed aside. Orochimaru and the Tsuchikage are revealed completely fine.

Orochimaru and the Tsuchikage perform a number of handseals, then yell, "**Sokaryuudan no Jutsu**(Twin Fire Dragon Missle)!!"

They both breath out flaming dragons to eradicate Madara and Xutaron. Madara stands in the way of the attack before the blue entity could do anything. "**Amaterasu**!"

A wall of black fire stops the dragons, melding them into the darkness and making it stronger. Orochimaru smiles while eying Xutaron. "Interesting...the Kyubi brat seems to have had his little fox friend take over..."

"Stay out of this. I want to-"

"Ah-ha!" A voice interupts. Everyone looks behind Xutaron a few feet and see Kazaana heading towards him.

"I've finally found you Namikaze! Prepare to die!!" When he approaches his target, diamond blades prepare to pierce into Xutaron from his fingers.

--

Sasuke falls to the ground from Itachi kicking him in the gut. Sasuke rises up from the ground, collecting energy into his two hand katanas. Itachi then speaks, "Will you run away, or will you die here?"

"I will kill you here! Santoryu!" Sasuke heaves both swords over the third one above his head, Sharingan spinning into action. "**Tora Gari**!!"

Before he could use his move though Itachi stabs a kunai into his chest, right above where his heart would be. Sasuke spits out blood from that one strike, as more of the crimson ooze leaks out from the wound made. "Is this the best you can do?"

"...no." Sasuke says with a grin, before dissolving into snakes. Itachi, taken off guard by this, widens his eyes in shock when he feels two blades piercing through his back.

Blood oozes out from his mouth, and his chest wounds, then turns his head to see two Sasukes with their katanas inside of him. "Before you die, tell me something...who is Madara?"

Itachi smiles, before he poofs into smoke. 'Kage Bunshin? But how and-'

The two Sasukes are now imprisoned inside a spherical grid. He was surprised by this so much he forgets to leave it. 'What the hell is this?'

It then explodes, blowing up everything inside of both spheres. One Sasuke is gone and the other falls to his knees in pain. Sasuke then coughs up blood from the impact made by the explosions. "What was...(coughs up blood)...that?"

"You're too weak. You'll never beat me at this level..." Itachi says, coming out from behind the trees.

--

Xutaron grips tightly onto his black hand with his right, white and black energy mixing together from both. He then rips it off of him, forming it into a bladed object, and swings it straight through Kazaana.

The Tsuchikage pauses in shock at what he sees. "KAZAANA!!"

In Xutaron's hands was a black and white Excalibur blade. The sword was completely clean, no traces of blood on it. But Kazaana on the other hand was bleeding from his nose, eyes, mouth and even his ears.

The son of the Tsuchikage looks back at his father, muttering, "Have...have I sastified our family?"

After he said these words, his arms, the front half of his upper body, and his jaw fall down to the ground. The rest of his mutilated body joins the parts that fell, blood slowly leaking across the battlefield.

Tsunade was surprised at the power Xutaron holds, and Ester was mortified, holding her hands to her mouth in shock. The Tsuchikage falls to his knees at the sight of his son's death, tears forming in his eyes. Madara laughs at Xutaron's deadly display of power.

"That was some amazing raw power you showed there. You're definitely not the same boy as before; I like you." Madara then walks over to him.

"When I recreate this world into my image, how would you like to govern part of it?" Madara asks of him, knowing that even without him he can get his plans underway. The only thing upsetting him was what exactly was this Naruto boy actually.

Xutaron laughs at the response of Madara's offer, then returns his sword back into his arm upon reattaching it. "Like hell I will. I'm more interested in fighting the one pulling your strings."

"Nani?" Madara flinches at what he says. 'He figured me out within seconds?'

"Pulling his strings?" Tsunade repeats to herself.

"**Sika Misairu**!(Seeker Missile)" Five blue orbs of light shine on the tips of Xutaron's white hand, as he fires them off at Madara in the form of energy streams.

Each one fly after him, but Madara jumps back quickly to dodge them. "So you don't plan on joining me? If that's the case-"

"Then you better hurry up and kill me!" Xutaron disappears in a flash, and reappears in front of Madara, his black claw ready to rip him apart.

'Was that the Soru Lucci and the others used?' - Madara

Xutaron slashes at him, grabbing the pyramid and ripping it off of around his neck. Using Soru again Xutaron puts himself a good distance away from the dark god.

"You bastard...what are you planning?!" Madara asks him in anger.

Xutaron laughs, then crushes the pyramid in his hands. Both Tsunade and Madara gasp at this action, as Xutaron says, "There you gone, ya punk ass fool. I did my good deed for the day, and now I'm taking a nap."

Xutaron's light blue eyes roll back, and he collapses onto the ground. Tsunade runs over to Naruto, calling out his name to make sure it's okay.

Releasing from the fragments of the pyramid were two glowing energy signals; one was a golden yellow light, the other was a burning red flame. Each one ascends into the skies, just as clouds darkens all of Konoha.

Orochimaru looks up in surprise, not at all expecting this much to happen during the invasion. "This may be rather interesting..."

"The black skies of man made darkness billow away, making a path from heaven for the gods to invade the earth. The omnipotence of the universe is upon us, signaling a deadly beauty that will reduce all of creation to a smoldering pile of ash." Ester quotes, her eyes pale and her chest beating hard and slow.

Tsunade turns to her after lifting Naruto on her shoulders. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"The Santoushin have assemb-" Before she could finish Ester coughs up a voracious amount of blood. She then falls onto the ground, her illness no longer held back by her powers.

"Ester!"

"So, the Santoushin are finally reunited." Madara says, as the dark skies release thunder and lightning.

Suddenly a shining orb of light parts from the clouds, levitating slowly before the entire world. Every ninja within the village stops fighting to behold its beauty. The eye of heaven soon blazes an incredible blinding light, shielding itself from the eyes of humans while it transforms. The light loosely dims down, revealing the third member of the Santoushin.

Before Konoha was a large golden dragon that radiated solar light that puts the sun to shame. The dragon's form was different compared to regular dragons as this one was more along the lines of a phoenix-dragon mixture, as its claws resembled talons, its wings had feathers, and its head was that of a bird. This was the true form of Hououshin Taiyou Apollo, the phoenix god of the sun.

As Apollo descends, a trail of blazing flames exists the clouds, all of them shown to be attached into a single line. The flames blow out, revealing a red Chinese dragon with twin fins on its back, a black underbelly, and red wings. The dragon releases an earth shaking roar across the world, signalling its emergence. It was a combination of an eastern dragon and a western dragon. This was Ryuushin Soshi Reidolet, the dragon god of elements.

"Subarashi..." Tsunade says, now helping Ester up. The Tsuchikage was still depressed over his dead son, and Orochimaru was amazed as well.

Madara grits his teeth in anger, as darkness blazes around him. As the shadows disappear from him Madara is shown revived in his true form. 'My plans are not going well now, but no matter. I still have that plan...'

"Madara, you will suffer extreme pain. **Hi no Ougon**!" Apollo releases a golden yellow stream of flames at the dark god. All of Madara was consumed by the fire, even the field he stood upon.

With Ester and Naruto in her arms Tsunade leaps into the part of the stands still intact, and dodges the flames. Orochimaru disapears in the ground with the Tsuchikage. Madara falls down to one knee after suffering from the attack. 'Kuso...I hate her light powers..!'

"**Zanda Faasu**!" Reid opens his mouth wide, electricty sparking and collecting into a ball. He then fires an energy stream of lightning at Madara, creating a powerful explosion upon contact. Madara falls onto his back after receiving the blow.

"Sugoi. They were able to take him down..." Tsunade takes witness to the powerful gods battle one of their own, after setting downboth Naruto and Ester.

The diamond woman opens her red eyes, looking up at the Hokage. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden. I have tuberculosis."

"I figured as much; your pale skin told me you possessed such a serious illness. I'm just surprised you could hold it back for that long." Tsunade speaks out, looking back at her. She then turns her attention to the Santoushin.

"Madara, break free! You don't have to listen to his orders!" Apollo screeches in her bird like voice. The devil god does nothing but stares up at her.

"I am doing this on my own! I shall realize my dreams of an absolution!!" Madara rises back up to his feet, darkness forming all around him.

He then levitates into the skies, reaching the level of both his brethren. "I'll never allow myself to become a minority in his eyes! **Gurabiti Fisuto Kurashaa**(Gravity Fist Crusher)!!"

Madara throws a punch at Reid, but it only goes through a black portal he created. Another portal appears before Reid, and Madara's fist crashes into the dragon's chest, sending him backwards into the air, then soaring into the ground. "Reid!"

"Now it's your turn!!" Madara tries the same trick on Apollo, and it works into sending her into the ground. "I've implanted dark matter over your bodies; this will increase the gravity that's pulling you down to earth, and make it hard for you to move."

He was right; neither of the two Santoushin could fly at the moment, and since they were both flight based creatures it was a bit of a middle finger in their faces.

The dark clouds around Madara continue to grow, as the light of the sun shows little lumination through them. The only thing making the village sure it wasn't night was Apollo's solar shine. Madara looks off into the village, then descends towards that area.

--

"He's heading down to Konoha. Who knows how many he'll kill!" Tsunade shouts out frantically. She then heaves Ester up over her shoulders. "Will you be able to walk soon?"

"I'm sorry; I was only able to hold it back thanks to the sun's rays being converted into energy by my diamonds. But with the clouds in the way I'm useless...sorry." Ester says, closing her eyes in shame.

"It's okay. I'll just-"

"Yuurusan! Yuurusan zo, Namikaze!!" A voice yells out. Both women turn to their lefts and see the Tsuchikage and Orochimaru in the stands close to them.

"You two are still here...why hasn't the author killed you off yet?" Ester comments.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Orochimaru summons Manda before him, bringing the large purple snake within the arena since he would be too big for the stands. "Now, use it."

"I demand a sacrifice after this is over." Manda spouts.

"Yes, yes, your meal will be two lovely women." Orochimaru says, performing hand seals alongside the Tsuchikage.

"**Genju Yugo no Jutsu: Yamata no Orochi**!"

* * *

Kenshin and the others are sailing across the seas, still in search for the island his former captain lies. He is at the moment reading a book called IT.

Kazuki approaches him, and says, "Kenshin, what are you reading?"

Kenshin turns to face the kid, and then shows him the book. "It's a horror novel by Stephen King. A group of 7 kids battle against this evil shapeshifting monster who mostly turns into a clown, even in their 40s."

"A horror novel? I doubt such a genre can be made without pictures." Kazuki debates, sitting down beside him.

"Oh you think so?" Kenshin says with a smirk. "Then I'll read it to you."

"Sure thing captain!" Kazuki shouts with joy, then listens to Kenshin reading out loud Stephen King's IT.

As time passes Ester, Yusei and Nikolai join them and listen to the story. At the end of 3 chapters Ester, Yusei and Kazuki were frightened out of their young minds. Kenshin then closes the book, and says, "I'll read it later. Let's eat! Yusei, cook us up something!!"

Yusei turns to look at the kitchen, and pales at how dark it is. He then returns his head back to face Kenshin and states clearly, "Could you come with me in there?"


	32. A Tragic Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man, Devil May Cry, or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic made by me, Ten Commandments.

Author's Notes: Last chapter you first witnessed an omake of eight of my ocs. The fact that they're pirates is because they're originally for One Piece stories. Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter; Madara was suppose to change back into his true form when he fought Reid and Apollo. I fixed that mistake.

And now, enjoy another omake of the Kaiser Pirates!

* * *

"Captain!!" Yusei yells, looking down at the captain of the pirate crew. Everyone all around them stares at him, as Kenshin starts to sweat heavily.

Yusei pulls onto Kenshin's cheek. "Tell me everything you know..."

"...I really have no idea what you're talking about..." The black haired captain replies, staring up at the cloud filled skies and pulling Yusei off his cheek. There was no way he could dodge a blow from Yusei with them clouds blocking the sun.

"You really don't...then let's me explain it to you," Yusei places a hand on his silver perm hair, then makes a smiling face at him. "When we left that place back then I packed up enough food to last us for weeks..."

Kenshin begins to sweat even more, looking off in multiple direction. Yusei then continues with, "...so how is it that in just three days we've lost every single piece of food left in the fridge!?"

"...Maybe it evaporated?" Kenshin lies.

"MAYBE I'MMA BOUT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!! DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU AND YOUR TERRIBLE POKER FACE!!" Yusei yells, this time losing his smile and gripping onto Kenshin's collar.

"I really don't know..." Kenshin lies once more, to which Yusei sighes against. He wasn't gonna get any answers like this.

Yusei then lets go of Kenshin, and looks down at his hair. "Fine, you didn't do it. I guess I missjudged you."

"Yes, you did. How dare you look down on your captain!" Kenshin states, his sweat gone like the wind.

Yusei then rises up, and with an extremely calm face says, "Whatever. But before I go ask someone else, you should clean your face."

Kenshin tenses up once more. "There's something on your cheek."

"AW SHIT!! LEFTOVERS?!" Kenshin wipes his face free of whatever could be on him, but is surprised when he finds nothing on him. "What the-"

He then notices Yusei is burning all around him; his powers were activating, which would mean trouble for Kenshin. Very loudly, Yusei throws a burning punch at him, yelling, "SO IT WAS YOU!!"

Being engulfed in flames by the attack, Kenshin slides backwards while tumbling and crashes into the ship's railing. His entire body is burnt charcoal and smoke leaks from his mouth.

Yusei looks back at Ester standing on a higher level of the ship, after lowering the heat around him. "Ester, you're the treasurer right? You think you can buy us a fridge with a lock: One made of diamonds so that Kenshin will be prevented from getting inside?"

Ester looks at him, then glances at her beloved Kenshin. She would have helped him, but he deserved it for eating all their food. Luffy would have done the same thing.

"Well, I'll think about it...after all..." She then glares at Kazuki and Nikolai, both of which were chewing and fishing off the side of the ship. "...our lives might really depend on it..."

Yusei notices her glare upon Kazuki and Nikolai, and turns to face them. Both fishers tense up upon feeling both their glares. After swallowing a piece of meat Kazuki then says, "Well then we'll hurry up and fish for Yuu-chan so we can eat."

"Oh, and how's that going?" Yusei asks them, standing behind both of them. Sweating to the point of dehydration, both Nikolai and Kazuki turn to face Yusei while smiling nervously.

"Oh, it's doing well. Just you wait and see..." Nikolai says, knowing himself how much stronger Yusei is to him.

Yusei then smiles at the two, as they head back to working on hauling in fish. Both breath a sigh of relief in not being caught. Yusei then places his hands on opposite sides of their shoulders.

On his right hand flames erupt and burn into Nikolai. On his left ice encases and traps onto Kazuki. Both of them scream out in pain. It is silenced when Yusei pounds both their heads into one another.

After a couple of mumbles the doctor and the shipright fall down onto the ground. Yusei sighes in depression while walking away.

* * *

**_Chapter 32: A Tragic Victory_**

"**Genju Yugo no Jutsu: Yamata no Orochi**!" Both Orochimaru and the Tsuchikage disappear in a poof of smoke along side Manda, and become a large shadow within the cloud.

One it clears up Tsunade and Ester are greeted to the sight of a giant python head; well actually eight of them. Over top of the two females stands a nine foot tall eight headed snake. It has forest green scales, a white underbelly, and 16 red slit eyes which pierced into your soul.

"Oh god, I do not feel like dealing with this!" Tsunade complains. The eight headed snake launches two of them at the Hokage, who jumps into the air to dodge.

But as she did one head smacks into her left, knocking her into the forest through one of the arena walls. She crashes on the ground among droplet's of blood.

--

"Are you confident that it's him?" Apollo asks her dragon sibling, rising up from the ground with ease. It was as if that last attack did nothing to her.

Reid soon rises up, the dark matter around him disappearing. "Of course; That last attack was much stronger than usual. Only he could have amplified it. Which means..."

Reid turns to face the female phoenix, then continues with, "You'll have to use that attack to destroy him."

Apollo stares at him in shock, or as shocked as a chicken dragon can look. "What?! But I hate using God Phoenix! It always-"

"Which is why I'll support you! Just do it!" The element dragon roars back, interrupting her.

The two dragon gods flew into the skies, sailing after Madara.

--

"Hm...it seems Madara's on the move." Itachi says, looking back from where he was facing at the descending god of darkness.

Before him was a smoking half dead body, one that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. "I'll be leaving now my dear brother."

"M-matte!" Sasuke yells, rising back up to his feet. His swords were still in his hands, but looking slightly crispy. "I'm not done with you yet..."

Itachi kicks Sasuke in the face, knocking him on his back. Sasuke coughs up blood from getting kicked, and stares up at his older brother with rage in his eyes.

With as little emotions as possible, Itachi says, "You're too weak; you'll never defeat me. If you wish to defeat me, then continue to hate. Never let any emotion enter your heart and live your life as a demon..."

"Shut up!" Sasuke spits out, along with some blood. Sasuke rises back up to his feet. "I won't...lower myself..."

Itachi raises an eyebrow in response to his words. "...to your level...and become emo..."

"...what a disappointment you've become..." Itachi forms another spherical grid around Sasuke, who at the moment is too weak to move. "Enjoy your sleep, brother..."

Before it could explode with Sasuke in it, the mark around his neck begins to burn all over his body, morphing him into what appears to be his second state. When the explosion happens, it's not as strong as usual. As Itachi walks away, Sasuke emerges from the smoke, back in his normal human appearance. He was face down on the ground though.

As Itachi leaves to rejoin his team, his thoughts were only on his little brother. 'The Curse Seal was only able to protect him from the blast. He'll become better soon...'

--

"Oi Lucci, that giant black monster is coming this way, Chapapa!" Fukurou says, pointing up at Madara who in fact was descending towards them.

Kisame, Lucci, and Jyabura all look up at Madara, who lands before them. The dark god lowers down onto one knee, then asks them, "Did you acquire the woman?"

"Yup. We got her right here." Lucci holds up a stream of blond hair stained with the bloody color of red, hiding a battle damaged hitai-e with the Cloud symbol on it. Added with the female body underneath all of that, you could tell that was Yugito.

"Good. Any trouble?" Madara asks, noticing the bodies of Hinata, Sakura, Anko, Iruka and Kurenai littered around them.

Lucci shakes his head. "Nope. Just some nuisances..."

"Wait a second, Chapapa pa! Who the hell are you?" Fukurou asks Madara, not knowing who the hell he is.

Kisame chuckles under his ice cold breath. "Fukurou you dumb ass, it's Madara. That's what you really are, right?"

"I don't have to answer to humans. Now, into the dark portal." He says, creating a black portal behind them. The group of four turn to face it. "Hand me the woman. I have something to ask of something from some fools I know..."

"Before we do, what is your real plan Madara?" Lucci asks the dark god, who glares down at the ninja.

"Like I said, I don't have to answer to humans. I can always take her away from you Lucci and replace you..." The dark god says, before extending his hand out towards the lightning user.

"...that you could...here." He throws the girl into his hand, as he tightens his grip.

"Now, into the portal. It shall take you back to headquarters..." Madara says, pointing back to the portal once more.

The group walk towards the portal, not wanting to suffer the wrath that would be upon them. Kisame mutters something under his breath before entering, and soon they were all gone. Madara looks back up at the skies, and sees Apollo flying towards him.

"So you've arrived Apollo. Here to finish me off?" He says in a taunting voice.

The bird dragon notices the fallen bodies of the people Naruto knows as family. The village area they were in was totally destroyed by whatever forces were behind this. Madara laughs deviously.

"Madara, what did you do?!" She screeches out in rage.

"Oh this; they were like this when I came. Guess these humans weren't ready for war..." Apollo becomes ever so angry at his evil taunting. She opens her mouth for a golden fire attack. "Now now, you wouldn't want to do that. What if they're still alive?"

Normally she would stop, except she didn't. Madara was surprised to say the least; she would never attack knowing someone else would be caught in it. But when he looked back onto the ground, he noticed that they were sinking into the earth.

Elsewhere outside of Madara's range, Reid was in his human form with both hands stuck in the earth. He looks around him, and sees the appearing bodies of the ninjas that were in the area. "Good. Now she can focus on fighting."

Reid walks over to Hinata's body, then checks it for any signs of life. After he does, and smiles with the result he got, he checks the rest. Once he's done he sits down beside Kurenai and sighs. "Good; they're still alive."

"Oi, there's someone up there!" A voice calls out. Reid looks to where it is, and sees some ninjas running up to him. They look to be Oto and Iwa.

"**Pikaha**!" Instead of fire she let's loose a blast of light, which collides with his body and almost practically incinerates the God of Darkness.

'Kuso!! She's much stronger than I expected! Gotta protect the leverage!' Purple electricity collects around the arm Yugito is in, protecting her from the blast instead of himself.

Madara falls on his back from the attack, releasing a bit of smoke after being burned so badly. 'No time; must put the plan into action!'

"Suffer! God Phoe-" Apollo was about to use her next attack, when she sees Madara holding someone up in his hands. Apollo stops, and sees Yugito there in his grasp unconscious. "Wait, isn't that-"

"Not attacking huh? That'll cost you..." Apollo grits her...beak in anger, as Madara escapes into his dark Meidou. The phoenix dragon lands in front of it, reverting to her human form.

"Dammit. He went inside." Apollo says. She could not enter the darkness herself due to her powers. In fact, as she gets close to it the meidou starts to sizzle up in her bright presence.

Elsewhere in the village an explosion happens near the stadium. Apollo turns to where it sounds, as yellow flames erupt around her. 'Naruto...'

--

Smoke billows away in the air, revealing Tsunade covered in blood. She is shown staring up at the Orochi-Kage fusion monster while holding onto Ester and Naruto.

One of the heads bows down to her. "You know you can have this all end. The pain, the fear of death, the threat against your village; we're willing to let that all go today, for Namikaze's head."

Tsunade glares evilly at all their heads. Images of Naruto's promise to become Hokage, her handing him her necklace, and the cloud of death she might have placed him under, appeared in her mind. She stands proudly with both of them over her shoulders.

"Never." She says plainly. The Yamata shakes all eight of its heads in shame.

"And here I thought you were smart; Hell Dragon Crimson Lizard!" The snake fires beams of red energy at Tsunade.

The Hokage would have jumped out of the way, but her left leg has cramped from being used too much. She could only wait for death to come as she closes her eyes.

--

"Things seem to be doing well." Reid says, looking at all the fights going on.

It seems that Konoha was winning this time. There were allot more bodies belonging to Oto and Iwa around than Konoha. This was probably due to his assistance.

"Well, that settles that; but where's Naruto and that old lady?" He looks around while still in the skies for Naruto, his hair green for the wind.

The people he had saved earlier were transported by him to the medic ward thanks to his earth and wind skills. Let then notices a red light around the stadium forest, and flies towards them.

--

Tsunade opens her eyes, wondering why she was still alive. She gasps in surprise when she sees Naruto standing before her.

"Naruto!?" Yes, it really is Naruto. His black claw has created a spiraling shield to block the Yamata's attack. The Yamata gasps in shock at Naruto being able to stop his beams.

"Baa-chan, are you okay?" The blond asks her. Tsunade starts to grow tears in her eyes at the sight of him; he was still beaten up like before and no attempts have been made to heal his body by his powers.

"Naruto, you can't fight him in your condition. You have to get away." Tsunade says, as Ester looks up at him from over her shoulders.

The eight headed snake rears its heads up, collecting energy into their mouths for another attack before shouting, "So you're ready to take your fate; Then die!"

The snake fires eight streams of energy at Naruto, who stands there to face the blow. The shield he made before has disappeared, leaving him a sitting duck. The Namikaze simply holds both hands up at the blast coming at him. A pale white energy releases from both hands, as his eyes change shape.

The Yamata takes notice of his eyes changing, and all eight heads gasp in shock. "Those eyes...!"

"**Void Death**!!" Naruto fires a blast of white energy at the snake monster, colliding with the beast's attack. His energy seems to absorb his opponent's, and even manages to go through it.

'HOW CAN THIS BE?!!' The Void Death attack goes through one of the Yamata's heads, dissolving it into nothing. The rest of its head and down its neck slowly disappear away, and soon more of the snake disappears.

The Orochimaru-Tsuchikage combo screams in pain feeling the pain of reverting to nothing. Soon the rest of his body dissolves away, scattering in the air away to where never is forever.

"Naruto...he did it..." Tsunade was, to say the least, amazed. Naruto reduced a being that almost killed them to literally nothing.

But the fun wasn't over; the scattered white particles appear before Naruto and the other two women, taking the form of Orochimaru and the Tsuchikage. Both of them were pale and almost half dead.

"That power...is amazing..." Orochimaru giggles to himself like a little girl, despite the effects of being drained of almost everything. "It took all it had in us to reverse the fusion before we died."

"Manda didn't make it..." The Tsuchikage says, clutching his right arm in pain with his left.

Naruto's own right arm was pulsating with blue veins, which appear on him like fractures and tremors in the ground. They trace all the way up to his face and eyes, even going into his socket. The Namikaze falls to the ground in pain, gripping onto his arm with his black one.

"So, that attack was too much for you..." Orochimaru says, pulling out a kunai from his pouch. "Fine; I'll just have to experiment on you and figure out that power for myself."

"No. We're killing him just like we planned." The Kage says, rising up to his feet.

Orochimaru sighs, then lunges at the Tsuchikage. He then stabs his kunai into his chest.

Both kages and Naruto gasp in shock at the sudden treason. "I'm cutting our partnership for now."

"Ki...sa...ma..." The Tsuchikage falls to the ground, blood escaping his chest and mouth.

"Now, where was I?" Orochimaru looks back at Naruto, as a snake exits his mouth.

"Orochimaru, you no good son of a bitch!" Tsunade rises up to fight, but falls down just as quickly due to the pain in her legs. 'Dammit. This is not the time for that!'

Orochimaru draws a sword from the snake's mouth, as it recedes back into his own. "But because I don't know the rest of your powers I'll have to exhaust you to near death."

Naruto breaths in and out harshly, his vision blurring. "This pain hurts..."

"Don't be too much of a wuss; you'll hurt allot more later on!" Orochimaru leaps at Naruto, about ready to stab him.

"NARUTO!!" - Tsunade

Naruto closes his eyes despite the situation, feeling too much pain to do anything. Just as Orochimaru was about to kill him, a fist locks with the snake man's cheek.

The strike was strong enough to knock both teeth and blood from the man. Orochimaru slides across the ground into a tree.

Ester and Tsunade look up at who saved him, and see Reid standing there. Naruto had already passed out and couldn't do anything. Reid stares at Orochimaru in rage, his eyes glaring with burning hatred and veins pulsating from his face.

Orochimaru rises up from the ground, staring up at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

Reid does not answer him with words, but instead rushes at him with a foot to his face. The kick not only forces blood out of his mouth but since it was covered in stones the sound of bones cracking accompanied it. Orochimaru is knocked through a tree he was behind, shattering it into splinters and causing dust to appear.

"It won't matter who I am. All you need to know is that you have gone too far." Reid says with venomous hatred. "Because the most important thing you should know, is that these hands will be the very things that will cut you down!!"

It was silent around him, except for the sound of chakra being pumped into Naruto's chest by Tsunade. Ester was lying on the ground beside him.

"Naruto, please hang on! You're not gonna die!" Tsunade guarantees, continuing to heal him.

Suddenly a swipe comes out from the dust cloud, coming after Reid. He, of course, saw this coming and jumps into the air. In the air Reid could see Orochimaru after swinging, and steps onto his shoulders. He then jumps back up and slams both his fists into Orochimaru's skull.

The snake prince crashes back into the ground in pain. Reid looks back at Tsunade and asks, "Is the boy alive?"

"Yes he is! Thank you Reid, thank you!" Tsunade asks, looking at him then back at Naruto.

Back with Orochimaru and Reid, the snake prince rises back up quickly and slashes at the dragon god, cleaving into his back and left shoulder. Reid ignores the blow, not even attempting to flinch in pain or anything. He then looks down at Orochimaru, who was actually feeling fear for the first time in his life. With a shout of "**Enryuu Kanten**!!" Reid releases flames from his mouth to burn into the snake.

"Gyaaah!!" Orochimaru tries to brush off and/or roll around to get the flames off of him. "What the hell!? These flames aren't disappearing!!"

Electricity and fire gather in his mouth from three different direction. "**Gaauddo Neichiyaa**!!(God Nature)"

A combination of both fire and lightning burst from his mouth, and strikes Orochimaru. The result creates a devastating explosion. Orochimaru screams out in horror as he dies, all his cells wasting away.

The aftermath of the attack leaves a giant hole in the middle of the field. Tsunade looks once more at Reid in awe, saying to herself, "Wow...the gods truly are amazing..."

Reid then walks back to Tsunade, kneeling down before her. His heated expression from before has changed. "Do you need me to carry him somewhere?"

"Yes. We need to go to a hospital..." Tsunade says, finishing with healing Naruto. Reid then heaves the boy onto his shoulders, and walks over to where he dropped off Kakashi and the others. Tsunade carries Ester and follows him.

"We're gonna have to leave back out though; there must be more ninjas around to destroy the village-"

"CAWHH!!" The Tsuchikage coughs up blood, finally waking up from the kunai strike he suffered. Reid looks back at him.

"Should I kill him too?" Reid asks Tsunade, who shakes her head no.

"No. That kunai struck his heart; there's no point in saving him or finishing him off." Tsunade says, continuing the trek for the hospital. Reid follows along, not noticing Naruto muttering something.

'I'm...sorry...'

* * *

Ten Commandments: Yeah, hi. There will be no omake for the end anymore. So sorry. But for once, try a story that isn't Naruto based. Go look at One Piece fanfics, D. Gray Man, Bleach and even Fairy Tail. All of these can be just as well written as Naruto stories, regardless of the many fangirls who ruin the reputations of the many protagonists by pairing them with their most hated antagonists or their best friends. You know what I'm talking about, all you AllenxKanda loving b*****s out there!

But anyway, please check out my other stories. I've worked very hard on some of them, especially A Love Forged and Supreme King.


	33. Bokura no War Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man, Devil May Cry, or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic made by me, Ten Commandments.

Author's Notes: Enjoy the story, and the omake. And if this has ever happened to you, get that girl some help...you'll see.

* * *

"So you and Ester are a couple right?" Nikolai asks Kenshin, while sitting on the railings of the ship. Kenshin smiles brightly in response.

"Yup. Ester and I are to be married soon. Don't you know this?" Kenshin asks him, looking at the doctor vampire.

"Well, I just think you guys don't spend time together." Kenshin blinks questionably at Nikolai, wondering what would possess him to say that. "Have you guys even had sex?"

Kenshin pales at the thought for some reason, then stares at Ester, who was chatting with Yusei, even laughing. She then notices Kenshin looking at her, and waves to him.

Kenshin waves back, and looks at Nikolai, answering, "There's a reason why we stopped though, and it has something to do with her powers..."

"Powers?" Nikolai asks in confusion.

"The last time me and her had sex...it was going well." He begins, starting to tell the story of his sexual experience with Ester to the perverted vampire. "She was enjoying it, I felt so wet and warm...but then she climaxed..."

He then starts to cry tears, but didn't make that sniffling noise. "...and diamond spikes impaled my penis..."

Nikolai face faults ridiculously, so much so that it touches the ground. "Wait what?!"

"I can still feel the pain of having all those shards inside of me...thanks to Turbo I was able to survive it..." Kenshin confesses, still crying over that painful event.

"...why would she-"

"She lost control of herself when she came, and ultimately did that. I asked her to remove it and...I don't want to talk about it anymore..." Kenshin then stands up and walks away.

Nikolai watches as he leaves, then stares at Ester who was still with the others. "...guess I shouldn't think of taking her for myself..."

* * *

**_Chapter 33: Bokura no War Game_**

Reid and Tsunade enter the hospital, watching the many nurses taking care of the injured. Shizune runs along the halls, until she notices both Tsunade and Reid there. "Tsunade-sama! What happened?!"

"It doesn't matter. Take Naruto and Ester to get healed." The Hokage orders, handing over the unconscious diamond princess over her shoulders.

After Reid hands Naruto to Tsunade, the two medics go to work. The dragon god walks outside the hospital, and looks out to see many Konoha shinobi coming inside. All of them were wounded to a certain degree, ranging from severeness to just a paper cut.

"Where is Apollo?" Reid asks himself, sighing to himself as he worries about his sister.

"I'm right here." She says to him, popping up on his left. This of course catches the dragon off guard and he falls on his butt. "What's wrong with you?"

"...nothing..." Reid replies, looking up at the beautiful woman. He didn't think this so, I mean yes she does look nice, but he didn't care that much for the opposite sex especially since he was a deity; he would be making the same mistake Madara did...but anyway he says, "So he got away?"

"Yup...he opened a meidou and used it to flee for his base. The bastard took Yugito as well." Apollo states, sighing at her failure.

"Damn. We'll have to confront him head on before he kills her." Reid grits his teeth tightly, growling in anger and exposing dragon features.

"We can't do it alone though. We'll need to take some help with us."

--

"Enter." Kami says, looking down from her throne at the two people who entered. She was now at the moment in her teenage form.

Walking through the doors were a middle aged man with blond spiky, yet mature, hair, concentrated blue eyes containing years of experience, a white cloth decorated with a beautiful flaming floral pattern and a jonin outfit on. The woman beside him has long red beautiful hair that flows down her back like a river, bright blue eyes and a white dress. Both of them has angelic halos over their hair.

"Do you two know why you're here?" Kami asks them, to which they shake their heads for no. "A few days ago there was a spark of nothing energy released on the Human Realm of Earth. Nothing energy is an extremely dangerous force to possess; the power to make nothing into anything, and return everything to nothing.

"It's this power itself that allowed him to create me, my brothers, and everything you see before you. Even I wasn't able master this completely enough to surpass him." She says, starting to ramble off now.

The blond man then asks, "That's pretty good and all, but what does this have to do with us?"

"The source came from Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." At the sound of this both of them gasp in surprise, the fear of the boy getting in trouble began to rise.

--

Naruto opens his eyes to the bright light of day, and notices the white ceilings of the hospital room. "What the...where am I the hospital?"

"Bought freakin' time you woke up, futa usagi." Sasuke says to him, sitting on the side of his bed. He was wrapped in multiple bandages, all the results of the burns and cuts received by Itachi and his Dark Ring.

"Sasuke...what happened?" He asks the swordsman. He then becomes enraged when he heard what he called him. He then jumped up and mounts a spin kick to his jaw. "AND WHO'S A FUTA USAGI BONKOTSU!!?"

"You'll pay for that usagi!" Sasuke grabs a hold of his swords from beside him and gets ready to chop into Naruto.

"Just what are you two doing?" Tsunade says, addressing her presence before the ninjas.

Both of them immediately stopped their quarrel, knowing just how much stronger she is than them. Naruto looks back at her, and asks her, "What happened? All I remember is this agonizing pain and this pool of blue ooze forming around me..."

"Well first off, the war is over. Thanks to Apollo and Reid we were able to lessen casualties and help us win." Tsunade states first, causing Naruto to sigh in relaxation.

"Well how are the others?" He asks, while Sasuke sheaths his sword.

"Well it seems everyone but us got by with minor injuries, well except for the ones who fought the Akatsuki members that came for Yugito." Tsunade looks at the ground in shame.

Naruto gasps in shock at the revelation. "Yugito...where is she?!"

"She was taken by the Akatsuki. They probably need the Nibi inside her." Naruto grows a pale expression that closely resembles his right arm's color, which was also still pulsating with blue veins.

Naruto then rises up, and begins to run out the room, when Tsunade grabs onto his neck collar and pushes him back onto the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go get her back!" Naruto proclaims, gripping his right fist tightly.

"Not in your condition! If you went against them alone they'll rip you to pieces!" She warns, a serious face rising up and replacing her concern one.

"You can't stop me. I have to save Yugito." He says with a stern set mind and face. "If I don't do anything they'll do to her what they almost did to Gaara!"

"Naruto, we know. But there's nothing you can do about it; you still need to rest for a few days." Tsunade informs him. There was no way she wouldn't go after Akatsuki and save Yugito, but she couldn't neglet the people who needed her.

"But Yugito..." A lone tear forms in Naruto's left eye, and from that Tsunade could tell Naruto really does care about her.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You have to stay behind. We'll get Yugito back." Tsunade says, as Naruto gave up and sat back on his bed. The Hokage then walks out the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Sasuke turns to Naruto. "Is this woman really that important to you?"

"Yugito wanted to marry me; she told me that once. As clueless as I seemed at some moments I could tell she really cared for me." Naruto says to his friend, remembering that off screen time the two of them spoke.

Naruto's confession could be heard from outside the room too, as a bandaged Tenten and Kurenai were standing beside his bedroom door in hopes to meet Naruto. The only reason they were halted was because of this heartfelt confession. Tenten grows tears in her eyes, believing the wrong thing probably.

Kurenai whispers to her, "Don't worry about it. Naruto loves us too; he's just concerned she might die...I would be anyway..."

"..." Tenten was silent, even more so than a mute. After all it's only natural; no woman wants their man to care that much for another girl, even if she's already sharing him. Just the sight of seeing Naruto kissing another girl gives her an indigestible feeling in her cramp. "Naruto..."

Kurenai then leaves Tenten behind, walking inside of Naruto's room with flowers in her hands. Naruto notices the dark haired woman enter. "Hey there Kurenai-chan. Are the other girls conscious too?"

"Well..." She eyes the corner of her left socket, noticing Tenten leaving. She then looks back at Naruto and says, "Yes. Everyone's pretty messed up over that battle; only me and Ino are awake."

"How long have I been unconcious?" He asks her, still wondering what day today is.

"You've been out for two days." She informs him. Kurenai then hands him the flowers, and kisses him on his lips.

"Get a room..." Sasuke mutters, falling back under his sheet. Under them he asks, "How are Yuga and Hana?"

"Hmph. So even you have the heart enough to care about them..." Kurenai says while smirking against Naruto's smooth lips. While he wobbles in ecstacy she removes herself and faces Sasuke. "I believe Hana is unharmed, but Yuga will be unconscious for a week. She's still under the effects of the Tsukiyomi."

Sasuke moans under his breath, then closes his eyes. 'I'll get him Yuga...I promise...'

--

"Shizune, are you sure you're okay?" Tsunade asks the black haired medic ninja. The woman looks down at her body, not trying to stare at Tsunade.

"Yes. I'm alright. I'm a little shaken about Kenshin's death, but I-" Tsunade places a hand on her shoulder.

"Shizune, it's okay. You don't have to lie to me." The Hokage says, staring deep into her eyes.

"I..." Shizune holds back her tears, and runs out the door. The Hokage sighs as she leaves, then looks off to the side and sees Konan coming out from a hallway. Her left eye was wrapped up in a bandage.

"I don't think I can deal with this...Kenshin died, and we've been unable to even give him a good burial..." Konan says, looking at the Hokage.

--

"Now, I'll ask you one more time; is anyone injured in the slightest?!" Madara asks his minions, sounding extremely pissed for some reason.

"I'm uninjured." Lucci says, being the man he is.

"I think I've been grazed, chapapa." Fukurou says, adding that annoying pun at the end.

"Fukurou, stop saying that damn 'chapapa' thing at the end of every one of your sentences, got it!?" Madara threatened him, to which he cowered in fear.

"Y-yes sir, ch-of course..." He says, almost breaking his cover.

"I'll be okay." Jyabura comments, hoping to calm down the ready to go berserk god of darkness.

And it worked. Madara then says, "Alright. Everyone prepare yourselves for the next battle."

"Next Battle?" Itachi asks all of a sudden, surprised that there would be another fight after just leaving one two days ago.

"But what about the other demons?" Kisame asks, holding Yugito in his arms. The girl was bond by her neck and wrists in steel hard cuffs, gagged to prevent herself from biting off her tongue, and bloodied all over with torn clothes on her. "Sure we have this girl, but with the other 7 in the hands of those-"

"They'll come right to us." Madara interrupts him.

"What?" - Kisame and Jyabura

"Reid and Apollo have figured out my secret, and will even give up their very souls to stop my goal; so it's no never mind that they'll come here, especially since the meidou is still open there." Madara says, twiddling his fingers together into a pyramid. Dark fumes emit from them. "And not only that, but the girl is also a fiance of the former container of Apollo. You might know her as the Kyubi."

All their eyes flare up when they hear that, except Itachi and Lucci since they were the most 'emo' of the group. Kisume then asks Madara," Wait, so you're saying that giant bird thing was the nine tailed fox? How does that work out!?"

Madara continues with, "Apollo is a shape shifter; I had her take the form of a fox to attack Konoha in...but I don't care about that for the moment; all you need to know is that those two will appear with the other 7 Biju, and as long as I keep the Nibi in this world I'll be able to open the door."

"...door?" Itachi mutters to himself.

"So what should we do if they get here? Fighting against god sounds really fun-"

"You will do nothing!" Madara bellows, interupting Jyabura. He rises up from his seat, and walks down past his peons. "I will fight those two. Even if it's two against one all I need to do is last long enough for the door to unlock; all you have to do is spill the blood of any extras that tag along."

At this everyone smirks in their own creepy way. This would be a bloody battle. Madara continues moving to a different room, about to do who knows what. As he leaves the building, he comes before a balcony high above the village he was in.

As he looks out, Itachi approaches him. "Madara-sama."

"Itachi, what have I told you about calling me that?" Madara asks the proper Uchiha. "As your ancestor I demand the right amount of respect. You calling me master does not fit right."

"Sorry. But when you appeared before us in that demonic form..." Itachi begins, catching Madara's attention and eyes. "That was what you really look like I can guess. But also, have any other Uchiha gained your power?"

"None as of yet; but," He then turns fully towards the human Uchiha. "From what I've seen you and that brother of yours will attain such a power. Whose is stronger is up to you to find out..."

Itachi then nods, bowing his head a bit. "I see. Thank you."

--

"So they're on the other side of this giant black hole?" Naruto asks Sasuke, looking up at giant black hole as he said before him. It would seem Naruto was completely healed up, as he no longer has any bandages on him and is completely fine. Sasuke looks to be the same. Both of them are dressed in improved outfits back in the Chunin exams.

Sasuke looks at him. "I guess. Itachi, Yugito, and Madara are both behind this thing."

"I'm not sure we should really do this ourselves..." Naruto seems a bit uncertain about this; for once in his life he feels fear.

Sasuke punches him in the side of his head. "This was your idea in the first place, and it's only now that you're afraid? No matter what we face we'll take it out..."

Naruto takes in a deep breath, then exhales before saying, "Sure. Let's go."

The two of them jump into the portal, disappearing into it without a trail. Just as they left a couple of footsteps came up to the portal. Standing before it are Tsunade, Jiraiya, Apollo and Reid.

"I can't believe those assholes left without our knowing!" Tsunade says, gripping her fists together. "We'll have to bring them back!"

"It won't be easy. We'll run into Akatsuki and they'll more than likely attack us." Reid says, jumping into the portal.

"He has a point; let's go." Apollo says, grabbing onto Jiraiya and Tsunade's arms and throwing them in.

She was just about to leap in herself, when a flash leaps past her and enters the portal. She gasps for a minute. "Was that...the cyclops from before?"

"I'm going too!" Tenten yells from behind Apollo, running into the portal.

Apollo catches herself and leaps up at Tenten in time to grab her right arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!"

"I want to help Yugito." Tenten says, still wrapped in bandages on her left arm.

"What?" Apollo then lets go of her arm.

"I want to be able to help Naruto in all aspects of life, including battle. Afterall, isn't that what a wife is suppose to do?" Tenten says, explaining her anguish to the phoenix.

Apollo looks to the side. "...I'm not sure I can let you go; you're still injured-"

"Do you think I give a damn about something like that?!" Tenten yells at her, running back to the portal.

"Matte!!" Apollo runs in after her, leaping into the portal after her.

--

"They're here..." Madara says while sitting on a throne. He lifts his hand and says, "Disappear meidou."

--

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto cries out, trying to recover from the many blows on his head giving to him by the unstoppable beast called Tsunade.

"Why the hell did you guys come into this world by yourselves?" She asks them, dragging both Sasuke and Naruto, both incredibly injured by the Hokage, towards the meidou. "Whatever. I'm taking you back."

But as she approaches the dark portal, it disappears away, leaving nothing there but air. "Nani?! How come it's-"

She looks down and sees Apollo and Tenten on the ground. "Apollo? Tenten? What are you doing here? What happened to the meidou!?"

Apollo looks up, and sees that the dark path is gone. "Dammit. Madara must know we're here."

"Madara must have done it then..." She says, looking at the buildings around her.

Apollo rises up, and points to a giant building with a dark ominous cloud looming over head. "He must be there. It's so obvious."

"So that's where he is!? Good, then I can bring back Yugito!" Naruto runs towards the building at top speed, going past Tsunade and Apollo.

"Naruto..."

"That's more like it, futa usagi!" Sasuke says, running forward after Naruto.

"Wait, you idiots!!" Tsunade runs after the two ninjas, followed by Tenten. Apollo walks along to follow them while shrugging her arms.

As they run by, the five of them pass by Jiraiya and Reid. "Was that that ninja girl who uses the weapons?"

"Probably. Why is she here?" Reid asks himself, not fully understanding the situation.

"Whatever; this'll be a piece of cake for someone like me." Jiraiya says, not smirking even the slightest. He then treks after the others.

Reid sighs while staring up at the dark cloudy skies. "This is the worst, don't you agree Kakashi?"

The dragon god then looks down at the ground, as if piercing his eyes deep into their core. Suddenly, Kakashi pops up from the earth, or just his head. "As expected from a god of your calibre; you knew I was there without even trying."

"Don't give me that...I thought you were injured." Reid asks him. Kakashi shakes his head.

"Not as much as I realized. Actually, I had healed much better than I realized thanks to Naruto's right arm." Kakashi says, admitting to that much. "That thing's really useful when he knows how to use it."

"Huh? Whatever. We better hurry up though or we'll get left behind..." Reid then notices a sign off to the side. It reads, 'Welcome to Amegakure'.

Ignoring it they head after the others, reaching the complex before them through a somehow empty village.

--

Naruto and Sasuke finally reach the building. Upon reaching it though, both ninjas approach two black portals. "What the hell is-"

"You will be facing me." A voice says, as both Itachi and Lucci exit the portal. Naruto and Sasuke are then pulled into the portals by the two members.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Tsunade calls out, running at top speed for the two before it was too late. She was unable to make it in time though and in the end the four of them disappeared. "No. They're gone..."

"What happened?!" Apollo asks, running beside the woman. They were soon joined by Reid, Tenten and Jiraiya.

"They took them." She says, looking back at the others in frustration.

"Damn. He really must know we're here." Reid curses under his breath.

"Of course he does." A voice speaks out. Suddenly, three more portals open up all around them; one in front of Tsunade, one behind Jiraiya, and the last beside Tenten. A hand leaps out and grabs the three ninjas, pulling them to who knows where.

Reid and Apollo are all caught off guard by this sudden capture, and were unable to stop it in the end. The two gods rush towards one of the portals, but they disappear before their eyes. Apollo cries out, "No!! How could this have happened?"

"This is bad; if any of them fights Madara they'll be slaughtered. I'll try to find them." Reid says, running down the halls.

"Wait! You want me to fight Madara myself?!" She yells out to him.

"Your level of strength is greater than Madara's and mine, remember?! You'll be fine against him!" Reid then runs off to find the others.

Apollo sighs to herself, watching the dragon leap off. "Reid will be okay, but can I really snap him out of his control? Him out of all beings?"

* * *

Ten Commandments: The next chapter will be decided with a vote; Who do you really want to see fighting first?

Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Tenten?

Who they'll be fighting against is a secret only I will know. Naruto and Sasuke will have tiny parts of their fights put in between the three selected until they're done, then the chapter after these three will show the Uchiha's battle against his brother and then Naruto.


	34. The Flow of Time Stops For The Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Rave, D. Gray Man, Devil May Cry, or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic made by me, Ten Commandments.

Author's Notes: It seems Tsunade won the vote. After her will be Tenten and then Jiraiya. But if you're worried a good guy will die then just remember that she's part of the pairing section this story is in. There would be no sense in just killing off people without a reason. So with no further adieu begin the story.

* * *

**_Chapter 34: The Flow of Time Stops For The Dead Part 1_**

A black hole spits out Tsunade a beautifully busty woman into a room. The blond Hokage looks up from where she fell, checking out the area she was brought to. Tsunade sees a fat blob standing above her, who had a frog-like mouth.

"Chapapa, so you're my opponent." Fukurou says, standing before her. Tsunade rises up to her feet, fists balled up for battle.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouts at him.

"Ah. You don't know?" Fukurou scratches his chin looking up as he thinks of what to say. "How do I tell you? How do I tell you? How do I tell you?"

Tsunade stares at him with a rather confused expression. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy?'

"Ah!" The fat guy then leaps into the air, using Geppo to hop up ten feet in the air. "I am Akatsuki's speed master, the silent owl Fukurou!"

"..." Tsunade looks up at the frog owl thing, totally freaked at his presence. "So you're the fastest one here?"

"Chapapa, I shouldn't have said that..." He says to himself. He then disappears in a flash, prompting Tsunade to blink in shock.

"Where did he-"

"Jyugan!" Fukurou's fist appears before the Hokage, slamming into her face. Tsunade falls back from the attack, then scouts around for her foe.

"Dammit. I couldn't see it coming!" Another blow slams in her face, knocking her down this time. Tsunade is confused as to what to do in this situation. With no way to see her opponent this seems to be a terribly matched fight.

But being a Hokage, there is no way she wouldn't find a way to track him. So with the focus of catching Fukurou's movements, Tsunade begins to concentrate.

--

"Where the hell is he?!" Apollo yells, running across the hallway for the dark god. She comes before a big room with twin golden handles. She grabs hold of the bars, opening them wide.

"Will be in here..." As the doors open themselves, Apollo looks inside the room. The inside looks like that of a dome's. There lies a giant white door with eight keyholes in the middle. Apollo looks up at the large door, a look of surprise and anger present on her face. "This is..."

"The Kyomumon." Madara says stepping out from behind the door.

Apollo grits her teeth along with her fists. "Dammit Madara! What the hell is this doing here!?"

"I brought this here for this single event." A portal opens up behind him. Madara's left hand reaches inside of it, then pulls out a gagged, chained, and bruised Yugito. "Have you brought the demons?"

Apollo pulls a glowing orb out of her breasts, complete with seven red stars on it. In fact, it looks like a Dragonball. "Madara, I'll hand this over to you. But you must release her without attempting to take her back."

"To such an agreement I would accept...but," Madara leaps up at the door, and pushes Yugito onto one of the keyholes.

"NO STOP!!" Apollo yells out, surprised that he would go back on their deal.

Yugito screams out in pain as she touched the keyhole, her eyes as hallow and white as a rape victim. Blood gushes out her mouth and chest, a symbol appearing where the latter is. Her body goes limp after a minute of exposure, as Madara descends below. The keyhole she was placed upon has disappeared and replaced with a dark red light.

Madara then snickers evilly, his voice somehow lighter and two dimensional than before. "Now I can accept your trade."

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Apollo wastes no time in transforming into a nine tailed fox, tears expelling from her eyes. She leaps at Madara, gnawing her teeth onto his head.

Madara expels darkness from his entire body, repelling both Apollo and Yugito. One of Apollo's tails grabs hold of the unconscious girl, as she slides backwards from the attack. Apollo curls Yugito behind her while still inside the tail, already forgeting the orb that contained the other demons on the ground.

'Such a slave to passion. She's already forgotten about the other demons.' Madara takes great notice of his prize on the ground. He could easily take it and be done with his plans, but such a thing wouldn't be so easy now that she's enraged.

"Will-o'-the-wisp Ball!!" Apollo spreads out her other eight tails, as ghostly faces appear on each tip. The faces then turn into balls of yellow fire, and shoot at Madara.

"Zangetsuha!" Madara fires a tremor of darkness at Apollo to combact her attack, but it simmers away when making contact with the Will-o'-the-wisps. Apollo's attack singes Madara's body, forcing him to cover himself up and blow the flames away with his own black fire.

"Koenryuu!!" Apollo leaps up into the air, surrounding herself in golden flames. Like this she takes the form of a ball. After spinning for a few seconds a dragon head shoots out from the ball and chomps Madara whole.

--

"Ow...what happened..." Naruto asks himself, rising up from the ground he fell on a few seconds ago. He looks to his side and sees Sasuke rising up in pain. "Ah! Sasuke!"

He gets up immediately and runs to him, noticing a bloody scar on his cheek. "What happened?! Where are we?"

"Naruto...look ahead..." Sasuke points ahead of them. Naruto turns his head to face where he is, and sees two dark clothed men staring them down. He could tell one of them is Itachi, Sasuke's brother, but the other was someone he has no clue about.

"Who are they?"

"It seems you two will be held up by us." Lucci says, stepping forward two steps. Naruto steps back to become careful. "My name is Rob Lucci. You already know about Itachi over here..."

In a flash, Lucci kicks Naruto's jaw and sends him into the ceiling.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bolts after Lucci, swords drawn to carve this Christmas Turkey, when Itachi created an explosion in front of him. The blast knocks him back down to the floor.

Sasuke glares back at his evil brother. He rushes forward at him, knowing he would be able to help Naruto once he dealt with Itachi. His brother kicks his little otouto back, having him scrape across the floor.

"Little brother, you can't beat me at this level of power. You should know that-" Blood leaks down Itachi's arm, just as a cut appeared on his shirt and left arm. "What?"

"Are you dead already boy?" Lucci taunts, still awaiting Naruto to fall down.

His eyes turn to his right, and spots a giant black fist coming his way. A surge of lightning purges from his body, and blocks the punch. Naruto though, appears to the Akatsuki member's right, and mounts a right punch to his face.

With ease Lucci blocks with his left hand, glaring evilly in the blond's eyes. "Your tricks won't work on me."

A flash of light pulsates from Naruto's hand, pushing the taijutsu specialist back. A burn mark appears on his face from the attack. As Naruto's hands retract back, him and Sasuke join their backs together, and state as one, "We're not gonna lose to you."

--

"Jyugan!" Fukurou slams his fist at his opponent, who counters with a punch of her own. Of course Tsunade's fists were stronger, and Fukurou ends up being blown back by brute force.

The two fighters back off. "Chapapa! So it seems you and I are equal."

Tsunade stands before the fat man glaring at him, her platinum hair glowing in the sunlight through the window. "I guess so..."

"Then I'll just have to use Rei Kawa to take you out." Fukurou says, the dark ring on his hand gleaming.

"Rei Kawa? Is that your Dark Ring?" Tsunade asks him. Fukurou flinches.

"Rei Kawa allows me to control things that flow. Whether it's water or air I hold power over them all. This is the power of the Wind and Water Darkness." Fukurou states, not realizing that he just gave out his powers.

"So with what you said you can control water and wind." Tsunade says, stating what he said.

Fukurou paled. "Chapapa, I shouldn't have said that...Rankyaku!!" He then makes a kick for an engine to their left, which explodes on contact. The explosion releases flames, which causes the sprinklers to release water.

'Shit! He had this plan, didn't he?' Tsunade realizes, as rain like water pours down on them.

"Chapapa...now you'll be facing the true Silent Owl!!" Fukurou then disappears from sight.

Tsunade quickly catches him, seeing that the guy has been flowing along the water. He quickly appears before Tsunade, slamming his foot into her face.

The Hokage slides across the ground, the raining sprinklers beating water down her clothes. Fukurou flows through the wet air towards her, screaming, "Jyugan!" and punching her square in the nose.

Blood drips from her nose through the strike as she rolls over the wet floor. "Dammit...I can't even keep up with him. Achoo!"

"Chapapa pa! What's wrong?!" Fukurou taunts her while skating across the floor. "Aren't you the strongest of the ninjas who came here?!"

Tsunade rises up to her feet to prepare for battle, but stops when an explosion appears directly below them. The floor gives out, and the two fighters fall down to another level. Below them is an injured Tenten and a completely normal Jyabura.

"Tenten!" Tsunade lands safely to her side, cringing how badly bruised and bloody she is. The water raining down on them from above makes the meeting more dramatic. "Tenten, speak to me! What happened?!"

"She was my easiest victim; slaughtered like a cow by a butcher." Jyabura says, adding a sadistic laugh at the end.

The Hokage develops a deadly scowl on her face. She is pissed beyond all reason at such an evil man crushing an obviously sweet girl.

Tenten twitches about for a second, then coughs up blood. Her plasma covered left eye stares up at Tsunade, who just now noticed her consciousness.

"Tenten! Are you okay?!" The Hokage asks her. She gasps at the sight of tears coming down her eyes, which were quickly overshadowed by the water streaming from her hair.

"I...lost...am I...just a weakling..." Tenten mutters, the blood on her body washing away in the raining room. "I couldn't...help...him..."

A look of terrifying evil appears on the Hokage's face. She stands up to face her opponents, her eyes glaring dead at Jyabura as water slides off her hair and down her chest. This allows her clothes to stick nicely to her body, including her chest.

"Ooo, what a nice figure this new one has!" Jyabura says, glaring lustfully at Tsunade's body.

"Back off, chapapa! She's my prey!!" Fukurou says, arguing with the metal user.

Jyabura steps over the metal shards of broken weapons to move closer to Tsunade. "Too bad! That bitch down there was too much of a loser."

"Chapapa! I found her first!" Fukurou then slides towards Tsunade, but is stopped by two ninjas with silver perm hair. Their single eyes stare at Fukurou with malice intent.

"Chapapa! Who are you!?" The Silent Owl says, as Jyabura notices the person as well. Tsunade gasps at the person as well.

"Kakashi!?"

"Hokage-sama, I'll handle this person. Take your anger out on the other one." Kakashi says, just as the raining water stops pouring down on them.

"Chapapa, who do you think-" Kakashi's fist quickly lands into Fukurou's face, knocking him into a wall. The two clones then chase after him.

Jyabura scuffs. "Weakling. Well at least I get to fight-" His jaw got smashed up too, but by Tsunade's hands. The punch sends him hurtling into the air, but he flips back onto his feet.

"Hah! Did you think that could hurt, you fool?!" He taunts, but inside his head is a different story. 'What's with this woman's punch?'

* * *

TCM: You all remember that person back near the end of the chapter who spoke with Reid? That was Kakashi. Now enjoy the random wait for the next chapter while reading something completely different; a Family Guy Remake with Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto watches as Sasuke comes towards him, utterly shameful at having lost a fight. His brother Itachi walks over to them, as Sasuke mutters, "I can't believe it; all those training sessions, standing under a cold waterfall, having a small French guy stick his fingers up my ass, was for nothing..."

"Sasuke, you gotta let go of the past." Naruto says, hearing his mutters. His best friend looks up at him. "Sometimes you have to look forward, instead of focusing on what's behind you. Doing that will only make you trip up and fall flap on your nose."

"Wow, thanks dobe." Sasuke says with a smile, finding resolution in his words.

Itachi then comes before them. "Well, you know the rules; I bring the Kyubi back to base."

Naruto and Sasuke look at one another. The swordsman then says, "You're not really gonna go with them right?"

"Hell no." Naruto claims, then replies with, "You're not really over your past are you?"

"No." Came out simply.

"That's what I thought." Naruto then holds his right hand towards Itachi, as a blinding light flashes before his eyes. This blinds the Uchiha totally, bringing him down to one knee.

The two friends then run away, ninja leaping across the snowy area. Naruto then asks, "How are we gonna get out of here?!"

"You still go the starting gun!?" Sasuke asks him.

"Yeah!!"

"Give it to me!!" Naruto hands Sasuke a gun, as they continue running from a temporarily blind Itachi.

--

A car stops at a red light. Some red haired guy sighs as he stops. Suddenly, Sasuke pops up with an unloaded gun, screaming, "GET OUTTA DA FUCKING CAR!! GET OUTTA DA FUCKING CAR MAN!!"

Sasuke was so load and terrifying that it scared the man. Sasuke kept repeating the same line, then smashed the gun into the window. Naruto watches clueless as he pulls the man out of the car window. Sasuke continues saying those same lines as Naruto gets inside the car, followed by Sasuke who goes onto the other side.

They then drive off. A little over ten minutes a narrow eyed Naruto asks Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" The Uchiha replies to the twin bloodline user.

"We just carjacked someone didn't we?" He asks him, driving onto the highway, which leads straight to Konoha.

"Yup...also," Sasuke then turns to him with a smile on his face. "We can not tell the others."

"Done."

* * *

TCM: I don't want any reviews about this piece either.


	35. The Flow of Time Stops For The Dead 2

_**Echo of Spiraling Heart**_

TCM: I'm sorry for the late insert. I've been having trouble with writer's block. Most of the time I'm trying to write this chapter, but for some reason I keep losing interest in writing. It's something I keep trying to get past, and the only way I could do that is by watching anime. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I made in two days, because either this or Melancholy will go on Hiatus.

Disclaimer: I do not own the following; Naruto, Metroid, Yu Yu Hakusho, One Piece, Devil May Cry, Rave, and D. Gray Man. Also Yugioh.

_**Chapter 35: The Flow of Time Stops For The Dead Part 2**_

The old man falls down on his knees, having been spat out of the meidou. "Man, what the hell was that?"

"So, you're my opponent." An ice cold voice speaks, his breath leaking into the sub-zero air. Jiraiya turns around to his left, and sees Kisame sitting on a throne of ice. All around them is His shark blade sits on the side. "Densetsu no Sannin Jiraiya."

"You're that guy I trapped inside with Itachi. So what, you're the one I have to fight?" The toad sage concludes.

Kisame grins from ear to ear. "Don't think I'll be as easy to beat as last time. Ice Makers Spear!!" Holding his left hand up multiple spears of ice shoot after the ninja.

"Hari Jizo!!" The old man's white hair sprouts up around him, blocking the ice attack. "Now you taste your own medicine!" It then shoots out spikes towards Kisame, who didn't seem to be in the least scared.

"Please." His left hand still held up, the hairy spikes stop in mid air. "You can't beat me with flimsy-"

"Rasengan!!" Jiraiya quickly comes up under the Akatsuki member, shoving a Rasengan into his stomach. The attack blows Kisame through his water throne, shattering the ice he crashes into until he hits the wall. After rising back up, which took about ten seconds, he glares maliciously at the Sannin.

'Even with the Dark Ring I can't get a clear shot. It seems I need to fight harder...'

--

"Your teamwork won't save you from us." Itachi holds his ring hand at Sasuke, forming a spherifical grid around him and Naruto.

"Oni Giri!!" Sasuke burst himself towards Lucci, ignoring Itachi for the moment, seconds before the grid explodes making it seem Naruto got caught in it.

"A straight forward attack; how naive." The lightning user holds his right hand forward, releasing a bolt of thunder at him. From behind the swordsman Naruto leaps high up into the air, a cable wire wrapped around him and his best friend. His right hand pulls him into the air, allowing Sasuke to dodge the lightning bolt.

With a single spin Naruto throws the Uchiha to his brother, swords charged with the Chidori to form the Sangentou. An irritated Itachi takes hold of his sword's hilt and swings, but with the impossibly sharp edge Sangentou sliced right through the plain steel. Three cuts appear on the older brother's chest.

Sasuke rolls to the side away from Itachi, keeping his distance for the moment. In the air Naruto points his right fist at Lucci, energy collected around it in the form of a ball of light. "Sika Misairu!!"

Three streaming bullets of energy soar towards Lucci, each colliding with him and creating wanton damage to the ground around him.

Sasuke rises up to his feet, a smirk present on his face. "I believe I've discovered a weakness to your weapons; your ring allows you to create explosions at any distance as long as you can see them. But there's a five second time limit for the grid to blow up whatever's inside. Not only that, but you can't immobolize the object inside, so there's plenty of time for them to escape, like Naruto when he followed me from behind."

Still in the air, Naruto then adds to it, "And your power must let you control electricity. After just looking at it through Hibikigan I could see it has a solid form, and your posture changes when you fight with it. When you go to hand to hand it circles around you and you can't use long ranged blasts. You can't have it protect you while you're firing from afar either."

As the smoke clears around Lucci, he is shown to be unharmed. "You think so..."

Naruto and Sasuke are both shocked at his revelation. 'He's..alright?!'

"If you think we've gotten soft and now only rely on these things then you won't survive very long." Lucci swings his left leg at Naruto, releasing a Rankyaku at him.

The airborne ninja leans downward straight at it, his claw arm prepared for attack. As Naruto falls down to the Rankyaku he shoves his black arm at it to block and knock it out of the way. But his assault only went against him, and knocked him back into the air. Naruto crashes into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls out, but quickly turns around to block his brother's sword strike. "Guess that wasn't enough!"

"You were wrong as well. You've forgotten my powers as well." Itachi's eyes spiral into the Mangekyou. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, focusing his eyesight on his brother's feet. This is a strategy he thought up to make sure he doesn't fall for the Tsukiyomi. "And while you're focused on my feet…"

Unknown to Sasuke, a spherical grid appears around his head. It explodes and he falls to the ground. Sasuke loses grip of his sword, allowing Itachi to easily knock away his blue katana and mark a cross slash on the younger brother's chest. Blood expells from his fresh flesh wound as he falls down backwards.

Sasuke crashes down on his back, twitching and cringing in pain as blood oozes out from the swordsman's body. The overpowered swordsman gets up to his feet quickly and swings Ao Kiji at his brother after picking it up. "This battle…is not over yet…"

"It might as well be. You don't have any defense against my Fire Dark Ring." As his brother blocks his blade with his own, he realizes Itachi's words has more truth to them than Sasuke wanted to admit; as long as he could make those explosions he can't get too close or too far away.

'I need a way past that fire ability. If only there was…wait, fire…' The younger Uchiha begins to muse over those words. That's when it clicks inside him!

Sasuke jumps back from him, sliding across the ground. Sheathing his katana he performs a couple of handseals. "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Dragon Flame Technique.)"

He shoots out a dragon head shaped ball of flame at the ceiling, missing Itachi entirely. The older brother looks up at the ceiling where Sasuke shot at, and sees that he was aiming for the sprinklers above. They catch on fire, releasing water down from above onto the two below.

Hastefully, Itachi makes a grid around Sasuke, preparing for another explosion. As water pour down on them, all around Sasuke blows up, kicking up a smoke cloud. Our former emo hero rushes in with the smoke screen, drawing all three blades at once.

"Santoryu!" Placing the yellow sword in him mouth, Sasuke comes before his brother. His other two katanas are swung viciously in his hands, then stop crossed between Itachi's chest. "Boushi no Yami Karasu!"

(Three Sword Style: Eye of the Dark Crow)

A cross shaped wound appears on Itachi's chest, splurting out blood onto Sasuke's face. His brother still off his guard, Sasuke crosses his arms together, quickly gathering chakra around his blades. Wildly swinging, he yells, "Sangentou no Santoryu: Rasareishan!!"

(Triple Illusion Blade's Three Sword Style: Laceration)

More bloody wounds appear on Itachi's body in the shape of claw marks, nine in total. It would seem the traitorous Uchiha has finally met his end. Sasuke thinks so too, until he poofs into smoke. The smoke disappears, leaving behind his cloak. "Nani!? Where did you go!?"

"You almost had me there…" Itachi admits, staring at his brother from behind. Sasuke quickly turns around to face him, and sees his brother shirtless in the Akatsuki pants that matched his cloak. The cross wound from his first attack is still there. "But you got greedy and made another assault, allowing for this to happen."

Just before Sasuke could do anything, his eyes pop open, not literally though, as he grasp hold of his stomach. He collapses onto two knees and spits up blood.

"Water weakens the power of Bakuhi Haji's explosions, being a fire based weapon. But because of your second hasteful move I was able to focus an explosion in the one space these sprinklers couldn't reach; your stomach." Sasuke coughs up more blood, the force of the explosion enough to rupture his digestive system and vital organ.

"This battle is over. I've won." Itachi bends over to grip Sasuke's chin and lift his face up to his own. Sasuke makes the mistake in looking into his eyes, falling prey to the Mangekyou. "Tsukiyomi."

Sasuke's mind quickly transports into the dark world of Itachi's eyes. Once there Itachi would torture and utterly destroy him from the inside, just like that time before. What horrors will await him there this time?

Naruto rises back on his feet, rubbing his bruised cheek with his right hand. Lucci glares down at his prey, once again feeling dominant over him. "Is this the best you have?"

"D-don't look down on me!!" Naruto rushes at Lucci, extending his black claw at him. Electricity charging his right fist, Lucci throws a punch at the blond ninja, though at this point they seem to be everything but shinobi. But as he does the electricity releases from his fist to all over the area, due to it being wet. Itachi creates four different explosions on the ground, allowing the water to drip below. But due to the explosions the floor starts to break up, causing Itachi and Sasuke to fall below.

Unaware of Sasuke's predicament, Naruto makes a swipe at Lucci, who is forced to dodge due to his lightning pulled away. Things are gonna be interesting.

Back with Sasuke he is quickly chained down to the ground within his mind: his arms, his legs, even his neck. The younger Uchiha could see the chains attached to the walls around him and even to the floor. "Dammit! I can't believe I looked!"

As he tries to get free, he spots an image walking across his vision. Squinting he could tell with ease that it was him, a younger Sasuke if you will. Another image comes before that one, Itachi dressed in Anbu uniform. He could also see a burning building in the background, and the bodies of millions of people adorning the yard outside it.

"No…he wouldn't…" It would seem Sasuke realizes what is going on.

"It's a terrible sight isn't it?" Itachi's voice resonates through his ears, bringing more distill to his heart. "How sad it much be to see your entire family killed before your eyes once again."

"You bastard!!"

"Enjoy…" Itachi's presence disappears from around Sasuke, allowing him to witness the terrifying event that will happen.

--

A brutely battered Jiraiya walks out of a room. As he closes the door behind him, an icy mist follows from out the door. "That wasn't so hard. I wonder how the others are doing…"

He holds a black orb in his hands attached to a ring. "This Dark Ring…who knew Madara had the power to make something like this?"

Looking around he stares down the bleak hallway. The old man is about to search for the others, when he stops in his tracks. "Huh. Almost forgot."

Jiraiya walks to the door and opens it up, and sees a scrolll laying down on an icy floor. Grabbing it he walks off, ignoring the bloody cadaver of Kisame Hoshigaki.

--

Madara releases dark fumes from his body, freeing himself from the Koenryuu. Transforming into his god form he stomps onto the earth, facing his opponent. "Where is Reid? Surely you didn't come alone..."

"He's tracking down our friends. Even with his two bloodlines Naruto doesn't have enough experience to face those men." The fox leaps onto the dark god, digging her claws into the sides of his arms. Yellow energy gathers in her mouth as she opens wide. Madara grasps hold of the right side of her upper mouth with the left, while his right grabs her jaw, hoping to force her mouth close.

He fails as Apollo fires a beam of energy out in his face. Madara collapses on his back, his face cindering. The nine tailed fox covers herself in yellow flames, then pounces onto him. Exploding into flames that covered his body, Apollo burns herself into Madara's very body.

Madara screams in pain, falling down tired. "No, it's too early..." He tries his hardest to move his body, but could not. It would seem all the constant battles lately have taken their toll on him.

The flames rise up into the sky, taking the form of a golden phoenix dragon. "This will finish the job; God Phoenix!!"

Apollo screeches out to the sky, signalling golden fire to seep through her feathers. They completely cover her body, morphing her form entirely. She now resembles a golden and red phoenix of fire, glowing brighter than the sun itself. Apollo flies down towards Madara, not noticing the ghostly figure oozing out from his ear. She crashes onto the dark god, building up a dust cloud of fire twirling around and on top of Madara in the form of a flame tornado. Everyone a thousand meters away could witness this miraculous event.

* * *

TCM: I hope you enjoyed this. If you don't then the hell with ya. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find a website that downloads Rockman Axess.


	36. The Flow of Time Stops For The Dead 3

A Naruto Story

Disclaimer: Check the last chapter for disclaimers.

_**Chapter 36: The Flow of Time Stops for The Dead Part 3

* * *

**_

Tenten falls down on the ground before her, scrolls falling out from her hidden compartments. The brown haired girl looks around trying to find out where she is, rubbing her head from the painful landing. Her wounds still haven't healed from the invasion.

"Dammit, where am I?" She asks herself gropingly, looking around to check her surroundings. She quickly spots one of the Akatsuki members directly in front of her. 'Oh shit!!!'

The man in front of her is Jyabura, the fight loving member of the recruits. This person could rip her to pieces within seconds without so much as a single drop of sweat falling down his face.

But luckily for her he's asleep. The Akatsuki member she is forced to fight is sleeping, totally unaware of his opponent's appearance. Tenten grins happily at this extremely lucky chance. 'YES!! Now, all I have to do is slice his head off then I'll have helped saved Yugito. Naruto will be happy again!!'

She unravels a scroll and bites down on her finger, releasing blood. Wiping some on the scroll she summons forth a zweinhander in one hand. Dropping the scroll she grips the giant blade with both hands, lifting it up easily. As she moves closer, the sleeping killer shifts in his rest, halting her from moving.

'Okay, gotta move slowly. Try to avoid making any sound. Add chakra to the feet to prevent the floor from creaking.' She focuses chakra to her feet, allowing her to tip-toe without making those skeet or creek noises. This goes on for about a few seconds; no need to rush and ruin her chance.

Tenten finally gets close enough for a killing blow, her giant sword heaved high in the air. She swings down hard at Jyabura's head, ready to achieve victory. But surprisingly, something went wrong; her sword breaks in half when it strikes his skull, no damage on him whatsoever. A large anime-like bump grows on his head and the other half of the sword lands on the floor.

'No way!!' Tenten could not believe what is going on. How could her giant steel hard weapon fail to bones and flesh?

Jyabura shifts his eyes open, his pupils getting use to the light. Sweat pours down her head as she stares at him, who notices her at last. "Oh, you're here now?"

'Shit!! I didn't want to fight by myself!' Jyabura rises up onto his feet, cracking his knuckles to prepare for battle.

"You're not one of the high level jonins of that village. You must be a lowly Chunin level then." Faster than a speeding bullet, he throws a punch at Tenten. She blocks with what's left of her sword, and gets knocked back into at wall. Her body twitches at the hard impact, and blood is coughed out of her mouth.

She crashes back on the ground, the rest of the zweinhander shattering to pieces. How is he that strong? "I..can't fall…"

"Heh! Is that all? Speechless over a half-ass punch?!" Jyabura takes out a bottle of alcohol, and takes a swig down the throat. After tightening it back up and putting it away he glares viciously at his female foe. Liquor drips from his sickening smile. "Then you won't survive my next strike!!"

'He did this to me while just waking up?!' Tenten rises up to her feet, her legs trembling in fear and pain. "I…I will defeat you…"

"Feel the power of Kotetsu Okami Ryuu! Juushigan!!" Disappearing through the power of Soru, he comes before Tenten with both hands clamp together by the wrist. His fingers have been sealed in a shiny substance.

Tenten receives the blow full on, then explodes into smoke. The smog disappears to reveal Jyabura's fingers stuck in a log. Tenten rushes in after him from behind, twin swords held by both hands.

"Kurai!!" She swings wildly at the Akatsuki member, but by the end her swords break to pieces. "Nani?!"

"Are weapons your only asset?" Jyabura turns around to face her, grinning at the fear in her eyes. "You have no chance against me; You may have had a chance to run away when I was asleep, but now it's too late. You cannot break through my steel skin padded down by Shirou Tanjou."

"Shirou Tanjou?" Jyabura then shows the scared little girl the Dark Ring on his left hand.

"This allows me to convert my body to metal without the shine being present to my opponent. I can also create steel out of thin air." Jyabura demonstrates so by making a blade appear in his hand. He then holds his hand out to Tenten, as steel pikes shoot out from behind her into her back.

She notices this quickly and rolls out of the way, but with his speed Jyabura kicks her in the face. Tenten crashes on her back. More metal spikes impale her arms from out of thin air, causing her to cough up blood from her mouth and wounds.

'He's right…I can't win…but I can't give up either!' Tenten tries to pull herself up, but with her limbs pinned down that isn't something she could do lightheartedly.

Tenten closes her eyes tight, as chakra surges throughout her body. The spikes lift up off of her, falling flat to the ground. She rolls back onto her feet, wiping blood from across her chin. "I have to time this right…"

"What are you planning now little girl? Trying to run away?" Jyabura holds his hands out, more spikes appearing to strike her.

Tenten wipes blood across the scroll and unravels it before the spikes, having it suck in the metal weapons. 'Perfect!' "Ginshoryu!!"

Pumping chakra into the scroll she releases multiple weapons towards Jyabura, mainly kunai, shuriken, maces and katanas. Jyabura crosses his arms in front of him to block, and receives the full force of her blow. A few of the kunai go past him and actually wrap around him, steel wire attached behind them.

Tenten tosses her scroll to the side and pulls on the strings, bringing the metal wolf down to his knees. "You think this is enough to stop me?"

Tenten performs a number of hand seals, electricity sparking through her fingers. "Kurai! Raiton: Yakusa no Ikazuchi no Jutsu!!"

(Lightning Style: Eight Gods of Thunder Technique)

Electricity surges through the wires Tenten holds in her hands, subjecting Jyabura to electricution. The Akatsuki wolf cries out in pain, with metal being a well known conductor of electricity. After the lightning surge ends, Jyabura collapses onto the ground.

Tenten ends her jutsu and falls to her knees, breathing hard and tired. "I did it…I was able to win…"

"You…little…bitch!" Jyabura mumbles under his breath, rising up from the floor. He disappears in a flash and appears before the teenager, kneeing her in the face. After her head comes out from the impact, she coughs up spit and blood.

--

Apollo lands before Madara's body, reverting to her female appearance. The dark golem loses his giant body and changes back to human, cuts and burns appearing on his person. Apollo places her hand on his head and rubs his face. "Madara, are you okay now?"

Madara slowly opens his eyes, exposing blood red irises and black eyes to the goddess of light. "Apollo? What happened? Where am I?"

"Madara!" She bends down and hugs her friend, the spell that made him so destructive has been lifted. Of course since he was so banged up her embrace crushed him.

"Hey, hey! Get off me!!" He shouts, pushing her off of him.

"Sorry! Madara, do you remember when you last had control of your body?" She asks him, as the dark god begins to rub his spiky hair.

As he scratches he begins to remember something. "You know, now that I think about it, I remember going to see Hao in Limbo. But once I laid eyes on him my mind went blank, and I was trapped in darkness; and not the kind I control!"

"So Reid was right…Hao really is behind all this." Apollo says upon realization. But there is something else troubling her. "But what was the point? What is he planning?"

"How long was I out?"

--

Tenten collapses to the ground covered in blood and wounds, Jyabura walking away from her. The steel user seems to have lost interest in her. "What a weak thing; you can rest in hell."

"I…can't believe I lost…" She whispers to herself. Images of Naruto enter her mind, ranging from him in pain to him happy and smiling. These thoughts raise her determination and gave her the resolve to ignore the pain she was in for one last strike.

Tenten reaches inside of her clothes, and takes out a single kunai. Wrapping it in explosive paper she takes aim at Jyabura. After Tenten lights it she throws it at him yelling, "Take this!"

The moment she threw the knife a metal spike appears from out of nowhere and impales her chest from behind. Jyabura turns around and smacks the knife up into the air, making her last attempt at victory useless.

"Maybe I should cut your head off and make sure you stay dead." He says in a deep bellowing voice. Tenten falls to the ground in pain; this time it's permanent.

The kunai sticks into the ceiling and the lighter slowly reaches the end. By the time it does it sets off a powerful explosion, breaking the ceiling. From above Tsunade and Fukurou fall to the ground, followed by raining water.

"Tenten!"

--

"Kuso!" Reid yells as he dashes across the halls of the Akatsuki hideout. It would seem he's the only one who hasn't engaged in a battle.

"Where the hell is that bastard? I should have just followed Apollo. She might have atleast-"

"I got you now, you son of a bitch!" Reid suddenly receives a kick to the face, and is sent crashing through a wall. The figure who did this lands on both his feet, glaring at the impact sight.

Reid quickly rises up from the rubble created by the sneak attack and grits his teeth in rage. Fire begins to flare around him as he steps over to the man who did this, crushing any sort of stones he comes into contact with.

Once Reid reaches the guy who kicked him he glares straight at his face, his fury blinding his sight at the moment. The mysterious person gasps as he looks at him. "Ah! Reid, it's you! Sorry about that!"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Madara! Kick me in the face and bring blood to it, and you expect me to forgive you with so…sor..sorry?" Reid calms down for a moment to look at his opponent's face, even checking out his tattered appearance.

"I'm really sorry about that; I thought you were with those Akatsuki." He says to the dragon god. Reid rubs his eyes in disbelief, then reopens them to look at the familiar person.

"Kenshin!" Reid shouts out, glaring at the supposedly dead human he has come to know as a good friend. Kenshin now has black raven like hair with dark blue eyes, his skin has become a lighter tint compared to his original color, and he now sports a new attire. He wears a long white overcoat attached with silver zippers and threads to pull his hood over and gray sandals. His hakama-esque pants match the coat in color.

"Yep. It's me." Kenshin says, placing his hands onto the sides of his waist.

"You're alive?! How can that be?! I saw you blow up!!" Let shouts hysterically. It truly is something one could not believe.

"Well, I can't explain that. When I woke up I was in a hospital completely naked and healed. I have no idea why I survived though…" Kenshin then places a hand on his chest, which was still covered by the coat. "There were no scars left from my battle either; no wounds, no burns, nothing to prove I was in that fight with Itachi! The only thing that worries me more is my ticker still isn't ticking."

"Your ticker? Oh, your heart isn't beating?" This was indeed strange to Reid, but only because all human hearts beat. Even if they were dead and somehow revived their hearts would still move. "That's weird; the only form of being that doesn't have a heart beat are gods."

"Eh? Well that doesn't make sense. What are you doing here anyway?" He asks the dragon god.

"I'm here to crush Madara and set free the black god that holds him under control. Apollo must have given him an orb which contains the 7 Biju, but he'll soon realize it was all a fake before he can take back the last container." Reid explains to him, which makes Kenshin laugh.

"Heh, so you tricked this guy? That sounds an awful lot like a fox's handiwork than a dragon." Kenshin laughs once again. But as he does the ceiling cracks open, and down from above come Itachi and Sasuke. "It's him!"

"Well, well, well?" Itachi takes notice of the two people below him. As he lands he sets Sasuke on the ground. "If it isn't the monster dragon, and the civilian I killed that day."

"Uchiha Itachi. I've been waiting for the day where I can kick your ass." Kenshin growls, pounding his fist into his other hand. "Reid, go find Apollo and Madara. I'll handle this."

"What?! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Reid shouts as him, reminding the white cloaked man about what happened to him back then.

"Of course I do. But something else happened to me when I woke up." Kenshin says, as his fist is enshrouded with a rainbow light. "I gained a new power when I came from that coma, and after practicing on ninjas I met on the way I'm gonna use it on him."

"Kenshin…" Reid shows worry for his former host, but he knows that he has to find Madara. The sooner he defeats him the sooner those Dark Rings of his will disappear. "Fine. Just don't die!"

As Reid runs off, using lightning to speed himself up, Kenshin gets into a fighting stance while facing Itachi. "Ready?"

"If you lost to me before, what hope do you have beating me now?" Itachi says, as a spherical grid appears around the former dead guy.

Kenshin closes his eyes as it envelops him. He doesn't bother running out either. The moment it explodes though, Kenshin yells, "Thunder Kenshin," and he dashes out with incredible speed. Parts of his appearance begins to change as well; his hair is golden yellow, his eyes have become light blue, and his body begins to electrify all around.

Kenshin then quickly comes before Itachi and kicks him in the ribs, easily getting past his defenses. The Uchiha slides on the ground and quickly regains his balance, but gets shocked by a lightning bolt coming from Kenshin's hand. Itachi flares his chakra to repel the electricity and rushes at Kenshin.

"Space Kenshin!" Kenshin moves to the left and disappears, shocking the ninja.

"What exactly happened to that human?" Itachi asks himself while looking around, his Sharingan trying to track the human who was already giving him this much trouble.

"This is my new ability; Rainbow Power Copy." Kenshin's voice spells out, surprising even the Uchiha. Itachi turns around to face his foe, and receives a punch to the face.

Kenshin was shocked to find that Itachi was nothing more than a clone, and the real Itachi swings at him from behind. Kenshin escapes like before, and reappears two feet in front of the Akatsuki member. Itachi then says, "Power copy?"

"Un. I can now surround myself with a rainbow aura and absorb an attack used against me. Even though I'll still feel pain, I can copy the absorbed power and transform my body to represent that ability. I'm not limited to copying only one though, but I can only use one at a time." Kenshin explains to him, crossing his hands over his chest. "On my way over here I ran into a bunch of ninjas and first discovered this power through them. I've also copied a number of their abilities, but I could only do it once."

"And you can change yourself by shouting the power you copied and your name at the end? A useless ability against a ninja like me." Itachi says to him, performing a couple of handseals. "Let's see how many of my jutsus you can copy; Sanzengarasu no Jutsu!"

Thousands of crows appear out of nowhere and surround Kenshin, blinding him and preventing him from seeing anything or anyone. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."

A giant fireball comes from out of nowhere, heading straight for Kenshin who was still stuck in a group of crows. The rainbowman releases his aura all around him, blowing away all the crows around him. He then holds his hands up to block the fire ball, but is forced back by the powerful attack onto the ground. His hands and chest are burned but otherwise he was alive.

"It has been copied; Fire Kenshin!" Kenshin is soon covered in flames, the fire rising high above him and crashing into the ceiling. He rises up and looks at Itachi, then spits a miniature fireball at the Uchiha.

"Don't make fun of me; my chakra affinity is fire." Itachi holds his hand out to reduce the fireball to nothing, but instead it explodes on his hand. He recoils in pain and glares at Kenshin in shock.

"I'm shocked at you Itachi; I would expect more from a man who killed me before." Kenshin says to him, acting confident and proud. He even closes his eyes.

Itachi uses this to activate the Mangekyou, then whispers, "Susanoo."

--

Elsewhere Tsunade knocks Jyabura to the ground, forcing blood out of his mouth. The metal user looks up at her and growls angrily; this battle was not going the way he had planned. "Ha! Is that the best you got?"

"You acting tough isn't working." She says to him. The Hokage was about to make a technique but Jyabura rises up quickly and places his hand to the ground, and metal spikes shoot up to pierce into her.

Each spike miss her, and the Hokage leaps high up into the air. "Painful Sky Leg!"

"Shit! Run!" Kakashi says as he grabs Tenten and leaps out the window. Fukurou watches in confusion.

"Chapapa? What's going-

Before the fat guy could say anything he ends up getting caught in a crater made by Tsunade's incredible strength. Jyabura is crushed underneath her foot. The floor under them falls apart and collapses, and all three of them end up falling to another part of the ground. Looking down below Tsunade could see that they were going to collide down into an icy room. Kisame's body is shown lying in a bunch of ice.

"Kisame!?" Fukurou shouts as he notices the body of senior member of Akatsuki Kisame.

"Someone won their fight?" Tsunade asks herself.

Jyabura crashes into the ice cold floor while Tsunade and Fukurou land softly. The unconscious metal user twitches as he tries to move, but fails to do so falls back down. Fukurou pales and sweats at how easily Jyabura was defeated. There's no way he could stand up to her!

Using his wind manipulation Fukurou runs away out the door. Tsunade walks over to the metal user and removes his Dark Ring, and leaves his body on the ground. "Just what are these things? It took my strongest attack to defeat this one…"

--

Kakashi lands outside of the Akatsuki building with Tenten in his arms. "She's okay for now."

He places her on the ground and begins to initiate Shosen Jutsu. 'I hope I still know what I'm doing…'

Kakashi pauses and pales when he feels a dark presence nearby. The Copy Ninja looks up to see who was close by, and spots a ghostly figure walking in front of him. The ghost glares down at Kakashi, a yellow and red iris eye looking at the human. It extends its pale see-through hand at the silver permed ninja, who prepares another jutsu.

"Lightning Hound!" A dog-like creature made of pure electricity leaps out of Kakashi's right hand and heads after the ghost. Once the dog reaches it though it is dispersed into light particles and destroyed.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi initiates his original technique and leaps after the ghost. His attack doesn't work either and dispells.

The ghost grabs hold of Kakashi's arm and stares deep into his eyes.

"What…are you…"

* * *

Kenshin: I'm sorry to say, this is it for this chapter. In the next one though we'll be making a huge leap in the story, as a few hidden secrets are revealed finally. So to hold you over until then here's an omake.

--

Naruto looks up at Haku and says, "Wow, thanks for the advice girl!"

Haku smiles as he begins to walk away. "Sure thing Naruto. But, in spite of the possibility that I might freak you out, there's something you should know; I'm a boy."

"Uh-huh. I can't believe that…HUH!?!" Naruto's jaw drops upon realization of his words. "YOU'RE A GUY!???!"

"Yeah." Haku shuffles his legs a bit, and his boxers slide down from his dress. He then grabs the skirt of his dress and pulls them up, saying, "See?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Naruto quickly blocked the image with his hands and closed his eyes, but he had already seen his male reproductive organ. He digs into his jumpsuit and pulls out a bottle of hand sanitizer, pouring some over his eyes. It hurt like hell. "AAHH, IT BURNS!!!"

"Maybe I should stop showing people my penis…" Haku mutters to himself as he walks away, fixing his boxers back up.


	37. The God of Chaos Hao

_**Echo of Spiraling Heart**_

Disclaimer: I own only Kenshin, Ester, Hao, Yusei even though he only appears in author's notes and omakes, and the treacherous devil lords. On a side note, the devil lords are based on the Nazca Lines, not the Jibakushin. Oh what the hell, might as well put up Yugioh 5d's incase.

Kenshin: Instead of boring you with our talking we're going straight to an omake.

--

"So how much do you have?" Naruto asks his fiancés through a telephone inside some hidden place. Beside him are Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu.

On the other line Tenten, Sakura and Hinata are placing money together. Anko on the phone says, "All together from the cash we got from your stash, our own savings, and what we still have leftover: We only got 1200 dollars in yen."

"Oh good! That will buy you back," Naruto picks up a piece of paper and looks over it. He then replies with, "One of my limbs, or what they classify as a mystery bag. I'll get back with you."

Naruto hangs up the phone, and says to his kidnappers, "They've got 1200."

"What?!" Kakuzu shouts back.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me! You've already eaten that damn much in ramen!" Hidan curses.

"Now hold up a minute I…" Naruto then calculates the food he ate, and how much of it he did. He then says, "Well maybe."

"Oh this is a waste of time. Let's sodomize him already!" Kakuzu says, as he begins to take off his clothes.

"What?!" Naruto yells at them, quickly backing away.

"A group of nerdy looking girls, probably fan girls, paid us a shit load of moola to put you in some sort of homosexual situation." Hidan says, stripping down to his underwear as well.

"Oh god, I hate fangirls…" Naruto mutters to himself.

Just then the door bursts open and out jets Kenshin, holding up a briefcase. "Here you go…50,000 dollars in yen."

"Well it's about time. Now we don't need to sodomize him." Kakuzu says, taking the briefcase from him.

Kenshin takes Naruto's arm and heads out the door. Hidan then opens the briefcase, and then shouts, "Hey! This is a trick! He only gave up 5,000!"

"Get him!" – Kakuzu

--

**_Chapter 37: The God of Chaos Hao

* * *

_**

"Rasengan!" Naruto shoves his spiraling sphere into Lucci's chest, but with his Tekkai he easily absorbs the majority of the blow.

"This fight bores me." Lucci kicks Naruto in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then summons three bolts of lightning to strike him from above, but with successful rolling blondie got out of the way.

He jabs his black arm forward, extending his claws at him. Disappearing in the blink of an eye Lucci vanishes from Naruto's attack and sight, appearing behind him and giving our hero a jolt to the back. Naruto falls to the ground in pain, as if his body wouldn't answer to his demands anymore. "Damn…it hurts this much…"

"You're nothing more than a loser. As if you could defeat me." He taunts the young ninja. He kicks him in the ribs and sends him over one of the holes in the ground.

Naruto grabs hold of the edge with his black claws, and pulls himself back up. His determination begins to give him strength as he begins to stand up to Lucci. "I'll show you who is the loser!"

"Come!" Lucci lunges after Naruto with electricity charging his fists. Naruto forces the energy in his arms to resonate with its respective element as he raises them to block his opponent's attack.

When his hands block the attacks, they each begin to fluctuate wildly. Eventually his hands somehow react negatively; the dark armor around his black arm shatters away and reveals his normal arm in its original color while the light skin on his white arm blows away and returns to normal.

Naruto pales and widens his eyes in shock at this action. Even Lucci was surprised at this, but didn't falter with his assault. He kicks Naruto's ribs and uses Shigan on his chest. Our blond protagonist falls to his knees, coughing up blood in the process.

"What…happened…" Naruto tries to summon his energy like he use to, but could gather up nothing; no light, no darkness; he can't even feel chakra or spiritual energy. "What's…going on?"

"It seems at least your body knows when to give up." Lucci holds up his right hand to Naruto's face, pulsating with light blue electricity. "Goodbye."

The shock Naruto is put through is strong enough to force a scream out through his lips. Afterwards when the attack subsides Naruto is seen leaning back, smoking all over and eyes dilated. He falls into the hole.

Lucci then feels an earthquake nearby, and begins to close his eyes. He smiles, mutters to himself, "So, Itachi decided to use that huh?"

--

Kenshin looks up above him to see Itachi standing before a ghostly monster; it resembles a sort of yamabushi with a mirror like shield in its left hand and a blade in the other. "What the hell is that?"

"A simple 'what the hell' would have sufficed." Itachi says to him. "This is Susanoo, the third technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan. This is also the strongest of my abilities."

Kenshin looks at the ghostly demon with his transformed eyes, a rainbow aura illuminating from him. "I see. So that's why you chose to use this."

"I assume you're referring to the weapons it holds; on the left is Yata no Kagami, a shield that reflects everything while on the right is Totsuka no Tsurugi, an ethereal sword that seals anything away into a dream-like illusion." Itachi explains while looking at Kenshin. "You cannot stop me anymore."

"When you say it like that, I guess you have a point. I can't copy a weapon's ability, and my powers don't seem to work on bloodlines as I can see." Kenshin confesses as he thinks it over. "But then again there's something I would like to understand; if you could use this why did you wait until now?"

Instead of giving him an answer, Itachi's ghost swings its sword at him, but Kenshin switches to Space Kenshin and disappears away. The sword continues to the left, and makes contact with Kenshin somehow. He falls to the ground and quickly picks himself up.

"Fire Kenshin!" The rainbow man changes to fire form and shoots several fireballs at Itachi.

None of them seem to hit thanks to the Eight Span Mirror. While Kenshin was trying to think of a way past that sword he is forced to dodge it once more by leaping backwards. As he does he doesn't notice the spherical grid which appeared behind him. He enters into it and is caught in the explosion.

Kenshin falls to his knees in pain, his transformation canceled. "This isn't going very well."

"It's over, civilian." Itachi says to Kenshin. The Ten Hands Long Sword lunges at Kenshin, who transforms into Lightning Kenshin. He then blows a hole in the wall and leaps out, apparently heading outside. He successfully dodges the sword though. "Pathetic-!"

"Sansen Sekai!" Itachi is suddenly cut in three different locations by katanas, and can see someone standing before him. The person turns around, revealing he to be Sasuke.

"How…did you escape the Tsukiyomi?" A bleeding Itachi asks him before he gasps when he notices something strange about his little brother. There seems to be a black aura illuminating from his outline. The strangest thing is he has seen it before: from Madara. "So that's how…you've inherited some of his powers."

"What power? Whom are you talking about?" Sasuke asks him, breathing heavily from just having waking up from that horrible nightmare. He then notices Susanoo above him. "When could you use that?"

"The end is here…you've finally reached my expectations!" Itachi says as he finally grows a smile on his face: not a good one though.

--

Kenshin lands on the ground outside of the Akatsuki building, breathing a sigh of relief. It would really suck if he were stuck in some weird dream. After brushing his clothes of dirt he sees Kakashi on the ground unconscious with Tenten.

He quickly runs to them, yelling out, "Kakashi! Tenten! Are you two okay?"

After he got no answer he stops in front of them and checks over their wounds; silver hair seems fine at the moment, but Tenten seems to be in serious trouble. But it seems like someone gave her a little treatment. He reverts to his normal self and calms down.

"Well, at least they're alive." He says to himself.

"They won't be for long." A dark, ominous voice says to Kenshin from behind. He turns around and pales when he sees only a phantom-like figure.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asks him/her/it.

"I'm surprised. You look exactly like me," The ghost releases a black aura from around it, and reveals himself in human form. Kenshin gasps when he sees that the guy looks just like a mirrored version of him. "And yet you know nothing about me. I should have known when I first met you."

"I don't know who you are? So answer my fucking question!" Kenshin shouts at him, releasing his rainbow energy and becoming Fire Kenshin.

The other Kenshin grins maliciously and laughs similar to a maniac; he even sticks his purple tongue out. "I WAS RIGHT!! YOU'RE THE ONE I'M LOOKING FOR!!"

"What?" Kenshin asks, now sounding scared for him.

"If you want to find out then come and get me!" He says as he opens his arms out wide.

"If you say so!!" Kenshin shouts as he rushes at him.

At that moment Kakashi wakes up, looking up and sees Kenshin charging at the other version of him. Kenshin throws a flaming fist at him. Kakashi gasps and shouts, "Kenshin stop! He's-!"

But it was too late; Kenshin's fist makes contact with the other him's face, but he doesn't even flinch or budge. Kenshin grins when he hits him, but then gasps when he sees that his attack did nothing. The other him says, "Wow, I'm amazed. You really do want to reunite with me!!"

"What!?" Before he could register it the other him grabs both his arms. His chest then bursts open and crab leg like tentacles ensnarl around Kenshin and pull him into the black light inside. Kenshin tries his best to get free, but is squeezed inside the dark him's chest. "Let me go!! YAMETO!!!"

Kenshin is eventually consumed inside, and the rib tentacles reassemble within his chest and closes up. "SHIZUNE!!!"

Evil Kenshin then makes a big evil laugh, as a dark aura releases from his body. This is compiled with a rainbow one over top it. Madara and Apollo run up from behind the building and see Evil Kenshin standing up beside Kakashi and Tenten. Madara makes no hesitation to radiate darkness around him, and leaps up at him in rage.

"HAO!!!!" He slams his fist down at him and a huge explosion is made from impact.

Dust builds up from the strike, blowing away Kakashi and Tenten as well as Apollo away from Madara and the evil Kenshin. The dust finally stops and Hao is seen blocking Madara's fist with a single finger. "Ah, Madara. I thank you for your 'assistance'. If it wasn't for you visiting me in Limbo I would have never escaped."

"HAO…I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME BACK! Naiyou Boufuu!!" Darkness encircles Hao and wraps around him, slowly shrinking and suddenly disappearing away. Madara then calms himself down and looks around. "Good. He's gone."

"Who's gone?" Hao asks while standing behind the darkness god. Madara quickly turns around to face him, but is surrounding by black and purple energy. "Yami no Hao; Gensou Sekkan(Illusion Spear Sarcophagus)."

Spears of dark energy appear out of nowhere and pierce into where Madara is trapped as Hao walks away smiling. The sarcophagus vanishes away and Madara is seen collapsing to the ground bleeding from multiple wounds in his body. "I've already copied your powers. Now that I have my rainbow veil back I can continue with my true plans."

"Matte…" Madara mutters while crawling up to Hao.

"Madara!!" Apollo shouts out while running up to Hao. "You bastard! Ame no Ohabari!"

"Apollo…" Hao watches Apollo charge at him with a sword of pure light energy. He grabs the blade with his bare hands, illuminating his rainbow aura. "Your rage allowed me to copy your powers. Let's see how you like my light!"

He shoots a beam of light from his eyes, knocking the light god away. "Hikari no Hao; Hikari no Gofuuken!"

Seven swords of light shoot out from nowhere and pierce into Apollo's waist, and she is somehow paralyzed on the spot. "And don't bother trying to control it; my light powers are much stronger than yours at the moment, now that I'm back with my light half."

"Your what?" Apollo asks him.

"He pulled Kenshin into his chest moments ago before you came by." Kakashi says to them.

"Kenshin? He was alive?" Apollo asks him.

"What's going on?!" Kakashi asks the godly woman.

She gasps when she begins to put the pieces together. Hao laughs when the goddess of light understands what's going on. "That's right! I had only recently understood that that boy was the light half I sought after for so long. If I had known when we met I would have captured him instead of letting Itachi try to kill him. Lucky he didn't."

"So Kenshin was the other part of your soul that Kami ripped from you so she could keep you under wraps?" Apollo asks finally. "So you're still insistent on stealing Kami's powers and becoming the new god of creation?"

"That's right; maybe I should explain it to you so you don't seem so stupid. The human over there might need an explanation too." Hao says as he walks over to Madara and stomps on his head. "After I crushed you two I then went for Heaven to kill my sister and steal the Nothingness energy that permits her the power of creation and birth. But I overestimated myself and was slaughtered. She removed my heart and a portion of my soul, stealing my Rainbow Veil power in the process. I spent millions of years in there."

"That's right; we all know about that. We were there!" Apollo shouts at him.

Hao teleports in front of her by moving quickly, pulling on her hair with his right hand. She cries in pain as he says, "It was only a matter of time before Madara came to see me, and I took possession of him due to his foolish emotions. I then used him to make a clan of ninjas called the Uchihas, forcing Apollo here and Reid to come after me. With my psycho power and the Tsukiyomi I placed both of them under a spell and forced them to attack two different villages at two different points in time."

"Why did you do that? Why send Apollo in the form of Kyubi to kill hundreds of innocent people? Did all that time in limbo make you emotionless?" Kakashi yells at Hao.

"Of course! I don't even remember what it was like to have heart, and even with it back I can't even tell the difference!" Hao laughs as he pulls on Apollo's hair even more.

"Stop it!!" A voice from above shouts, as a lightning bolt shoots down at Hao. He blocks it by removing a sword from around Apollo and deflecting it. Reid lands in front of him. "Let her go!"

"Reid!" Apollo calls out with a smile and a blush.

"Are you sure? I'm not even done with my story!" Hao says as he watches Reid approach him.

"Soshi no Tsurugi!" Reid summons forth a sword from out his body, resonating with all five natural elements. He slams it down at Hao, who blocks with his sealing sword.

"I realized that there is strength in numbers, so I called forth the help of the Hangyaku no Maou(Devil Lords of Treachery). All I need to do is set them free and they will help with my task, one they would have done even without my help." He says, and all three gods gasp in shock.

"You what?! How could you call upon them? They were sealed into the earth for a reason; because of the horrible things they've done when humanity was just growing up!" Reid shouts at the god of chaos.

"Oh…I know of their deeds; eight artificial devils Enma abandoned after his failure that have grown into powerful monsters that were sealed away to prevent casualties." Hao explains, as he pushes back Reid effortlessly.

Hao then grabs hold of Reid's neck, and lifts him up in the air. "The only reason I didn't resurrect them until now was because of my handicapped position. I needed power, or energy large enough to summon forth the dark creatures. There were only two options that would grant me enough strength: the first option was to find my light half and retrieve him, then I would have more than enough energy to bring them back to life, and the other required me to release the Kyomu, and absorb my father's corpse which plagues the world of nothing."

"I won't…let you…bring them back!" Reid growls through his closed throat.

"If you have time to stop me, then you have time to save those humans inside. Or are you that heartless to let them die?" Hao says to Reid in a taunting voice. He tosses Reid to the ground holds the sealing sword over him. "Forget that; how would you like it if you couldn't help them at all?"

"Reid!" Apollo and Madara shout.

Before Hao could make a move, tears slowly came out of the sinister god's eyes. They stream down the side of his grinning teeth. All three gods see this, and it only takes a minute for Kakashi to notice, and gasp when they witness those tears appearing. Hao notices the tears on his face, and while confused he asks himself, "What's this? I'm crying? Impossible, I…oh I see."

Hao then grabs hold of his face and disperses the sword. He even gets rid of the ones around Apollo. "He's not completely absorbed yet…guess it's time to go."

"What? Where are you going?" Apollo yells as she shoots a beam of light at him.

Hao blocks it with his hand and scatters the light with a squeeze. "I'll deal with you later. I have a goal to achieve."

He snaps his left hand's fingers and creates a spiraling portal of dark and light energy. Hao walks towards it and disappears with Apollo leaping after him. But she doesn't make it in time and he gets away. She slams her fist into the ground, cursing, "I can't believe he got away! We couldn't stop him!"

'This is not good,' Kakashi states within his mind.

--

"I'm so glad you're finally here, standing up to your older brother with eyes that almost resemble my own." Itachi says as he looks at his brother.

"Like hell! I don't need to have your eyes to beat you! I don't need to kill someone I care about to become strong!" Sasuke yells at him.

"Is that what's in your heart?" Itachi asks him. He then says, "Do you know that those who possess the Mangekyou are doomed to a future of blindness?"

"They are?" Sasuke was rather confused as to why his brother was giving him a pep talk at this time. "Where is this going?"

"Those who achieve the Mangekyou will eventually become blind in the end, but there's a way around this; by taking the eyes of a younger loved one." Itachi says with a grin.

"What?" – Sasuke

"And that's what I'll do; steal the eyes of my little brother and become stronger!" Itachi reaches his right hand out to Sasuke, and Susanoo stabs its sword at the young Uchiha.

"Nigentou!" Sasuke blocks Susanoo's blade with his twin swords, which glow with the energy of his dark chakra. With his successful parrying he leaps up at the ghostlike monster to cut it up.

Itachi dispels Susanoo, which causes Sasuke to swipe nothing, and devises a hand seal. After Sasuke lands Itachi's other hand tosses a wire at him and it wraps around his neck. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

"Goryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke quickly drops his swords and develops hand seals, creating a giant flaming dragonhead, which shoots after Itachi. The powerful attacks collide with one another, but it seems the dark energy around Sasuke quickly gave him an upper hand. But then Itachi closes his eyes and reopens them, and blood slowly leaks down them.

"Amaterasu." Black flames overlap Itachi's jutsu, and forces back the dragonhead on Sasuke's side. Amaterasu consumes Sasuke entirely, who couldn't escape because he was still under wraps.

--

Naruto opens his eyes, and looks up to realize he was inside his mind. "What happened?"

"You're about to die kid." A voice says near him. Naruto looks to his side and sees Xutaron standing there. "Yo!"

"NO YO!!" Naruto quickly rises up to his feet and balls his fist up while facing him. "What the hell are you doing here? Leave me alone!"

"And what if I don't? You'll stop me with your bare fists?" He says. Naruto looks to his hands and gasps when he remembers that he lost his powers. "I could help you, but you have to trust me completely."

"No way! I don't need my powers or you to beat up Mr. Bio-Shock! Go away Xutaron!" Naruto says as he throws a punch at him.

"That's not really my name. I just made an anagram of your name with X in it. I've only recently discovered my real name, and who I really am." He says while blocking Naruto's punch. He then crosses his arms over his chest.

"What? So everything you said was a lie?" Naruto asks him.

"Not all of it; I lived on within Apollo for a large amount of time as demonic energy. I regained a conscious thanks to you, and the blue gunk made by your bloodlines development and the demonic aura inside you together." The mysterious entity explains to him. "I spent most of my time studying the world through your eyes and hers before that day during your chuunin exams not too long ago. My memories came back to me after the last time I used your body, while earlier I was consumed with rage for some reason and went kind of nuts. That's why I had to alter your Reiton element, removing your abilities of light and darkness."

"Why? Who are you?" – Naruto

"I use to be, everything." He replies, his eyes turning completely white. No other colors existed, not even the red of his veins. "The element I've chosen will soon take hold completely."

"And this can't be stop?" Naruto asks him, his eyes soon becoming pure white as well.

"It could be stopped, but then we both die and those fiancés of yours will be unhappy. Do you want that?" At these words Naruto suddenly becomes depressed.

"Then I guess I might as well ask the real question, one I should have asked at the beginning of your speech." Naruto walks over to the cell where Apollo used to live as the fox demon. "What's going to happen to me now? Just tell me; nothing else matters at this moment."

"You will become me; that's as far as I know. I need full dominance over your body and Nothingness to stop that guy." Both their bodies begin to glitch as if they were holograms.

"You didn't answer that other question though…who are you?" Naruto questions him one last time before he fades away completely.

"My name is Kagirinai." He answers him then vanishes as well. The sewers they were in before disappear like a poof of smoke.

--

Lucci walks towards the first door he sees, about ready to head down. "I didn't even get to sweat; I bet the other ninjas that came were strong."

"You haven't won yet." A booming two-person-like voice speaks out from the crevices. A shining light penetrates the darkness they hold and grasps Lucci's attention.

He turns around quickly to the light his peripheral saw, and sees Naruto rising up from the ground. He looks up at Lucci with a blank look in his eye, his hair grown to ridiculous proportions. He now looks like a Square Enix character, with his blond hair hanging down onto his shoulders and behind his back. He still holds the spiky quality on top.

"So, you somehow survived. I had thought you were just a regular boy with weird powers, child." Lucci says as blood lust begins to fill his eyes.

"My name is Naruto." The blond says to him.

"I don't care." Lucci releases a lightning bolt at Naruto.

A light blue shield of mysterious energy appears in front of him, blocking the strike and dispersing it. Naruto then fades away and reappears before Lucci, throwing a punch to his face. As he flew through the air into the ceiling, Naruto forms a cross seal whispering, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Twelve doppelgangers of him appear beside him and step on the ground. They each rush forward after Lucci, who descends below with an electric charged fist.

--

Somewhere within a dark room, in a castle of skulls, Hao sits on a throne of bones. In his right hand he holds the orb Apollo left behind which would hold the 7 other Biju inside. With the second one already in the Kyomu he would only need to return and place them inside.

But as he looks at it it is revealed that the orb is a fake; the stars have disappeared from it and replaced with a picture of Apollo pulling her left bottom eyelid down and giving him a raspberry. In kanji next to the picture is the words 'Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass!'

He shatters the ball with his bare fingers, and glares in front of him with a scowl. "In the end I got lucky. Had Kenshin not been there, I would most definitely have been captured."

He then grins while revealing his pearl white teeth. "But it doesn't matter. Now I can continue with my plans. I won't need the Kyomu anymore."

Hao rises up from his throne and throws his hands up in the air. A purple beam of light gathers in between and shoots up into the sky, piercing through the ceiling. The beam splits into eight separate ones and goes their own way. "I shall resurrect you all; Magellan the giant, Colibri the humming bird, Escuridao the condor, Yggdrasil the world tree, Baleia the killer whale, Macaco the monkey, Lagarto the lizard and Aranha the spider."

One beam lands in the earth of Amegakure, and the landmark of a monkey appears for a split second.

The second beams lands in Konoha, and the landmark of a lizard appears for less than a minute.

The third one strikes the soil of Mizugakure, showing the image of a bird mark.

The fourth hits Hao's area, and reveals the landmark of a spider.

The fifth reaches a deserted mass of land and reveals a fish like mark.

The sixth stops at Kazegakure, and brings up the landmark of another bird.

The seventh lands in Yukigakure and shows a tree looking landmark.

The last goes to the Land of Waves, and the image of what appears to be an astronaut.

All the landmarks disappear seconds after appearing, but what could this mean?

* * *

Ester: And that's the end of that chapter. I hope this clears some things up. Next chapter Naruto and Sasuke finish their battles finally, and the group finally returns to Konoha. Apollo, Madara and Reid then explain to the ninjas the new problem. But the main issue is will the new Naruto tell his loved ones what's wrong with him?

Hao: Since we're still here I might as well explain my main abilities; my first power is what I call Rainbow Magic. Like Kenshin explained last chapter it allows one to copy the magic cells used in any form of non-physical magic ability and lets them transform themselves to match that element. But the user has to be exposed to the magic ability for a certain amount of time. The main weakness is that it makes the user more vulnerable to the magic's weak points, and won't work against it. Rainbow magic cannot copy Nothingness magic though.

The other is Psycho magic, which allows me to summon psychokinetic energy, which grants me multiple psychic powers. I can't levitate items or read other people's minds though. But there is also another advantage: with my Rainbow magic I can also negate magic other people used but I've already copied. That's mainly why I was able to defeat the Santoushin so easily. But this one is useless without my Rainbow magic, which is why I needed Kenshin back.

Ester: Screw that! Give back Kenshin!! He has a family!

Hao: And now I am sorry to bring to you, the wait you'll all have to suffer before the next chapter is placed up.


	38. The Monster's Deal

Echo of Spiraling Heart

Disclaimer: Check back other chapters.

Omake –

Uchiha Madara/Tobi: Gentlemen, behold; I have assembled all the villains of Naruto into one place, and by villains I mean those who didn't reform at the last minute or were good underneath! And especially those that aren't from them dumb ass fillers! Now for the evil roll call!

Orochimaru: This evil council is simply fabulous!

Kisame: Word to our mamma!

Deidara: Now remember, I'm not a woman!

Hidan and Kakuzu: Brains! Sike, we're just kidding!

Sasuke: How's it going?

Zetsu: Where are the tacos?

And…Danzo? That's a stupid name.: Hey!

Madara: Now, onto business, evil business! Nyeh heheheheh!

Sasuke: Whoa, hold up! These are all the villains from Naruto?

Madara: What the hell is your problem?

Kisame: The little brat's got a point; for a story that has more than 400 chapters and millions of fans you would think it would have more villains. I mean, what about Itachi?

Madara: Screw him! He's not a villain; he's more like an anti-hero, because he was willing to kill everyone in his family that wanted to destroy the village he loved, but spared his little brother who is too stupid to take a hint. Plus he was a double-spy.

Danzo: But wait, I'm not a villain either.

Madara: Of course you are! You were going to kill off Naruto and Tsunade just so you could become Hokage and rule as a tyrant, sort of.

Hidan: So what's the (censor) point of this meeting? I'm (censor) starving!

Madara: We are going to come up with a plan to kill Naruto once and for all-

Sasuke: Why didn't you add those guys from the fillers? Or Zabuza?

Madara: Zabuza reformed at the last minute remember? No wait, you were unconscious at the time. Oh well! And as for those filler guys, well I didn't invite them! After all they're just a bunch of losers made by the animators to save the manga time, which lasted a fucking long time! There's no way I'll ever let them here!!

Sasuke: For once I agree with you.

Orochimaru: Hello Sasuke. Would you like to see my funny bunny?

Sasuke: What's that?

Madara: Snake man, will you stop trying to molest children? Come on, one of you fools must have a plan!

Zetsu: I'll answer when I get those tacos.

Madara: That was a lie.

Kakuzu: We could sneak up behind him and slit his throat.

Naruto: No, we can't kill him. He has the Kyubi inside him, so we need to capture him first.

Deidara: Well if you want him to surrender then force him to kill the one he loves most.

Madara: That's a great idea! He'll be forced to give up if we make him fight the one person he loves above all others! But according to all the fanfiction I've read that would be Sasuke, and it wouldn't really work since he fought him before.

Sasuke: Hey wait a minute; if you paid any attention to him you would know he loves Sakura.

Madara, Orochimaru, Deidara and Kisame: WHAT?!!

Madara: No way, that's insane! What kind of messed up fanfics have you been reading?!

Orochimaru: More than 2/3s of every fanfiction on this site has Sakura being bashed by Naruto and the many guys he's with. And you're one of them!

Sasuke: I'm not gay!

Everyone: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight!

Kisame: Idon'tbelieveyou!

Sasuke: Deidara is much more likely to be gay than me!

Deidara: Hey, I'm not a homosexual! Even if I'm the girliest of all girly men!

Orochimaru: Keep telling yourself that.

Danzo: Come on, you idiots! There's got to be a way to beat Naruto, and I know of a way!

Madara: For the last time, we're not killing him!! Even if we did those (bleep)tards at Viz would just censor it!

Kakuzu: You're thinking of 4kids…

Madara: No, Viz will censor us! After that damn American bastard buried his head in sand copying this show we may have to suffer!

Kenshin: Time's up guys. We have to start the story.

Everyone: NANI!!!?

--

Chapter 38: The Monster's Deal

Naruto and Lucci collide with their charged fists. Neither one seems to be able to surpass the other. Lucci glares into Naruto's eyes, and could clearly see nothing within them; his veins, pupils, even the iris have gone away. "It seems you have a new power. What exactly happened in the twelve seconds you were down that shaft?"

"What does that have to do with you?!" Naruto shouts at him, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Your anger will not save anyone. It doesn't how much you resist us; all that awaits you and your friends is death." Lucci swings his left foot up into a Rankyaku, but Naruto leaps back away from the attack. Lucci then releases three bolts of lightning at him. The Namikaze holds his right hand up and spreads it along the air. The lightning bolts head for Naruto, but once they enter the air Naruto wiped along they disappear.

"Space manipulation jutsu?" Lucci asks himself as he witnessed his attack.

"Jutsu? Space? First off, I hope you realize that this isn't a simple story about ninjas anymore." Naruto says to him, holding his hand up before Lucci. "Secondly it's much more than mere space manipulation."

A flash of light blinds Lucci slightly, and blood squirts out from his left arm. He grabs hold of his wounded arm, wondering just how did he get wounded in the first place. 'What was that attack? A blade?'

"Use Tekkai." Naruto says to him.

"What?" – Lucci

"Use that defensive technique of yours, and I'll show you just how strong my anger and my devotion to my loved ones are." Naruto says to him, holding up both his hands.

"Don't be a fool. I don't need to use something like that when I can do this!" Lucci uses Soru to come before Naruto and holds both his arms before the blond inches apart. "Rokuougan!"

Before he could register it Naruto receives a powerful shockwave to his stomach, which sends him flying into the wall. Lucci stands up straight and glares at the impact where Naruto is. The blond rises up from the rubble he caused, shown to be completely unharmed. "What was that suppose to be?"

"Well what do you know, you can survive a deliberately weakened Rokuougan." Lucci says as he watches him stand up. "What you just tasted was the strongest move of Rokushiki. Its true nature is much stronger than the Rasengan you cast."

"Oh really? Let's test that theory!" Naruto says, as he holds his right hand up and wind swirls around its palm. He then rushes towards him at top speed, which was near that of Lucci's Soru.

"Rokuougan!" Both their attack collide together, creating a force of energy that blows them into the walls. Naruto recovers quickly and dashes towards Lucci, who comes at him with Shigan. "Shigan!"

"That attack won't work anymore!!" Naruto grabs hold of his stabbing arm and slams him into a wall. He then opens his mouth and releases a beam of gray light towards Lucci. It creates a massive explosion, one strong enough to totally obliterate the structure around them.

--

Elsewhere Sasuke crashes through a wall, hacking up blood from the pain. Itachi stands above him with surprising superiority. "You cannot defeat me with your power."

Sasuke stands back up to his feet, and prepares to cut him down. Suddenly the ground around them shakes about. Neither swordsman could keep their balance with it and return to the floor. Sasuke looks around and asks, "What's happening? Itachi, what are you up to now?"

"I believe someone else is up to this. Is Madara on the move already?" Itachi states, looking around for whatever could be causing the earthquake.

'This fight has gone on long enough…I have to end it quickly, by drawing on the power Itachi said I have.' Sasuke closes his eyes, and begins to search deep inside himself. As he does he feels this dark energy inside of him building up. He focuses on it and within seconds a dark mist picks up around him. It emits off of Sasuke's body and surrounds him.

Itachi notices his change and prepares to battle him. "Little brother…you really plan on fighting me to the end…do you?"

"Of course I do! I'll fight you to the end until I avenge my murdered family!" Sasuke growls at him, black marks appearing on his cheekbones, forehead, and over his eyebrows. His Sharingan eyes swirl around until they reverse colors, the blades, as well as the iris, become red and the eyes going black. Itachi looks deep into his new eyes, and feels a flash of light at him. But since nothing really happened he ignored it.

"Then do it. Prove that you can defeat me and avenge your family." Itachi says to him.

Before the older brother could blink Sasuke swipes at Itachi's chest at a speed unrivaled by even himself. Luckily for him he could block the attack, reading it with the use of his Mangekyo Sharingan. All three of his swords start to illuminate with darkness, and brim with energy. Even with chakra charging his sword Itachi seems to be having difficulty striking back.

"Santouryu: Yami no Honoken!!" At a blinding speed Sasuke slashes the air with his mouth blade, a line of dark fire present five foot wide. His other two swords cut on the line as well, forming a Z. In response Itachi's body is burnt on the appropriate parts.

He coughs up blood from feeling the attack, and explodes into smoke. Left behind in the smoke is a log with the same wound. The real Itachi sneaks up to Sasuke from behind, and cuts into his back. But the one he kills dissolves away, as if it was an illusion. Itachi then realizes something terrible has happened to him.

"This is…a genjutsu. But, I should have been able to see through it!" Itachi then enters some energy into his eyes, forcing them to dispel the genjutsu. But his power fails, as he clearly sees the room vibrating and moving, like a stoner on marijuana. "Those eyes must have gotten stronger with his new power."

A black fireball comes flying after Itachi, who clearly sees it coming. Since it was a genjutsu he knows not to fall for it and does nothing to dodge. When he receives the blast though he gets an interesting shock; the illusion blasts him. "What…was that?"

"I guess you've realized my new power…it isn't the dark powers you saw; it's the power to make illusions real." Sasuke's voice resounds, as Itachi could envision his eyes in his mind.

A giant tree rises up from behind him and its vines wrap around his arms. "Illusions…made real…an interesting power. But it's still powerless against the Mangekyou."

--

"This won't take long. I have to go get Yugito." Apollo says, rushing off in a flash of light to go back inside. Two seconds later Apollo reappears back amongst them with Yugito in her arms. She then lays her on the ground, doing it lightly so she doesn't harm herself. "Okay, try to regulate her breathing while I patch these wounds together," Apollo says to Kakashi and the others, as her index right hand finger ignites with a burning light. She then presses it on Tenten's chest wound, melting the flesh together like it was a solder pad. Tenten cries out in pain as the god mends her body.

"What are you doing? That'll put her in more pain." Kakashi tells her. "I know healing jutsu. I can-

"It won't work in time. She has a punctured lung and brain trauma. She could die if we don't hurry. I can heal her physical wounds, but the brain trauma will take a while for her." Apollo replies, continuing her patching of Tenten's body. She looks up at Madara and Reid. "Can you two go find Naruto and Sasuke? They must still be fighting against the final members."

"But what about Hao? We can't let him get away!" Madara growls out loud, still furious about what happened to him. Reid places a hand on his shoulder.

"We can deal with him later. Right now there are people who need our help." The dragon god says to his devil partner. His hair turns yellow as he disappears in a flash with Madara inside the building.

Apollo smiles as she watches the two go and find the others. She continues working on Tenten, ignoring her screams, with her mind often drifting to Hao. "We were defeated by Hao before all together, and nothing has changed since then. With Kenshin inside of him we can't do anything to him…"

"So are you saying it's pointless? That we can't do anything but let him get his way?" Tsunade asks her, as she patches the burns on Yugito's body.

"No…there might be a way. He was stopped from killing Reid just now, maybe because of those tears in his eyes. That's proof that Kenshin is still alive inside of him. We may have a chance if we can get him free." She says, finishing the wound on Tenten's chest. She then places a hand onto her head, rubbing the dirt and blood off her face. "I fixed the main wound. Now it's up to her."

"Tenten, why did you have to do this…" Tsunade says to herself as she takes Tenten into her arms. "Can you take us to Konoha?"

"We can all go when Madara and Reid return with those two kids. Madara still holds power over space." Apollo says, brushing her left arm.

--

"How!? How can you be this strong?!" Lucci curses, having been completely overwhelmed by Naruto's power.

After that collision of power Lucci's arm started to hurt. His muscles began to tear open and his skin split up, blood oozing out from the fresh wounds like sweat through glands. Naruto used this chance to create two clones, and transforms them into cuff-seals. With them he snaps the seals over Lucci's wrists, preventing him from using his Rokushiki techniques. Naruto then proceeded to beating him to death, using his fists and feet.

Now our blond hero is standing over top of him, I mean literally with his feet on his back, victorious finally against Lucci in their chapters long battle. Naruto then sits on his back, and pulls off his ring. "This is the Dark Ring that grants you power over electricity, right?"

"Damn you…" Naruto then steps on his head, driving his head into the ground further. "I…won't…lose to you…"

"We're taking this with us." Naruto says to him, flicking the ring in the air and catching it as he walks away from the fallen Akatsuki member. By a window he sees Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya with Tenten and Apollo. "Tenten! Please be alright," Naruto then jumps out the window, descending below towards his most beloved of girlfriends as the glass follows him.

Naruto lands before his friends, who notice his presence. Kakashi is the first to say, "Naruto! You're okay?"

"How's Tenten!? Is she okay?" He asks them, showing great concern for the woman he loves.

"I'm dealing with her injuries right now. She'll be all right. More importantly, what happened to you?" Apollo says, as she continues to heal/repair Tenten's wounds. As she does she glances at the blue marks on Naruto's neck that stretch all the way to his eyes. "Did something-

"It's nothing to worry about. I've got it under control." The blond states, looking down at the marks through the corner of his eyes. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's still inside. Reid and Madara went in to help him." Tsunade says as she approaches Naruto. "Are you injured though? Has the entity inside you started to act up again?"

"He's fine. He's fine." He explains to her. He then looks back to the building, worrying about his best male, human, friend. He then realized something. "Wait, where's Yugito?"

"She's right over here." Tsunade says, motioning her left arm over to the sleeping beauty on the ground. Naruto moves past the old lady to reach Yugito, placing a hand over her forehead and brushing away her hair.

"Thank goodness. She's okay too." He says calmly, hugging the girl lightly and with feeling. He is truly glad to have her safe again.

--

"Tora Gari!" Sasuke strikes Itachi with his three swords, but his older brother dashes towards him and stabs him in the chest with a kunai, breaking through the vines that bounded him. Lucky for Sasuke he missed his heart. The three-blade swordsman couldn't move an inch; if he made any movement to escape Itachi would cut his heart.

"The weakness in your illusion-reality power is that once the illusions are real they can be harmed with physical feats. Those vines were useless against my physical strength." Itachi explains to him, staring at him with cold and emotionless eyes.

'Damn you Itachi! You figured out the weakness in an instant.' Blood comes out from Sasuke's mouths, leaking down his bottom lip and the hilt of his yellow katana. He could feel the cold steel stuck inside of his inner organs.

Itachi drops the sword in his left hand, raising it up with his index and middle fingers covered with his own blood. He reaches out to take his eyes, or that's what the younger brother thought; instead Itachi touches Sasuke's forehead, in the form of a poke. "Sorry Sasuke…this is the last time…"

Sasuke's eyes blink in shock to his words, looking at his older brother in confusion. He could see he is smiling at him with his eyes closed. In a split second Reid appears behind Itachi, and grabs his right arm. He pulls the arm and Itachi back away from Sasuke, throwing him in the air towards Madara.

The god of darkness lunges towards Itachi and throws a powerful punch at his back, almost breaking his spine with that single hit. Itachi falls forward on his face in pain, the smile on his face still unchanged. "Good. We got here in time." Madara says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Reid asks the raven-haired swordsman-ninja. Sasuke is still shaken up by what his brother did to him.

'He…touched my forehead…like when I was a kid…' He muses in his head. The pain from his wounds starts to take effect on his body, and he passes out.

Madara grabs Itachi's body and lifts him over his shoulder. Reid notices this, and, after lifting Sasuke over his shoulder, asks the dark god, "What are you doing? He's an enemy."

"He's also one of my descendants. I can't just let him die." Madara answers his elemental friend. The two gods then bust through the walls to get outside, leaving the building empty finally.

--

"This paper work is really hard…" Shizune says, as she works on the work her sensei Tsunade left with her while she was in Amegakure. Since no one else was qualified she got appointed the task immediately after she left. "No wonder she shirks them…now I feel bad about swapping her alcohol with vinegar."

"Yes, you should." A sinister and ominous voice speaks, behind her. Shizune quickly turns behind her, and gasps when she spots what she assumes to be as Kenshin. "What a horrible girl you've been lately Shizune."

"Ke-Kenshin?!" She whispers, confused and surprised beyond reason. Inside she was happy to see him alive, so much so that she was about to kiss him. But before she did she noticed something different about him. He has purple blood-shot eyes, spiky hair, and a devious smirk on his face. The look in his eyes is different too. "Kenshin, is that you?"

"You can't tell? You truly are despicable. Not only did you reject my proposal, but you don't even remember how I look like." 'Kenshin' then leaps forward to kiss her, in a forceful way that only a rapist would. She knew then that something was definitely wrong, so she pushes him off of her.

"You're not Kenshin! Who are you?!" She shouts at him frantically.

"Now I wouldn't say that…you could say Kenshin use to be me." Haou then walks towards the desk, which moves to the side due to his power so he could sit in the Hokage's chair. He then lifts his feet up onto the desk, which moves back in front of him, and stares at Shizune. "I am Haou…I have transcended millions of years, to open the gates of the underworld, and destroy the light."

"Haou?" Shizune repeats, still upset to know that Kenshin is still gone.

"Shizune! What was that yell just now?" A couple of non-generic ninjas burst into the room, and gasp when they see Haou in the office. "Who's that?"

"No! Get away!" Shizune shouts as she turns around towards them. But they were dead before she could see them; by the time she saw them Haou was already behind their bodies, having lopped off their heads. Their neck-bleeding corpses fall to the ground. Fear wells up inside of her as she saw he had murdered him, realizing he could do the same to her. "W-w-what d-do you w-w-want?"

"I'm just waiting. Your Hokage will be here soon, along with her friends. I'm just hear to leave them a message; stand by my side, by assisting in my plan, and I shall spare you when this world is destroyed." Haou says to her, placing his right index finger under her chin and scratching it.

"Are you crazy?! Tsunade-sama will never-" Shizune is stopped from continuing when he punctures her skin.

"It isn't your choice to make, so I shall await your leader. But know this, those who don't side with me shall be murdered along with their puny god!" At Haou's words Shizune pales in fear, blood coming down from the wound he made on her chin. Afterwards he releases her, and generates a portal for him to walk through. "Oh yeah. You wanted to know about Kenshin?"

"Kenshin?" Shizune mutters in response to his words.

"He was alive, but now you'll never see him again." Haou then makes an evil laugh as he walks into the portal, disappearing to another location.

At that Shizune chokes up, having heard that her most loved person is gone forever. She falls to her knees as she continues to think of what he told her. He easily killed those two before, and he could have done the same to her. She felt so helpless in his grasp. Shizune ends up crying to herself as she thinks of Kenshin.

--

Madara holds his hand in front of his face, creating a portal of darkness. "This will take us to Konoha."

He enters inside it first, followed by Reid who carries Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto lifts Tenten up into his arms and enters the portal with her, cupping her head in his chest along the way. Tsunade enters after them with Jiraiya following behind, only to stare at her butt, and finally Apollo and Kakashi with Yugito.

The group finally reaches Konoha, and sees everything the way it was left. It is then that Naruto faces his former sensei, and asks him, "Kakashi-sensei, can you take Yugito to the hospital for me? I can't seem to carry her and Tenten at once."

"I guess I could. She may need examination." And with that Madara takes the Uchihas from Reid and heads towards the hospital while Naruto follows him with Tenten in his arms. The silver perm jounin disappears in a flash, going ahead of them to the hospital.

Tsunade turns to Jiraiya and says to him, "We have to let the other Kages know about Haou."

"Sure, I'll do that. But I have some effects to sort out." Jiraiya says, before leaving in another direction. Tsunade grabs him by the back of his hair, yanking him to the ground forcefully.

"We don't have time for you to be flirting with half-naked women!" She then drags him to her office, to check up on Shizune and come up with a plan.

"Reid, what are we gonna do? Kami can't appear before humans and she's the only one able to take Haou down." Apollo says, a sad look on her face from thinking of what was to happen.

"We'll have to kill him ourselves, with all of our powers together. Kenshin's presence still exists within Haou so we may have a chance." The dragon says, hugging the goddess with all his warmth and might, but being as gentle as he could. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to stop him, before he opens the gates to the underworld."

"Reid…thank you…" She whispers in his ears, bringing her arms to his waist to hug back. "You've always been a good friend to me."

"If I had a penis we'd be more." At that comment Apollo leaps up and knees him in the face, knocking him to the ground backwards.

Back with Tsunade and Jiraiya they enter her office, to see Shizune alive and well on the floor cuddled by her desk. The big-breasted Hokage shouts, "Shizune! Are you okay?! What happened?"

"He said…Kenshin came back…but I'll never see him again now…I just want to apologize to him…" She says to herself, sniffly and sobby from crying earlier.

"Shizune! Who said that?" Tsunade asks her assistant, hoping to get an answer out of her.

"He called himself…Haou." The dark haired girl says, wiping her eyes clean of tears.

Tsunade gasps in a low voice when she heard his name. She bends down to help her up. "What did he say to you? What did he do?"

"I think I know." Jiraiya comments, looking at the dead bodies beside him.

"He said…he wanted you to surrender to him…or else…" She states, looking into her teacher's eyes.

"I'll never side with him." Tsunade says, hugging her assistant to comfort her. "Don't worry; we'll stop him."

"And just who are you going to stop?" Haou's voice says to them, as he appears behind them from a portal he manufactured. He places a hand on top of Tsunade's head, and his other one over her lips to prevent her from making a sound. "Well?"

Shizune backs away in shock, showing great fear towards him. Jiraiya prepares to make action, but stops when he turns towards him. Afterwards he releases her from his grip and glares at him. The Toad Sage then asks Haou, "What are you doing here? We got your message!"

"I never left. I only hid myself to wait for you." He replies, brushing the old lady's hair with his sharp nails. "You won't get away with it if you go against me."

"Let go of her!" The old man shouts, taking out a scroll from behind him.

"Alright then. I'll release her. I'll even leave." He says, releasing his grip on the Hokage. He then stands up and faces Jiraiya. "But first, a little gift."

With a single swipe of his right hand the old lady's legs are severed from her body, sliced right under the knee. Once everyone realized what happened, blood begins to pour from her legs, all four ends, and she cries out in pain. Haou then exits through a self-generated portal.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune crawls over to her Hokage, grabbing her legs and trying to reattach them. Tsunade places her hand over her legs, which Shizune have placed onto her body, and forces healing chakra in to put them back on. "How can he be so cruel?"

"He's certainly much more worse than Kenshin. It's hard to believe they were the same person." Tsunade grumbles as she fixes her legs back together.

"The same person? What do you mean?" Shizune asks confused as to what was happening.

"That man you saw is the God of Chaos Haou. He's the one who was controlling Madara into doing all that stuff. Kenshin was a part of him and when we found him Haou absorbed him. It was then he defeated the Santoushin with ease." The Hokage says to her, causing Shizune to become wide-eyed in shock and terror.

"What? No! He did such a horrible thing!?" – Shizune

--

"There you go Tenten." Naruto says as he places the girl in a hospital bed. Here he could leave her in the care of someone more qualified to healing her.

Down the hall Naruto walks, until he reaches the shared room of Hinata and Sakura. After that last fight, when they faced off against Akatsuki to protect Yugito, the battle injured the two girls critically. Anko, Iruka and Kakashi were the only ones who could walk away unharmed.

He sees the two girls in their beds, awake and staring up at the ceiling. Naruto enters the room, holding flowers he stole from the front, and approaches the two. "Hey there, Hinata, Sakura."

"Naruto." They both say in unison. They blush a bit as he places half of the flowers he stole beside their nightstands.

Sakura then becomes shocked when she realizes something, and asks him, "Wait, what are you doing here? You have to go find Yugito!"

"I already have. We saved her and defeated Akatsuki." He replies, calming her nerves once and for all.

"I knew you could do it Naruto-sama." Hinata states, withholding a blush and a smile.

Naruto sighs when she calls him that and replies with, "Can we not go with that 'sama' thing today? I'm too mentally exhausted," After this he sits in a nearby chair and drags it up between their beds.

Sakura looks down at his arms and comments, "Did something happen to your arms? Their weird coloring is gone."

"Oh it's fine. I'm just-" Naruto pauses for some reason before he could finish. He then grabs hold of the right side of his head with his right hand, as his Hibikigan activates. At this moment everything turns gray and darker gray, featuring his echolocation vision.

"Naruto! Are you okay? What happened?" Sakura quickly gets out of bed, ignoring the wounds still wrapped up on her body. Hinata does the same as well.

Naruto's eyes roll back behind his head, and he collapses face forward. "Naruto!"

Kenshin: And that ends chapter…whatever.

Ester: It's chapter 38 Kenshin.

Kenshin: Like I said, whatever!

Yusei: You're both idiots. Let's end this so we can work on the next omake, and the chapter itself-Ooh a fire! **gobbles flame up**

Kenshin: What a freak.


	39. Nothingness and Memories Are All Eternal

EOSH

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Yu Yu Hakusho, Metroid, Devil May Cry, and some others I can't remember.

Omake – None at the moment.

Kenshin: In this chapter Naruto starts to lose a piece of himself, and Kagirinai begins to take full control of him. Oh yeah, and Yugito confesses her feelings. It's a rather short chapter.

Yusei: Shorter than the other ones for this year.

Kenshin: Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And remember, Merry Christmas!

_**The Real Chapter 38: Nothingness and Memories Are All Eternal

* * *

**_

Naruto opens his eyes, and notices he's back in his blue-oozed mind again. But strangely his eyes were stuck in echo vision, which never happened before. He looks around and sees his guest Kagirinai inside his mind. He rolls onto his feet and approaches him, saying, "Kagi-san!"

"Kagi? I assure you I don't fit in tight locks." He replies, using a mop to clean up the blue ooze on the walls. This is actually spreading it and making it worse.

"Tight-no, it's a shorter version of your name, ya freak! What were you thinking about?!" He angrily shouts back, shaking his fist in his face. "What happened to me?!"

"I didn't do any-oh, are you talking about the Hibikigan? I have to absorb all of your powers in order to fuse with you, and in order to do that I need you to start using them again. We're going to need it once Hao strikes again." Kagi states, spreading more of the ooze along the walls, this time intentionally.

"So the more I use our powers, the sooner we become one…but, will we be the same as before or an entirely different person? How will this affect my loved ones?" Naruto asks, now becoming worried after having the time to think about it.

"I don't know. To be honest, I'm not even supposed to be here. I had high hopes in not existing anymore." Kagi says as he finishes the wall he's 'cleaning' and moves onto the next one.

"I just hope that…wait, what are you doing?" Naruto asks, now noticing him wiping the walls with slime.

"I'm preparing for the fusion. If I leave any slime around, which contain blueprints for our memories and powers, then something might not crossover when we become one. Do you want the new us to forget about those girls of yours?" Kagi reveals, continuing with his work. "Although, if I must say, you should spend as much time with those women as much as possible. Can't tell what could happen later on."

"What good are you?" Naruto groans, taking noticing of the remaining blue slime around him. He reaches out and touches one on the ground in front of him, and a piece of his memories immediately flash before his eyes.

-

_"Tenten!" Naruto yells out, calling to the kunoichi who was knocked into the air. He rushes to the other side of the ship to catch her before she crashes into the sea, but slips on the water produced by the pouring rain and flips overboard too._

_"That's what you get for getting in our way, stupid ninjas!" The captain of a group of pirates shouts to the fox kid. It seems he, the rest of his crew, and the hostages, are all unaware of the giant tidal wave coming at them. Anko notices the tidal wave coming their way, which was way too big for her to blow away, so she jumps ship to save Naruto and Tenten._

_By the time the ship gets flipped over, Naruto, Tenten and Anko were all underwater. Naruto swims quickly towards bun-hair and grabs her, noticing the unconscious state she was in. Anko grabs hold of his hood and begins to swim back up, not noticing the upside-down ship behind her. Her main concern now is Naruto and Tenten. "Are you two okay?"_

_"I am, but Tenten got knocked unconscious from that last attack. I've never seen pirates like them before, and their captain had a weird power." Naruto comments, keeping his balance in the water so he doesn't sink any further._

_"I know. It was like he had a certain ninja power with him…oh well. We better get back up there and finish- Anko pauses for a moment when she notices the ship is gone, sunk completely underwater. "Where's the ship?"_

_"Oh that's just great! Now we must file this mission under total failure! And I need to pay the rent for this month before I leave with Ero-Sennin!" Naruto complains, almost losing his grip on Tenten._

_"I guess so. Let's get out of here before a tidal wave hits us. There's an island close by we can go to." Anko says, as they swim east of where they are._

_Underwater, the pirates were trapped underneath the giant flag that the ship had, unluckily tied up in a way where they couldn't escape. Their captain though wasn't under such a handicap, but right now could not move a single part of his body. It's as if he was as buoyant as a brick._

-

"I remember that day; it was my first mission with Tenten. She, Anko and I became bodyguards to protect a shipment heading to another place. In the end though we found out it was actually a lie. The captain was trying to smuggle illegal drugs." Naruto says, remembering that day as if it happened yesterday. It actually happened before he left with Jiraiya and Kenshin. "I think that was the first time me and Tenten actually kissed because I gave her CPR."

"CPR doesn't count unless both parties are enjoying it. If not then it's just tongue-raping." Kagi states, spreading more goo on the walls. "Your first real kiss though was with your best friend Sasuke."

Naruto pales as he remembers that disgusting memory. "Don't bring that up! It wasn't officially a kiss because someone pushed me onto him! And besides, neither of us enjoyed it!!"

"That's not what his fangirls thought; they beat the shit out of you for stealing his first." Kagi says morbidly once Naruto was finished, in a way where it completely ridicules his words.

"How do you know all this anyway?" He asks.

"Pieces of your memory are becoming a part of me as we become one…that and I saw it through your eyes while I was apart of Apollo. You've really been through a lot." Kagi replies, pausing his cleaning for the moment.

"Yeah…I know this is a little bit tiring, but can you tell me who are you? I would like to know just where you came from before we become the same person." Naruto asks him, plopping down on his rear.

"Who I am…I am everything, or at least I was. In a way these words use to make sense." – Kagi

"Where does that even begin to make sense?!" The confused ninja asks his ethereal counterpart.

"Back before this world was born there existed only four worlds; the overworld where gods lived, the other world where demons took refuge, the underworld where both go for punishment and the neverworld where we go to die." Kagi explains, sitting in front of Naruto.

"So, you're a god? Like Apollo, Reid, and that Hao guy?" Naruto asks.

"I existed on higher grounds than all the deities you've met. I was the God of Creation and Death, the Alpha and the Omega. I could give life and take it away, a result of being the last living deity from the beginning days. I even gave birth to the human world, but it was probably destroyed when I passed on. Before then I gave birth to triplets, two gods named Kami and Hao and a devil named Enma." Kagi continues, holding up a chart he took out of nowhere to explain it clearly to him.

Naruto's eyes go up in surprise. "You gave birth to that monster?!"

"I was hoping for Hao to accept his inheritance as the oldest and strongest of the triplets to guide them to do the right things, and to prevent them from allowing the humans to make the mistakes they did before…I can only surmise he became jealous of Kami's position and now wishes to take it away from her."

"Is that what he's up to? He's jealous of someone else and only wants what she has?" Naruto states, saying what he is only assuming to be Haou's problem.

"I guess. That's the only thing he can gain from this." Kagi answers, before looking up to the ceiling with a depressed sigh. 'This is not what I was hoping for…'

--

"Sakura, what's wrong with him!?" Hinata asks her partner in love, staring at Naruto's body laid on the hospital bed. Sakura and two nurses were over him, hoping to find the problem.

"We've checked his body and his body is okay. But his conscious has receded into his mind, and won't come up." Sakura hypothesizes.

"So will he come out soon?" Hinata asks her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know. Only he can bring himself out. It's all up to him." She replies, looking away from her. Sakura truly wants Naruto to wake up too.

Elsewhere Apollo and Reid are busy patrolling the area, making sure Hao doesn't make any surprise attacks against them. After an hour of making sure nothing would happen they stop by the front gate, and sit in chairs out of boredom.

"Maybe he's not going to attack today. I mean it does take a long time to find human sacrifices." Apollo says to Reid, bored out of her beautiful platinum hair, which is now yellow. The dragon god picks his teeth as he listens to her.

"We cannot. Hao can only open the portals to eight of the devil lords. That must mean he grew tired and couldn't fill in the other 5. He must still be hiding from us to build up his strength to bring them out." Reid says to her, flicking out a piece of meat from his fingers after sticking them in his gums. "Besides, that portals opens up to the underworld. Thousands of other demons can creep out of them."

"Ooh, that's right. We can't have any more possessions like the Ankougama and Yuga. Kami will have our butts!" She states, fear welling up inside of her.

"I know. In fact we- Reid stops when he senses something approaching. He looks out into the forest area, and sees part of it was freezing.

Apollo looks in the same direction, and sweat comes down her head. "Wow, you weren't kidding! It's like a whole smorgasbord!"

Out from the frozen forest pop out multiple Ankougama. Each one hops towards Konoha, drool and saliva oozing down their fangs and lips. Only a few seem to have human hosts. Reid stands up from his chair and walks towards them, flames gathering around him.

"I'll take this one." The dragon says, before he dashes towards the frogs.

--

"To think…these kids are the only ones who have been able to unlock my powers." Madara says as he looks down at Itachi and Sasuke, both sleeping in hospital beds. On Sasuke's left is Yuga, who has been treated personally by Tsunade to come out of her Tsukiyomi-enduced coma.

Sasuke's eyes open up first, the first thing he realizes was the immense pain he was in. He looks up and sees Madara in a chair. "You!" He immediately grabs his blue sword and prepares to attack him.

The devil god grabs the blade with his right hand. "There'll be none of that. I'm not here to kill you."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you the one who-Itachi!" He finally notices his older brother beside him unconscious, his eyes still bleeding from before.

"I was the one who brought you and the others back to Konoha. My name is Mashin Ankoku Madara." He says, pushing the Uchiha back down onto the bed. "And you, spiky, are my descendant."

"What?" Sasuke says in a rather confused tone. "But aren't you the one who attacked us before?"

"I was under possession; Hao orchestrated an event that fooled all of us to make his plans come to fruition." Madara explains.

"But then, why is Itachi here?" The young swords ninja asks the god of darkness.

"Well, I thought I'd explain to you why Itachi did was he did, and why he allowed you to kill him." At this Sasuke gasps in shock, and a little bit of horror, realizing that his big brother is dead, and died by his hands. Sure it was what he wanted all along, but after the dream has become reality he felt a little bit empty inside.

"Sasuke-sama…" Yuga whispers while asleep, a little awake from being around them.

"Yuga!" Sasuke releases his sword and goes to Yuga's side. His hands press on her body as he looks at her. "Yuga! Are you okay?"

"Sasuke-sama, please…I'm not ready yet…" She whispers this time, a wide blush growing on her face.

"What the hell is she thinking? After that boob job you'd think she'd be okay with sex.' Sasuke thinks in his mind. "Yuga, it's okay. I'll never hurt you."

"Please…my breasts aren't ready for milking…" She says this time. Sasuke lifts his eyebrows in response to her words before looking at her chest, and then notices he has his hand on her melons.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" He removes himself from her body and places his hands on her shoulders. "Yuga, wake up! Come on!"

The beautiful, but fragile, blue haired woman slowly opens her eyes, and is glad that the first thing she sees is the man who saved her life, Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, thank goodness you're safe…" She then looks away in shame as she remembers the events of that day. "I'm so sorry…I couldn't protect you from him…I'm a terrible servant."

"You're not my servant; you're a…well, I haven't established our relationship yet, but I do like you. I wouldn't mind marrying you." The girl smiles in a warm way as she looks up at him, a nice change from the coldness she normally shows.

Madara sweat drops as he watches them. 'Amazing. He's already forgotten about Itachi.'

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama…" Yuga says to him, giving him a hug and looking back at Madara. "Who's he?"

"Oh that's right." Sasuke releases Yuga and turns to face the dark god. "You were going to tell me something about my brother?"

'Well that was quick…' "Well, I guess I had better begin from the beginning. I think I have a little memory from what Hao saw as me."

--

"So how many is that?" Apollo asks Reid as she drinks some tea. Reidolet stands on top of a pile of dead toads.

"I don't know um…a hundred or something? You know how bad I am with math." He replies in an almost joking manner. He steps down from the pile towards his female friend for years and sighs, twisting his neck to crack it into place. "I wonder how much more came out that portal."

Apollo sits up from the chair she's in and transforms into a falcon, flying high into the sky. "I'll search for anymore nearby!"

"Where could those portals be?" The dragon wonders, his teeth gritting in anger.

Back in the Hokage's tower Tsunade is sitting inside her chair, finishing the reattachment of her left leg. Shizune has already finished stitching her leg together. "That damn monster…if I ever see him again I'll punch him dead!"

"So Kenshin really was alive…but then he took him away…" Shizune whispers under her breath. On the outside she could be seen as silent and sad, but inside she's as mad and angry as she's ever been. All she can think of is murdering Hao, and avenging her loved one; a feeling she hasn't had since her brother died. "He must pay. Someone has to make him pay."

"What?" – Tsunade

"Nothing, Tsunade-sama. Nothing." She says to her sensei, keeping her anguish to herself.

--

Yugito opens her eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling of the hospital room she's in. "Where…where am I?"

"My goodness, you're already awake." A nurse says, looking down at the blond from beside her bed. "You were brought here by Naruto a few moments ago."

"Naruto…he really did save me." Yugito whispers to herself. She smiles a little as she thinks about him, and then remembers the proposal they have together. A blush rises on her face, and inside she was glad that he could share.

"We've closed up your wounds, but you have severe damage to your chakra coils. There seems to be a large amount of chakra drained from your system that won't return." The nurse says, looking over her clipboard.

"What?" Yugito goes into her mind, hoping to connect with her inner demon. But when she reaches the inner recesses of her thoughts she realizes that it was empty. The Nibi no Nekomata is gone. She reopens her eyes again, giving out a heavy sigh. 'So she's really gone. Oh well. I'm glad I'm normal again…' A thought then crosses her mind. "Where is Naruto now?"

"I think he left once he brought you here. He didn't seem that injured to me when I saw him." The former Jinchuuriki rolls out of bed and rushes down the hall. "Wait, you still need to rest yourself!"

"I have to see him! I have to know if he's okay…and tell him how I feel." She says to herself as she dashes across the halls. She stops when she senses his familiar chakra nearby, but also notices a big change from how it use to be to how it is now. 'Oh no. Did something happen?'

She comes before his room, seeing Sakura and Hinata before his bed with him spread out on the bed. Her heart pulls when she sees him in such a state, and walks closer to him. "Naruto…what did you put yourself through?"

"He's okay. His mind has stayed hidden inside himself and won't come out. It's been like this for an hour now." Sakura says to Yugito, before realizing it was she. "Yugito!"

"You're okay!" Hinata says, bringing up a little smile as she notices her at last.

"I'm really sorry, all of you. I put you all through so much pain…" Yugito says to the two girls. "You guys got hurt by Akatsuki, and then Naruto…"

"It's alright Yugito. You don't have to apologize for Naruto-kun." Hinata states, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I figured Naruto would do something stupid like this and get hurt. It's just something you get use to, no matter how much it hurts." Sakura adds, placing a hand on Yugito's other shoulder. This helps to comfort the girl. "That's why we train hard, harder than we've ever had before. We can't have our husband risking his life all the time, even for us. We got to make sure we got his back."

"Thank you…" Yugito then rises up, a much kinder look appearing in her eyes as she looks at them. She begins to think of something relevant, and blushes from the thought alone. "You've made love to him before right?"

"Twice/Three times!" They both say at the same time, hoping for a unison voice. But when Sakura realizes that Hinata did him more, she quickly turns to him and asks, "Three?"

"Uh huh. He's done me and Tenten the most." She replies, a faint smile present on her face. "Of course, it can't be helped; we were his first two choices."

"Yeah, of course…" Sakura says with a depressed sigh.

'Hinata may seem okay with sharing, but Sakura looks upset about being made love to less.' Yugito figures as she watches the two. She then asks, "You think he would love me?"

"Of course!" This time they make a perfect unison.

"Naruto is a man of course. He won't be able to resist sex with a beautiful woman who offers it to him." Sakura states, causing Yugito to blush even more.

Speaking of Naruto, inside his mind shocks of blue electricity began to pulse through his mind. Kagirinai and Naruto notice this event and the blond ninja gasp when a stream shocks him. This causes pieces of Kagi's memories to swim through his memories. He collapses to the ground when it ends.

"It would seem the process is beginning sooner than I thought. I'll get done much faster if you're awake." Kagi says to him, as he continues to spread ooze over Naruto's walls.

"Okay, sure. Thanks. When will I know it'll begin?" He asks the nothing god.

"You'll know when it happens. So like I said, deal with anything you need to do before the change." Kagi says before continuing with his duty.

"Yeah." And before he knew it, Naruto was back to nothing but black. He then hears voices on the outside of his mind and slowly opens his eyes. He could see Yugito talking with Sakura and Hinata, blushing enough to overshadow her yellow hair.

"I could never do something that shameless! I'm not even sure you can go up there!" The former Kumo ninja states, holding her hands to her cheeks. "I mean, won't that hurt?"

"Of course not. There's a lot more room to reach into than the vagina, although vaginal intercourse feels so much better." Sakura says with a light blush on her cheeks.

"He really likes it when I give him a tit-fuck while dressed in leather straps and wearing a vibrator in my pussy." Hinata confesses, a huge blush appearing on her face.

'These two are truly shameless…is it that good?' Yugito thinks, considering her morals over her curiosity.

"And you'll love his penis! He can get as hung as a-

"You do realize I'm awake, right?" Naruto says, interrupting Sakura from giving out the size of his erection. All three girls notice he's finally awake, and instantly become happier.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun!!" They each shout, leaping on top of him. He cries in pain when they land on him, their knees digging into his crotch.

"Get off my testicles!!!" He shouts, and at once they climb off of him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. Are you okay?" Hinata asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's good to see you're okay, Yugito." Naruto says to the blond. "I was worried the extraction would have killed you."

"I'm okay Naruto. And it's all thanks to you." Yugito says, placing a hand on the top of his right hand. "I, also have something to say to you."

"We'll leave you two alone." Sakura says as they exit the room. They've healed enough to spend some time outside.

Yugito places her other hand on top of his hand, and stares deep within his eyes. "These past few days I've been with you, I have started to get to know you a bit. I began to like hanging around you. I've thought you were just a shameless lucky idiot who would take advantage of me, but I was wrong. In fact, your honesty and love of your friends is what brought me to you in the first place. I really like you…so much."

"I like you too. You're a good person. If you want to be with me then you can." Naruto says to her, placing a hand on her left cheek. "So you're okay with the engagement?"

"Of course I am." Yugito leans forward and places a kiss on his lips. She then takes her hands and holds his cheeks, adding more to her kiss for him. He kisses back and causes her to moan between their lips. She then climbs onto his bed and rubs his chest. "You're really good at think. Maybe I truly am falling in love with you."

"I'll make you fall in love with me even more!" He then grabs her shoulders and kisses her some more. She moans even more as she falls into his arms, her face growing a powerful blush that Naruto was evident to. He parts from her lips and says, "Would you like to continue?"

"Unh."

--

"Naruto and Sasuke will need to know about this, as well as Madara." Apollo says as she enters the building, having transformed into a normal kunoichi. An hour has past since she has checked the perimeter, and she got a good idea of where the portal might be. After telling Reid about it she decided to let Madara and Naruto know, and maybe Sasuke. Using her light-speed she dashes through the front desk to meet with her former host.

She tracks his scent to his room, in which the door has closed and locked. Apollo looks inside the room's window, but doesn't see any sign of Naruto inside. 'I know he's in here, but where…what're those other smells.' She begins to sniff around, and a blush forms on her face. 'Oh…I better not get involved.'

She then tiptoes away with a snicker. Inside the room are Naruto and Yugito, as naked as the day they were born. Yugito was leaned over Sakura's former bed, while Naruto stands planted inside of her from the back, his hands groping her chest. "Are they gone?"

"Uh huh." Naruto says to her.

"Then hurry up and move!" Yugito shouts to him.

"Do you want me to take it out?" Naruto questions the girl, spanking her on the right cheek. She moans from that one strike, her juices spilling on his cock.

"No. Make me feel more shameless." She pleads with him in a blush.

'What a backwards girl…' He mutters in his mind, and they continue making love.

--

On the outskirts of town flies in a large dragon-headed snake. It looms over the village hidden within the leaves, snarling as it gazes upon the humans. Before it could enter Reid leaps up in the air and kicks the creature away, knocking it down into the ground. The dragon head splits in four ways, revealing a humanoid female with glowing yellow eyes and a lack of a lover body part. Scales could be seen covering her chest and parts of her face. "Who the hell are you?!"

"About time you noticed me! I was feeling a little ignored. Beat it." He says, first in a joking voice then in a serious one.

"You may jest, but the kindest fate I offer is to unify, and spend eternity with a child of my own." She says to the dragon. She then rezips the dragon head back together and lunges at Reid. He creates a shield made of ice and blocks her teeth.

"Hate to break it to ya, but no one wants to mate with a snake." The ice quickly melts away the minute flames gather by his face. He opens his mouth and releases a powerful stream of fire, completely covering her with it. "These flames will put you out of your misery."

* * *

Kenshin: Merry Christmas everybody!

Ester: I hope you all got what you wish on this fine day!

Yusei: I got my restaurant up and running!

Kenshin: I got to eat at a fine restaurant!

Ester: I received a free day spa pass!

Julia: I found a man who might look the other way with my age.

Kazuki: A bunch of useless clothes.

Dante: CDs no one knows.

Manabu: A psp, Dissidia and Pokemon Imports.

Resha: I got armor that compresses my breasts.

Hao: I got a rock.

Kenshin: What did you get TCM?

TCM: ….

Kenshin: What's wrong with you?

TCM: I didn't get what I want.

Ester: Well what is it you desire? Tell us.

TCM: A female companion.

Everyone else: …We can't help you there.

TCM: Damn.


	40. Forced Conclusion

Echo of Spiraling Heart

Kenshin: Sorry everyone, but this story cannot be continued.

Yusei: We're at our wits end with this.

Manabu: Even with the conclusion of ALF TCM is still unable to bring himself to do this.

Yusei: So at the very least we'll conclude it.

* * *

Reid and Apollo destroy the threat that comes to Konoha. Hao comes to Konoha personally and summons monsters from another dimension trapped in the earth to attack humans. Some, including Shizune, become possessed and attack everyone. Madara takes action and together the three manage to hold him off long enough for Naruto and Sasuke to fight and save 7 of the possessed people. Shizune however directs her hatred and rage towards Hao, who kills her.

Afterwards Hao defeats the three gods and seals them away. His attention towards Konoha now, he acquires the last bijus to unlocking the gate. This opens the gateway, and a tyranical behemoth of a monster crawls out, quickly erasing things. Kagirinai and Naruto finally manage to fuse together, becoming Kaimuto. Kaimuto takes on Haou, and manages to separate him and Kenshin. Using his powers he seals Haou's soul into his heart and casts his body aside. Kaimuto then knocks the monster back into its dimension.

With things safe for the moment, Kaimuto explains that that monster is his former body. He will go and contain it inside the dimension tomorrow, after saying his goodbyes to his fiances. The next day Kenshin tries to sneak in and spare Kaimuto, who foresees this and goes in ahead of him. With him on the other side Kaimuto destroys the gate, sealing himself inside with the monster.

Time passes; Kaimuto has become ageless because of his powers, and through a window watches his children grow.

* * *

Manabu: And that's the ending. Sorry for anyone who was waiting for actual chapters.


End file.
